Play Fake Act
by Goldenbutterfly
Summary: When Daisuke has to perform with the other school's 'Prince charming', he will find that it isn't all just acting. DaisukeXDark Hot kiss involved More to storyline than meets the eye. Other pairings involved as well.
1. Chap 1, The Start of a Play!

**it's my first Yaoi DN Angel fic. So I'll completely understand if I get flames for this. Believe me, it is a Yaoi Fanfic. Even though the beginning sounds normal. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Now let's start, shall we...**

**Chap. 1, The start of a play!**

The wind was mildly pleasant that day as a red head looked out the window and gazed at the sky. It was cold but not so much since it was the start of fall. Both of the boy's hands were cupped at both sides of his face. The rest of his classmates were all chatting around. He sighed, seeing how boring his life was and if he asked, even mentally, he gets something he doesn't like.

Strange though, how that plays out for him because he felt at peace whenever he was bored! Well, at least for that moment he did as the wind picked up again and gently moved the red head's hair, making his red eyes close so that the feeling would sink in.

It's so peaceful! And the weather feels just right today, too._ I wish it felt like this all the time..._the red head thought but as soon as he thought of it, someone had snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hey, everyone!" Saehara said as he walked out of the hall way and towards the front of the class with a pamphlet in his right hand. Daisuke looked at Saehara, wondering what he has to say now. Saehara looked pleased with his mischievous look.

_Something's up with him..._ Thought Daisuke as he payed his full attention to him.

"I got news! I heard that our school will do a play with the high schoolers." Saehara said. Everyone soon started to talk about it. They were all excited to hear that their school was going to perform in a play with the high schoolers, especially the girls.

"What is the play about?"

"Yeah, what's it's title?"

A few people were asking. He put his hand on his chin, putting up a coy face.

"Well, it's sleeping beauty and..." Saehara did his dramatic suspense as he pointed at Daisuke. Daisuke blinked as Saehara was about to land a bomb on him.

"the high schoolers want you to play the princess part!"

"WHA!" Daisuke's eyes widened as a huge blush came up on his face. "Why me?!"

"Because they heard in the article of our school's news paper that you were sick the last time you were supposed to do a main character in a play and they said..." Saehara was at a corner of the classroom, little spirit balls were around him and the sadness was very evident.

"I sucked at replacing you..." Saehara finished. Saehara recovered quickly as he went by Daisuke's side, putting his arm around him.

"Daisuke, think about it, we're going to be performing with high schoolers..." Saehara said as she went closer to Daisuke's ear and whispered, "besides, if your the princess then your prince should be a very quite girl. Maybe they would want the younger Harada."

The last part made Daisuke's cheeks go in flames! A girl with low pigtails and blonde like hair came in back of the two, "Why do they want to perform with us?"

Saehara and Daisuke turned to the girl, "Well, I also heard that the two principals were getting along so well that they wanted to see how good we would get along with the older people." Everyone was talking more, louder than before once he finished. Costumes, characters, parts, especially the people who will be playing in the sweetest scenes!

The teacher came in the class, much to everyone else dismay except Daisuke who as relieved, and started to teach the class.

**After School**

Daisuke was about to leave when Saehara stopped him, pulling at the back of his collar.

"Daisuke, where do you think your going?" Saehara said as he rapped his arm around the other's neck and was taken under his arm. He already had a broom

"I need you to do me a favor" he said, Daisuke was struggling. "A...favor?"

"Can you take care of my clean up duty? I need to see what other news the two principals have."

"What happened to the others?" Daisuke asked, looking up at Saehara for a minute.

"The rest are at a meeting with the drama club from the high school, since those people are from our school's drama club. So, will you do it?"

"Fine, but first let me go!" Daisuke said as Saehara let go of Daisuke, gave him the broom, and got his camera from one of the desks.

"Thanks!" Saehara said as waved at him while he ran out the door. Daisuke sighed, looking at the door for a minute and then the room. He frowned, knowing that he won't be back home just yet.

He started cleaning up, cleaning the floor with small sweeps. He started to think of what had happened that day...

_I can't believe this...why in the world would they pick me for a main character?! Especially a girl's character?!_ Daisuke thought as he went through the first row right by the window.

_Ok, I was sick that day but now...I'm not sure if I should accept this..._ As he thought this, he was already finishing up with the sweeping. He put the broom leaning against the wall as he got the mop out of a bucket. No surprise tht on the board it said do sweeping and mopping.

He began mopping at where he started sweeping. _Hm, if I refuse, of course they would get someone else, maybe even one from the high school that is much greater...but, who knows what they really could do about it..._Daisuke thought as he was at half of the class room.

_Alright! A little more and i'll be home right by the time mom puts dinner on the table!_, Daisuke thought, a smile on his face. As he mopped a little more faster he was soon done with the door. He was about to put the mop away when he turned his left foot too fast and was about to fall! He yelled as he felt gravity pulling him towards the floor.

Suddenly, he heard a snicker as he cautiously opened his eyes. He found two pairs of playfully amethyst eyes looking at him overhead. He was smirking at Daisuke and soon enough Dai felt like his cheeks were burning up!

"Watch your step next time or else I won't be there to catch you." Dark said as he placed Daisuke back on his two feet. Daisuke mumbled a 'sure' and decided not to look directly at the other's face. He soon noticed the guy's stature, he was too tall and a little too old for middle school. Plus, his uniform was different, Daisuke's collar had it's ruby symbol stripe on it but the other's was a two different colors, black and yellow .

"Why are you here? Are you from the high school?" Daisuke asked, looking passed the other than directly.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go to a meeting about this play...I kinda lost the directions" the violet haired man said as he rubbed his neck, still somewhat smiling.

"Well, wait just a second while I put this away. I'll tell you where it is." said Daisuke went to put away the broom and the mop. _So he's apart of the play but what does he do?_ Daisuke thought and as he did, he heard the other guy chuckle. He turned around and saw that the guy was looking at him, still by the entrance.

"What's your name?" the violet haired asked. Daisuke was frozen for a minute until the broom hit his head. He ignored the other's question as he put the broom back right in the closet. Daisuke never noticed that the guy had moved closer towards him. As soon as Daisuke turned he was startled. Daisuke looked up and quickly had a faint blush on his face.

"Done?" the guy asked, both his hands on his hip.

Daisuke was close to the closet, both of his hands touching the door of it. "Ye-yeah"

They soon heard footsteps in the hallway as a girl's voice called out. "Mousy-san? Where are you?" Daisuke looked back at the violet haired guy and so did he.

"I guess i'll know where the meeting is..." as he said that Daisuke blinked and looked at his figure as he headed for the door. The girl that had called out was at the door, trying to catch her breath. She had brown short hair and brown eyes with classes. Her etiere was the same as his school's uniform with two yellow stripes on the skirt's uniform.

Once the girl was alright, she looked up, her face showing anger and annoyance.

"We were looking all over for you! Didn't you have the directions I gave you?" said the girl as her fists throbbed close to her skirt.

"Relax Hitomi, I was going there but-"

" 'But' nothing, you lost it didn't you?" she didn't even gave him a chance as he was stomped on the foot and taken by the ear. He whined, saying how much his foot and ear hurt.

"Seriously, why did I even agreed to this?!" Hitomi said as she pulled at the other's ear even harder, making him whine. As they were at the end of the hallway, Daisuke sighed. _Well, that was unexpected..._Daisuke looked at the time and almost freaked.

_Mom is so going to kill me!_ As Daisuke thought of this he was already running out and at the opposite direction of where the other two went.

**At home**

Daisuke made it a little late but that didn't stop his mother's lectures. His father soon tried to calm her down, both of the males smiling nervously. After that, she gave him dinner and as they were at the table, they all started to talk.

"How was school?" his grandfather asked, taking a spoonful of what Emiko made, chicken soup. Daisuke looked up at him from his eating, "It was fine. Nothing much happen..." and he went back to his soup, taking in the noddles.

"Nothing much, huh?" grandpa said, a smile was slowly developing. Daisuke looked up at him again, uncertain of what he was trying to say. His grandpa chuckled, "We received a phone call from the representative, saying that they forgot to tell you of a meeting with both drama clubs of your school and high school. So, your in a Play with the other school?"

As his grandpa said that, Daisuke stayed silent. He soon looked at the table as he nodded.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Dai. Tell me, in what position are you in the Play?" his dad asked.

"I got the princess part..." Daisuke said in misery.

"Im sure you'll do fine in that part." His mom said, trying to contain herself. She thought of cute it would be to see his reaction but really wondered how he would look like as in a girl. Daisuke was eating fast now, trying to finish up so that he could go upstairs.

As soon as he finished, put the dishes in the dish washer, and headed for the stairs, he was stopped by his grandpa who had also finished and was now on the sofa.

"Daisuke..." Dai looked back at him, "yeah?"

"Break a leg and don't worry too much about the dress and make up. At least no one would notice it's you underneath" Grandpa said as he smiled at his grandson's expression.

"R-right..." Daisuke said as he pouted a little bit while going up stairs. Emiko went to her father's side and sat down.

"Do you think he's going to refuse being in that role?" Emiko asked.

"I don't think so..." Kosuke said as he was behind the sofa.

**In Daisuke's room/ evening**

Daisuke let himself fall on his bed, his mind was full of questions. He had already finished his homework with little success of concentration. As he closed his eyes, he began thinking again.

_That guy..._ Daisuke began to think, remembering his face, _he was from the high school and he's apart of the play but what does he do in the play? Does he have a part?_ Daisuke soon had an image of him, wearing the prince outfit. Daisuke blushed at the thought and he found himself faced down on his bed, his pillow over his head.

_What am I thinking?! Why did I think that?! And why do I feel like my cheeks are warm?_

Daisuke rolled over as he sighed, getting the pillow off of his face. "I don't get what I'm feeling..." Daisuke said as he looked at the ceiling. For a moment he was thinking of what happened to him in the class room. His eyes widened and his mouth was hung lose.

_Am I...do I...like that guy?!_ He shook his head violently, refusing the idea that just came up._ NO,no,no,no,no,no,NO! I like Risa! Not that guy, Risa. I don't like guys I like girls! I don't even know his name! He's a total stranger who is in the Play..._Daisuke tried to calm himself down, thinking that he just convinced himself.

_I don't even know his name..._Daisuke thought last as he recalled the girl named Hitomi saying 'Mousy-san'. _Mousy..._Daisuke's eyelids lowered a little and he rolled over. _Maybe I do know the name but not all...it doesn't matter...anyway..._

And like that, he feel asleep...

**Hm, I think this does suck...maybe I should stop here...Anyways, I hope you people have a different opinion than me but if you do, tell me.**

**As I said in the beginning, this is my FIRST Yaoi fanfic. And DN Angel so if there's Flames i'll perfectly understand. If there's good Reviews then I shall continue to the good parts of this of this Fanfic.!**

**Til' then! **


	2. Chap 2, At The Stage

**Hm, not sure if I should do this without anymore reviews but...what the heck, I bet you people want to see something, right?**

**Let's all be spoiled for once and let the show begin!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chap. 2, At The Stage

Daisuke's alarm clock rang as a certain red head groaned out of his sleep. His hand moved along the table above his bed. He had a normal bed now, twin sized. As he finally stopped the alarm's noise he got up. He rubbed one of his eyes, his other looking at the time.

_I slept all that time, huh? A new record, I guess..._ he thought. He got up and started getting ready. As he was about to go out the door, he remembered of what his grandpa said before he went up stairs yesterday. _Right, they'll probably want to tell me about the meeting and to see if they would do something about it...I wonder if I should refuse..._

He closed the door and went downstairs to start on his daily morning routine. He actually woke up early that day so there was no rush on eating his mom's breakfast. As soon as he finished he washed the dishes and picked up his bag. As he was about to go out he said to his parents and grandfather that he might not come back from school until a little later.

At school

Of course, he still had what happened yesterday in his mind but he tried to act normal in the morning, well, tried. As he was about to turn left to go to his class he stopped and blinked at what he saw in the classroom. There wasn't anyone in sight! Now that he thought about it, the hallways were full but just a second ago...that meant there was an event happening and he wasn't informed.

Daisuke was about to panic as he started to turn around and run to the first place that came to mind, the Auditorium. He ran fast but was not so fast to slow down as he turned the corner and bumped into someone around the stairs. Who ever it was, they were about to fall together but that was stopped shortly. In that moment, Daisuke had shut his eyes tight and just waited for impact but since that didn't happen, he opened them.

He was hanged by his collar, his chin was about to hit one of the steps! As he blinked at what happened, the person who saved him spoke up. A long sigh of relief was first heard and then, "Baka, don't you know your own strength?! If I wasn't equally strong we both would've had serious injuries and I don't want that."

Daisuke soon put his hands on the step and did a flip. He had dust his shirt off before he looked at the person who just saved him. It was another high school student; another girl with brown/black somewhat curly hair that only reached passed her shoulders. She looked around his age, though. She was dusting her skirt off, looking a little annoyed but also looked worried. She soon felt Daisuke's stare and she slowly looked at him, feeling uncomfortable.

"What, do I have a scratch or something?" she asked him, going down the stairs step by step. Daisuke blinked and then composed himself.

"S-sorry for what happened there, I was in a rush." Daisuke said, a little blush crept up his cheeks. She smiled soon enough, amused at his reaction. _For a second there, I thought he was one of those weirdoes..._ she thought as she went straight to him. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Well, I'll let it slip this time, since it was really just an accident. My name's Hiroko, what's yours?" The girl asked, looking happy. Seeing her like this made Daisuke's blush get a tiny bit bigger. Now he could see her eyes were bright, big and her eye color was hazel (brownish green).

"D-Daisuke." Mumbled Daisuke.

"Nice to meet you...wait a sec., your name is Daisuke?!" Hiroko exclaimed as Daisuke nodded. Suddenly, she took him by the hand and started to run towards the Auditorium.

"What are you doing?!" Daisuke asked as he tried to keep his pace with hers. She was faster than him! "Im the producer of the Play"

"What?!" Daisuke said as they went backstage.

"Yeah well, we or more like I was looking for you for this morning's presentation from the two principals. So...get dressed!" Hiroko hauled at the dressing room, pushed Daisuke in and went to the directors before she heard him yell for mercy.

With the Directors

Hiroko walked fast to a different part of the stage. She felt hyper now, _must've been the cereal_, she thought as she spotted the directors. The curtains haven't gone up and the chairs were being placed behind right of the microphone. On the left side of it were Hitomi and Saehara, supposedly having a chat.

Hiroko went up to them as they noticed her. "Well, did you find him?" Hitomi asked, having a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, man, if you meet him it has to be in an accident!" Hiroko joked around. Saehara chuckled a little as he started to make his move on her.

"Sweet Hiroko, once this Play is over and it turned out to be a huge success, will you celebrate with me?" Saehara said, taking in her hand.

"I don't think so..." Hiroko said, removing her hand from his while nervously smiling. Hitomi was just looking at the two, dot eyed, amused and laughing evilly in the inside. _And this is what I mean by weirdoes! Yep, he totally qualifies for that!_ Hiroko thought as she tried to ignore what just happened.

"Anyways, Hitomi-senpai, where's Mousy-san? I haven't seen him around since he got out of the dressing room." Hiroko asked, looking around for any signs of a flirt nearby. They knew him to be a big flirt around the ladies but when it came to the dates' aftermath, he refused the girls. Strange to see a flirt who doesn't at least accept a girl for a month or a day, evenly!

"Who knows where that pervert is?! I don't even feel like seeing his sorry ass!" Hitomi said as she finished her coffee in one huge take in. Did I forget to mention that he was a pervert most of the time? He is also known for his hentai style on getting the girls. Even making the previous question more reasonable to ask, right? Wrong, whenever that came up, he always had the same response, 'they're/she's just not good enough', in a very nonchalant way.

"Well, even so, we still need him. Where is he?" and just as Hiroko said that, some other part in the backstage, was the purple haired guy, walking around as if he didn't have anything else to do.

An image of the red head from yesterday popped in his head and he chuckled. _I never met a person so bashful in my whole life! Though, that did make him kind of cute...what the heck?_!_ Where did that come from?! Im making myself think badly. Cool it Dark, it's not like he was a girl to look that kind of cute._ And just as he thought that, just by the dressing room, Daisuke came out, begging the girls inside to not put anymore make up and tripped over his dress.

Dark, acted fast to this and caught Daisuke. Both of their eyes widened and blinked at each other's appearance. Daisuke's mouth had opened the moment he saw Dark catch him again, remembering his face from yesterday. The girls sighed, giggled, laughed, whatever girls do in a situation like this (it's not like there ever has been something like this!).

The two soon blushed to what the girls were doing and went away from each other. They composed themselves as they smooth out their outfits.

Daisuke, looked down at the floor, embarrassed by what just happened and worst of all, he actually DID look like a girl! Hell, he even beat Risa in that look! He was wearing a pink dress, a blond curly wig and in make up: simple, light blush and surprisingly, lip gloss, which is where he drew the line and got out like that from the dressing room.

Dark looked at Daisuke and didn't even know it was the red head from yesterday. The girls watched the two like if it were a sneak peak from the Play. Suddenly, the dressing lady closed the door slowly, making the girls follow what was left of seeing the two until it closed fully. The two guys never even noticed.

Dark went up to Daisuke and he looked up at Dark. Dark had a friendly smile as he put one of his hands on his hip.

"So, you're the Princess?" Dark began to say, seeing Daisuke intently. Daisuke stiffened under Dark's stare, feeling his blush coming up again.

"Y-yes", poor Daisuke didn't even sound like himself as he replied back. Dark's smile never disappeared as he talked to Daisuke again.

"Well then, im you're Prince, Princess." As Dark said that, he bowed, putting his right arm in front of him before doing so.

"Wha!" Daisuke said as he also did a dramatic pose. He had put his hand in front of his chest which made him look more like a girl. Dark stood up straight and looked down at Daisuke. Yeah, Daisuke took it the wrong way.

"I wasn't sure of the people I was going to work with, I didn't even know who they were. Just that some of them were coming from the Middle school. I see your one of them." Dark said. Daisuke composed himself again as he began to act normal.

"Yeah, I am." Daisuke said, looking down at the floor again, avoiding Dark's eyes.

"Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself, my name is Dark Mousy." Dark said as Daisuke paid his full attention to him without meaning to. Dark stared at the boy, his eyes looked bright in its red color...that or the lights were making them brighter. Either way, Dark was taken back by 'her' stunning look of 'innocence' as Daisuke was about to say his name until...

"Oi! Where the hell were you two?!" Hiroko said, anger had taken over her a little while ago. She marched up and pouted at them, "I was looking all over for you at first, then you disappear!" she pointed at Dark who smirked at her behavior, "then I find out that I have to find the both of you! I ain't your babysitter, im your producer!"

"One of them, anyway..." Dark mumbled but Hiroko heard him and snapped at him.

"Shut up, Mousy-san, your lucky I can contain myself!" Hiroko said. Then something unexpectedly happened.

"Ahhh, cut it out!" Hiroko whined as Dark had...PINCHED HER CHEEKS!!!!!

"You're cheeks are so pinch-able, Hiro-chan!" Dark said, Daisuke was just staring at them (imagine the three as chibi's please!).

"Stop it, Mousy-san! That hurts!" Hiroko whined and Dark finally let go. Dark laughed a bit as Hiroko was rubbing both of her cheeks. She was pouting still but was more like she was upset about the pinching.

"Hey, you're still a new-b even though you're soon going to the 11th grade." Dark said. Hiroko glared at him, still rubbing her cheeks.

"I hate you..."

"I like you too, Hiro-chan!"

"I said I hate you, not like you!"

"sure you do."

"Hey!" someone else said as Hitomi came in view.

"Ah, it's my favorite abuser, Hitomi!" Dark said as he got a good hit in the back of his head, her face also showing anger. Hiroko just smirked at what was about to happen.

"Go to hell, you egotistical perverted ass!" Hitomi said. Hiroko laughed at her 'comment'. Dark was trying to ease the pain from the hard hit Hitomi gave him. Daisuke was still watching them, the little scene unfolding.

"Do you know how much trouble you are?! All this searching for the both of you so we could get this presentation started out." Hitomi said. She had then looked at Daisuke who flinched in her stare.

"You" Hitomi said as Daisuke pointed at himself. "Yes, you, come over here." Daisuke went to her and Hitomi stared down at him.

"Im the Director of this Play along with another buffoon called Saehara. Im just going to put it straight for you give me a hard time like this dork here and I'll give you the worst days of your life. Got that?" said Hitomi, there were flames all around her! Daisuke just nodded, a little scared that he just seen her bad side.

Dark and Hiroko looked at the two, dot-eyed. Dark felt sorry for Daisuke and so thought that 'she' would need help in the future when around Hitomi. Hiroko just smiled carelessly as if this was nothing. _She is just bugged about Mousy-san is all..._ Hiroko thought.

"Good, now that everything's settled, Hiroko, advise the principals that were ready." Hitomi said.

"Yes, Senpai!" Hiroko said as she went walking fast towards another room behind the Auditorium, behind other curtains. Dark came up to the two, "So where is the other producer? There was supposed to be two Directors and two Producers, one from the middle and one from the high school." Dark said, getting Hitomi annoyed again.

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know! Besides, why do you care you royal pain!" Hitomi said, her voice being sensed as irritated.

"Because im curious of the little guy who's with Hiro-chan." Dark said, feeling like he would pick on the girl.

"What's this? Is the royal pain jealous?" Hitomi said, putting her two hands on her hip, looking at Dark in the eye.

"Are you kidding me, she's like my sister! Besides, I feel like bugging her if she likes him." Dark said. He was confident on how the two producer's relationship was.

"Well, that's not going to happen." Hitomi said, smirking all of a sudden.

"How come?" Dark asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Cause we just met." A person's voice spoke up from behind Dark which made him and Daisuke jump.

"That's the Producer, Satoshi Hiwatari." Hitomi said as she pointed at Satoshi, dot-eyed. Daisuke blinked, "Satoshi? You're the Producer?"

"Yes, the principal put me up to it." Satoshi said as he closed his eyes but opened them soon enough as he saw what Daisuke was wearing.

"I see you didn't refuse." Satoshi said, looking at Daisuke. Daisuke looked at his outfit and was now reminded that he was wearing a dress. He looked up at him, embarrassed, "Yeah, so!"

"It looks nice on you...for a guy..." Satoshi said, walking to where the seats were. Dark blinked and looked at Daisuke as Hitomi also left to join Satoshi. Daisuke's eyebrow was twitching; his blush was increasing but stopped shortly after he noticed that Dark was looking at him.

"You're a guy?!" Dark asked, Daisuke looked at him and then nodded, "Yeah, I am. What? You just knew now?" as Daisuke said that, the curtains were opened accidentally by Hiroko who had stepped on the ropes and now her right leg was tangled up.

"Gomen-nasai..." Hiroko said while she was smiling; a sweat dropped showed right after. She struggled but that only made matters worse as the rope soon pulled her up and the rest of the curtains dropped. The audience were now seeing the stage!

"Crap! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Hiroko yelled as she tried to not let her skirt drop and show her underwear. She was now hanging upside down because of the rope that was tangled all over her leg was now around her ankle. The four people that were on the floor looked at Hiroko right away and soon grew embarrassed.

The people from both schools looked at what happened in astonishment then waves of laughs came up later.

The stage group who were in charge of the curtains came and quickly attended the first row of curtains.

"This'll take 10 minutes, so please have the patience to wait" one of the members said as they closed the curtains.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ouch! Why the heck did I put that?! I feel very em-what am I saying?! That's certainly not me there. **

**Anyways, im very happy about the reviews even though there were only three; they were good reviews that made my day, Arigato to the ones who reviewed!**

**I have my REAL Director here, lokinorsedeity, who is now apart of this story and helping me. Arigato to you too, senior!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chap.. I know I did. Please Read fully and Review!**

**Bye! **


	3. Chap 3, Light Bug Effect

**Ok, im perfectly happy now about this fan fiction! Yup, this story turned out to have good responses to it and therefore I will definitely continue!**

**By the way, the title came from another show which I thought was weird coming from a samurai guy who's straight! (See at bottom for reason.) **

**So, let's go back and see what's up on stage, shall we...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap. 3, Light Bug Effect

After the 10 minute stall, they had started the presentation. In an hour they finished what they had to for the rest of the audience and then they could leave the stage, undress to their uniforms and had to introduce to each other in a class at the last floor of the middle school.

It had all been going as scheduled for everyone, except for Daisuke. Of course he wasn't told of this either so he got to his uniform the moment the curtains closed in the dressing room, taken off his make up and was about to go to his classes when...

"Hey, where are you going?" Dark asked as he was going the other way where the class was. Daisuke froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Oh, it's you..." Daisuke said as he put up a friendly smile. Dark went up to him and looked down as Daisuke looked up. His eyes were still bright and red which got Dark to actually think who it was.

"You're the one who was playing the princess all this time?" Dark asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yes I am, they had picked me because I had been sick in the last Play" Daisuke said.

"What was all that about?" Dark asked, a little surprised at the reason why Daisuke was taking this role.

"Beats me, they think it's fair, I guess..." Daisuke said as he shrugged as he was about to leave when Dark stopped him.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way." Dark said, his right hand had gotten out of his pocket and made Daisuke turn around. His footing once again was out of place when he was turned and Dark had to catch him for the third time. Daisuke blinked as he looked at Dark's chest then he looked up at him. Both of his hands were on his arms. Dark was supporting him with his strength.

Dark looked at him and then that's when their eyes met. They felt like their cheeks were burning up, too after looking at each other's eyes for quite some time. They thanked Kami that no one came as the two suddenly got away from each other, yelling in the process. They both averted the other's stare as Dark began to talk.

"W-we should go to the meeting room, now." Dark said, a little bit of blush was still on his cheeks; looking at the direction where he indicated. Daisuke looked at him still, his blush didn't fade away either. He nodded and walked passed Dark. Dark looked up and followed Daisuke.

Daisuke had stopped suddenly around the steps at the end of the hall way and turn around, forgetting what just happened a moment ago. "Dark, where exactly do we have to go?" Daisuke asked as he saw Dark with an obvious face.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Dark said as he went in front of Daisuke, "Follow me" As Dark said that, he went up the stairs. Daisuke hesitated and followed him up. While they were on their way on going to the room, which took forever to them, they had weird conversations. Simple questions...

"Dark?" Daisuke spoke up from a long moment of silence. Dark looked over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"How old are you?" Daisuke asked. Dark turned his head forward, trying to hide his blush again. "Im Seventeen..." Dark replied.

"So why were you picked for this?" Daisuke asked again. He saw Dark stiffen to that question but he answered anyway. "It's a reason I can't quite say." Dark said as they were close to the room, just at the end of the hall way. They became silent until Dark got to the door.

"Lady's first." Dark said as he opened the door for Daisuke.

"Oh why thank you, prince." Daisuke said, also playing the sarcastic roll. He didn't like what they made him put on in that day and this was one of the many reasons why. As he entered the room, he was welcomed by talking and glasses filled with different kinds of drinks. He was pushed by Dark as Dark closed the door in back of him.

"Well, go on. You need to know them all sooner or later and now is the time." Dark said, smiling down on Daisuke. Daisuke glanced back at him and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, they have different things to do around the practices so one group works on one thing while the other does what ever they have to. In other words, they'll be too busy to see each other, just around Wednesdays and Fridays will be able to see what we accomplished."

"Weird"

"I know, it was the entire two principals' idea, too." Dark said as he spotted where Hitomi and Satoshi where. He looked at Daisuke who was seeing what all the people were doing and smiled.

"Come on; let's see what those two are doing." Dark said as he grabbed Daisuke's hand and lead him all the way to the back where the Producer and Director were. Daisuke was surprised by Dark's action as he continued to look at their hands. He could feel a little blush on his cheeks.

_What are you thinking, Daisuke? He's a guy, you're a guy, and you're both just in this together because of the Play. There shouldn't be anything special to get red every five seconds for! Stop acting like a girl!_ Daisuke thought as he forced himself to act normal, making the blush go away.

With Satoshi and Hitomi 

The two were trying to fix a problem, well, mostly Hitomi.

"Come out already! They had stopped laughing at you an hour ago!" Hitomi said as she leaned back on the wall, close to a door that had a sign saying 'Closet'.

"No way! That was too humiliating! Im not coming out, you can't make me!" Hiroko said. Behind the door, you would see she was crossing her arms, her face still red. Satoshi just minded his business, drinking his refreshment when he saw Dark and Daisuke at the door. He stood firm, getting off of the wall. Hitomi sighed out loud.

"Hiroko, if you don't get out now, im telling Dark to go in." Satoshi said out of the blue. Hitomi just blinked at Satoshi then he pointed his finger at Dark, which got her irritated again. Hearing this, Hiroko gave up and got out side slowly, hanging her head.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me, Hiwatari-san?" Hiroko said as she slowly looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead when she said that then closed his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hiroko said.

"I really hate that..." Satoshi said suddenly. Hiroko just looked at him, trying to see what he meant. "Nani?" Hitomi looked at the two, interested on what's going on here, she knew what Satoshi meant yet stayed quiet.

"Don't call me by that name ever again." Satoshi said as he looked at her by the corner of his eye. Hiroko was surprised at first but then nodded. Then they all looked as Dark made his appearance.

"Hey guys, what were you all doing?" Dark asked, letting go of Daisuke's hand. Hiroko saw this first then looked back at Daisuke, getting an idea of what's to come. She looked up at him and smiled like nothing happened.

"What do you think were doing, Dork?" Hitomi said, looking at Dark dot-eyed. Dark looked at her and both Daisuke and Hiroko knew what was about to happen. Satoshi just looked at the scene unfolding.

"Hmm...Thinking about me?" Dark said.

"You're delusional." Hitomi said as she drank in what looked like beer. Hitomi then looked at Daisuke and suddenly she felt like talking to him, knowing she'll get something good out of him.

"So Daisuke, how do you like the play so far?" Hitomi asked, leaning back against the wall, again.

"Hitomi...can I PLEASE get a different part?!" Daisuke asked, everyone else looked at him.

"No...Where would the fun be if Dark had to deal with Saehara in a dress?!" Hitomi laughed, receiving a disturbed face from Daisuke, Dark, and Hiroko.

"Thanks for the mental image Hitomi..." Daisuke said. Dark and Hiroko nodded to that.

"You're welcome!" Hitomi said, smiling at her triumph of making another person feel bad or at least groused out. Hiroko laughed but then looked back at Daisuke. She had a strange feeling that he's denying something until...

"AH! Let go! How many times are you going to do this, Damn it?!" Hiroko whined as Dark had yet again pinched her cheeks. Daisuke, this time, laughed a little and Hiroko heard him. Hitomi stayed silent, amused at the scene that was playing in front of her. Satoshi was still looking but this time he had a 'that's so typical' face.

"Hiro-chan, you look too serious all of a sudden, you need me to brighten your day." Dark said, grinning down at her as pulled one of her cheeks. _Right, the only thing you're doing is killing my cheeks!!_ Hiroko thought as he let go of her cheeks. She went by Daisuke, rubbing her cheeks.

"Why the hell don't you pinch his cheeks, since he has it the same way I do?" Hiroko said as she pointed at Daisuke, who looked at her in surprise. Dark looked at the two. Daisuke was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Daisuke shook his head as Dark was starting to walk towards Daisuke. Hiroko had an evil smile on her face, _hehehe, take that! That'll teach you not to laugh at me._

"D-Dark, what are you going to do?" Daisuke said as he started to step back.

"I am going to see if you would have the same reaction as Hiro-chan." Dark said as he lifted his arms and reached for Daisuke. Daisuke was about to run but was too slow (amazing, right?) as Dark got him and started to pinch his cheeks!

"Dark, stop it, it hurts!" Daisuke whined as Dark stopped pinching his cheeks. Now both Daisuke and Hiroko rubbed their red swollen cheeks. "Not so funny now, is it?" Hiroko said as she looked at Daisuke. Daisuke just nodded in defeat. Dark had a grin of Triumph as well.

"Hey, Hitomi, where's Aya? I haven't seen her since she got to be doing the Audio & Video for the Play, yesterday." Hiroko said as she looked at Hitomi.

"She's in the video room; she wouldn't tell me what exactly she's doing. All I know is that she has to be with Krad." Hitomi answered as she drank the last bit of her beer.

"I hope she will be alright with Krad-san..." Hiroko said; a little worried.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be just fine. It's Krad who will have to be worried about." Hitomi said as mental images went through her head. Hiroko just smiled nervously, knowing them by experience; Krad would have a strange hard time.

Hitomi looked at her cup then looked at Daisuke. "Hey, Daisuke, can you do me a favor and get me more of this _apple juice_? And you can serve yourself, too." Hitomi said as she had walked up to Daisuke, gave him the cup, and turned him around to see where the _juice_ was. He went reluctantly, not wanting anything else coming from Hitomi.

Hiroko looked at Hitomi suspiciously, _Hitomi...? What are you intending?_ Hiroko thought as she looked at where Daisuke was going. "You know, I feel like getting that apple juice myself. I think I'll go with him." Hiroko said, Hitomi looked at her with an obvious face.

They started a conversation without the two. Hiroko caught up to Daisuke and went by his side. They look at each other at the same time.

"Oh, Hiroko, you wanted a drink?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I felt thirsty all of a sudden" Hiroko lied as they went at the table where all the food and drinks were there.

Finally, Satoshi gave in and smirked at Hitomi. "You knew what would happen, didn't you?"

"Well, you're working with an evil person" Hitomi said as she shut Dark up by punching him good on the shoulder. "You know, I think they are calling you." Hitomi said as Dark was rubbing on his shoulder that she hit and cocked his eyebrow. "Really?" He looked but Hitomi pinched him hard on the other shoulder, "hey!" Dark said as he rubbed his other arm. "Don't question me and just go." Hitomi said, pushing him a little until he gave in and went over to where Daisuke and Hiroko were.

Once when Daisuke and Hiroko got there and Daisuke got the last drink, Dark came behind him and almost scared Daisuke. Daisuke looked up and smiled "Dark, here's your drink." As he handed Dark the drink, he just looked at it but smiled, "thanks". Dark drinks some of it and just when he did; he looked at the drink then at Daisuke who had just drunk some, his bangs covering his eyes.

Dark looked at Daisuke and tried to see if he was alright. "Dai, are you ok?" but just as he said that, the drink was starting to get to him, too. _Damn, Hitomi knew that this was root beer! Oh no... _

Daisuke's cheeks looked a little flushed as he looked at the drink. Hiroko moved away slowly as she saw the two acting strange. _3..2..1_, as Hiroko thought that, Daisuke and Dark looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright! Let's have a party shall we Dai?" Dark said, putting an arm around Daisuke. Daisuke nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Dark, don't you think it's better to do a party with both of the schools? The principals can come too!" Daisuke said, grinning at the idea. Hitomi watched from the other side, laughing it off, Satoshi just smiled, and Hiroko looked at the two as she tried to decide if she should stop them or not. Everyone else looked at the drunken boys.

Dark leaned in close to Daisuke's face, whispering harshly, "Or better yet, let's do something else together. I've wanted to show you something..." Daisuke turned red, "D-Dark..."

Hiroko turned red as well, hearing the words come out of Dark. She shaked her head furiously and separated the two. "Okay! I decide for a party to be here! Please don't do anything, um, regretful." Hiroko said, hanging her head so that they wouldn't see how red she was.

Dark and Daisuke looked at her then back at each other. They smiled and Dark put her chin up to let them see her. She was pretty red still, so were they, not understanding what's going to happen next.

"Let's have a 3 some!" Dark said, grinning. Hiroko's face turned flamed up, her eyes were wide and as she tried to protest she fainted. Dark and Daisuke got her by the arms but they kind of stumbled and fell all together. Just then, Aya came in the room and the first thing she saw is the crowd of people around Dark, Daisuke, and Hiroko. Hitomi came over, smiling evilly.

"Hey Aya" Hitomi said, her eyes on the crowd. Dark had tried to get up but landed on Daisuke which had just started to come to his senses. The crowd went really wild then on.

"What's up with them?" Aya said, looking at them like they were crazy.

"Just a little Yaoi" Hitomi said, grinning. Aya smiled hearing that, "So I see. It was your idea too". Hitomi nodded as they continued to see the people. Dark looked into Daisuke's eyes and suddenly Daisuke's eyes widen as Dark kissed him; coming to his senses. The whole room was filled with gasps and screams.

Daisuke's face was red, his heart pounding loudly and as Dark's name resounded in his mind, he also fainted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-running around like a crazy little kitten- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Damn, I thought I would never put something like that but wow, im good no?**

**-Ahem- anyways, thank you to all who had accepted my Fan fiction even though it was only 2 chapters. Thank you, thank you all.**

**Samurai Champloo**

**He had said to this other guy that the there were many light bugs out in the springs then he said not all opposites attract, males can go with males too, then he creped the other guy out who wanted to leave right away. Getting that picture in his mind was a little over the top! Hahaha! **

**Please remember to Read and Review. Bye-bye everybody! **


	4. Chap 4, Blush over Makeup Part 1

**Sorry, for all the wait. I especially know that all the yaoi fans have been waiting for this.**

**Unfortunately, I won't have Lokinorsedeity helping me revise it of her friend. They were playing the role of Hiroko and Aya but we'll just have to continue without them. I can't really let them wait for me because of Junior year or 11th grade to be exact.**

**By the way, I'm Hitomi but without glasses. I don't remember much of what my devilish plan for the two main characters were but I read almost the whole thing over and will begin again with this fanfic. for you guys.**

**BTW, i'm changing the harada twins b-day to today in this chapter.**

**On with the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 4: Blush over Makeup Part 1**

We have now skipped over to the next day of this charade and things are starting to get from hot to too hot for our main characters. It's morning now and the day has just started with Daisuke.

With Daisuke

Daisuke was on his bed, under the covers. His clothes scattered around the floor. The curtains from his room had been slightly opened, making way for the rays of the sun come through. As he laid there, staring off into space, he tried to remember what happened yesterday; after he went to the reunion in the class. He could feel the cool side of the back of his hand on his forehead, warming up.

_It's hot but...I think I have a fever or something...I had a weird dream, too...What happened yesterday that I can't remember now...?_

For some reason he couldn't remember the miraculous thing that happened to him in front of the drama clubs! Just that he had a feeling that it was an embarrassing scene. A few minutes ago he woke up, thinking he was on the floor...that's all he could remember.

For now, he felt sluggish, too warm and the room was spinning in his eyes, so he didn't feel like getting up. The door opened and Daisuke just let his eye's move to who was coming inside, it was his mom with a tray.

"Do you feel any better?" Emiko asked, concerned since he recieved news about him not waking up from fainting. Daisuke felt like his mouth was shut, unable to open but tried to lift himself off the bed to not make his mother worry more.

"I'm alright...just a little..." Daisuke replied, getting his elbows to hold him off the bed from the back. _The room keeps spinning, though.._.

He then tried to get up from the bed and nearly slipped! He landed on the bed again, in a very awkward manner. When he tried to say something, his mouth was dry, and his voice distant and faint.

"Oh, honey! You shouldn't get up!" Daisuke's mother said, putting him on the bed again on his back. So, this meant he definitely can't go to school but it was pretty early. Daisuke looked up at the celling of his room while Emiko was getting a spoon and was about to feed him.

"Mom, do you know what happened to me yesterday? I can't remember..." said Daisuke, still gazing up at the celling. His mother blinked at the question as if he should have known.

"Dai, you fainted as well as-" the door bell had rung at this time and apparently no one else was at home except for Daisuke and his mother. So, Emiko left the spoon in the bowl and went to get the door.

"I'll be back, ok. Don't move a muscle, sweetie." Emiko warned before leaving, making Daisuke nod and continue to look at the celling.

_Maybe, I won't fall now..._Daisuke thought as he got the covers off of him and tried to get out of bed. He succeeded in standing up right and walking around his bed room after a few minutes.

_Looks like that fall on the bed was a fluke. Good. I need to go to school soon._

He stopped at the bed and sat on it after it became too much time for Emiko to come back. He let his hands cup the sides of his face and sighed, looking back at the oatmeal, then the door that was half opened. He didn't hear anything from downstairs, not one peep.

_What's taking mom so long? It's a little strange that I can't hear a thing..._

_I should go and check._

Daisuke walked to the door and looked over at the stair case that led to the corridor, kitchen, and the living room. He tried to hear anything that might be assuring to him. Nothing came up, though. He then went downstairs, "Mom? Mom, are you here...?"

When he reached the last step and saw the living room and corridor, no one was there. The blinds were wide open from the living room, making the sun seem brighter in the room. But there was no one in the room.

_What ever it was, mom went out..._Daisuke thought and sighed. He didn't wanted to leave when his mother would be worrying about him. In his regular pjs, he felt like he should have taken a bath and changed to his uniform already. _Maybe I should do that at least._

He went upstairs, got his breakfast, went downstairs to the kitchen and left it covered so that he could eat it later. Daisuke went back upstairs to the bathroom, took his clothes off and took a quick shower. After that, he changed to his uniform and went back downstairs. Once he reached the last step and went to he living room to see if his book-bag was there, something unexpected came to him.

The sound of pans falling on something else besides the floor and a girl's scream from the kitchen. Daisuke looked back at the kitchen, surprised to hear something like that in the morning, especially when he thought he was alone in his own home.

Out of the silence after the clatter of pans and screams, came out a girl with Blondie-like hair and green eyes. She looked angry yet pretty beautiful. Her hair was tied into a medium sized ponytail and she was wearing the high school's uniform.

"Now look what you've done! He knows were here!" The girl said, lightly hitting another person below her that was behind the counter. The other person rose up, rubbing her head from the pan hitting her. It was Hitomi, amazingly without glasses. She looked like a middle schooler still with the glasses but without, a person you would expect to see in a news show.

"Aya, you're the one who shoved me when he was about to get his book-bag." complained Hitomi.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Daisuke said. Only the counter was in between them now, and the girls just noticed it. They composed themselves and tried to make up a story. It failed.

"Man, now I feel a little more embarrassed, forgive me," Hitomi said, looking all guilty and showing Daisuke her puppy eyes, "Niwa-san."

Daisuke shaked his hands in front of him, his eye brows frowning while smiling apologetically.

"N-no, it's alright, you two weren't doing anything so..."

"Oh, well..." Hitomi started then looked back at Aya who realized what she had looked at her for. Straight out of Aya's hands was a bag containing remedies for headaches and stomach aches and in Hitomi's hands were flowers; a small bouquet of them.

Daisuke had a sweet-drop around his head, thinking that they may have mistaken his house for a hospital or something.

"Thank you but, I'm fine now. Whatever happened to me yesterday went away already."

At that moment, the girls also had a sweet drop, all the while sharing the same thought. _Not all of it went away._

Daisuke continued, "I'm going to school today, I haven't fainted or anything so, it's alright. By the way, what's today?"

"The 20th of September, why?" Hitomi said, only a little curious. Daisuke shrugged, feeling a little blush coming up to his face and turned away for a minute, "it's for nothing..."

"We'll come along with you. Just in case those symptoms do come back." Aya said, showing a little hope in her eyes while changing the subject. Daisuke blinked at them, "O-ok, then, wait here." And so, Daisuke went running upstairs, leaving the girls with their mouths open, wanting to tell him something else that he needed to know.

Daisuke ran upstairs and to one of his draws to get a present. He had forgotten that today was Risa's birthday, one of the Harada twins he has a crush on and had gone for the play but now he wasn't so sure about that. With him not being rude, he also got a gift for Riku. As he rummaged through his draws for the two presents, he heard someone else coming through the door from down stairs.

_Must be mom, i'll go see what happened._

And as he thought that, he found the two little presents and raced straight downstairs.

"Hey mom! Wh-" Daisuke looked at who was actually at the door and his eyes widened in he middle of what he was about to say. In front of the door and the two girls was Dark with his school uniform and his bookbag _**(By author: what ever that bag is in Japanese, I forgot what they were called) **_hanging by his hand at the back of his shoulder. He was facing the girls until Daisuke came down stairs and started to talk. He turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling this morning?"

Daisuke was pretty much stupefied, still. He would have never thought that this man would come to his house or even know where he lives. Either way, now that he's here, what are his motives of coming?

Daisuke snapped out of it when his mother called his name.

While he was eating, it was explained to him that Hitomi and Aya grabbed Dark to go to school to make sure he was ok which he was except for also having a little memory loss of what happened last. The part where the rest of us know that they kissed. Anyways, they were waking towards a different route when they spotted the name 'Niwa' on the house and their mom talking to a nearby neighbor. They thought that they should also check up on him, too.

So, Emiko borrowed some of Dark's time getting a flower pot into the house. Mainly why he took his time was because he kept looking at her and saying how handsome he was...some women do this even when they are married!

Well, now Daisuke was done eating, it was about to be late but his mom hurried him up with the other high schoolers. They went out of the house, practically running but on the way relaxed.

Order from left to right while walking: Hitomi, Dark, Aya and...Daisuke just moved to the back.

Daisuke's POV

_Darn! I thought about how weird this guy found my home. Well, he's not exactly a criminal or anything but...I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!_

_It's weird being around him. I can't tell why but now I feel like we did something out of what wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know...something happened...I just don't know it._

_Could it be from yesterday? What happened to me when I fainted?_

I looked at the three who were in front of me then I had changed my mind. _I'm going to ask them._

"You guys," I started, waiting for them to turn around. They all did, and attentively, it seems, "What happened yesterday? I mean, I can't even remember, so...?" I waited for their response. The girls looked at each other, then turned around, Dark also looked at the two from each side.

Both of them said it, at the same time.

"You kissed someone."

And that left me silent for half of the day...filled with questions...

That's all they could say and I didn't get why they couldn't tell me more. So after they left me a

_Who did I kiss? Why did I kiss that person? Why did I even fainted?!_

I wanted to know, that is until I figured out that it could have been anyone from that room in the reunion of both Drama clubs.

I immediately wanted to die. I felt my cheeks burning up as I laid my forehead on the text book in middle of class.

_I didn't kiss Mrs. Harada! I lost my first kiss! Why?! Why did this have to happen?!_

The day felt long. To me, it was uneventful; so much that I didn't feel myself going to my classes or taking out my text books. Everything else I couldn't feel it.

When I finally got out of classes for the day, I got my stuff prepared to go home.

_*sigh* Mrs. Harada wasn't even here today..._I looked up at the window. The sunset made colors of the sky, and I suddenly had an urge to paint a different scenery. I felt hopeless, nothing would change the fact that I kissed someone, **someone **I didn't even know...

Out of POV

"This is like rape!" Daisuke yelled out, particularly to no one but hadn't been watching his step. Just as he walked down the stairs, a girl's voice called out his name. Risa's voice. That pretty much startled him. He yelled as he toppled over half of the stair case. Risa ran up to the head of the stairs and saw that Dark was right there, had already stopped Dai from going any further by grabbing him by the arm.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked, thinking he was conscious. There was no reply and he couldn't see his face. "Daisuke!" Dark lifted him up to see if he was alright. He had a scratch on his forehead but he was pretty much unconscious. Risa went up to them to see how Daisuke was.

"Is Niwa ok?" Risa asked.

"I'm not sure but I have to get him to a doctor or something." Dark said and then lifted his face up to see the girl. Risa blushed at how 'handsome' he looked. _**(Author's note: *rolls eyes* I know I wrote this but come on! Is everyone gonna fall in love with Dark?)**_

"Do you know if the nurse is still around?" he asked. Risa, with an awkward response, told him yes. He took Daisuke up and on his back, piggy-back-ride.

"No choice but to carry him, come on." Dark said as he walked down to the nurse's office with Risa tailing him.

And as these two go for the objective into getting Daisuke up on his feet, Dai was somewhat having a dream, a dream that would tell him what really happened the other day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That ends it. hope you look forward to the next chapter 'cuz its gonna be juicy!**

**Daisuke: Did that really happened?! What happened yesterday to me?!**

**Not telling!~ ^-^ And the audience and not even the cast shall tell you until next time! XD**

**Daisuke: Aw man**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chap 5, Blush over Makeup Part 2

**OK! Let's do this! **

**Daisuke: Do we HAVE to start now?**

**Yes, Dai, Everyone wants to know about what happened to you once you had the dream.**

**Daisuke: But-But!**

**Let the show begin!**

**Daisuke: ;~;**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 5: Blush over Makeup Part 2**

In a black smoke, Daisuke's wandering conscious, immersed by his subconscious, tried to look through the smoke. Wherever he went he could only see pitch black. _What is this...? What's going on?I want to know what's happening?!_ And on that thought of demand, a bright light flashed in front of his view, startling him to being blinded by it.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the gathering of the two Drama Clubs; drinking and mingling. It's as if he was out of his body, watching himself and at the same time being there at the gathering, acting the way he usually did.

_Daisuke's cheeks looked a little flushed as he looked at the drink. Hiroko moved away slowly as she saw the two acting strange. 3..2..1, as Hiroko thought that, Daisuke and Dark looked at each other and laughed._

"What's...going on?" Daisuke questioned, as he looked at what happened at the gathering.

"_Alright! Let's have a party shall we Dai?" Dark said, putting an arm around Daisuke. Daisuke nodded with a big smile on his face._

"Wha-what?! What am I doing?!"

"_Dark, don't you think it's better to do a party with both of the schools? The principals can come too!" Daisuke said, grinning at the idea. _

All throughout the images that played in front of Daisuke, he kept on repeating 'no, don't do that' and 'why is this happening?!' while blushing at what he did with Dark. 

_Dark leaned in close to Daisuke's face, whispering harshly, "Or better yet, let's do something else together. I've wanted to show you something..." Daisuke turned red, "D-Dark..."_

Daisuke couldn't believe what he just heard. What did Dark wanted to show him? Whatever it was, through being even slightly drunk, he could see that his other self understood what Dark was trying to say...or was it his imagination?

_Dark and Daisuke looked at her then back at each other. They smiled and Dark put her chin up to let them see her. She was pretty red still, so were they, not understanding what's going to happen next._

"_Let's have a 3 some!" Dark said, grinning. _Daisuke blushed just as _Hiroko's face flamed up, her eyes were wide and as she tried to protest she fainted. Dark and Daisuke got her by the arms but they kind of stumbled and fell all together. Just then, Aya came in the room and the first thing she saw is the crowd of people around Dark, Daisuke, and Hiroko. _

_Dark had tried to get up but landed on Daisuke which had just started to come to his senses. The crowd went really wild then on. _Daisuke looked at himself from underneath Dark, and for some reason a blush crept up on his face. _There's something going on here and Dark is hiding it._

_Dark looked into Daisuke's eyes and suddenly Daisuke's eyes widen as Dark kissed him; coming to his senses. The whole room was filled with gasps and screams._

_Daisuke's face was red, his heart pounding loudly and as Dark's name resounded in his mind, he also fainted. _

As he fainted so did the image vanish into the black smoke.

Seeing all this, Daisuke couldn't say anything, his whole face was red, his eyes were just as wide. He was speechless, no, shocked that all that had happened and the worst part of it was he didn't remember and he was acting so casually with Dark that day! How could he not remember such an event, especially the kiss?!

"There's seriously something wrong with me if I couldn't remember that!" Daisuke yelled, struggling to know the things that he just seen. This wasn't a dream, he knew that now. It was what happened yesterday. Did his mother know? Did Risa know?! The whole school must have known, that's for sure. He would be in deep. Dai wouldn't hear the end of it!

As Daisuke kept thinking of what else could have happened after that, Someone kept tellling him to wake up.

"Daisuke! Wake up!" came the voice of a girl. Daisuke woke up automatically. He was tangled up in the white sheets of the infirmary room. Risa was right over him, holding Dai's arm and looked a little worried. Daisuke came to his senses soon and put up a friendly smile. He sat up and his eyebrows frowned as he felt a little silly; rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-ha, I guess I had a bad dream." Daisuke said which panged him with the memory of the kiss he shared with Dark, a smal flashback that startled him a bit. _That wasn't just a dream, was it?_

Daisuke looked at Risa then, _does she know of what happened yesterday?_

"It's good that your ok now. How are you feeling?" Risa asked, in her usual tone of voice. It made Daisuke forget about the dream, amazingly.

"I'm feeling alright but, uh..." Daisuke looked around the room, half of the front of his view was cut off by the curtain. The late sunset made the inside of the room glow hot orange and red.

"How did I get here?" Daisuke asked, looking back at Risa who, in turn, gave him a giddy smile. Daisuke blushed, thinking how cute she was whenever she smiled. He was truely grateful of having her right by his side, and in the infirmary no less! Right there he thought of trying to get her to be her boyfriend. He now remembered of the present he wanted to give her for her birthday today, along with a non-similar present for Riku so there would be equality. At the moment that Risa was about to explain to him, he talked first.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to give you something." Daisuke said, making it sound like he almost forgot.

"Really? How come?" Risa asked curiously. Dai looked for his bag pack, which was on the desk top of the nurse's, away from his bed. "Well, today is a special day." Daisuke hinted her. He got off of the bed but stumbled a little, feeling that his world was spinning uncontrollably. Risa rushed to where he was and gotten a hold of his arm again.

"You should be more careful, Niwa-kun!" Risa said, making his head jurk up to look at her, blushing, his eyes wide. _Did she ever called me 'Niwa-kun'?...__**(Authors Note: No, really, did she? I don't even remember)**_ She looked at him back and for a while, you could say 'what the heck is going on?' but he tore his gaze from hers, feeling that his blush grew tremendously.

"U-um, thank you for helping me" Dai said, still looking away from her. She nodded and smiled. Hesitantly, he let Risa let go of his arm and went to get his present. He grabbed his bag pack and pulled out two little boxes, one with a red ribbon and another with a yellow ribbon on the blue boxes. He showed her the red one.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Harada" Daisuke said happily, a tint was the only thing left on his face. Risa looked happy, too, as she received her present.

"Should I open it?" She asked. Daisuke nodded and as she was about to open the little box, the door practically slammed open. Dark appeared, half out of breath. The nurse was behind him and in the same condition. Risa looked much more happier to see Dark than the present! Daisuke, on the other hand, never felt more confused than he already was a moment during the day.

The quick flashback hit him again and his face turned red again.

Dark's face illuminated once he noticed that Dai was alright and on his feet. With a smile, he walked up to Daisuke, "Daisuke, good to see that your awake. Are you feeling any better?"

Daisuke didn't know what to say now that Dark was here; 'the man of his dreams'. He tried to act like he didn't know what happened between them from yesterday.

"Oh, Daisuke, this man helped on carrying you to the infirmary." Risa informed him, getting out of her daze. Dai couldn't believe what he heard. His imagination ran wild, as so did an unexpected fever. In his mind, it played that Dark had carried him, yes, but BRIDAL STYLE!

Dark came a little closer and waved his hand in front of Dai's eyes.

"Hello? Are you alright? You look a little red there, buddy." Dark said. Daisuke looked up at him again, a little determination in his eyes.

"Do you even know what you did yesterday?!" was all Daisuke could say.

And the room stayed silent.

Daisuke recovered from what he said and knew what he just done. No, he didn't want to say what he saw in his dreams, it was embarrassing! Instead he wanted to run away so he attempted it. forgetting about the other two people that were seeing him in awe.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dark said as he got a hold of Daisuke by the arm, the same one that Risa had took in her hand two times. Amazingly it was a soft and yet firm grip. It surprised Daisuke that Dark had even touched him. The fever's temperature rose up because of the sudden sprint Dai had begun with and it now affected him. It took control, making the blush not seem for the embarrassments of love fetishes he had for Risa.

Dai slouched a little under Dark's grip, his eyes looking dreamy from a growing daze.

"Daisuke, you can't leave, you just fell half a stair case.

Dark grabbed his other arm.

"We need you to get a check up from the nurse."

Daisuke nodded, unconsciously, like a snake following to the tune of a flute. His knees gave in and Dark had to sustain him from falling, "Whoa there! You ok?"

Daisuke looked up at him for the final time that day and said, "why do you help me so much?..." and then he let his head fall, giving in to the fever. Dark had his eyes widen a bit and then closed them, smiling to Daisuke's question. He got one of his arms and took hold of it, wrapped his right arm around Dai's waist and led Daisuke's body to the bed. He got the sheets over the boy's body and stayed by his side.

"Tell you later, when we can talk..privately" Dark said, smilling at Daisuke's now sleeping/blushing face.

"He's all yours, nurse." Dark said, going away from the bed. The nurse nodded and went to the boy. Risa followed Dark to the entrance. She still carried the unopened box with her.

"Mr. Dark!" Risa called. Dark, turned around, putting a finger over his grin. She noticed that she was loud, so she tried to talk in a whisper this time.

"Are you leaving?" Risa asked.

"Well, I need to get you to yuor house then..." Dark began, looking through Risa and to Daisuke, "come back to take **him** home." Risa looked at Dark with admiration for his gentlemen ways _**(T_T)**_ and more over that he was taking her home.

"Will you really take me home?" Risa said with excitement, going about the whisper she had kept.

"Of course, can't let a little lady out there, walking alone in the dark" Dark said, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting it up.

"It's my way of saying thanks for taking care of the little guy." Dark whispered, making Risa blush. Dark lifted his face from the close proximity he had to Risa's face and looked at where the nurse was.

"I'm coming back to take him home, I'll try not to be late about it" Dark advised the nurse which nodded, facing him then back to Daisuke. Dark got both Risa's and his bag pack and gently pushed her out of the entrance. He paused then looked back.

_I don't think I want to know what happened yesterday, Dai..._

And so he left.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, what a shocker, no? Does he know? Maybe he doesn't want to admit it. Possibly a lingering feeling of love will process through. Who knows, you people decide! **

**"I don't kiss and tell"**

**XD**


	6. Chap 6, Blush over Makeup Part 3

**12/16/08**

**Ah! I could hate homework forever for it holds me up until it is threw with me! Homework is what makes me stop everything that stands for free time or in this case, writing this fan fic.!**

**12/14/08**

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to the part 3 of Blush over Makeup!**

**This time you'll get to see full bonding by the young man at the corner with red hair and crimson eyes, Daisuke!**

**Daisuke: What are you doing?**

**I'm sounding like a referee to sound excited.**

**Daisuke: For what? **

**For you getting along so well with dark tonight! ^_^**

**Daisuke: oh...what?!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 6: Blush over Makeup Part 3**

Once Risa and Dark were out, she kept fidgeting, walking by his side. She couldn't believe she was with a high schooler and that they are walking home, to **her**home. Her face was flushed and she kept looking back at Dark's face and then at the floor, over and over.

She was definitely caught up with his image.

**(author's note: I don't want to do this cause it might affect the chapters after this but I kinda need to, sorry guys)**

Dark looked over his shoulder and then ahead. He had thoughts about Daisuke since he had talked to him today. Now that the sun had just set, it's only a matter of time before the clouds would stop with their late rainbow color glow.

_"__why do you help me so much?..."_

_Why do I care about a little boy who's mostly clumsy and can't exactly take care of himself...?_ Dark looked back at Risa, she had put in the present in her bag pack so it wasn't visible for him to see. He continued his thoughts.

_He can't even get this girl as his. Why am I still thinking about this, anyways? Maybe I should teach him a well learned lesson by pretending to have this girl as my lover. That may make him take her without thoughts getting in the way. That will make him a man. And, as a bonus, he wouldn't have to play a princess' role by introducing Risa as the princess; that could take away his embarrassment from playing that role._

"Say, Risa was it? How would you like me to make you the princess of the show?" Dark said, not looking at her but listening to what she might say.

Risa's eyes shot up at him, surprised that he had started out talking with such a question.

"Of course I would love, too!" Risa said with enthusiasm. Dark wrapped his arm around her then and put his face closer to hers, "Do you really want to be my princess?"

That made Risa blush all the brighter. Dark smiled as his plan moved accordingly.

With Daisuke

Daisuke was in bed, his nurse at the desk, waiting for Dark to come back so she could close the infirmary. His fever has been steady, sweating less and less. His chest was now slowly rising and falling as he tried to breath. His subconscious was out now, while his thoughts were in his faint sleep; thinking of how the events happened up til now.

_I was dragged to the stage to become a princess in the play that they haven't told me what's it about. I only know one thing, Dark is the prince in the play. Why am I accepting this? Oh yeah, that's right, I didn't participate in the last one. Doesn't it take alot of time to practice in a play? I bet it does. I hope not, though. _

_Do I have to kiss him? Do we have to do something that would make it look all wrong? And why is he accepting this, too? Shouldn't he be in no clubs at all? I know It's not voluntary for me to be in this club but I thought that Risa would be in it. I thought __**I**__ would be the prince and __**she**__ would be the princess...my princess if I could say that. _

And like that, in his dreams, he kept asking himself about the other two people that are now outside, walking together.

With Dark & Risa_**(Author's note: Please, just listen to this song now and leave it on while you read these parts then look at it and see the meaning, I know you'll like it: **_

_**.com/watch?v=HqyRIMV-zeo&eurl=/?journalid=14495303&moduleid=5)**_

They were now at Risa's home, right at the entrance. Riku came downstairs and if you could imagine this from afar, you would see a loving sister protecting her twin from what it had appeared to be to her 'an older man is hitting on my sister with bad intentions!'

After screaming at Dark, Riku pushed a stubborn Risa inside the house; Dark headed straight towards the middle school.

With Daisuke

Daisuke had stopped wondering about everything, basically, and now felt like he was floating on water. A black, shallow pool showed in his mind where he would be floating, it's what he pictured his floating sensation would be. His eyes would be closed as he would feel himself drifting slowly in the shallow, dark water. Nothing much happened now in his mind. He thought he could just stay there and wait until he felt better.

A whisper here and there would make and ecko but it wasn't readable.

Then something crept up from the back of his mind. A song. A-Capella, sort to speak.

_"The Northern winds...can change the things..."_

_Who's that singing?....It somehow sounds...familiar._

_"but not the heart...just the mind...can you hear that name, they're calling for you..."_

_Two people are singing. It sounds warm...It feels warm..._

_"come home~"_

Daisuke opened his eyes, feeling that he wasn't floating in that shallow water of his mind anymore but now being carried.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry you would sleep forever." Dark said and Daisuke looked at him with half-sleepy eyes. _**(Author's note: Go to this website, turn on Tonight/Midnight from the anime E's otherwise, on it's climax it's where it starts; when you Hear "Koko Kara Saratte!" for those of you who know the lyrics, the song, even in english, you might love it's meaning to what is happening now.)**_

_**~Carry me away from here!~ (starts the song in this chap.)  
**_

Daisuke shot his head up in surprise, "Dark!"

He was piggy back ridding him again but this time he was concious of it. From the looks of it, he was hugged up against him, too. He could feel his cheeks burned up from the slight fever he has now. A blanket was covering him but he threw it off him the instant he noticed he was on Dark's back, being carried. It was getting to be awkward.

"Don't sound so surprised. You had a fever this whole time and never let it come down." Dark explained then nudged at Daisuke's thigh which made him yelp.

"Can you stand?" Dark asked. Daisuke nodded right away and Dark let him down. He got the blanket that was on the floor near Daisuke and stood up again. He was close to Daisuke now and he couldn't help but watch Dark's expressions, his eyes, his movements. Dai had to look up at him since he was about 3 or 4 inches taller; Dai grew 2 inches more during the summer.

"Do you feel better? Nothing strange?" Dark asked, looking down at the red head. Daisuke immediately felt calm and safe around him. He relaxed and began being his old self, with no bad thoughts in mind. He nodded with a smile, "Nope, I feel fine now. Sorry about all that."

Dark was taken back by his change of mood. He was predicting another question but...

"That's good. I'll take you home then."

"Home?"

"Yeah, can't let you walk home by yourself, your too young." Dark said as he walked first, the wind carrying his chuckles out and back at Daisuke. Daisuke looked stunned and exclaimed in a loud voice, "I'm not that young!" Then ran up to Dark. Dark had put his hands in his pockets of his pants, letting the blanket dangle over his wrist. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Did you hear me? You think i'm a child? I'll be 15 soon but i'm already a teenager, at least." Daisuke exclaimed yet again. They kept walking in a regular pace.

"Compared to me, you're still just a kid." Dark said and ruffled Daisuke's hair. At that moment, without warning or knowledge of him doing this, Daisuke pouted. Unfortunately, it was for a few seconds until Dark looked at him again then he changed his expression; looking up ahead. They were around the park now, or at the rim of it, passing by like as if it were a normal walk at the park. The lights around there made a yellowy-orange glow casting over both of them.

Dark started to think and then wondered if Daisuke needed to eat. He knew that the little guy hadn't eaten in the entire afternoon and now that it was evening, he might as well treat him. Dark looked over his left shoulder, out of the corner of his eye, looking at Dai. He was looking around his surroundings; that made Dark think a little more.

_Was this his first time outside at night or just around here?_No, it had to be this place at night that may had felt different. That wasn't the case, though, in Daisuke's mind. He felt self-concious of himself around Dark, again. He can't seem to help it but, he just can't be alone with the guy; not this one.

_So what do you do when your with a guy that makes you fall over heels for? NO! That was not what was meanted! What I meant to say was, what CAN you do with a guy that makes you feel...uneasy?_As Daisuke thought this, Dark began a different plan for the night. He went behind Daisuke when he wasn't looking and just for fun, whispered in his ear.

"What are you thinking?" Dark whispered. It made the back of Daisuke's hair stand up and he jumped away from Dark. He put his hand on and around his right ear. He looked back at a chuckling Dark, his hands in his pockets still but haunching back (a little).

"Why'd you do that for?" Daisuke asked, still alarmed about what just happened. Dark looked at him and then continued chuckling. He never went more than that, not a laugh even.

"I couldn't help it, I knew your reaction would be priceless." Dark said, the smile on his face never leaving him. "Come on, we'll take a detour." Dark walked pass Daisuke and then he followed, "Where are we going?"

In the middle of town

They had reached to the town's busiest part, and where they can get something to eat. Daisuke looked around, seeing what Dark could possible be wanting out of this detour. Dark then patted him on the arm and then pointed at a restaurant across from them. Daisuke was slowly getting the point but not fast enough. Dark had to pull him through the crowd, which made Daisuke blush but not enough to catch Dark's eye; not just yet.

Once out of 'the river of people', Dark let go of Dai's hand and turned to face him, not seeing his face as he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that, I figured you needed something to eat so i'm treating you to dinner." Dark said then seeing Daisuke's face, staring at his expression. Daisuke turned really red. Besides from the holding hands part, hearing that Dark wanted treat him to dinner made it sound so much more than intended.

Dark smiled evily and then he bent down, eye level towards Dai and close to his face.

"Not even makeup will cover that up"

And he stood straight up again, turned and walked inside, holding the door for Daisuke, "Coming in?"

Later...

Daisuke now felt like a twit! An idiot! He let himself get drawn in by the wrong ideas his brain was developing since he met Dark. Why him? Why only this tall guy with purplish hair and amythese eyes?! As if he was no different by looks. He had crimson all over!

He was just a regular guy.

Dark had finished eating a long time ago, just eating a small dish. Daisuke had just been fidgeting or playing around with what he left over. In a different topic, he was hungry, just didn't notice it but thought came and now he was acting distant to Dark.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked. Daisuke lifted his head up and faced Dark with dazed eyes. Was he sleepy?

"Is something wrong?" Dark repeated. Daisuke then had a good question in his mind, _Why did he say that? 'Not even makeup will cover that up'?_

Either way, he didn't ask. He rubbed one of his eyes. He was sleepy, so was the message that he gave off to Dark. Dark closed his eyes for a time and then reopened them.

"We should go."

Daisuke was startled by how serious his tone of voice was. Whatever triggered it, he had the feeling that he should follow him.

_What are you really thinking Dark?..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa, got carried away there! This would make it 5 pages and 3/4's or so...or less!**

**I always try to make 5 pages but this time I was about to make 6. I want to leave more for the next Chapter, keep yo in suspense and waiting. Don't worry, you'll see more sweet stuff ~_^**

**See ya next week!**

**P.s. Sorry about the incredible delays! **


	7. Chap 7, Astonishment of the Puppets!

**Sorry about last week...or this week, in this case. I had to do a concert (it's a traditional thing for my school) and I had a test today to prepare for. **

**Anyways, just to inform you, I always try to do my Fan fictions at Friday and finish it on that day but I lately haven't been able to do so. I'm sorry but the good thing is that this time I can do it. So, without further delay...**

**Oh, and go see my Fiction made anime story "10 2 1ove", ok?! ~_^**

**Let's start the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 7, Astonishment of the puppets!**

Dark had once again grabbed hold of Daisuke's hand but instead of Dai reacting to this touch like he did previously, he was struck with curiosity and surprise.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked, running in back of Dark.

"You'll see. It's just up ahead." Dark replied, giving Daisuke more questions in his head. They reached up to a desolate place; underneath them were holes, a special platform.

"It just got built in, so you're the first to see it." Dark said and then had let go of Daisuke's hand. He walked a little away from Daisuke and Dai was just stupefied at the moment. Why did Dark wanted to show him anything? It's not like they're friends now, right? Or was it something else?

"Dark, why did-

"Shh" Dark had cut Daisuke off, putting his right index finger while his other had was in his pocket. The blanket that had been covering Daisuke, until he woke up, was dangling from his arm still. He then turned his head to look up at the night sky. It wasn't filled with stars, just a few. The air was crisp but not so cold. It was just enough to wear a jacket.

Daisuke couldn't feel a thing temperature wise but he was starting to feel awkward. Then lights came up from the holes they were under. It sort of startled Daisuke but Dark's smile grew a bit, "Wait for it."

Daisuke looked immediately at Dark and then water shot up from each corner of the huge, square platform they were on. Daisuke had turned quickly around and was astounded at what he was seeing. Now **this** he never seen before but it looked pretty to see.

He turned around to look at Dark and inhaled a sharp breath of air as he stared at Dark. His hair had a glitter of water while the lights shown at him. in the time that Daisuke looked at all the shooting waters, Dark took his uniform off and had a black undershirt that stuck to his skin. A white, non-sleeve jacket and black pants had complemented his figure nicely; As if he was already wet.

Dark also threw their stuff far away from the platform, just so it wouldn't get wet.

Daisuke had kept staring at Dark until he noticed that Dark was also looking back. He tore his gaze just as fast as the next pattern of shooting water came, getting closer to them. Unconsciously, Daisuke was getting closer to Dark, taking each step slowly back to Dark while he looked at the water; predicting the next pattern.

The water shot up again, in a circle around them, this time.

"Dark, maybe we shouldn't be here-Wha!" Daisuke yelled as the water shot up in front of his face, making him go backwards clumsily and into a spin. Dark caught him by the arms.

"Easy there, you don't want to have a concussion, do you?" Dark said, amusement playing even in his voice. Daisuke felt this and jerked his head up, a tint of blush evident on his face. But he didn't look embarrassed, more like mad...in a cute way.

"I would easily get one when you're around!" Daisuke said. Dark was about to talk back when Dai pulled himself up and out of his arms, splashing the water that was now on the platform at Dark. He did dodge it or anything! It's like he accepted it! Daisuke suddenly noticed what he had done. In the rush of the thoughts in his head and dark's little 'teasing' comments, he done something he normally wouldn't do. Dark just stood there, a little stunned, but waited for Daisuke's next reaction.

"Ah--I--um, I'm-" Daisuke was turning red again. Dark soon had a wickedly evil smile. Dai just had to lower his head. he may laugh at him for all he knew! instead of receiving such a thing, Dai also received a splash in the face. Immediately surprised, Daisuke looked at Dark questioningly.

"If it's a water fight you want, you got it!" Dark said as he splashed Daisuke again and again. Running around the platform while the shooting water kept making it's patterns. Daisuke, at first hesitating, chased after Dark; forgetting all about his thoughts from the day. They continued like this, even being soaked to the bone by the shooting waters that got in their way! Both of them, laughing and tagging each other with the water.

The water on the platform died down and soon all the people could see the two young boys, soaked and on the floor, laughing. They ran from the authorities when they came, being yelled at that they weren't supposed to be there. Dark took Daisuke by the hand, getting their stuff, putting the blanket over Daisuke's head and ran as fast as they could; which is really fast.

Later, they got to where Daisuke's home was. The two were only faintly wet and amazingly Dai didn't get a fever, not even a cold. Emiko noticed it, though.

"Has it been raining? Why are you two soaked?" Emiko asked, looking especially at Dark.

"We were surprised ourselves when we got soaked by the platform at town. It was new so we didn't know what it would do or if it was even there." Dark explained. He sounded so casual, so normal lying to Daisuke's mother. And it looks like she believes him.

"Are you serious?" Emiko asked, feeling like this might not happen at all. Daisuke hesitated but ended up backing Dark. _**(Author's note: Bad choice of words...-///-; sorry)**_

"Y-yeah, that's right, it just suddenly shot up in the sky and soaked us both." Daisuke said. He's a softy.

"Well, go upstairs. Dark, do you mind staying for the night. I doubt that your clothes will dry up any faster so you could leave; by that time, it'll be too late for you to go home." Emiko suggested. Daisuke's eyes widen and a pang shot up at his heart. _Don't stay, don't stay, don't stay!_

All sorts of bad ideas were coming to his head now. His imagination was truly the master of his mind at that time!

"Sure, why not? I could see how my costar's life is like at night." Dark said as his eyes rolled towards Daisuke's face. Daisuke felt his stare, looked at him and then away, "That's fine with me!"

"Oh, that's good! Then you two will sleep in the same room. Bond a little!" Emiko said in glee. Obviously, she was happy with just the fact that Dark was staying for the night. Emiko let them in, they took off their shoes and were about to go upstairs when…

"Oh, and one more thing, two girls are up stairs. They wanted to talk about something with you" Emiko said from the kitchen, making a snack once they were out of the bath.

Dark and Daisuke looked at each other and then raced upstairs.

"This I have to see!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't suppose you receive two girls in your room any day, do you?"

"No, but it's not that big of a deal!" _I hope its Miss Harada and a friend of her sister._

Dark wins as he leaves Dai in his thoughts, opens the door and what do you know, it was Hiroko and Hitomi in the room! Hitomi was on the bed, sitting while Hiroko was doing a pose; possibly trying to tell a story until Dark showed up. The two gasped, not knowing that Dark would be there at Daisuke's room. Dark was just frozen there, also not thinking that the two girls would be there.

They were even more astonished when Daisuke appeared later by Dark.

"Dark, who is it?" Daisuke said and then paid attention to what was in the room. A moment of silence passed by until…

"Hi" the two boys said.

"Hi" the two girls said.

Later!

Dark was laughing with Hiroko and Hitomi about what happened today at their school. They were drinking this green soda bottle while they were on the floor in Dai's room.

Our little red head was in the bath, thinking and hearing their unceasing laughs.

He dunk half his head in the bath tub that was full of hot water, thinking.

_What just happened to me today? Where did all that awkwardness disappear to? I don't know. Dark clearly made it so that I would be…happy around him. What am I thinking? He's just a normal guy who didn't do anything wrong to me; at least not intentionally, anyways._

Daisuke sighed heavily, making bubbles pop up at the surface of the water. The bathroom was in a fog of heat now. Daisuke closed his eyes and dunked his head in the water. More bubbles popped up. Someone knocked at the door and Daisuke couldn't hear it through his thoughts. But he did hear who it was.

"Hey, are you alright in there? You didn't die in there, did you?" Dark asked, his hand leaving the door and into his pocket. Over the other side of the door, Dark could hear Dai choking on the water, and coughing. "N-no, I'm fine!" was what Dark heard later on.

"Alright, but don't stay there too long or you'll get dizzy," Dark said, pausing for a moment and then smiled at his next word, "princess". The room filled up with laughter while they heard Daisuke yell a 'what'?!

Dark, left the door of the bathroom and went to sit down with the girls; leaving poor Daisuke red and pouty. Daisuke slinked his head down in the water, bubbling out his comeback at Dark.

Once out of the bathroom, Daisuke had a towel over his head, drying up his head and shutting his eyes.

"Ok, the bathroom is all yours" Daisuke announced.

"Finally, I thought you actually stayed there for the night." Dark exclaimed, a smiled still on his face. Daisuke pouted, taking the towel away from his eyes, "I have a right to stay as long as I want, after all, I did get wet on purpose by you in the middle of fall!"

"Well, sorry for making you have a good time when you looked so bend out of shape!" Dark said back, walking past Daisuke and into the bathroom.

"One more thing, I can also stay as long as I want in here" Dark said before shutting the bathroom door. Daisuke turned around, looking a little upset, "It's my house!"

"I'm a guest!"

"So!"

"So treat me as one!"

"No!"

"I'm not listening"

"I said no!"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Ok, thanks!"

"Knock it off!" Hiroko said, covering Daisuke's mouth. Over the door, Dark was looking at the door, as if he could see the two struggle. He was smiling, his expression in a mixture of fun, mischievous and 'unbelievable that this sort of thing is happening'. He liked pulling Dai's strings; it was quite entertaining to him. It was like playing around with a doll that could move and talk. Wanting to know what actions he would show after doing this or that.

He chuckled at the times he succeeded into making Daisuke mad and blush at the things that were so easily rubbed off to him. Dark admitted, after all, Daisuke was fascinating to him. Good company, too, somehow.

But there was something, after all those good points; he needed Dai to back off and out of the Play.

It wasn't safe being around him because sooner or later, Dark knew, he would completely fall for him.

No, he would be attached to Daisuke and shouldn't. The red head would find out about his little secret, one that may flip both schools into a 360 degree.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, I cut it short to a 4 pager this time. I need to make another one right after this since I owe you a day's chapter. So, keep in touch! **

**See ya~**


	8. Chap 8, Subconsciously, It’s A Dare!

**I'm going to make this intro. Short so without further-ado here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry about that but you know how New Year preparations go and school work pile up immediately. **

**Start the show!**

**Chap. 8, Subconsciously, It's A Dare!**

Hiroko called her parents, asking them if they can take her and Hitomi home. They would come to pick Hitomi and her but not Dark. Daisuke was at the foot of his bed, hearing them as he was changing. Dark was still in the bathroom, and the girls were in the hallway.

Daisuke went into the hallway were the girls were, already dressed for bed.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I just called for a ride home. Can't actually sleepover a boy's house." Hiroko said.

"And I need to do something at her house" said Hitomi.

"Alright, but what about-", Daisuke was cut off by the door opening from the bathroom.

"Boy that was a good bath! I should borrow it more often now." Dark said, smiling while throwing the towel over his shoulder. He was dressed up in Daisuke's Dad's clothes. He looked good in them, too, since he wouldn't fit exactly in Dai's clothes. Daisuke, Hiroko and Hitomi went back into the room while Dark sat on Dai's bed.

"So are you girls going home?" Dark said, referring to Hiroko and Hitomi without looking at them right away.

"Yeah, are you staying at Daisuke's house?" Hitomi said.

"What?" Daisuke shuttered. He didn't think that Dark would actually **stay over**! This only meant more strange events and no sleep for the red head. To us, the readers, it would be a fun night!

"Yeah, I'm staying. Hope my buddy Daisuke doesn't mind." Dark said with a mischievous grin forming as he looked at Dai. Daisuke had a tint of red on his face when he noticed Dark's grin and turned his eyes away, pouting; "No, I don't mind."

"Good then!" Dark said while hoping off of the bed, "Let's play a game."

"A game? What kind of game would you play with two girls and a boy?" Hiroko said, feeling like this was childish or typical of him. Dark's Grin only got wider.

Later

"Left foot on green!" Hiroko shouted out as the players on a game of twisters were doing as followed. Dark had found the game hiding in Daisuke's room while Dai was in the bathroom and wanted to play it. Very unusual but he wanted to see Daisuke was with this sort of thing…and why it was in his room in the first place.

"Dark, move your arm!" Hitomi yelled at Dark. She looked like she was in a stance of a crab when you play in gym. Dark's arm was just over Hitomi's stomach to a blue spot.

"I'm a little busy right now." Dark replied, trying to keep balance since his leg was going through and under Daisuke. Daisuke felt like he was some rubber band being stretched too far from his limits!

"I can't…do this!" Daisuke said, feeling like his own weight was soon to give off.

"No, hang in there Daisuke!" Dark said, not wanting to collapse. Hiroko spun the arrow on the board and it indicated to put your nose on a red spot. She announced it and the boys complained.

"That's impossible to do! You want us to cut our necks?" Dark said, now trying to see if he could make it.

"Hitomi made it…" Hiroko said, pointing quietly at Hitomi who did in fact reached a red spot.

"What?" Both boys said simultaneously.

"Fine, if she did it, I can, too!" Dark declared as he stretched out to the red spot that was only inches away from his face. Yet he knew it himself he couldn't do it. Daisuke followed suit, being that the red spot was under him. In order to get to it, though, he would be pushing Dark from behind him. But our little red head was oblivious to that fact! So when his upper body moved down to reach the red spot, his lower body raised and pushed Dark's butt.

This was just when Dark finally made it that he felt the push and like a tree, he fell.

This was not looking pretty.

"Daisuke! Why did you do that for?" Dark yelled. He was a little in pain since he landed his chin instead of his nose on the floor and his stomach felt like he landed flat on the surface of water when diving wrong. Hitomi laughed and said something about 'one down'? Daisuke felt immediately guilty, and he looked back under him to see Dark, "Sorry, I didn't know that you would fall."

"Yeah right." Dark said and then sat up, rubbing his chin. Then he got an idea, something bad but it was worth it for the moment.

"You ok, Dark?" Hiroko said, uneasily. She was always at service to people when it's needed, like a puppy or maid, or even a nurse. Basically, she wanted to be of help.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Dark assured her.

"Either way, I think I should get you ice. Your chin is looking a little red." Hiroko said and then stood up.

"Stay there and don't move, that goes the same for the other two."

"Ok" they all replied, leaving them alone while she went for ice downstairs. She came back a minute later to the room.

"Oh, and one more thing, I left something for you on the kitchen counter Daisuke. Do you want to see it now or later?" Hiroko said.

"Later." Dai informed her. She nodded and went to the kitchen.

Dark looked over at his left and Daisuke felt his stare on him, it was an awkward moment. _Okay this isn't a big deal. You just did a mistake so he'll forgive you. Right. As if he's going to do that now._ As Daisuke thought of what could possibly happen next.

Dark's hands were suddenly on Daisuke's ankle, "Huh!" And as swiftly as he got to it, he pulled, bringing along a surprised Daisuke down to hit the floor; and just as badly as Dark only his forehead hit the floor first. Hitomi laughed again. And Dark did just the same to her as he did to Daisuke.

"Hphm! That's what you get for cheating and making fun of me." Dark said, childishly. The two rubbed their underdeveloped bruises as Dark looked proud.

"You cheated!" Daisuke said out of thought and pointing at him with his free hand.

"No. Remember, I am out of the game DUE TO cheating." Dark said.

"Well, now were all bruised because of you" Hitomi said.

"Yes now you both only look **a bit** like me."

"Ugh"

With that, they dismissed the small argument until Hiroko came back up. She had the ice wrapped in a bag but when she saw the other two rubbing their bruises she sighed, threw the bag at Dark and went to go get two more. She guessed what happened would be that they cheated.

Once all relaxed and facing each other, Hiroko got a bottle behind her.

"I wanna play truth or dare." She said.

"NO, pick something else." Hitomi said. Hiroko whispered in her ear and then she agreed to play on the account that it would be interesting. The other two were curious but oblivious on what would happen next.

"Alright, you two in?" Hiroko questioned the two boys. They nodded. The ones with Bruises were still holding the ice bags on their proper place. Hiroko spun the bottle for them and when it stopped it landed on Dark.

"Ha! Dark, you're first! Truth or Dare?" Hiroko said with enthusiasm (out of nowhere).

"Hmm, Dare." Dark replied. Hiroko smiled widely at that, "I Dare you to dance as if you don't know how."

"I'm not gonna do such a stupid thing!"

"A dare is a dare, Dark." Hitomi reminded.

"Unless you would rather pick truth?" Hiroko said.

"Then I pick truth."

Both Hiroko and Hitomi smiled wickedly this time as they exchanged the same thought: _He fell for it._

"Is it true that…you purposely kissed Daisuke!" Hiroko said. And the room stayed in complete and utter silence for that brief moment. Blank stares were on Daisuke and Dark and then they got up.

"What are you saying? We didn't kiss?"

They both said it fast and at the same time. That sort of shocked them but realization came upon the two when a flashback of the reunion came up into their minds. They looked at each other in astonishment and then Daisuke's face got red and just a normal blush was on Dark's face.

_I didn't even remember what happened after Daisuke and me were at the table were the drinks were but I guess now I know…well, this is awkward. How should I even start it?..._Dark thought then he spoke up of what the first words he thought he should say.

"I'm sorry that happened," Dark started. "Something was definitely wrong with me."

The way Dark said it and how he acted was not like him at all. Daisuke digested all of what he said and…it sort of….hurt? _No, that's…he's apologizing about that but…he regrets it? _Daisuke thought, his red face fading and being replaced by a person who would stare off into space, in thought.

A car's horn was heard. Hiroko and Hitomi had their fun now they need to wait for the outcome. They both got up.

"Alright, our ride is here so were gonna go now, ok? Bye-bye!" Hiroko said while acting a little embarrassed. She pulled Hitomi by the wrist when leaving; waving goodbye to the two boys. Daisuke waved an idle hand to them as they left.

Another moment of silence occurred before Daisuke made the first move.

"It's not your fault…" Daisuke said despite of his disbelief of the words that just came out of his mouth. It was something that he didn't expect to say or think.

Dark jerked his head up his head to look at him in the eye, looking all surprised, "What?..."

Daisuke looked away, letting his eyes look to his bottom right corner, feeling the blush creeping back up on his face, "Look, I forgive you, alright? I bet it wasn't intentionally. That drink had something weird in it and we both fell for it."

Daisuke went to his bed, passing Dark by and sat down. Dark also sat down and they both started to think of many different things.

Dark felt like he needed to say something but thought that he shouldn't. Actually, that truth felt more like a dare now that he thought of it. _Maybe now's the time to talk to him._ He thought.

"Daisuke," Dark said, pausing to see if he was hearing him.

"Hm?" Dai replied.

"Do you want to be in the Play?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"That's…well, I really don't have a choice."

"What if you did?"

"Then…." Daisuke didn't know how to reply this time. I guess you could say he was attached now. Yeah, so he maybe would say yes?

"Y-yeah" He hesitated. That made Dark decided it.

"You should go get whatever Hiroko left you." Dark said, changing the subject. Dai was a little taken back by this but none the less went with what he said, feeling the awkwardness come back to haunt them both. Once the door closed, Dark left himself fall on the bed and stare off into the ceiling.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing…_

_END OF CHAPTER 8_

**I'm so very very sorry for not uploading this to the story. I've been busy with school work and I have exams starting this January 2009.**

**Poor me and poor you but at least I got you guys this. I'll try to get another up soon.**

**See ya!**


	9. Chap 9, The Prince’s Trap

**Alright here's chap. 9 where Dark gets to do bad stuff. No, not the naughty kind, the back stabbing kind. I swear, you people think bad. **

**Let's start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 9, The Prince's Trap**

When Daisuke got down to the last step, no one was there. He let his gaze go over to the kitchen counter where a red packet was placed. There were two notes as well on the side of the packet. Daisuke went over to the counter, looked at the notes and read them.

One note directed to the red packet:

"_Daisuke, I hope you like your new dress! We took the measurements from the last one you wore. We're doing Sleeping Beauty for the Play so to let you know."_

_From Hiroko _

_Well, that's nice. As if I like wearing dresses. Kind to think of it, I did hear already from __Saehara__ about what's going to be on the Play…I guess I forgot that, too. _Daisuke thought. He took the packet and opened it, revealing a light pink dress with all the details of making it look good.

_I seriously think this is still embarrassing to wear…_

Daisuke looked over to the other note. The note was from his mother, telling him that grandpa and his dad were with her and they wouldn't arrive until later in the late evening. That made his whole night! He sighed heavily. _And just after that very awkward moment with Dark, I find out I'm staying alone with him…_Daisuke thought and then it came to him, a thought that had been idle until now, He IS all alone with Dark…

_Oh God... _Daisuke thought as he slowly looked at the steps, suddenly feeling the meaning behind those words. _Something definitely is going to happen that might leave me all the more embarrassed._

After a couple of moments (more like half an hour), Daisuke went upstairs; reluctantly. He was holding the dress, just so he could hang it in the closet of his room and left the two notes on the counter. His red bangs covered his eyes but really he felt miserable at each passing minute. He kept thinking of bad scenarios with Dark and the whole cast looking at them!

When he opened the door, he received a pillow smack on his face. He instantly dropped the dress and got a grip on his pillow as he looked at Dark. He was smiling like he knew he was in trouble.

"Looking good there gloomy!" Dark said, still smiling. Dai pouted and threw the pillow at him. Dark dodged it, not knowing that he did so. Daisuke stared at him as he did so. _Such reflexes…I've never seen much like it. Do people have that sort of speed?_ Daisuke thought which made Dark let go of his fun and started looking all puzzled.

"What? Is it the bruise?" Dark questioned as he rubbed his chin. It wasn't at all bruised, not anymore at least. Daisuke dropped the thought he suddenly had and picked up the dress. His closet was right in back of the door so he closed it and opened the closet.

"Aww, is the little boy going to wear his favorite dress?" Dark mocked, chuckling a bit at his taunting the red head. Daisuke shuddered at his words and his cheeks grew red again at the thought of acting like sleeping beauty while the cast was seeing him with Dark. He turned around and showed a stubborn face with red cheeks.

"Not as much as you being in it!" Daisuke said, totally out of thought. _What did I just say…?_

"Oh, I see what you're trying to say," Dark started, "but you're not seeing me with that dress, not even dead!" Well that sort of backfired on him because it gave Daisuke a chance to go against him.

"O-oh yeah, well, I dare you to wear one since you prove to not be a coward."

"Over my dead body! Besides, that would only fit you since you're so," he said and paused as he stood on the floor and drew a stance as if bowing with a dress on, "lady-like."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Well it is, since your being held hostage for it." Dark laughed and landed on the bed. Daisuke was about to continue but decided not to, it was getting old or so indicated the atmosphere that was now lingering in the room. He got a hanger, put it on the dress and hanged it in the closet; closing the closet. Dai sighed. He felt his body limb, indicating that sleep was on its way. He let himself plop on the bed beside Dark and closed his eyes. Dark's eyes were also closed his fingers were laced and over his stomach.

"Hey, Dark?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you going to sleep? I mean, why did you stayed?"

"…my place is a little _**lonely**_ tonight and I thought maybe I should know my partner a little."

"Oh…"

"Besides, I needed some fun. You're just the right person to tease." Dark said, making Daisuke chuckle. Unbelievable, this guy was truly something. Daisuke felt himself drift off into sleep and without any energy to lift himself off the bed and into his covers; he at least made an attempt to ask one more question.

"Dark, why did you stay in the Play?" Daisuke asked, groggily.

"Well…I guess it's because I'm just like you, being held against my own freedom." Dark said but left out something that would have to wait in his mind.

He opened his eyes, a glazed pair of violet and a hint of yellow and continued what he was about to say in his head, _but mainly, to see you…_

He turned his body on his left side and looked at Daisuke with those glazed Amethyst eyes.Daisuke was now peacefully asleep, his soft breathing making his chest rise and fall. Dark stayed like that for a moment and closed his eyes, forming a smile.

Later that night

Daisuke woke up in the night, mostly still sleepy; his eyes were only half open. He looked to his left and found Dark sleeping right beside him, his position still the same as we last left him and inches away from Dai's face. He was sound asleep but the covers were over them.

_Dark…? Why are you here…?_

It was futile for Daisuke to even say a word as sleep dragged him down into his dreams again. Without oriented thinking, he didn't remember Dark was spending the night at his house. The night was short but not for these two boys.

When morning came, Daisuke was again, the first to wake up. With a jolt up from a dream gone bad, he sat up in the bed. Dai yawned and stretched his arms up in the air. _Somehow, that was a good sleep. Ah, I wish I could sleep more but I have school._ Another yawn took over and when he looked around his room he came upon Dark under the covers, sleeping in his bed.

.....

It took a while for Daisuke to process what is now happening. _D-Dark?! Why is he here?! Wait, he was here last night, too. In my bed?! This close?!_ As Daisuke thought this in full alert, he jumped out of bed. It woke Dark up and he took off the covers from his head, showing a sleepy (hot) guy under them.

"What are you doing? Isn't it still early to go to school?" Dark said, this time he sounded groggily.

"Why are you here?" Daisuke said, still not having any other process going through his brain. Dark leaned on his left elbow now, giving Daisuke a face of sleepiness and questioning.

"I slept over, remember? We both got too wet at the Platform downtown."

Now all of what happened started to come through and Daisuke was less alert and more aware of what he just did. He panicked for no reason.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still half asleep." Dai apologized, going to the bed and sitting on it. There was nothing wrong with sleeping over, or sleeping in the same bed for that matter since they were both guys. There was nothing to hide.

Daisuke looked over at the clock he had which didn't indicate it was the time to wake up. One hour left. Dark eased himself inside the covers, "Let's sleep more, I think we slept in late…"

Daisuke nodded and put himself under the covers again. And just as they did, they were knocked out from the sleep.

When Dai woke up again, Dark was gone. Daisuke blinked twice and then lifted himself off the bed and walked to the closet. He heard running water and thought that Dark was probably in there. He closed the door to his room, changed clothes, got the dress and went downstairs. Once he got down stairs, his grandfather and his mother greeted him and vice versa. Then he looked around and didn't find a plate for Dark.

"Mom, where's Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, he left." Emiko said. Hearing that for some reason shocked him. He thought that he would receive another tease from the guy, at least. Was he complaining? No, he wasn't. Daisuke shoved another awkward thought and decided to ask if Dark said anything, if he left while they were awake.

"D-did he say anything?" He was a little surprised at how his voice sounded. It was just a question so why does it sound all jittery?

Emiko turned around from cutting some carrots; she was deciding to prepare a drink later. "He thanked us for the evening he spent here. He was so sweet in returning you safely home, especially since you didn't get sick from being soaked."

"What?"

"Yes, he promised me that he would take care of you when you were with him."

Flashback!

"Oh my!" Emiko said in surprised, seeing Dark from behind her, "I didn't see you there." She was holding a pot that had flowers but was having a hard time with them. She told her neighbor that she could do it on her own but it seems she can't. Dark saw this and decided to help her. He told the girls, Hitomi and Aya, to go after him, greet Niwa's mom and see if they can go in the house while he helped her get the flowering pot for her. He looked the other way, at the place where Daisuke lived, thinking how peaceful if must be to live around here.

He didn't see the girls say hi to the mother.

"Here, let me help you with that." Dark said and without pausing for her response, got the pot into his own arms. Emiko let it slide and accepted the help. "Thank you for your help young man."

"The name's Mousy Dark and your welcome Mrs." Dark said.

"Niwa Emiko, nice to meet you, too."

"Wait, you said 'Niwa', right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you happen to be the mother of Daisuke?"

"Why yes, are you a friend of his?"

"I work in the Play with him. We're sort of co-stars."

"Ah, I see. Well, what a fine man you are. I'm just as sure you're as good as your looks."

"Well, I guess, whatever you think is fine with me."

"I'm glad you're with my son, he deserves more good friends just like you."

"Yes well, I'll make sure to take care of him while he's around, promise."

"Right." She started to walk away, going to the direction where the entrance to her house was. He followed her.

"You could leave it here, I need to see my neighbor for a pack of soil I forgot to mention." Emiko said, pointing at the spot next to the entrance. He did as he was told and once done, looked at Emiko seriously. "Mrs. Niwa," Dark began, this time pausing for her to look at her. She did turned to look at him. "Yes, what is it?"

"I mean it, I promise to take care of Daisuke when he's around me."

He said it with such seriousness, it took Emiko back. She stared at him with a stunned face and then slowly smiled, closing her eyes, and lowering her head.

"Alright, I accept you helping my Daisuke," Emiko said and then raised her head up to him, opening her eyes and showing him a bright smile, "thank you."

End of Flashback

Daisuke couldn't believe his ears, Dark said something so, so…how can you put it? He said something that made him speechless, amazed! To say something like that Dark had to have some affection for him, right? Not for himself but Daisuke had to find out, confirm what he meant by that.

"Honey, what's the matter? You look all flushed. Are you having a fever?" Emiko asked, cutting Daisuke out of his trance. Daisuke had blushed at what his mother told him without him even knowing it. He got a deeper shade of red on his face.

"N-no, you know, I gotta rush or I'll be late for school." Daisuke said. He got his backpack and his dress and rushed outside. His Grandfather chuckled until his daughter asked what was so funny.

"Oh, just that Daisuke is so innocent that he gets flustered for everything. You have to admire the way he is." He said as he started chuckling again.

At School

The school day went by fast, and as it did, Daisuke was ready to go to the auditorium where the crew was for the Play. In his rush, he kept thinking of questions to Dark while dodging smartass comments, witty comebacks and other things that may distract him. Dark was good at changing the subject, too.

Once at the auditorium, he sat by Hiroko in the seats while seeing the two Directors arguing.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked, not exactly hearing at what they were arguing about.

"Oh, there's a new person in the crew that wants to be one of the main characters. Hitomi is against it while Saehara can't seem to make up his mind. " Hiroko said, all bored. "Looks like we're gonna have a dilemma, and on the first day of the practice, too.

"Though I don't know which of the main characters that person wants or who that person is, this is now a dilemma because the Directors are fighting…" Hiroko finished giving her information. Daisuke looked away from her and back to the stage where the 'battle' was taking place. He was startled to find Saehara so fired up because he soon yelled out "Alright, here's the plan! Everyone listen up!" with a commanding voice no less.

Dark then showed up from behind the curtains from the right side of the auditorium. He was dressed in his Prince outfit and he was fixing his necktie. Daisuke slightly was off of his seat, _Dark?..._

On the right part of the auditorium, at the stages curtains again, came out Risa in a different outfit. _RISA?! What is Ms. Harada doing here?!_ Daisuke thought in alarm, standing up full length.

"Now, as Dark told us before, Risa would be an excellent candidate but there is still the matter of making Daisuke be in the Play. So, I propose to have both of them act out their parts with Dark until their auditions come up. We'll have a competition instead of kicking Daisuke out, alright?" Saehara said.

The Auditorium had some people speak up a yes, others were happy to see a competition between the two 'princesses'. Everyone but one was fine with what happened, Daisuke.

_Kicked out…Dark said that about __Risa__…he wanted me out of the Play…? Why…why would you do that Dark…?_ Daisuke asked himself but his eyes showed the thoughts he had while he looked at Dark. Dark looked at him and then looked away from Daisuke; ashamed of being discovered of his betrayal.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, that concludes the introduction! What? You thought this was the beginning? Oh, it's now only starting. *evil smile***

**Comment please, I like to hear your reaction to this. (Yes! 7 pages this lasted!) **_**1.16.08**_


	10. Chap 10, Fake Answer

**Ha! Most of you couldn't believe what Dark did but it's only going to get tenser between the two. You can bet there will be fights. Harada twins now coming into the scene, the story has begun.**

**Let's start the show shall we?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 10, Fake Answer**

Daisuke was found in back stage. None of the main characters or most of the crew for that matter we're in a conference room. Discussing what had happened hours ago.

Earlier, when the news was announced in the auditorium about the 'challenge', Daisuke stood there about a good 5 minutes before sprinting out of the place. Some of the crew followed him until they couldn't keep up with him. The Producers and Directors tried to find him afterwards, making it seem like an "I Spy" game that had no solution. In the end, they gave up and went to the next possible way of solving this, having a private meeting. They took the main characters, Risa and some of the crew with them.

Daisuke returned an hour later and sat down in back stage alone, thinking if he should or should not continue this Play thing.

His red bangs covered his eyes as he hung his head, his back arching forward, and he let his arms bend lazily over his knees. His crimson eyes didn't have that shine at the moment. It had reflections of Dark.

_I don't get it, why would Dark do that? I get maybe he likes __Risa__, too-_ Daisuke's eyes shot wide open, realizing what he thought about may have been incorrect. _Dark liking __Risa__? He only met her when I fell down the stairs…Did he do something to her? Why would she agree? Does Risa even know I'm playing the part?_

_What am I thinking? I should let her be in the Play. She'll look better and less clumsy in that dress than I am. No, what I want to know is why Dark would consider __Risa__ of all people to Play the part and replace me. I might as well ask him. There's no sense in pondering about it any further._

Daisuke lifted himself off the chair and went through one of the doors of the backstage and into the school building. From there, he went to where they had that gathering that made Dark and himself feel like they had amnesia. That's now where the meeting was taking place and he thought it may have started right before he came back.

It took longer than that, that's for sure.

He leaned back on the wall and looked down at his feet. _Why are they taking so long?..._

"That's it! I'm out of here!" a girl yelled out suddenly. Someone kicked the door out and out of it came a fumigating Hiroko, going to the opposite direction from where Daisuke was.

"Unbelievable! I have never met such people before. That's totally putting me into shame!" Hiroko yelled again, stomping her feet on the floor. Her sudden action just scared Daisuke and the rest of the people inside the room; all except Dark. He looked like he was brooding or sulking, which ever you preferred.

"Well, I guess this meeting is done. It seems we may have to stall it." Hitomi said, standing up from her seat. She had a huge pamphlet in her hands, a script of the Play. Satoshi, Aya and Krad stood up suit. The camera man and the ladies of the dressing room were there too.

As if he weren't supposed to be there, Daisuke hid behind the door. Unfortunately, he was caught by Dark as the door moved slightly to catch his eye. One by one, the people moved out of the room and went towards the direction where Hiroko just went. Risa was last as she still had her fancy dress and the tips of her hair in rolls.

When Daisuke didn't hear anyone else coming through the door, he let his shoulders limp down and relaxed. He came out of his hiding spot but when he did he received a surprise.

"Sneaking around like that and ease dropping doesn't make you look good." said the voice of a certain person in back of Daisuke. Daisuke got startled, only slightly jumping but he remembered what he came here for and faced Dark.

"Neither is backstabbing me!" Daisuke yelled. It just came out as he had felt, hurt. Dark's eyes had that same brooding look that Daisuke had when he was alone at back stage. His Amethyst eyes were of a darker shade and contained almost no light at all. As Daisuke began his exclamation, Dark just stood there, quietly.

"I don't get it, no matter how much I try to think about it, I don't understand why you would want to replace me so fast?!" Daisuke yelled, looking at Dark straight in the eye.

"We got along with each other, right? What did you mean then since last night? Since we met?!

"Please Dark, tell me why? Why would you do this?"

"I don't like you! I was just faking it that I did!" Dark yelled out this time. Daisuke grew silent, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinted pink by all the yelling. Dark moved back a step, continuing.

_**I'm having a day from hell**_

"This was all for the Play. I want a girl not a boy playing as the princess. When I found out that you had no other choice but to play that role, I thought about it and came up with the answer. I could take you out of the production by replacing you. And since you didn't like being the princess, that just made it all the better. I don't see why _you're_ upset." Dark said.

_**It was going so well (before you came~)**_

That definitely shocked Daisuke to the pits of his consciousness. No, that just left him more questions, to himself and to Dark. Do I really want to be in the Play? Do I want to play as the princess? Does he like Risa, then? Is that really what he meant?

_Is this even real…?_ Daisuke had a rush of flowing questions at that moment. It only looked like he was shocked to hear even himself.

"So, you like Ms. Harada?" Daisuke asked a question that slipped out of his mouth. Dark stayed silent for a second and then answered, "Yes, I do."

_**And you told me you needed space…**_

After that, his facial expression changed. Can you describe silence on a person's face?

_**With a kiss on the side my face (not again~)**_

"You're right, Dark, I don't want to be a part of this Play. Why would I? You really have done me a big favor. Thanks." Daisuke said and then walked away from him and went home.

At night

Emiko recovered the plates from the table. Dai's father, grandfather, and his mother all ate but…

"Kosuke, don't you think something's off? Daisuke acted so strange when he came home." Emiko said, putting the plates in the basal and going to the couch where Kosuke was found sitting. He looked up at Emiko from the newspaper he brought with him.

"Yeah, but I think well should leave him alone, at least for today." Kosuke said, going back to the paper.

"You're right; we probably should leave him alone." Emiko said, putting her elbow on the rim of the top of the couch and looked over Kosuke's shoulder, seeing the paper.

"Whatever is bothering him, I bet he could solve it all by himself…" Kosuke assured. As the scene changes from the living room, to the stairs and up to Daisuke's room. He was on his bed, his face smothered with his pillow. This was new to him. In truth, he did want to be in the Play. Everyone was fun to be with and Dark didn't tease him that much but he got used to it. Maybe it was more than that but for now; he knew he might be out of the Play. Dark would convince them of not letting him come into the production.

_**Not to mention (the tears I shed)**_

Daisuke uncovered his face up to his eyes and opened them. The pillow muffled his words but if you heard him closely you could hear him say "This smells like Dark…"

He lifted his face from the pillow and threw it on the floor, lazily. He plopped himself on the bed again and looked into space, his head facing the closet absently. He tried to remember the events of last night. The dress, the incredible speed Dark had, and the part where he asked him why he stayed.

"_Just the right person to tease_, huh?" Daisuke muttered, repeating what Dark said last night. One of the phrases, anyway. Then Daisuke started to go through with what Dark said.

_**But I should have kicked your (ass instead)**_

"Lonely? Does he live alone?" Daisuke asked himself, sitting up on his bed now. This really wasn't much of importance but he got another question. Why would anyone want to sleepover at a "co-character's" house and say he just wants to know you better? Seriously, is that even a good reason to stay? Well, he did say that he wanted fun and he's sort of known for that…_Wait, known. His reputation! He picks up girls and then leaves them heartbroken! That's it. That has to be the reason!_

_**I need intervention**_

"No way Dark, I'm not letting you hurt Ms. Harada." Daisuke spoke out. His feelings for Risa were _**still**_ there! Now that he found the wrong answer to solving things, he was not backing down from the Play, at least. He proposed to it himself to try to be the princess so that Risa won't get closer to Dark.

With all that in mind, he decided to go back tomorrow, convince Saehara about the proposition he made in the announcement and get back in the Play.

With Dark

Unlike our red head friend there with being so positive all of a sudden, Dark was not as happy.

He was sitting, or more like slouching against the door frame of his home. The place was vacant, almost hollow-like with the lights turned off. His home was a mansion. A vast place but it seemed as though no one lived in it. It's been like that for a while now, since his parents died. He was able to run the place with whatever riches were left for him to live off of but it didn't fill up the emptiness that his parents left.

_**Attention to stop this temptation to scream **_

_**'cause baby**_

He took the maids out of the house; tried to find work for them so that they wouldn't be jobless. After that he stayed all by himself in the mansion and the tendencies that maintained the house were left untouched. He made himself a life of a regular high school guy.

_**Everything is fed up straight from the heart**_

When he felt the loneliness, he went for the girls and that's how he got to be known as a _heartbreaker._ In the end, each girl didn't fill up that emptiness. He quit looking for girls when he noticed it was actually hurting them.

The mansion, his parent's death, his loneliness, and something more; everything was now a secret for anyone who would not know yet. But the only one that doesn't know, that was close to him until now, was Daisuke.

_**Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart**_

It was better kept that way. All of what his life was about.

_**Gotta pick myself up. Where do I start?**_

"I'm sorry…Daisuke…I'm sorry…" Dark whispered. His whispered echoed through the walls around him, making him feel the mansion of its emptiness. His hand was up on his face the whole time, covering half of it from his template to his cheek. He removed his hand now, showing his eyes that seemed full of pain.

_**'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart**_

Now you know… now you now most of Dark's secret; most of it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, was that too deep? I know pain when I see it but was that going overboard? Too Dramatic? Come on, tell me!**

**Well, I just thought I should do this at an early time. I was being lazy really because I'm supposed to be studying for midterms right now. XD Oh well, it's just midterms, not the state test or finals.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Those were lyrics I put to make this chapter have more of a feeling to it. It's called ****"When It All Falls Apart" by The Veronicas**

**It looked good didn't it? **

**See you soon! ****1/21/09**


	11. Chap 11, Competition

**Ah…you could feel the loneliness now, don't you? All of you agree though that the last chapter was so sad you would want to make them feel better, no?**

**Well, they'll feel much better after they take their frustrations out at each other.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 11, Competition**

Early morning came, and it was a start for Daisuke about the Play. He knew what he must do, or what he thought he needed to do: Protect Risa from Dark during the Play.

He got dressed, ate breakfast and ran out of the house like a mad man. His family looking back at where he left, thinking that maybe there IS something wrong with him. He ran all the way to the station and once there, relaxed. Daisuke was so determined that when he entered the trolley, he bumped into Risa.

"Oh!" Risa said in surprise, almost falling.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Daisuke said, turning to Risa who he didn't see until then.

"It's alright, why were you in such a rush?" Risa asked, putting back a strand of her hair. Daisuke gaped at her. Well he didn't expect this. He wanted to be in private with Saehara about that dual, or whatever it was. As in not letting anyone else know about it until at the meeting.

"U-um, that's-

"I told him to hurry this morning he could see my drawings." Hiroko said, cutting Dai off. Nice save! Daisuke turned around to see Hiroko with her high school uniform. Now he was in between two girls, Risa at his left while Hiroko at his right and he was in front of one of the doors of the trolley. The trolley moved upwards now.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I want to see, too." Risa said, being enthusiastic about it. Hiroko quickly stepped back, turning shy. _This wasn't a good idea to save Daisuke, after all._ Hiroko thought. It was Dai's turn to save her.

"She's very shy about showing it to other people and well, she wanted to show it to me since she knows I can paint." Daisuke explained, hoping Risa could take the bait and leave them alone. Risa blinked but suddenly looked sad.

"I see, you don't want me to see it." Risa said, looking down.

"N-no, it's not that! Just that she wants me to see if they are good or not." Daisuke said. He then got Hiroko's shoulders and turned her the other way. "Come on Hiroko-sempai."

They went close to the back of the trolley and Hiroko got out her sketch book, pretending that they were actually looking at her drawings. She whispered what she needed to say for the time being.

"Daisuke, did you know what you have to do about the Play?" Hiroko asked.

"Um, no, well, I wanted to talk to Saehara about that." Daisuke said, also coming down to a whisper.

"Well, it's really your choice if you want to leave. I just don't like the way how Dark set it all up."

"Did he tell you why?"

"He just said a girl would be better than a boy playing as the princess. That little…"

"I see…" Daisuke's eyes went dim. It did sort of hurt him now but he decided to protect Risa from him instead of feeling sad.

"But you can choose, right?"

"I…still want to be that character."

"That's the spirit! I'm glad you're not backing down."

"Why?"

"Because it's a little more fun with you around and you don't need anyone else kicking you out. This is your choice."

"Thanks….did you actually drew this?" Daisuke asked, pointing at a drawing of a knight.

"Yeah, it's for a story I'm making."

"It looks good."

"Thanks!"

"It DOES look good!" Risa said delightfully. She was right in back of them when she complemented on the drawing, scaring them both. "Ah!"

_**Did she hear anything?!**_ Both Daisuke and Hiroko thought. She looked just fine.

"Oh, that would just be my prince under that armor, saving me from one of those romantic tales." Risa said, fantasizing.

_And that prince will be me._ That thought had slipped in his conscious but he blushed a bit from that. _Where did that come from? _

"Um, we're here" Hiroko informed them as she pointed at the stop. People got off and Risa, Daisuke and Hiroko walked up the steps and stopped at the top.

"Well, my school is this way" Hiroko reminded them, putting her foot to the right.

"And ours is over this way." Daisuke said, going to the left.

"See you later then?" Risa asked.

"Yeah…" Hiroko said and then they parted ways. Daisuke almost forgot what he wanted to do but remembered when going inside the entrance. He turned around to see Risa.

"Hmm, what's the matter Niwa-kun?" Risa asked, clueless.

"Do you want to be the Princess in the Play?"

"Sure I do. Playing as one would be fun in that Play." Risa said and then giggled, "Especially since Dark will be playing as the Prince!"

_I see he already influenced you…_Daisuke thought as he looked at a giddy Risa, sweat drop showing around his head. The bell rang right there and the two hurried to their homerooms. Hopefully, the day will go fast enough to see Saehara 9th period.

With Dark

"Dark is looking up at the sky again…" Hiroko whispered to herself. She had a mixed class with him in History, Japanese history to be exact. She was two desks across from him and she always saw the same picture, a young high school guy that stares off into space. It was nerve racking to her sometimes. It was more like her job to make people smile, get up on their feet and try to motivate them.

It would never work with him, though.

"Mousy-san, can you read the next paragraph?" The teacher asked.

You know what's the most interesting part about Dark in this class? He looks like he's not paying attention when he is! He got up from his chair instantly and read the paragraph.

A long time ago it was official to her that he was not human. Or was that still new to her?

Dark sat down when he finished the reading and continued to look out the window.

_Is 5__th__ period that boring to him? Well, no matter. Once that bell rings, I'm cutting that day dreaming trance out._ Hiroko thought. Then, someone got in front of her view. She looked up and saw the teacher, Mr. Akihito.

"I see your drawing again, Mrs. Asakura. Would you like to share with the class what you've done or will you see me after school for punishment?" Mr. Akihito said. Hiroko felt the class' stare at her and her cheeks began to redden. She put her head down, got her sketch book and showed it to the class.

It was more of a doodle of a crow and a bunny; a half drawn girl who had a close resemblance to Risa and a sad boy looking out at the window. Dark, looked back at Hiroko from the corner of his eye, tilting his head a bit. He caught a glimpse of the girl and then of the boy looking out at the window.

He figured out why she drew the boy and the girl. It was what was happening in the present. The boy was him, looking out at the window while the girl would be Risa.

_Hiroko was occupied with that too, huh?_ Dark thought then he changed his seating position and turned to Hiroko's direction. Some of the class mates were giggling and others were gossiping. Hiroko hid her face behind the sketch book, feeling more embarrassed by the minute. The teacher yelled to the class to be quiet but they kept talking. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to hear more of her peers' judgment.

"Hey, nice drawings, I never knew you drew so well." Dark spoke out. Everyone grew silent and Hiroko automatically opened her eyes, stunned to hear him. She uncovered her face to see Dark smiling. Hiroko stared at him and then smiled, _Onii__-san… _she thought. He had his moments which only resulted her liking him as a big brother she never had.

She put her sketch book down and boldly looked up at the teacher. "Mr. Akihito, can we continue the lesson, please?"

The teacher looked down, cleared his throat and asked for another person to read the last paragraph before the period ended. Hiroko looked back at Dark and he gave her a thumbs up; a "you're welcome" gesture. She did the same and both actually began to pay attention to the selection.

The bell rang soon after and when Dark was about to walk out the door, Hiroko caught him by the sleeve and dragged him back into the room.

"Whoa! Hiro-chan, do you want to kill me with a heart attack?" Dark said, turning back to see her.

"Okay, first off, thank you for the save," Hiroko started, "Second, stop this charade immediately!"

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked, looking puzzled. Hiroko got his collar and pulled him down, she whispered in his ear: "Stop pushing Daisuke away."

Dark's eyes widened and he jerked away from her grasp. Hiroko looked very serious when he did. They both knew what he was trying to do.

"We need to talk." Hiroko said. And just like her, he started looking serious as well.

With Daisuke / afternoon

Daisuke was preparing to go to his last class, 9th when something flashed at his face. He looked at who it was and saw that it was Saehara with his camera.

"I hear you were looking for me. What's up?" Saehara asked.

"I needed to talk to you about that announcement you made. You know, the one you made before I ran..away..." Daisuke said.

"Oh, that, well, it's still available. It's more like a dual between you and Risa Harada. So, you in?"

"I'm in!" Daisuke said, surprising Saehara. Then, Saehara put up a bright grin and patted Daisuke on the back.

"Daisuke, my man, you just made me the happiest reporter on the planet." It confused Daisuke a little.

"Why's that?" Daisuke asked. He just had to ask.

"'Cause, not only do I have a story for what Dark did but I have another about you accepting the challenge!" Saehara said, enthusiastically.

"I'm glad I made you happy." Daisuke said, speaking sarcastically. Saehara nodded and got his backpack.

"Come on, I'll race you to the high school." Saehara said, already starting his dash.

"Wa-wait!" Daisuke called out to Saehara but he was already gone, leaving Daisuke with once again, a sweat drop. None the less, Daisuke decided to walk instead of racing to the high school. He supposed that's we're the crew was going to meet up. Plus, he had already done what he needed to do.

As he walked out the school, he over saw the track people and there she was, Riku Harada. Of course she was the sporty type out of the two sisters. Right now she was stretching her muscles.

Daisuke kept staring at her and thinking of her twin. _Does she know of what's happening with her sister? Would she even care?_

"It's not polite to stare." A voice whispered in Daisuke's ear, sending chills over his spine. The good kind! ^_^

"Wha!" Daisuke yelled in surprise. He was grabbing at his neck, still feeling the warm breath over it. Dark was the culprit of that whisper. It seems he forgot what happened yesterday since he looks like he's back to normal.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't resist myself in doing that." Dark began, smiling as he continued his reasons for the sudden appearance; "It's just so fun scaring you like that."

And Daisuke also forgot at that instant!

"Well, that is very amusing! Let me see if you want me to bug you like that! You would soon see that is annoying!" Daisuke yelled, crossing his arms and pouting. Dark got closer to him, to his face and whispered again: "I would enjoy it if you did."

Daisuke blushed and backed away from Dark. What was he thinking? Did he lose a screw in his head or what?!

"Don't play around! What do you really intent on doing by acting this way?!" Daisuke yelled. He remembered now. "Did you forget that you wanted to replace me?!"

Dark was startled; it was like he received a wakeup call. He talked it over with Hiroko about Dai. She was right; he shouldn't have tried to push Daisuke away. He was the only medicine left. Unfortunately, he had other ways of showing of what he wanted in the most disguised way.

Riku ran up the small hill where the two boys were.

"What's the matter here? Are you alright Niwa?" Riku asked as she reached up to them.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Daisuke assured, looking from Riku to Dark.

"You were yelling so I thought that something had happened." Riku explained.

"Nah, nothing's wrong."

"Well hey there, missed me?" Dark said, making Riku look at him with anger.

"As if! You're like a bad nightmare!" Riku said. Daisuke looked back and forth at the two.

"You know each other?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, he walked Risa home the other night." Riku said, still looking at Dark harshly. Dark shrugged and had that cocky smile on his face.

"I guess I don't look like the good guy to you." Dark said nonchalantly.

"Of course not, you pick on innocent girls and rip their hearts out. I don't ever want you near my sister!" Riku said.

"What a coincidence! I'm going out with her on a date tonight!" Dark said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that! Won't we Niwa?" Riku asked, turning to Daisuke. He was baffled of the thought of himself being teamed up with Riku but he nodded due to the fact that they only wanted Risa to be away from Dark because he had that reputation of his; a heartbreaker.

"We'll have a double date, then! Is that clear?" Riku asked, mainly to the two boys.

Daisuke was officially out of it. Did she refer to him and her having a date with Dark and Risa…as couples?!

"Fine then, it's settled. We'll all meet at the station and go to down town." Dark said.

Yup, this clarifies it; Daisuke was with Riku as a date with the other couple as a double date.

_Wait a second, down town? Wasn't that the same place where he and I were at the Platform?_ Daisuke thought as he remembered how that time went by so fast. He guessed he was actually having fun with Dark at that moment but now…

"Niwa, you will help me in taking this creep down, right?" Riku asked, bringing Daisuke back to earth.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course."

"Great, see you later then!" Riku said running back to the Track course. Dark had walked away after they made the deal but Daisuke didn't notice until now.

He stood there, taking in what happened since he went into the production.

After that, he panicked. What had he done?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, I'm tired! Glad I finished this Chap. Which I hope you like. Next chapter the four are on a double date! Trust me, you're gonna like this one, it'll be something that you wouldn't have thought of would happen!**

**See ya! **


	12. Chap 12, The beginning:DDTrouble

**Ok, someone didn't get what Daisuke did so I'm starting in a different way for the chapter this time.**

**Start the show please!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 12, The beginning: Double Date Trouble**

Daisuke was of a pleasant nature. Nothing too scandalous, he was calm and happy with his normal life up till he had to be involved with the Drama club at both middle school and high school; in a Play.

In fact, life was nice and peaceful until he met Dark. Ever since then, though, many things have happened. And now he was at a table in a restaurant he never saw or heard before with Riku by his side and across from him were Dark and Risa. What a perfect scenery they must have been showing…except, he had his gloomy atmosphere going against Risa's happy one.

He knew he shouldn't have agreed with Riku. Now he's stuck with the three people who he is uncomfortable with.

What happened to his happy days?

Earlier

"Everyone, listen up. The dual will begin as planned!" Saehara announced to the auditorium. The crew for the Play began to whisper about what had been said yesterday about the dual and that now it's on. Dark, which had went to the High school auditorium first than Daisuke, heard the announcement and went to back stage to confirm what Saehara said.

_Stubborn little guy, isn't he? I thought it would be alright to at least kick him out of the Play but he still wants to be here? Fine. We'll see whether or not he can stay in this production._ Dark thought as he climbed up the steps to the back stage, close to the dressing room.

"Hey, Saehara, what's the meaning of this? I thought that Risa could play the part of the princess."

"It wasn't like that in the meeting. We left it with Daisuke deciding to go along with the dual or not. And he accepted the challenge."

"What?! You have got to be kidding me. He **wants** to be the Princess?"

"I guess that's why he took the challenge, no? Why else would he take it for?"

_Revenge for what I did maybe…_ Dark thought as a matter-of-factly.

"Right, I think I should leave it at that, then." Dark said, leaving Saehara look at his clipboard that may have been full of the fresh new stories he has collected.

Hiroko talked to him, telling him to not push Daisuke away. Dark listened and came to an agreement with her but as long as he was partially away from him; Dark would not push Daisuke away. Was he scared or the red head? Yes, he was and admitted it. There was no use hiding it from himself, it was apparent to him that he was awestruck by the little guy. Now, Daisuke was only fueling that feeling.

_Now what? I made that date up but I don't exactly want to go along with it…unless there's an opening into getting away from those sisters and take Daisuke somewhere else-It's just to explain it to him what I meant to show by doing what I did...would he listen and go away from the Play is what I'm wondering. _Dark thought, walking to the dressing room.

Inside, girls and boys were there, the ones that helped them change clothes for each scene. Normally, no Drama Club would have people to help you in changing clothes. That was for the big leagues. The professionals would have this type of assistance. It was a nice change.

Dark sat down a nearby chair and observed the assistances at work; put the makeup on the table and putting clothes away orderly; by scenes. Dark wasn't there to just observe, he was waiting for Daisuke to come in.

If he knew better, Hiroko would probably have dragged Daisuke towards the dressing room. That sounds just like her.

And right on cue, Daisuke is being dragged down by Hiroko.

"Why were you stuck out there in the first place?" Hiroko asked while going in the room with Daisuke on the floor, apparently being dragged!

"Like I said, I wasn't _stuck_ out there. I just didn't notice the time." Daisuke explained. He tried to stand up but she did it for him by lifting him up.

"Yeah well, if you agreed to the dual then you have to come on time. You and Risa will be doing 3 scenes in front of me and the other three people who are in charge of you guys." Hiroko said. Dark would have looked like he was ease dropping but he wouldn't admit he heard all that was said between those two.

"When will that be?" Daisuke said.

"A month from now. So you both need to practice with Dark." Hiroko said. Dark's mouth opened slightly but enough to take in a quick amount of air. It's not like he forgot but he didn't have Daisuke in his plans about that. Great, it's now 10X the more reason to get Daisuke away from him. Having secrets is starting to get tiresome.

"If it's the only way to get that role then alright." Daisuke said.

_Where's that low self esteem you had?! _Dark thought, mostly darting the question to himself. _Well, here goes nothing…seriously_.

"Of course that's all you need to do, that is, if you want to have that role so badly." Dark said as he came out of the shadows. There wasn't enough light in the room, just from the table's lamps. They would get the bulbs for the ceiling soon.

Daisuke flinched and turned around to see Dark. Hiroko had no shocking look, she heard him suck up that air so she was aware of his presence. She just crossed her arms and looked at him, somehow irritated. _This is different of him, he usually would wait to hear more information…or whatever else leaks out of this boy's mouth. _She thought.

"Did you hear all of our conversation?" Daisuke asked, already getting angry at Dark.

"Why yes, yes I did." Dark said, acting like this is a joke to him. That made Dai pout.

"Hiroko, do you mind letting me talk to Daisuke, please?" Dark said, this time he was serious. Hiroko nodded, loosening up from her irritation and went outside. Daisuke immediately felt the awkwardness, was he scared? He wasn't sure of the feeling but he didn't like being alone with Dark.

"What's the deal? Why are acting like that all of the sudden?" Daisuke asked. Dark looked at him for a moment and then walked towards the door, locking the room. NOW Daisuke didn't like the way things are going. Dark went back to the crimson-eyed boy and looked at him with those serious amethyst eyes. Daisuke stepped back, feeling a little intimidated.

"W-what?" Daisuke said, a tint of red came at his checks as he looked up at Dark.

"Get out of the Play." Dark warned. Once again, Daisuke found himself in the same position as he was when he heard about the announcement that Saehara did. His eyes were wide and he gawked at Dark, not believing what he's hearing.

"Why?"

"…"

"Tell me why you're acting so strange? You keep changing moods."

"I just need you to leave this production, that's all…I'm not telling you to get out of the school, no, that's not what I want." And the room fell silent as Dark said those words.

…_want…_Daisuke questioned to himself,_ what does he want?...He wants me out of the Play but why, I want to know why he's doing all this just to get me out of here?_

"Dark…I just want to know why…why are you doing this?" Daisuke asked, looking up with beg.

They both didn't notice this but Dark got closer and with what Daisuke said, he too got closer.

_Don't make me tell you…_thought Dark, also begging in his eyes.

"…Please…don't…I can't…" Dark managed to say. His voice was starting to grow husky and his breathing raspy.

"Please…just tell me…" Daisuke asked, have not felt the feeling that the two were vibrating off of.

"No, I can't...I just can't!" Dark broke out, getting out of his trance and walked away from Daisuke. Dai was left on the same spot, now looking surprised. He never thought he was dazed. Dark grabbed the door knob, unlocked it and when he pushed out the door, about all the girls in the crew (excluding Risa and Hitomi) were behind it. They all toppled each other to the ground when it opened and they were all embarrassed to see Dark finding them ease dropping.

Dark just shrugged their actions off and continued walking away from the auditorium. When the girls looked inside of the room, they found Daisuke gawking back at where Dark had left. Hiroko, who was one of the first behind the door, came in gently and touched Daisuke on his right shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Daisuke…?" Hiroko said, her voice like a child's. At first he still didn't respond but when she gripped his shoulder, his face changed into crimson red and his eyes widened again. In that moment, he yelled, realizing something that the rest of the girls didn't understand.

He ran as fast as possible through the auditorium doors, leaving the girls puzzled and confused.

He noticed it now, he was so naïve! Throughout all that conversation with Dark, he kept getting closer and closer. For some reason, he himself got closer. This was so frustrating to him, how could he had let him leave like that without telling him, too?! Daisuke remembered what Dark last said: "No, I can't...I just can't!"

_He can't…? Why can't he tell me?_ Daisuke thought and he slowed down to a stop. He was now found in the Hallways of the High School. The windows there were huge and divided by some wall space. It showed it was an old building. He walked towards one of the windows and lifted it up to get some fresh air. There were bushes under the window that were against the wall. In front of Daisuke stood out pleasant scenery of the school grounds. It was sort of like Daisuke's school grounds but with more…plant life.

A gentle, frosty breeze blew in, making Dai shiver.

_I wish things would stay like this, peaceful…_Daisuke thought as he closed his eyes and accepted another cold breeze. Those bad thoughts would only stay away for so long. Daisuke fronded at the thought of Dark, having that last conversation just stir up one more question. Why can't he tell him? Why does he want Daisuke to leave the Play so badly?

Daisuke opened his eyes, groaning, "Why does it have to be this way?!"

Dai yelled out in the hallway and it echoed from wall to wall. If he needs to have that answer then he was going to have to take that double date…he still couldn't believe he was stuck with Riku!

As he thought about how to ask Dark and when, he walked back to the auditorium to pick up his stuff and go home.

With Dark

Dark strutted through the crowd of people in down town. At first he didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he needed to get distracted. He couldn't see Daisuke, he just couldn't. Not eye to eye, he can't be close to him, nothing!

_Damn._

He turned to the corner where there was an ally. He leaned on the wall hard and let himself fall on the ground. Dark ruffled his own hair in frustration thinking of what had happened back at the dressing room.

_Damn, I almost blew it! I was so close to finishing this problem and now…now I've gotten literally closer to Daisuke. How can I change from what I did earlier?_ Dark thought, getting back up on his feet gracefully. He sighed heavily while he let his eyes close. He felt a chill in the air going through his body. Autumn was refreshing sometimes.

_Well, there's nothing much to do but continue with what I had 'planned_'. Dark thought as he was getting out of the ally when he bumped into someone.

"Woops, sorry, did I hurt you?" Dark asked as he looked down to see the person he hit. The person looked up and it was like saying "speaking of the devil…".

"Oh, no, it was totally my fault-Ah! It's you Mr. Dark" Risa said as she looked up from his torso. He eyes did shine when they were looking at Dark, so he noticed.

"Hi Risa," Dark said, waveringly, not exactly wanting to see her just yet; or was prepared to see her so suddenly. "Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be with someone to take care of you?"

"I have my driver at the other side, but it's ok, I'm alright like this." Risa said. Then she looked around and back at Dark. "Why are you around here?"

"Oh, that's because I was going to invite you for a double date after I had found a restaurant for us." Dark said, letting his arm go around Risa's shoulders and led her along the street of crowded people. _Nice. I'm really losing my style here._

"Really?! Oh that's so sweet of you!" Risa said excitedly. "So, where are we having our date?"

"I haven't picked out the place but how about I surprise you with that?"

"That'll be great! And who's the other couple?"

"I'll let you figure that one out but its two people you know."

"How come?!" Risa pouted. Dark chuckled and went towards where the driver was.

Basically, he told her to go home….and prepare for later.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Someone shoot me, I think my head is going to explode. Ugh, I have such a headache! As if it wasn't bad enough that I had a very sick, crappy week.**

**Oh well, I'm here at 1:30 in the morning trying to finish this for you guys because I just don't have the heart to disappoint you again by not giving you a weekend of this story in motion.**

**Hope you like this one because you will soon see a parody drawing of Dai and Dark getting a little too close next weekend…or during the week.**

**See ya! **


	13. Chap 13, The Middle:DDTrouble

**Ha ha! I bet you thought the part about Dark and Dai in the dressing room was like saying they wanted to be committed to each other but couldn't. Well, I like drama!**

**Cue on the date please!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 13, The Middle: Double Date Trouble**

Previously…

"Oh, no, it was totally my fault-Ah! It's you Mr. Dark" Risa said as she looked up from his torso. He eyes did shine when they were looking at Dark, so he noticed.

"Hi Risa," Dark said, waveringly, not exactly wanting to see her just yet; or was prepared to see her so suddenly. "Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be with someone to take care of you?"

"I have my driver at the other side, but it's ok, I'm alright like this." Risa said. Then she looked around and back at Dark. "Why are you around here?"

"Oh, that's because I was going to invite you for a double date after I had found a restaurant for us." Dark said, letting his arm go around Risa's shoulders and led her along the street of crowded people. _Nice. I'm really losing my style here._

"Really?! Oh that's so sweet of you!" Risa said excitedly. "So, where are we having our date?"

"I haven't picked out the place but how about I surprise you with that?"

"That'll be great! And who's the other couple?"

"I'll let you figure that one out but its two people you know."

"How come?!" Risa pouted. Dark chuckled and went towards where the driver was.

Basically, he told her to go home….and prepare for later.

With Daisuke

_Well, here I am, in a huge mansion that I never knew I would be in. How did I get here again?_ Daisuke thought as he was in fact sitting in the living room of the Harada Mansion. He was on one of their sofas with his hands on his face and his elbows on his knees. Apparently, he didn't like the idea of being there for once. It wasn't the fact that Risa left early that he was down, he was still thinking of what happened in the dressing room but, he was disappointed in himself. He couldn't say no to a girl. Daisuke was kinder to girls than guys and now this was the effect, Riku easily dominated him.

It was sad to see. Hiroko only took command when he didn't want to put on a dress for the Play rehearsals but it was just that. Riku was terrible. It was hard to understand how she had a sister who was sweet beyond compare and that she is her twin. _**(T_T )**_

This is why he has a crush on Risa…or does he? Lately, he hasn't noticed it but, the feeling was starting to wear off. Nonetheless, he still tells himself that Risa is the only one for him. So, when he got to the Harada Mansion, he was fascinated. _I'm in the same house as Risa! This is where she lives. I can't believe I'm in here_, he thought. Riku had told him to stay in the living room while she went to her room. She came back after a while; she dressed up to more comforting clothes than her uniform and then told Daisuke that Risa or anyone else was in the house.

That, of course, sadden Daisuke but he still had to stay, she wanted to get something else for the 'date'. He wondered now why Riku was taking long. Daisuke stood up and walked around the perimeter of the room. He saw the hallways that would lead other places of the mansion. _Where could those places lead to? _

Just as he was about to step out of the living room, Riku came running down.

"Alright, I'm all set. Let's go Niwa." Riku said, now having a smile on her face. If he wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that this was a real date; After all, Riku made their date up only to prevent any strange behavior between her sister and Dark. She knew his reputation. For all that she knew, he could still be picking up girls and breaking their heart. Unknown to any of them that Dark is now picking on more than just one girl.

"Um, Mrs.-"

"Don't call me that! You can call me Riku."

"R-right, Riku-san, do you really want Risa and Dark to not be alone?" Daisuke asked, not even thinking of the question. Riku was stunned he would say something like that. Of course she wanted Dark and Risa to not be alone, anything could happen. Riku, above all else, doesn't want Risa to get hurt, especially by someone who was known for breaking a girl's heart. So what did Daisuke mean by that?

Riku turned around and looked at the doors. "I want for her to not be heartbroken. I'm going to prevent that."

Hearing that, Daisuke put all confidence on what he was going to say next, determined by what he will say. "Then I also will prevent that."

Riku turned around again to face him this time, surprised. "Really?"

Daisuke nodded, "no one deserves that, and that counts for Risa, too."

Riku felt happy about that, infected by his determination and a bit of dedication at that.

"Thank you so much, Daisuke!" Riku said and embraced him! That shocked him. She never said his first name before and never embraced him, either. What a day this has been.

Riku noticed what she had done and quickly backed away from him.

"W-well, shall we go, it'll be time soon to meet them." Riku said as she already grabbed the handle of the door. Daisuke nodded, shaking off what just happened. As soon as Riku opened the door, Risa was right in front of her; already had reached for the handle.

"Risa…" Riku said quietly.

"Riku…" Risa said just the same. They were a little stunned to find each other, one because she felt like someone pushed her aside while the other did something that she hadn't done to anyone else. Basically, they were a little ashamed of themselves to look at one another in the eye.

"So…what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I just need to change for my date with Mr. Dark. And you?" Risa asked.

"I was on my way to-"Riku cut herself short and grabbed Daisuke's arm, hugging it. "Go on _my_ date with Niwa." Daisuke looked at Riku, amazed that she's still acting so… ('Out-of-character') different.

Risa gawked at her. _She's going on a date with Niwa-kun?! Wow, I never expected Riku to fall for anyone._

Riku felt a little awkward at Risa's stare, "Risa!"

"Yes! Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't-oh! That's right. You both are having a date with me and Mr. Dark aren't you? I forgot all about it!" Risa said as if it was not a care in the world to her. At least, that's how it sounded like to Riku and Daisuke. They both had a sweat drop over their heads as they watched Risa get a little flustered over it.

With Dark

Dark finally found a restaurant where he wouldn't exactly make him feel like he's treating Risa to anything special but would serve some memory for Daisuke. After he reserved a table for him and the other three people, he went through the same ally as he went to before and disappeared.

With the Harada's…again!

Risa took forever in her room, hers and her sister's. She actually told the two to go ahead and look around town until it was time which was a little strange of her to say those things. She always makes people wait for her. So, Riku and Daisuke shrugged and went outside. The air was starting to get crisp and yet not so cold. It was just like for that day when Dark and Daisuke got wet from the Platform.

Daisuke filled up his lungs with it, feeling relaxed but alive.

"The day is starting to shape the night pretty good, huh?" Riku asked, tilting her head as she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Daisuke turned his head to look at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it feels great outside now."

Riku smiled but then lowered her gaze, "Niwa, I'm sorry about dragging you with me to prevent this Date from going any further than tonight. I wasn't exactly thinking…"

Daisuke still looked at her, now also thinking and said, "Don't be. I wanted to help you."

Riku shook her head, still looking down, "No, it's wasn't fair for you. I didn't even let you say anything.

"It's that, that guy is so annoying and so shameful that those kinds of people get under my skin quickly."

"Then we have something in common," Daisuke said, making Riku look at him. "He is annoying."

Riku stared at him while he looked up to the sky that seemed like it was stuck onto the sunset. That made his eyes and his hair look like a burning crimson kind of color. **Those features** made Riku see **him**.

"I understand that you want to protect your sister. I also understand how Dark could be annoying to you." Daisuke began then he looked at her, "I feel the same way."

Riku kept staring at him, somehow feeling lighter. She heard his words, she knew what he was saying, yet she felt a little magic in those last words. She smiled, pleasantly, and closed her eyes for a sec.

"You…you really amaze me sometimes, Niwa…" Riku said then opened her eyes and took three steps towards him. "Come on; let's see the sights down town!"

Riku grabbed his arm before he said yes and strutted towards down town. This time, she was actually gentle to him, a side she didn't show to Daisuke before.

With Dark

He got to his Mansion and changed his uniform to a more suitable change of clothing for a date. Put some colon on, took a fresh shower before he got his clothes on, and grabbed his keys with some money to pay for the meal. You could say he was ready but he needed to do one more thing before leaving. As he headed towards his father's old study, he took out something from his pocket and went upstairs, fast.

With Daisuke

Daisuke was actually having a good time with Riku. He let himself go when he left the Mansion and since then had been looking around down town's shops and other places with Riku. The sun had set and now the only remains that were left in the sky were the red outlines of the sun's colors and the night sky developing now. It still felt crispy-kind of cold. Riku halted into a stop. Daisuke stopped and looked back at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Hey…let's buy you nice clothes to wear."

"Eh?"

Riku grabbed his arm again and smiled at him, "Come on! You just can't wear that uniform to 'our date'." Daisuke didn't understand the sudden change of mood but got to be dragged to a tuxedo store by a (somehow) giggling maniac. _WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME???!!!!_

With Dark

"Alright, I'm all set." Dark said as he started up the engine to his car. It was a sleek, black Ferrari. Sort of perfect to make anyone look at it and wish it was theirs. It would also be perfect for making your date think you're that good. As Dark backed in reverse, Krad came at his rear view mirror.

"I see you have another date. Don't you get tired of playing with girls too much?" Krad said, his arms crossed at his torso. Dark let his head out of the window, looking at the mirror to see Krad now moving towards him.

"And don't you ever get tired of complementing me? You know, sometimes I wish you would even stop flattering me." Dark replied back, now facing Krad behind the door of his car. Krad's smile widened even more.

"Oh I think I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened. By the way, Aya and Hitomi are betting if this time your little date will become a two-some."

"And since when have you become their messenger to tell me that? I have no clue what your talking about but your wasting my time." Dark said as he put his head inside the car and looked ahead of the driveway, ready to get out.

"Just remember that, Dark Mousy because," Krad paused, leaning forward, "I also betted that you will have a 'fun' night."

Dark looked at him, this time anger showing, "Good night Krad." He said as he shifted the stick in gear, roughly, and sped away; leaving a smiling Krad behind.

With Daisuke

All the ladies starred at Daisuke, whispering of how cute he looked in the new clothes Riku bought for him. Dai was just acting shy, not really wanting to be seen as Riku straighten out his clothes and looked at him intently.

"Mhm, perfect fit. You look good in those clothes Niwa, even though it's not exactly a tux. But it'll do" Riku said. Dai was now wearing a not too formal tuxedo. It was much like a vest with a white fancy shirt and black pants. His shoes were sleek and black. He was holding behind him his coat in his right hand, loosely by the collar. It did make him seem good for a date but, for some reason, it reminded him of a child putting on his father's tuxedo. Daisuke looked around and found some women looking at him…with looks that said he might as well be their son.

_How did I end up like this? I wasn't thinking that my uniform would be good enough for a date that was only set up for today._ Daisuke thought. Riku went around him and once when she got in front of him again, she looked at his expression.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Riku asked, innocently.

"N-no, it's not that…" Daisuke replied back. Out of the corners of his eyes, he looked at his sides, at the women. Daisuke blushed now, just a tint from feeling their stares.

"Then? Niwa you're too picky." Riku said as he pushed Daisuke to the cash register.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Buying it of course! You are going to wear that in our date."

"Whoa! Wait just a minute. Are you that serious about this date?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I already told you the reason. So we have to be actual."

"That's because you said it first." Daisuke finished it, making her stop just close by the cash register. Dai turned around to see that she was looking down, faintly blushing.

"Well, that's because I really wasn't thinking straight. It got me mad that he would go after my sister."

"Are you sure it's not because of anything else?" Daisuke asked. Riku looked up at him, a little stunned. She never thought that would be a question he would say.

"No…nothing else…" Riku answered. It grew silent between them until she broke it. Riku let him hold her little purse by smacking it to his torso and ran towards the changing room Dai was in.

"Hold that for me, I'll be right back with your stuff." Riku said, not facing him as she ran. Daisuke was left standing there, looking back at where she left him.

With Dark

Dark made it to the Harada Mansion early but to him it was worth getting over with! He stopped his car in front of the main doors of the mansion and honked his horn.

"Hey, Risa!" Dark yelled out. He stopped the engine from running and went towards the main doors. Risa let her head out on one of the windows, telling Dark she would be right there. A moment later she opened the door for him to come in. She had her outfit on, now she needed the accessories. Dark complemented on her look as if he was actually impressed and so was she. The only difference was that he was faking it. Risa told him to wait in the living room.

He stayed on the same sofa as where Daisuke sat before he left the house with Riku. Still, it's not like he would know that. He looked around the room as Risa went to put her accessories on. As he lifted himself off the sofa to walk around the room, noticing what was around him, he saw a picture of an old lady with little twin girls at each side of her. _She looks like Risa's Grandmother_, Dark thought. He looked at the other pictures, pictures of what seemed to be the whole family tree!

But that didn't interest him one bit.

His hands were in his pockets and didn't move them from there. More or so now, he was thinking of how tonight will go. He admitted he needed Daisuke for some strange reason he didn't know himself. So how will he get Daisuke to be alone with him? Dark usually let whatever happen go first to play to his favor. He just hopes that tonight wouldn't be any different. He only had that as a lucky thing and another thing you, the audience, may not know yet.

"Alright, I'm finished!" Risa said as she walked fast down the steps. Dark looked back and saw how she was going down the staircase. She was going to fall. And just as predicted, she did. Her ankle gave in and almost rolled down the stairs until Dark stopped her by holding her upper body. Risa had her eyes closed shut and then opened them when she noticed that she didn't hit the floor. She looked up and Dark was giving her one of his infamous smiles that made him look more _desirable; _sort to speak. Risa blushed as he began to talk.

"You should be more careful, don't want to hit that pretty face, now." Dark said. That paralyzed Risa. Dark chuckled. He never had a girl look so red and stunned before. _She's so easy to tease!_ Dark thought.

Dark lifted her up and stayed like that for a moment in silence. Finally, Risa talked.

"I'm sorry; I could be such a klutz."

"No need to be. It was an accident. Besides, you should be saying thank you to your savior." Dark said, winking at her. He couldn't help that side of him always showing up. His charisma had a mind of its own. Risa giggled. That meant she was back to normal.

"Now, let's go to the restaurant."

With Riku

Riku went inside the room, pulled the yellowish curtain all the way around her and had privacy like that. The yellow light bulb was softly beaming the light all around, trying to get to the shadows that were in the space of privacy. Riku leaned on the wall, looking down at the brown-rugged floor. She had been in deep thought countless times since Daisuke said what he said when they left the house. She was looking at his good points the most, now. Without knowledge that she was falling for him, she let her heart beat a little faster.

_Niwa is a little strange but he is honest. He can be sweet but he sometimes can be weak and even becomes a clumsy person…_Riku thought and thought this way until she noticed she might have been staying there too long. She picked up the clothes and raced to where she left him.

"Niwa!" Riku yelled. Daisuke turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you run? We still have time." Daisuke said, wondering about her sudden outburst of energy. Then again, he shouldn't wonder about that. It's been going on like that since they left; on and off of energy. That's what happens when you're in deep thought!

Riku jolted her head up and instead of receiving a menacing look, Dai received a smile.

"Sorry, I just felt like running for some reason." Riku said, lightly laughing. Daisuke smiled warmly at her, happy to see her like that. Enjoying herself is what he was looking for, for her. He thought for a moment he may have bored her. But that didn't seem to be the issue here and because of that, he was happy.

"Now let's get those clothes paid for." Riku announced, walking in front of him to the cash register. The man at the register summed up the prices of the clothes and the shoes and Riku paid the man with what seemed to be 120 dollars in American currency. Daisuke was a little amazed that Riku paid such an amount. She assured Daisuke that it was nothing to worry about. They got out of the store and walked a few blocks away. Then a call came to her cell phone her parents gave her the past birthday she had.

She answered it.

" Hello?" Riku asked.

"Hey buddy!" Dark said on the other line, sounding chirpy. Riku put a surprised and annoyed face…no, more like angry.

"Dark! How did you get my number?!"

"Oh, your sister gave me it or did you forget I was going to be with her as my date?" Dark said, being cocky now.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!"

"Then you haven't forgotten about the place **I** arranged for us?" Dark started to say, as if he got closer just to send chills on the back of her spine. "I picked a great place in back of an alley. Just for us to dine in. The rats are just nice enough to be our waiters-"Then a few laughs cut off what he was going to say next. Both Risa's and Dark's laugh were apparently present. They knew that would creep Riku out.

Riku was bound to explode but Daisuke prevented that by getting the phone quickly.

"I can hear you, you know. Just tell us where to meet you…_mousy-san_." Daisuke said, in a demanding tone no less. Dark was silent as Risa quieted down. This was what you call a turn off, or was it? Dark smiled on the other line.

"Alright, meet us at the new restaurant _**Airi.**_" Dark said and paused. "I'll be waiting for _you_."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa! 10 pages in landscape this time! No wonder it felt I took too long and I just noticed it when I wrote the last bits of this chapter. Wow, I might not even make it the next week since I got the state test that's straining me. Not to mention two club activities. Pretty soon I'll use my experiences and observations to make Daisuke and Dark feel what really could happen in such a relationship and it may grow more intensed so try to check your email guys! (2/17/09)**

**Hint on next chapter: aurora lights! **

**See ya soon!~**


	14. Chap 14, The End:DDTrouble

**I bet most of you made your own little scenarios about that hint I gave you for this chapter, huh?**

**I'm glad Khelc-sul Renai gave helped me in the Mrs., Miss , and Ms. But I already have Riku making Daisuke call her Riku-san, at least, so it wouldn't be so formal. I may be degrading Risa in this chapter but please, I don't mean to offend.**

**As for what Dark fears, or his secret, it will be revealed…half of it, maybe.**

**Cue the date scene!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 14, The End: Double Date Trouble**

Previously…

" Hello?" Riku asked.

"Hey buddy!" Dark said on the other line, sounding chirpy. Riku put a surprised and annoyed face…no, more like angry.

"Dark! How did you get my number?!"

"Oh, your sister gave me it or did you forget I was going to be with her as my date?" Dark said, being cocky now.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!"

"Then you haven't forgotten about the place **I** arranged for us?" Dark started to say, as if he got closer just to send chills on the back of her spine. "I picked a great place in back of an alley. Just for us to dine in. The rats are just nice enough to be our waiters-"Then a few laughs cut off what he was going to say next. Both Risa's and Dark's laugh were apparently present. They knew that would creep Riku out.

Riku was bound to explode but Daisuke prevented that by getting the phone quickly.

"I can hear you, you know. Just tell us where to meet you…_mousy-san_." Daisuke said, in a demanding tone no less. Dark was silent as Risa quieted down. This was what you call a turn off, or was it? Dark smiled on the other line.

"Alright, meet us at the new restaurant "_**Airi**__**.**_" Dark said and paused. "I'll be waiting for _you_."

With Daisuke, still

Daisuke was motionless even when Dark hung up. His eyes had widened when he heard the last words… "I'll be waiting for _you_."

That meant something personal to Dai. It was weird to feel this way. He knew it meant more than just a date, a double date, to Dark. Somehow, his body knew because Riku had her hand on his fore head. He was now conscious of the place he's at. The phone was hot on his right cheek and his arm felt stiff. Riku's voice came in.

"Are you alright? You look like your burning up." Riku said, removing her hand from his forehead. Daisuke blinked twice before letting his thoughts come back to reality.

"W-why would you say that?"

"Because, you're all red."

She looked more closely at Daisuke which sort of made him nervous because he knew he blushed when he heard Dark say that last line. She "hmm-ed". _Something's up and Dark is the answer to that something._ Riku thought.

"Did that jerk do anything to make you feel embarrassed?" Riku asked.

"What? No, h-he didn't." _What should I say then? It's something more private than that?_ Daisuke thought. He was getting a little more nervous. He couldn't think up of a lie.

"Then? Why are you so red? Surely it has to be something that made it happen now. You're not sick or anything so what is it?" Riku asked, getting more into his space. Daisuke reacted then, having an idea now.

"It's that…they told me they were also at a store and…Dark made a perverted joke." Daisuke said, making it up little by little. He sounded unsure whether or not to say it to Riku's point of view.

"Oh." Riku said simply. She backed off while looking at him. _He got taller, too…_ she thought. A tint of blush went on her cheeks and she turned her gaze away towards the horizon in the middle of the street; right up ahead where the restaurant would be.

"Well, shall we go?" Riku asked. Daisuke didn't reply immediately but just looked at her, mainly her eyes. He noticed it when they left the house but now, the sun made them shine the most. When a neon light-sign flashed behind her, he couldn't see those eyes clearly. Daisuke, unconsciously, moved closer. Riku saw him advancing towards her and she moved back to the wall of a tire shop.

They were both now inches away from each other. About 2 or 3 inches away. From that point, a feet above her, he could see her eyes. Whatever possessed him has been doing a fine job at making Riku feel conscious at how close he was. She felt her cheeks burning and looked away.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Riku said, quietly and under trembling lips. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something amazing may happen. Daisuke reached with his left hand to Riku's face and moved it to let him see her face.

"Hold on." Daisuke rubbed her right cheek that now felt very warm to him. "There, you had lint on your cheek…and, a fever? Let me check that-"

"No! It's fine. I don't have a fever." Riku said, cutting Daisuke off. _I just want to know what was up with that. He looked so serious. _Riku thought, still looking away. She didn't even know if she was losing her mind on this guy yet she could feel herself…_falling_ for him. It's pretty bizarre now that she was more level headed. As far as she knew, she had nothing to like about him. There was no reason. _But does there really need to be a reason…?_ She thought but quickly shoved the question aside. _Nonsense._

"Hey, we're wasting time here! Aren't we supposed to go to the restaurant now?" Riku said, changing the atmosphere. Daisuke nodded, then looked at his watch. His eyes widened for who knows how many times today and blushed. Only now he notices what he does! _I-I wanted to see Riku's eyes…but I did that and-it's a good thing she didn't know of what I was thinking. That's something I wouldn't get lost into._ Daisuke thought then a quick glimpse of Dark's face came to his mind, almost startling him.

"Is everything alright? Now you seemed spaced out." Riku said, waving a hand in front of Dai's eyes.

"E-eh? No, I'm fine!" Daisuke said, waving his hands in front of him.

Riku dropped it and got a hold of his arm. "Come on, we might have a long way to walk."

With Dark

Dark had drove downtown to where the restaurant would be located. By his side was Risa, smiling chirpily. Unlike Riku, Risa didn't see much of the stores in the city. It felt urban yet not so much. Risa liked what would be bought as a gift by her mother through overseas business. That would explain the lack of store knowledge in the whole city. Unless there's something cute in that store, she wouldn't know of it! Putting that aside, Dark also had other things going through his mind.

_It's strange how my life has come to this colorful part. Daisuke made that happen. I felt so miserable before I met him. Now…_Dark thought as he gazed at Risa and then back at the narrow road before him. _I have this girl by my side. I wonder what will become of this date of ours. I hope it lets me forget the past for a while. _Dark thought as he found a parking space and shifted the gear into reverse once in the right position. Finally he parked the car but stayed there, closing his eyes. Risa was about to ask why weren't they leaving the car but instead she tilted her head and showed a puzzled face.

"Are you alright? You look like your spacing out." Risa asked, instead. Dark opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Just wondering if I should have picked up your sister and Daisuke is all but you know what?" Dark began to say, positioning himself in his chair to face her a little.

"What?"

"They need the exercise so let's go inside." Dark said as he enthusiastically got out of the car, went to her door, opened it, and courteously let out Risa from the car. _Now that's being a gentleman!_ Risa thought with joy as he led her to the restaurant "Airi".

With Daisuke

Daisuke had his suit to warm him up while Riku bounced the bags they had, including Dai's clothes. They both walked quietly, at times talked, but mostly in silence. It was awkward to talk to each other when both had similar thoughts of embarrassment running through their heads. It was from Daisuke's actions but, he didn't notice until it already happened! Well, they sure walked slowly.

"So…do you like being in that Play?" Riku asked, looking at the ground.

"Y-yeah, I do."

"hmm…is it fun?"

"We haven't done much of anything yet." _Well, nothing that considers the Play, anyways._ Daisuke thought as he looked away, having a tint of pink on his cheeks. Really, the play hasn't exactly started and yet, it has been eventful. No one asked about the kiss, either. It was too sudden and shocking to talk about. Besides that, it would be embarrassing to talk about it seeing as one had a reputation and the other is starting to have one. The cast just figured that someone spiced the drinks to make them act that way.

"I see, so can I drop by sometime?" Riku asked, showing curiosity as she gazed up at Daisuke. Daisuke was caught off guard but composed himself and smiled, nodding in agreement. _Hope she won't think of me as a weirdo when I put that costume on. _Daisuke thought. He looked up ahead of where they were going. They had already crossed the street so all they need to walk was one more block.

"Hey, were almost there." Daisuke said. Riku looked to him and then to the direction of where he was looking. The "_Airi_" restaurant was showing its neon blue sign by the side in plain view. Daisuke and Riku looked at each other and smiled. They'll have their opportunity now, to stop any funny business between the other two. They ran up to the restaurant's entrance where they saw that, by the corner of the block, Risa and Dark emerged.

Dark looked up at the couple that was in front of him but kept seeing at Daisuke the most. The color of the suit suited him very well. A dark Burgundy color of a suit, a vest, white shirt with thin, grey, vertical stripes and black sleek shoes complemented the red head. Dark just couldn't look away, in other words.

'_Something definitely changed about Daisuke, not just the clothes…' _Dark thought.

As they all meet at the entrance and said their greetings, the double date commenced.

Later…

Life was nice and peaceful until Daisuke met Dark. Ever since then, though, many things have happened. And now he was at a table in a restaurant he never saw or heard before with Riku by his side and across from him were Dark and Risa. What a perfect scenery they must have been showing…except, he had his gloomy atmosphere going against Risa's happy one.

He knew he shouldn't have agreed with Riku. Now he's stuck with the three people who he is uncomfortable with.

When he greeted the two, he couldn't help but notice that Dark was looking at him too much. Even now, when they just ordered their meal, Dark had a few glimpses of him. For some reason, Daisuke felt his cheeks getting hot. Daisuke tried to avoid the sudden awkwardness by looking at anything else but Dark. Riku had other thoughts of her own so she was occupied in her mind. Risa was thinking of a happy, fantasy thought, that's obvious. The only one that's thoughts weren't so relative to the other three was Dark.

'_Now everything feels strange. I don't have any plans for today and I hope I can clear the misunderstanding with Dai but it feels like something or someone is tampering with who I am with and the place as well. No one can see them, but, unfortunately, I can see them. It's like heat radiating off of the room!' _thought Dark, taking another glimpse at Daisuke.

'_And, as if it wasn't enough, this energy signature came from him. I thought the lights were playing tricks on me or he actually made himself look that good to look at but it's a different force. I really hope I don't have to do anything else tonight and have a normal evening.'_ thought Dark.

The waiter came right after and everyone started eating. The Harada twins were the chatter boxes as entertainment. Talking about what happened and what is now happening, with the exception of including a few embarrassing moments for Daisuke to blush over and about. Dark, for the most part, seemed to enjoy the talk. Being engrossed with regular conversations was always like being home to him, now.

He especially liked how Daisuke blushed at the right moments; letting Dark tease him a bit (bad play on words, sorry). There was no moment when Risa might have even flirted with Dark. It hardly looked like a double date! When they all finally finished their dinner, Riku made an unrelated question.

"I hear you live all by yourself in a mansion, is that true?" Riku asked, turning around before heading out. Dark halted on to where he was, pausing.

"Riku!" Risa scolded at Riku. She didn't want the evening to come out bad. Daisuke looked up at him, being at his side, looking a little uneasy.

"Yes, I do live in a mansion all by myself." Dark replied. Between the four of them, it was silent.

Suddenly, a crowd load of people looked up at the night sky, gazing at it in front of the restaurant. Risa looked over her shoulder and decided to break the ice.

"Hey, let's go check that out." Risa said, running outside to see what was happening. She also 'wowed' and urged the rest of the group to see what was going on outside. Relentlessly, they all went and when Dark, Daisuke, and Riku looked up, they were amazed to see lights up in the sky, as if it were the Northern Lights!

Dark, just as suddenly as the crowd came to look at the sky, sneaked away from them and into an ally.

"Hey, Dark, is this even logical?...Dark?" Daisuke asked and then waved his right hand around where Dark would be. He noticed then he was gone. Daisuke looked around to see if he was around. A feather was on the ground, near the ally where Dark had left.

Daisuke picked it up and looked at it closely. Instead of smelling like a pigeons' feather, at least, it smelled of cologne; Dark's cologne.

'_What does this mean? It smells of cologne but it's a feather…'_Daisuke questioned himself. He looked up at the ally and decided to follow a trail of feathers that were on the ground. A block away from where Dai stood, he saw a dark figure ahead. Daisuke gasped as soon as he took a closer look. He never expected that something like **this** would happen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it took so long again. This may happen, just one more time until I get MY play done. I got the state test done and so that's why there was a delay with this chapter and the last.**

**Bear with me, please! Okay?**

**See ya later!!**

**p.s. **

**I know you may have expected that something awsome or juicy would happen and I also believed the same b/c I had it all in my mind but 3/5 essays, openendeds and Mathmatical questions got my head in a twist. I was planning to turn it into a 10 page chapter! Now You'll have to see it in the next chapter what Daisuke saw...please guess. Thank you.**


	15. Chap 15, Fantasy afoot

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. English class has given me a serious blow to my drawing talents. Well, I got no money for any extra projects I might have done so I'll be writing again.**

**On another note, I would like to thank my English teacher for the chance to have new interesting ideas to put into this story from the books of my choice (and favorite), fiction, fantasy, mystery, and action.**

**I recommend reading this book, that's where I got the ally thing: ****The Silver Kiss**** by ****Annette Curtis Klause.**

**Let's start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 15, Fantasy afoot**

Previously…

Dark, just as suddenly as the crowd came to look at the sky, sneaked away from them and into an ally.

"Hey, Dark, is this even logical?...Dark?" Daisuke asked and then waved his right hand around where Dark would be. He noticed then he was gone. Daisuke looked around to see if he was around. A feather was on the ground, near the ally where Dark had left.

Daisuke picked it up and looked at it closely. Instead of smelling like a pigeons' feather, at least, it smelled of cologne; Dark's cologne.

'_What does this mean? It smells of cologne but it's a feather…'_Daisuke questioned himself. He looked up at the ally and decided to follow a trail of feathers that were on the ground. A block away from where Dai stood, he saw a dark figure ahead. Daisuke gasped as soon as he took a closer look. He never expected that something like **this** would happen.

"Dark? Is that you?" Daisuke asked, slowly going forward, unconsciously. The figure, which had its back turned to Daisuke, moved slightly. Dai couldn't see his face. This person had a resemblance of Dark's hair but in a better light, this wouldn't be Dark. As Daisuke had moved closer, he saw that his eyes were playing tricks on him as the hair of that person now showed a faint gold.

Daisuke quickly saw that this figure had _**white**_ wings attached to its body, making it seem angel-like. It WAS an angel.

Dai felt alarmed and took a step back. He clutched at the black feather in his right hand and looked at the person in front of him with stern eyes.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

He felt the person smile and then a chuckle. It was clearly a man. _Now to differ whether those things on his back are wings or not…_Daisuke thought, somehow not liking the way the atmosphere was here. The 'winged' man tilted his head towards Dai, enough to show him smiling.

"It's just a Play" the man said and with one swing of his wings in the air, he disappeared, leaving a startled red head staring up at the night sky.

_What the heck was all that about? _Dai thought.

He saw the lights in the sky soon disappear.

Later in the night/ with Dark

Dark was on the roof of his mansion, moving a layer of blankets on top of other blankets. A little white rabbit with red eyes was on his right side, looking up at Dark. The rabbit gave a little noise out of curiosity and Dark quickly shushed the cute animal with his finger at his lips. Dark didn't want any noise around. It was too late, though, as the sheets of blankets tumbled down onto the floor of the roof, from it came out a girl with black, long, wavy hair. Her skin looked of the color of pearls and was smooth. Her eyes were the deep blue color of the ocean. She was a startling beauty but Dark had seen her more than once and has already known who and what she is. She was only half human, in this case.

As she came out of the layers of blankets, she had set her eyes on the rabbit and smiled; having a tinge of blush on her cheeks. She reached for the rabbit but Dark slapped her hands away, not too hard, though. The girl stiffened and then looked at Dark, her eyes getting darker. In a sort of sense, she was asking why he had done that.

"You want to freeze him, is that it?" Dark said, ominously, and in a low whisper. He looked upset. Upset at her. The girl looked down and started to have tears falling out, crystal and clear. Dark softened and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There, there. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Dark said, comforting her. The girl opened her mouth, trying to say something but what came out of it was a song, just a peep of it, before it was covered by Dark's right hand. He still had his left hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide at first, maybe from the hand that had quickly moved to her mouth, maybe the song that came out instead of plain, simple words.

"I know, you're actually crying about how you got into _**this**_, right?" Dark said. He let go of her mouth, seeing that it had closed and now…he could feel her emotions, the feeling behind it. She felt hollow. And with that emotion, her eyes were of the darkest of blues. She covered herself with the pile of blankets, feeling a little exposed since what she was wearing was a wet, white nightgown; but she knew Dark very well, as well as her to him.

Suddenly, someone else came on the roof top. It was, amazingly, Krad. He smiled, not in a very pleasant way but showed he was amused by what was before him. Dark looked at him, showing that he was angry, seriously.

"Stay here and don't move." Dark said, leaving the girl looking back at him. She seemed to know this atmosphere and looked worried.

Dark stood up and walked a little away from the girl. He looked at Krad and showed a bit of glimmer in his eyes, a sign of danger.

"That grin on your face is starting to grow old, Krad. Aren't you tired of looking like that every day?" Dark said. Krad then stopped smiling. Dark had wiped the grin off his face, in his own way.

"And shouldn't you stop with the affairs of others and have a _life_?"

"Your one to talk, you have none. You're just burrowing it from a 14 year old boy. I guess this makes you a pedophile in a new sense." Dark said.

"Enough talk, I want to know why you are still protecting these half-guard creatures?!" Krad said, pointing at the girl. The girl was startled but stayed where she was. The rabbit was close by her. Dark looked at her for a moment and then back at Krad.

"That half-guard creature has a name, you know." Dark said, nonchalantly. Krad relaxed a bit and put his hand on his hip. "Then tell me the little creature's name."

"So you can kill her? No. There is some of her kind that isn't so bad. She just needs to learn how to control her power and then she won't be a threat to anyone." Dark said. Krad turned around and walked to the edge of the roof. He turned around and showed he wasn't satisfied with what Dark said. "What makes you so sure she won't get out of control? She could lose her mind. It's been that way since _**we**_ were around."

Dark stayed silent for a minute, consuming what Krad had said. _It may be true but…_ "I can assure you she won't lose her mind. She's strong for someone so young."

At this, the girl took in a quick breath.

Krad smiled, closing his eyes. "Even the young ones can be clumsy and make mistakes," Krad said and then, adding, "just like that red head you have clinging to you". Dark wasn't showing any emotion but the girl just a few feet away, in back of him, looked angry all of the sudden. She stood up and opened her mouth, giving out a loud shriek towards Krad. Dark had instinctively dodged her powerful shriek that made it visible; despite them being just sound waves. Krad jumped in the air and vanished, leaving the sound of his voice chuckling through the night. Dark looked back at the girl. She had her skin changing into a golden bronze and her eyes were of that of a demon: red with sharp irises. These features were vanishing now as she was calming herself down.

She collapsed on the blankets, feeling herself getting tired. Dark jogged up to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked. The girl nodded, exhaustingly.

"You know you used too much of your energy. You should rest for the week." Dark suggested. The girl whimpered and shook her head. She didn't want that.

"You're going to have to do this or you might die, do you understand?" Dark warned her. There was a long silence before she nodded. She had comprehended what he said and now agreed to Dark's terms. Dark nodded and wrapped her with one of the blankets. The rabbit that was beside her was somewhat hiding around the layers. Dark gave her a piggy-back ride and hinted to the rabbit to go with him down into the mansion. When he reached the door leading inside the mansion, the girl poked Dark on the shoulder. He looked back at her questioningly.

The girl opened her eyes and he saw honey colored eyes.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you. You are the best …and…I'll make sure he doesn't get close to him. Promise…" The girl said. She was growing tired and so as soon as she said that, she let her head drop on his shoulder and slept. Dark's mouth curved at one end. "Sweet dreams…"

With Daisuke

Daisuke had gone to the Harada's house to leave them off. The two sisters bickered and giggled and gossiped all the while he was listening. Well, define 'listening', because his mind was still back on the ally and what he saw there. If Daisuke wasn't looking at the night sky, he would just look ahead, past the twins, with hazy eyes. The twins did try to snap him out of it a couple of times to no avail. When the three had left the restaurant, they all questioned where dark had left. His car wasn't where he left it and he had long ago paid for all of their meals, somehow. So why did he leave without telling them?

"Something must have come up. You know high school students are extra busy!" Risa had said during the walk. She had then, gotten excited with what she had imagined. She did mumble something about Dark being a young president of his own company but Dai really wasn't paying attention.

_Where could you be, Dark?_ Daisuke thought. He was now in his own home, in his room, looking beyond the window. It was late in the night and he still couldn't fall asleep. He knew he had to stop thinking of what happened tonight and get some sleep for tomorrow. Besides the fact that it was a school night and that he still had to do that duel with Risa, he didn't have to sleep.

"Somehow…this all turned out to be about him…" Daisuke mumbled to himself. Right then he noticed what he said. _Not everything had been including Dark._ Daisuke thought. He thought of situations that didn't involve him but it was no use. Ever since he went into the Play, Dark had always been around him. _I wonder why Dark is always around…? _Daisuke thought. He kept looking at the window, at the sky that wasn't as full with stars as it was outside of the city. He shut his eyes and began rubbing his head rigorously.

"Get out of my mind!" Daisuke yelled out loud, without having the feeling that his parents may be awoken. In the back of his mind, Dai could hear a fake Dark teasing him about what he just said and his cheeks flared up. Daisuke knew the guy could be a better teaser than what his head just made up but that didn't stop him from thinking or growing any more red. _I wonder why he even teases me!_ Daisuke thought and threw himself on the bed.

_Cause… your cute._

"Whoa!" Daisuke suddenly said, sitting up on his bed. "Wait just a second. I did not just imagine that." Daisuke shook his head, hoping that the thought would go away.

A sudden hit of the window snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked straight at the window. Nothing was there but the night sky and the balcony. Daisuke took his eyes off from the window just a second and the noise came again. He went up to the window, grabbing whatever he could find to see if it might have been a burglar.

This time, Daisuke saw what caused the noise. A tiny rock hit the window again. Daisuke opened the window and went to the balcony. Daisuke looked down and saw that Dark was coming right up; popping his head up just as Daisuke's was coming down to look. They both hit their heads and Dark was about to fall off of the balcony! Daisuke rubbed his head, on to where it got hit and then realized that Dark was about to fall. Daisuke yelled, holding Dark from his clothes and almost going overboard himself.

Finally, after some struggle, Dark and Daisuke were on the ground of the balcony, gasping from the sudden and unexpected encounter.

"Why…are you…here?" Daisuke asked in between breaths.

"I needed…to…talk to you." Dark replied, not gasping at all anymore but seeming to sink in to his thoughts. Daisuke looked at Dark, surprised at what's going on. A moment ago, Dai was trying to not think about him and now he was on his balcony's ground with the same guy he was trying to ignore. And now he wants to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Daisuke said, having calmed himself now, and listened to what Dark was going to say next. Dark had that serious expression again.

"Are you alright, from early tonight?" Dark asked. Daisuke was expecting something else so he looked at Dark as if Dark said it in another language. Dark got closer.

"I mean something 'freaky' happened tonight, after eating at the restaurant. I'm just asking because I know I left without telling anyone." Dark began and got even closer. This made Daisuke blush and lean back a bit. His eyes were wide as he saw Dark almost hovering over him!

"I don't…I mean…I just don't want you to get hurt so…if you could…" Dark said as he was still having trouble with what he was trying to say. For some reason, even if the air outside was mildly cold, some heat was mingling between them. Was it their breaths? Their body heat as they got closer? Not even Daisuke knew what was happening but he felt somewhat…comfortable in this feeling.

As Dark's face closed the space between them, his voice got husky. Now is when Daisuke remembers something that happened just like this, just like now. (chap. 11) Dark had changed all of a sudden and acted so strangely again. He's acting this way again but it was too late to make a move against it.

Dark was touching his lips.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! I hope this covers up with the time I missed. Oh! And please read the Trilogy of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. Book 1: City of Bones, Book 2: City of Ashes and Book 3: City of Glass! **

**See you later!**


	16. Chap 16, The Heart in The Dream

**Man, at this very moment (4/29/2009 5:59) I'm reading wolf blossom's "Let me be your super hero" fan fiction and I like the way the hero is. Very charming, just my type XP *laughs*. Anyways, just mentioning this to anyone who likes the superhero thing and just giving wolf blossom kudos for the great, new story. **

**And I know that at least more than one person is confused about the half-guard thing. Don't worry. I always end up explaining it, no?**

**Let's start the show shall we?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 16, The Heart in The Dream**

Previously…

As Dark's face closed the space between them, his voice got husky. Now is when Daisuke remembers something that happened just like this, just like now. (chap. 11) Dark had changed all of a sudden and acted so strangely again. He's acting this way again but it was too late to make a move against it.

Dark was touching his lips.

Daisuke's eyes widen and, as the last thing he saw, black feathers fluttered behind dark and into the air with some violet sparks.

With Krad

Krad lingered around Dark's mansion, looking for the girl. He couldn't get in but he at least tried to see the girl's identity. In his mind, thoughts of what else he studied waved into a connection to the girl.

_This girl is the goddess of the Moon but she is also a goddess of fire, of war_. _Why would those types of guardians be mixed with a human species? Well, in either case, she is not alone. Where there is one guard there is another. _Krad thought, running swiftly and silently around the perimeter of the first floor of the mansion. There were wards at each angle of the mansion. It was like seeing, what others could not see, at paper mashay of a mansion!

_These goddesses and gods are actually guardians of each element in this life, keeping even the universe at a balance. So why would they even bother reincarnation and still perform the balance here? _Krad thought as he grew wings to fly around the second and third floor. It was hard to imagine that Dark had put every single talisman on the mansion by himself. To Krad, if he could ever say it to Dark, it showed that he was a very lonely guy…in a cruel way. Krad flew around until he saw a room that showed a bed in plain sight. On top of it was a bundle of blankets with one foot hanging out. It was of normal skin color and petite. _I've found you. _Krad thought with a sinister smile playing on his face. He got a white feather out of his jacket and flinged it at the window, aiming at the girl. Electricity sparked all around at where the feather stayed stuck in mid air and then it burned and fell down to the ground. The energy that was in the feather was sapped out and so stayed as a normal feather. Krad had looked at the feather, emotionless. He looked back at the window and grimaced.

"Dark Mousy, you are a huge pest."

With The Haradas

Riku looked at the night sky, thinking of the day's events. She was propped up in front of the window where the balcony was and was holding her head with both hands. Her elbows sank a bit more into the clothes she wore today but didn't put them away since she took another look at the sky. She wondered if the sight everyone saw would be able to appear. **What she doesn't know won't hurt her** and that goes the same for anyone else.

"Riku?" Risa said, walking into the room. She was still doused with sleep and was rubbing one of her eyes. Risa stood beside where Riku was laying down and looked at the night sky as well. The two didn't speak for a while. Then, "I don't know what to do about the competition, Riku…"

Riku looked at her now, a little confused on why she said that. "What are you talking about? Didn't you like the fact that you may be with Dark?" Riku asked, not believing in the words that came out of her mouth. The only reason she made a double date with her sister and the two boys was so that Dark wouldn't get too close to Risa…or was that really the reason? Daisuke, for his part, had also come too close, but to her. Riku shoved that thought away, knowing full well it'll come back later.

"…Yeah… but I read my tarot cards and they say that something is around the person I love the most and that that'll always push everyone away; even by force." Risa explained, looking uncertain as she looked a little further up at the sky. "I don't know what that thing is but…Riku, I'm scared…"

Risa looked down at Riku at the same time Riku looked up at Risa. Their expressions shared the same emotion, they were worried.

So, what could that thing be that's around Dark?

At the Mousy Mansion

The girl felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck and screamed with a sudden shock of pain rushing through her body. She shot up from the covers and rolled onto her back, feeling more of the unimaginable pain. On the side of her bed, she could hear the laughing sound of a man.

"What? Is this it? The infamous hybrid goddess is nothing but a title then? Pathetic."

Another jolt of pain came onto the middle of her chest and she screamed more in agony, practically clawing at her upper body. If a third would be added, she would faint from the pain for the unknown source stung her nervous system more and more. It was like feeling thick, long needles put into one point of her body and adding a sort of electricity to the roots of her nervous system!

Even with this pain dulling her mind, she struggled to say something, "Why…?"

The man, in the shadows, only shown his smile and she looked at him in terror of who he really was.

"My dear, I am just serving my purpose is all. Plus, you're a threat." And with that, he threw another feather at where her heart would be and she passed out.

"Sweet dream 'Lady of Balance'."

With Daisuke

Daisuke opened his eyes in alert. He was covered in sweat and was in his bed. He sat up and looked straight with no focus.

_Was that a dream…?_

Daisuke touched his face, feeling that his cheeks were hot. He groaned, knowing that he might have had a fever. He let his hand fall on his bed and felt something very soft underneath it. Daisuke looked down and saw a black feather…followed by a huge lump under the covers. Daisuke yelled out and jumped off the bed. At first, the red-head didn't know what to do but he thought about it and thought that he should just see who was on his bed. Slowly, Dai moved his right hand towards the person, at the end of where the blanket was supposed to be and removed it.

"…huh?..." was all Daisuke managed to say as he saw a girl totally unknown to him.

At the high school

Hitomi was just looking out of the window, enjoying some of the peace in her little spot before the teacher came when Dark whirled her around and looked at her with serious eyes.

"We have a problem." Dark managed to say…or more like that was all she managed to hear from him. Just as soon as he said it, she found herself running with the guy super fast.

_So this is how my morning starts?!_

Dark lead her ALL THE WAY UP TO THE ROOF TOP while still running so as soon as they got there, she let herself collapse and breath in the chilled wind. She looked up, irritated at the fact that he made her run all the way up there and he's not even LOOKING tired. _Stupid pretty boy!_

Hitomi sat up and glared at Dark, "Why the heck did you brought me up here?!"

Dark was, at the moment, looking at the grounds of the schools that were all connected by huge brick roads. Students were still walking around. He tore his gaze from the place and looked at Hitomi.

"I can't find…Hiroko."

Back with Daisuke!

_Why is this girl in my bed_, Daisuke thought as he stared at the girl, _let alone in my house?_

The girl was the same one as from last night but her skin tone was still of a regular human being: somewhat pale peach. The girl stirred in her sleep and this made Daisuke totally conscious of her presence in the room.

"Oh man, what should I do?" Daisuke asked himself, whispering his newly worries. "What happens if mom sees-" Daisuke was cut off by the girl's sudden movement on the bed and as soon as she turned her body to a full view, Daisuke saw blood on her skin and a white feather.

He stared at the blood of her front body, the feather dried with blood. Yet, the blood still looked fresh to him. His hand reached for the feather and as he touched it the girl's eyes opened up and, for a moment, Daisuke thought he saw golden brown eyes but he soon saw they were more reddish gold than brown gold. Her eyes blinked, adjusting her view. Then, she looked at the boy with an animal's instinct. Her eyes burned through him and Daisuke felt somewhat scared. He had never seen a person with such eyes, as if she was a demon. Daisuke pulled his hand away from her as he heard her…growl?

_Is she growling at me?_ Daisuke thought as he continued looking at the girl.

"Um, can you tell me who you are?" Daisuke managed to say as he felt awkward about the girl still growling at her.

_She's probably scared of me since she doesn't know me. _Daisuke thought and smiled at her, giving his hand out.

"Sorry about that. My name is Niwa Daisuke." Dai said. The girl stared at him for a moment, her growl seizing. She blinked and made a surprised face, as if snapping out of a dream. She wasn't sure if she could speak his language but that didn't make a difference to her. She had lost her memory, all of it, except for how she came to that place. She can remember a man laughing at her with white wings and striking feathers at her body. She used a black feather that Dark gave to her, just in case something were to happen to her, and disappeared using her own ability. The feather teleported her to Dai's room, a place she didn't think she would be in. After that, she felt herself too weak to do anything about the location but she created an illusion for the red-head, one of his heart's desires and when it passed, she had managed to pick him up and leave him in his bed. She collapsed just as soon as she let him down and so that's what happened last night.

She can't even remember her own name or what she was but felt the abilities she could do and so, seeing the boy's hand out to her, she accepted the introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Niwa-san." She said. She surprised herself. The girl's voice was above a whisper yet she had a feeling her voice was of the commanding type. She spoke up again, adding a bit more volume to her voice.

"Even though I don't remember my name or why I came to this place, I am sorry to have barged in." she said. Daisuke blinked, staring at her while she gathered up more courage.

_She doesn't remember anything then? ..._ Daisuke thought. He looked at the girl now getting nervous and thought about how she's acting so far.

_She's pretty mush willing to cope with her situation and she tries to have some courage. Those eyes are like nothing I've ever seen before, either. Hmm, __Akane__, maybe? __Kokoro__? Or maybe Makoto? Naoko? __Shizuka__? __Umeko__? __Yuuka__? Well, to be so honest of mind, she's pretty sincere so why not go with the name Makoto? _Daisuke made up his mind to give a name for her.

"How about the name 'Makoto'?" Daisuke asked the girl. She looked at him as if he came out of the blue. She nodded, accepting the name that was given to her by Daisuke. She tried to say it out loud and then smiled at how it sounded. Daisuke also smiled and thought of another thing: _So…what really happened last night? That dream was too real to be true and I don't remember when I slept._

Daisuke stopped his thoughts as his eyes drifted to the clock on his table beside the bed.

"Ah! I'm late for school!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry about that. It takes long sometimes since my ideas come and go but I'll bring some interesting ones next time, ok?**

**See you next time! **


	17. Chap 17, Around the Guardian

**Well, we move on to the 17 chapter. How did you guys like the last one? I bet you were filled with glee the moment you figured out what Daisuke's desire was. Well, he would be very confused if he knew that was what happened to him; so let's wait until that happens, okay? **

**Let's start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 17, Around the Guardian**

"_Luna, don't cry. Everything's over."_

_Her eyes opened a dark sea blue iris. She looked up and saw that she was in the arms of a young man. His hair wasn't that long and yet some strands were. His violet hair lit up in the red tinted, night sky. _

"_Who are you? Why would you help me?" the girl asked. The boy smiled, his amethyst eyes shining playfully as he looked down at her, his wings now gliding in the wind._

"'_Cause I care about you."_

_The girl's eyes were wide open and then-_

"Makoto, please wake up." A boy's voice broke the dream she was having, a memory she thought she lost but once again she may not recall who the boy was in the dream. Now, as her eyes see who had woke her up, she sees it was the boy she encountered last night. He seemed to be frantic now.

"Stay here in my room, okay? I'll be back by the afternoon so don't leave." Daisuke said, now grabbing a hand full of snacks.

"You can open these when you feel hungry, alright?" Daisuke said last and then waved as he left his room. She blinked, looking back at the door in which he left from. Then, Makoto looked down and saw that he opened one of the snacks for her already on the bed. She took it and read what it said on the label.

"'Strawberry jam sandwich just put it in the microwave and its flaky warm done.'"

_Hmm, maybe I should eat this first and then find that boy with the violet hair. He seemed to know who I was but was that a memory of mine or just dream. Oh well._ Makoto thought. She tried a piece and well, you would know the outcome of that.

"Bleh! This tastes really bad!"

At the High school

Hitomi looked frustrated while trying to see if she could plug out whatever her teacher was yelling about. She didn't want to lose her nerve and tell the guy that he should stop yelling since it's not so beneficial to anyone in the room. She really didn't understand why all of the sudden Hiroko disappeared. Out of all days, did it have to be _today_?

Besides the things that she and Hiroko have to do that day at school, they also had their little job tonight as well. Without her, Hitomi may be short handed. Not so good news for the rest of the people who lived around.

_Man, she sure had picked a great day to disappear. And we still have to deal with what's going on in the Drama club, too._

Hitomi put her head down and let her arms dangle on the sides of her desk.

"Hiroko no Baka." Hitomi muttered.

With Dark

"Um, Dark-san, what's the matter?" Aya asked as she started to feel a little awkward with the sad looking guy that apparently has a crush on. Unfortunately, he hasn't been doing anything but being serious all day. Even as we speak, he has a brooding face!

Well, that was more or Aya's perspective, anyway. Dark actually looked troubled. With his hands cupped around his mouth, he kept looking back at the scenes of his house, how the Guardian looked like she had a struggle with another person. Dark had a good hunch it was Krad but the more he thought of that possibility, the more he wanted to punch his lights out.

_She's still a young, defenseless little girl in the world of the Greeks. Her race maybe new but they are fragile. _Dark thought, sighing and then getting up and walked out of the class. He had already told the teacher he wasn't feeling that 'great' today, so he could easily walk in and out; leaving poor Aya to look at him. She didn't know, obviously, what Dark was actually doing most of his life and no one who knew wanted to fill the rest of the people in it. Dark was always somewhat solo so everyone knew when not to mess around in his affairs or his thoughts for that matter.

Dark walked around the hallways of the high school building, putting his hands in his pockets and looking out through the huge windows of the school. The morning air was still lingering, despite the day being close to noon. Dark turned around the corner and found himself in immense sunlight. It was warm; not the intense kind of heat you might usually feel in a school building when there is no windows open. If it wasn't for the autumn coming in, Dark would've opened one of the windows and smell in a fresh summer breeze. To calm his nerves down, that could've been temporary. Maybe a shock of cold autumn breeze would wake him up and make him believe that what he thought he could protect was gone.

Dark went over to one of the windows and opened it fast. He definitely got that shock of wind and even more as he spotted a certain frantic little red-head. He was making his way to his own school, next to the high school. Just seeing this boy made him smile, and that's unconsciously, sometimes.

"Hey! Looking for a fitness workout this late in the morning?" Dark yelled out to Daisuke, making the red head stop and look around the high school building until he found Dark's eyes; playfully gleaming in the light. Dark was smirking now and Daisuke had forgotten about what he was doing, for a moment that is. Daisuke suddenly flushed as he noticed he just completely gawked at the older boy. Even worse now that he remembered what happened last night. Dai responded to him, anyway.

"N-no, I'm just running late!" Dai said and then sprinted to his school. That kind of took Dark by surprise. Nonetheless, he enjoyed seeing the way Dai acted. _I think it'll be the highlight of my day if I tease him._ Dark thought as he whistled all the way around the floor until going to class.

With Daisuke

Daisuke let his own back hit the wall beside the entrance of the school. He breathed hard from the sprint he just pulled through. He shut his eyes and lifted his head up. Once when he breathed calmly, his eyes were glazed and he was in a daze. Daisuke completely lost in his mixed up thoughts of mostly everything, and it all still revolved around Dark. The fact came back to him that Dark was at the center of what appeared to him, his own life. How did this came to be? He didn't know it himself but just remembering what happened last night would make Dai run away from Dark now and whenever he saw him.

_Wait, no, why should I run? It was just a dream…even though there was a time when he did kiss me BUT that was an accident! _Argh! Daisuke fought with his thoughts, rubbing his head like a maniac. He was turning extremely red, despite that he was trying to convince himself that nothing was out of place in his life; that everything was normal. _Never mind about that! There's just absolutely nothing weird going on with me and Dark...absolutely nothing…_

Flashback

"This was all for the Play. I want a girl not a boy playing as the princess. When I found out that you had no other choice but to play that role, I thought about it and came up with the answer. I could take you out of the production by replacing you. And since you didn't like being the princess, that just made it all the better. I don't see why _you're_ upset." Dark said.

Flashback end

_That's right, there's absolutely nothing between us…_

Daisuke thought as he went through all the memories he had with Dark while feeling alone in at the entrance.

With Dark

Dark was in his lunch break. Perfect timing for him and that he might be able to search for Hiroko. Even better now that he may have Hitomi helping him. Truth is, well, since you may have guessed, Hiroko is that same Guardian from last night. She's still of Greek origin but she's basically half of that, Aries, god of war and a goddess from the moon but she had preferred the Roman name "Luna" instead of Selene. _**(FYI in Japanese you say "**__**Tsukiyo**__**" as moon.) **_

Dark didn't see her when he went to check on her that morning and only found feathers of white and blood on the bed sheets. Clearly, Krad had gotten inside, possibly by underground. Even with that fact in Dark's mind, he still remembers giving Hiroko a black feather. It wasn't in the room so she must've used it to escape. Now Dark has to find her before Krad does.

Dark was found once again on the roof top. The breeze up there felt pretty great to him as he waited for Hitomi to come upstairs. For some reason, he started remembering all the moments he had with Daisuke, the bad ones and good ones. Mainly the good ones:

Flashback 

"That's good. I'll take you home then."

"Home?"

"Yeah, can't let you walk home by yourself, your too young." Dark said as he walked first, the wind carrying his chuckles out and back at Daisuke. Daisuke looked stunned and exclaimed in a loud voice, "I'm not that young!" then ran up to Dark. Dark had put his hands in his pockets of his pants, letting the blanket dangle over his wrist. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Did you hear me? You think I'm a child? I'll be 15 soon but I'm already a teenager, at least." Daisuke exclaimed yet again. They kept walking in a regular pace.

"Compared to me, you're still just a kid." Dark said and ruffled Daisuke's hair. At that moment, without warning or knowledge of him doing this, Daisuke pouted. Unfortunately, it was for a few seconds until Dark looked at him again then he changed his expression; looking up ahead. They were around the park now, or at the rim of it, passing by like as if it was a normal walk at the park. The lights around there made a yellowy-orange glow casting over both of them.

Flashback end

Dark filled his lungs with air as he smiled pleasantly over the memory but there was something in common with what he just remembered. Hiroko knows that Dark likes and needs Daisuke so…

"Could she be with him?" Dark thought as he looked up at the sky that was slowly getting cloudy.

With Daisuke 

Daisuke had dragged his feet up the stairs and into his class room. After that, he definitely got in trouble for coming extra late. Detention for a day was what he got for coming late. That may have been the only good news seeing as it wasn't suspension or anything. It was his lunch break now. To him, it felt like the day didn't fly by as quickly as he wanted it to but it was alright. Daisuke was thinking of Dark so much he had almost forgotten of the girl in his bed. She looked like a middle school student but he had never seen her before. Daisuke knew he had to do something about the girl before there was a misunderstanding.

After eating, Daisuke went around the hallways to see if he could spot Saehara around. No luck, though. Dai stopped at one of the windowsills just when he thought he walked what was worth a mile in the school and leaned back, sighing.

_"The Northern winds...can change the things..."_

_"but not the heart...just the mind...can you hear that name, they're calling for you..."_

_"come home~"_

_That song. I know that song but a girl is singing it. Who's singing?_ Daisuke thought as he stood on his feet and looked around the hallways, the strangely empty hallways.

With Dark

Dark heard a gentle sound being carried by the same winds that are now being aggressive. The sky was immediately cloudy. He felt an alarm instinct take over him, feeling that it's the Guardian's power that was causing the weather to change. He had found her now, at the camps but so would Krad.

Dark hurried up towards the middle school, singing the same song in his head to see if Hiroko would respond back.

With Daisuke

Daisuke could feel his self consciousness rise as the hallway grew darker. Then he turned around to see the other corner of the hallway spring into a soft light. The song kept going.

_"Be by my side. Stay a while~"_

"_Don't go away. I believe in you~_ "

"_I'm searching for that home. That home I see in your heart."_

"_I want to be invited to a new love."_

"_Tells me the Prince of Night"_

Daisuke was shocked to see the girl before her. No, he was more amazed than shocked. She was coming down the hallway as if she was a goddess!

"Makoto, w-what are you doing here?" Daisuke managed to say, somewhat gawking at the girl as her glow was completely off of her. She was still in her white night gown. Makoto opened her eyes, walking with them being closed this whole time. She blinked at Daisuke and then felt her own face sadden. She ran up to Daisuke and hugged him. Daisuke was officially stupefied. _What's going on? Why is she hugging me?_

"Makoto, what's wrong?" Daisuke nudged at her shoulders. She stopped hugging him and he felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders or more like his heart.

"I'm very sorry for you. I know I'm not the one you should be seeing right now but the one who saved me. I can remember partially but I could see your heart was in despair for that person." Makoto said, touching Daisuke's torso, where his heart was. He looked at her hand and his chest. It didn't ache as much but the feeling was still there. _Despair?_ _Do I care for him? Does this mean I…I actually like Dark?_

Daisuke looked at the girl and she smiled silently, nodding once. His eyes were wide and then he felt relief. He actually felt good about this feeling. _Who is this girl? How is she doing all this?_

"Makoto…"

"Your free to do what you may have thought was wrong." She assured him. Daisuke was surprised to hear that, as if she really did read his mind, which she did. He finally smiled, his eyes were gentle.

"Thank you." Daisuke said as he bowed to her.

"Don't mention it." She said, in a happy voice, nothing like her small one. Daisuke jerked his head up to see her skin color, eyes and hair were of a different shade. Daisuke's expression was of that of a surprised person again as he saw Hiroko-sempai in front of him, replacing the girl from before.

"Hi-Hiroko-san?!"

Hiroko covered Daisuke's mouth with her hand and with the other over her own mouth, telling him to keep quiet with an index finger. In a whisper and a playful smile on her face, she said, "Thank you for unknowingly returning my memories. Now I shall give you a token of my gratitude."

As soon as Hiroko has said that, Dark called to her in the hallway, right behind them, and pushed Daisuke with a force of wind towards Dark. Daisuke yelled until the moment of impact, a collision with Dark. Dark made the landing a bit easy for Dai as he fell on the floor. He was about to ask what was that all about to Hiroko but she had vanished.

"Dark…?" Dai said, a little confused at what had happened, as if he was caught in his own daydream. Dark jerked his body into a sitting position, cradling Daisuke by his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Daisuke said and then looked up at Dark with the same gentleness as a moment ago; also while smiling. Dark was startled but he didn't stop looking at Daisuke.

"I…I'm sorry about the way she acted. I guess you know, huh?" Dark said.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Daisuke said, shaking his head slowly at first and then smiling at Dark. Dark was completely out of words. What had she done to him? Being two gods, reincarnated into a human, and the gods that she has are like an Angel and Demon. There are more ways for her to make Dai act this way.

"Are you feeling alright? Did she use hypnosis on you?" Dark said, touching Daisuke's face and moving it around to see if anything was on him.

"Dark! I'm fine!"

"That's the immature Daisuke I know." Dark joked. Daisuke pouted, and they both remembered the platform at the Park. _From so many reasons,_ _we didn't get along well after that. Dark…I need to know why you distant yourself from me? _

Unfortunately, when Dai thought of 'like' he took it as "more than a friend but not quite as a 'lover'".

"Dark, do you care for me?"

Time for the moment of truth.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And I'm gonna end it here. Well, did you guys also guess that Hiroko is playing matchmaker on the two guys? Hope you are still liking this. I'm not getting any reviews! No signs of life from ! Don't let me feel lonely.**

**Well, see ya next time! **


	18. Chap 18, The Angel’s Trap

**Alrighty! Now I'm happy! I got at least some reviews. At first I thought you guys abandoned me for summer activities or something. Well, here's another one. Are you ready?**

**Start the show pronto!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 18, The Angel's Trap **

Previously…

"Dark…?" Dai said, a little confused at what had happened, as if he was caught in his own daydream. Dark jerked his body into a sitting position, cradling Daisuke by his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Daisuke said and then looked up at Dark with the same gentleness as a moment ago; also while smiling. Dark was startled but he didn't stop looking at Daisuke.

"I…I'm sorry about the way she acted. I guess you know, huh?" Dark said.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Daisuke said, shaking his head slowly at first and then smiling at Dark. Dark was completely out of words. What had she done to him? Being two gods, reincarnated into a human, and the gods that she has are like an Angel and Demon. There are more ways for her to make Dai act this way.

"Are you feeling alright? Did she use hypnosis on you?" Dark said, touching Daisuke's face and moving it around to see if anything was on him.

"Dark! I'm fine!"

"That's the immature Daisuke I know." Dark joked. Daisuke pouted, and they both remembered the platform at the Park. _From so many reasons,_ _we didn't get along well after that. Dark…I need to know why you distant yourself from me? _

Unfortunately, when Dai thought of 'like' he took it as "more than a friend but not quite as a 'lover'".

"Dark, do you care for me?"

Time for the moment of truth.

Every little thing that Daisuke did, it made Dark react. That's what he noticed now. And with almost every decision he made since he met Daisuke was all because he wanted to protect him. In his own way. So, this question didn't need much more thought than this but, does Daisuke mean…love?. Dark calmly responded.

"Yes, of course I care about you. I always had."

Daisuke's mouth opened slightly, starring at Dark with a slight look of disbelief. Then he smiled at him, showing Dark he was quite happy with the response.

Lighting stroke and that's when the heartfelt moment ended.

Daisuke jerked his head up and out of Dark's arms and sat up; looking at the sky.

"Oops, forgot about that." Dark admitted, he felt a little embarrassed. Something had definitely occurred to make the weather change so quickly, something abnormal. It happened right before he decided to follow Hiroko's song but…_But it wasn't Hiroko's fault since she was perfectly fine when I saw her with Daisuke so what does this mean?_ Dark thought as he looked around the hallway to see any signs of life, at least. The school felt abandoned but he knew that was a glamour set up but by who he didn't even know. He could only guess it was Krad who had organized it seeing as that he could have also sensed Hiroko's powers unfolding.

_That girl really needs lessons on how to suppress her presence more often. _Dark noted as he stood up and lifted Daisuke up by the arms. Daisuke almost yelped at the sudden action but he managed not to look too surprised about that. More than anything he should be surprised about is the unknown fact of what just happened from the time he saw Hiroko in his own bed till now. He looked up at Dark, demanding an answer for what was happening with his expression.

"What's going on Dark? I know you at least have some idea."

"I do have some idea but I think I'll have to give you the full details later. Right now we need to find Hiroko and get out of here." Dark said and without question he took Daisuke's hand and ran. Daisuke blushed a bit but realized this was no time to go into his own emotions. The sky roared again with its grimaced dark colors as the lighting was getting closer to the middle school.

As they ran through the hallways of the middle school, Dark was forming a plan. A plan that he didn't want Daisuke to be in; so, he was also thinking of a good way to keep him in one safe place. Dark looked from left to right as he ran, seeing a glimpse of the classrooms. So far, he could hear that classes were still being held.

_Damn, so we can't exactly hide what's really going on with us now. This is his way of threatening us alright. That Krad, he sure has some nerve trying to include Daisuke into this. _Dark thought with anger as he looked behind him. Daisuke looked up at Dark. He couldn't help it but smile at the red head, feeling that he should reassure him that nothing bad will come to him. _This is why I didn't even want him around me, because of what's happening now. I didn't have the power to protect Hiroko's real parents and I might not be able to protect Daisuke._ Dark thought sadly.

Dark stopped running and at the same time had let go of Daisuke. He let Dai bump into him and embraced Daisuke. The red head looked surprised. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks get hotter. Actually, Dai didn't know what to do so he let Dark continue with his unexpected hug.

"Daisuke"

It was like a pulse going through his body when he heard his own name. Immediately after that, Dai relaxed and noticed other things like how Dark could feel so warm or that his cologne was just right to intoxicate him but only when being this near to him.

"Listen…I need you to stay quiet and hide, alright?" Dark asked. He had a black feather in his right hand, still curled around Dai. It was giving off a scent to hide Daisuke's presence while he was still talking to him. In a calm voice, he was soothing Daisuke so not to be aware of the scent. In Dark's own way, this was a test for Daisuke: to prove that he could at least take care of himself now that, apparently, he was involved in Dark's 'affairs'.

Daisuke looked up at him, "where will you go?"

Dark hesitated. That question had made him remember of how things ended with Hiroko's parents. Not a good sign to his point of view but he shrugged it away and carefully picked what was would say next.

"I'm going to see where Hiroko is and then we'll all leave, okay?" Dark said, uncertain if that's what he should've said. Well, either way, he was leaving Daisuke in a safe place where Krad wouldn't think of looking; in the locker.

"Do you know of a good place to hide?" Dark asked him, seeing if there's an alternative.

"Classrooms?" Daisuke answered, not getting any good hiding places. _Oh, wait!_ "How about the computer room?"

Dark looked down at the Daisuke with a serious face, "Alright, just as long as you're safe." And he softened his expression with a smile. Daisuke blinked two times and then also gave him a small smile with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Yeah."

Daisuke ran to the computer room, one floor up from there. He went towards the direction they were going while Dark went back to the spot from which they left. From there on he made a turn to the right and found a place outside where no one would see him. Dark concentrated now on his power, chanting in Greek language and then doubled over to feel his wings rip out of his uniform shirt. Then, he looked up at the brooding sky and launched himself in the air. He flew up and landed on the roof where he found an ancient demon there: Nemean lion.

"Ah, today must be my luck day." Dark said as he smiled at the lion that would advance at any moment.

"A half angel like yourself has no right to talk about luck when it has run out." The lion said, not even moving his mouth.

"Oh! This is new. At least I can talk to my opponent while playing with him." Dark complemented. He had mocked the beast's pattern of speaking, or more like telepathy. _Apparently, Krad had given this creature some of his power to boot. I guess it's time to be serious. It's not every day I get to risk my life without risking an innocent's life as well._

"_Leo Nemaeus__…are you blind or are you fighting me with will?"_ Dark asked, looking at the lion intensely.

"It is my will young fool. The master would want your head now."

"Hn, as if I haven't heard that before. Your master is also a half angel, has he not told you of that."

"Are you making me look like the fool? My kind knows a creature by first look. What is your method of someone's profile?"

As the lion had asked, Dark got out a black feather from under his shirt and changed it into a sword. He smiled wickedly now as he replied to the lion, "History."

And he charged at the lion without hesitation.

With Hiroko

Hiroko was on the stair case opposite of the main entrance of the middle school. She was holding the railings tightly and she was breathing heavily.

"I…I'm glad I had done something good for Dark-san even though suppressing this change of character is hard now."

_No, let me think. I know no one can actually go into my brain and even record what I'm thinking. Seriously, I talk to myself too much. _Hiroko looked down below her, her head hanging all this time. She had almost fallen and so she had her knees supporting her body on the stairs. She coughed and vigorously tried to hang onto the railing.

"Shit. I feel like I'm going to collapse at any moment. My body is no condition to be moving so much-" Hiroko managed to say until she had another attack of coughs. She felt footsteps coming her way, up the stairs. She didn't want to let anyone see her, not in the state that she was in. Unfortunately for her that little wishful thinking had stopped giving her luck. The one who was coming up the stairs had stopped at the foot of the stairs. She felt his movements and really wondered if it was the right time to let herself fall unconscious. _No. I don't know who it is, unfortunately. I'm so weak from what that man did to me last night, I can't even sense who this person is. What a disadvantage I'm in. Now, that I think about it, I didn't ever had much luck when it came to happiness or my love life for all know. They kept ending abruptly._

Hiroko's eyes widened. A sudden wave of fear washed over her. _Oh no, I'm changing again._ Hiroko squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth. _No! I don't want to change my personality. I'll lose myself for sure and make a mess for Dark-san! Please no, I don't want to hate of feel sadness. It's too much!_

"Um, are you alright miss.?" Daisuke said, coming in back of her slowly. "Hey, aren't you from the high school?"

Hiroko almost forgot but she did manage to put her uniform on by using the last bit of her power. Teleportation. Powers like these ones could be very useful but she doesn't use it unless she was incapable of moving so much from one place to another to being immobilized.

She was officially immobilized now.

"Yes…" Hiroko said with her faint voice; barely above a whisper. Daisuke got closer to her, having intentions of helping her up. She felt him get closer and so she looked at him, slowly lifting up her head to his face. Daisuke held his breath and not because he noticed it was Hiroko. Her face was pale but her cheeks were red. What were surprising or _stunning _about seeing her face were her eyes. The color and even the irises were changing. Her eyes color kept changing from dark blue to bloody red and back to her natural honey brown eyes. Her irises were sharp cat-like for one moment and back to normal.

"A-are you alright?" Daisuke managed to say. From the foot of the stairs, now, there was someone looking at the two with a devilish smile.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, sorry that took a bit longer than what I had messaged but it's here and I hope it scored some points for you DaisukeXDark fans. Ciao!**


	19. Chap 19, Greek Showdown pt1

**Lyrics from D-TecnoLife by UVERworld, an opening from Bleach the anime series. They'll be in bold letters and Italicized. Enjoy!**

**Greek words translated here in order: **"light disperse Curse"

‎ φανάρι‎.‎ Χαιρετώ. κατάρα. ‎

Fanairi.‎ Kieredo. Kaptara.

**Start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 19, Greek Showdown pt.1**

Previously…

"Um, are you alright miss.?" Daisuke said, coming in back of her slowly. "Hey, aren't you from the high school?"

Hiroko almost forgot but she did manage to put her uniform on by using the last bit of her power. Teleportation. Powers like these ones could be very useful but she doesn't use it unless she was incapable of moving so much from one place to another to being immobilized.

She was officially immobilized now.

"Yes…" Hiroko said with her faint voice; barely above a whisper. Daisuke got closer to her, having intentions of helping her up. She felt him get closer and so she looked at him, slowly lifting up her head to his face. Daisuke held his breath and not because he noticed it was Hiroko. Her face was pale but her cheeks were red. What were surprising or _stunning _about seeing her face were her eyes. The color and even the irises were changing. Her eyes color kept changing from dark blue to bloody red and back to her natural honey brown eyes. Her irises were sharp cat-like for one moment and back to normal.

"A-are you alright?" Daisuke managed to say. From the foot of the stairs, now, there was someone looking at the two with a devilish smile.

With Dark

Neither of the two wanted to fall back. The Nemean Lion kept charging at Dark and, despite the fact that he can dodge the attacks, he was still getting scratched pretty good. He hadn't put his wings away but tried to make it a fair fight by not going up in the air so much. No matter what strategy he chose, Dark was still being charged a frontal assault every moment!

"Heh. Not bad for a kitten." Dark joked, succeeding in puncturing the lion's pelt. Dark then flew up in the sky and landed back on the roof, away from the lion as he was about to strike at him.

"A half human like yourself shouldn't even be so lucid while you should remember you are cursed!" The lion said, running towards Dark and then almost pouncing on him. Dark raised his sword and pierced the lion again, this time on its back. He roared and slashed Dark's torso. He screamed as he felt the claws go through him and pushed himself into the air. Dark winced as the Nemean lion looked up, clearly not feeling any pain from its own wounds.

"Is that all? Should you gallantly accept your head to be cut off for my master?"

Dark looked at the lion and smirked at him. _I know this guy's history. I know how I can kill him if I wanted to repeat what Hercules did but I have a better way of killing this guy off. Being half angel is not that bad either._

"I suggest your head should be cut off before your so called master comes up here and does it." Dark said as he started to fly around the lion in rapid speed. He pierced the Namean lion again and again, avoiding the counterattacks it gave out. Finally, Dark flew up and landed on top of the exit, staggering a bit. He felt his torso searing with pain, the blood had been dripping all over the place.

"What do…you think you're doing you miserable creature." The lion managed to say as he tried to slowly change his position to face Dark. He hadn't experienced so many injuries before but he was still strong on his four legs. Dark was making a hand sign now. Putting only his index finger with his middle one in front of his bleeding torso, he put the same way with the other hand but under the two fingers. He closed his eyes and let his black wings expand.

"R.I.P." was all Dark said as he let his feathers disperse and go all over the roof. Then he let his left hand go in front of him.

"Fanairi.‎ Kieredo. Kaptara."

In an instant, the roof was set to a blaze of blue fire. The Nemean Lion's roars drowned in the fire that had soon dispersed.

With Daisuke & Hiroko

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous reincarnation of Aries and Selene. It's a pleasure to meet your spirits young producer." Krad said and elegantly bowed. Daisuke and Hiroko looked at him. Daisuke still had no idea what was going on but had a faint idea on who was the bad guy and who was the good guy. Still…he quesetioned himself based on what he knew and what was going on.

"Krad-san? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that white suit?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, pardon me, young Niwa but my attention is to this lady right here. I'm sure we could talk sometime later." Krad said, having a twinkle in his eyes that Daisuke did not like at all. His aura was ominous, a mystery that would rather push anyone away instead of interesting one. Hiroko tried to get up but almost slipped from the staircase. Daisuke held her, her left hand on own left hand and having his other hand support her back. In her conscious, there was a debate that she thought it was herself but instead…it was something she feared.

_Disusting…This angel is disgusting. We should get rid of him now._

_But our body won't sustain the pressure of our spells. We should try to negotiate._

_I will be the one to talk to that scumbag!_

_No!_

"You disgusting creep. Do you think that just by killing me, this girl, will make you worthy of a peaceful death! Not even! I will not spear you such mercy." Hiroko said, her head hung down again, and her speech pattern was of that in greek tongue. She spoke as if she was a strong, broad person. She had her right hand gripping the railing, her fingers turned white. Daisuke gawked at her, trying to figure out what was now happening to her. Hiroko then shook her head.

"No…no," she managed to say then she lifted her head and looked at Daisuke.

"You must leave me. I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Please. I'm fine. See?" Hiroko slowly got up, letting her will be her remaining motive to move. She was still speaking as if she was foreign.

"Please, go to where Dark-san is. He needs you more than I do." Hiroko said, bringing up a faint smile. Her eyes were now intact. In that same demon like eyes.

"I think you do need him, more than you know you do. A young girl such as yourself shouldn't bottle up those feelings, right?" Krad said, inturrupting the two. Hiroko looked at him with anger all of the sudden.

"You shut your trap!"

"Oh? Are you afraid of the truth? Or is it that your also afraid this boy miht know how you feel?" Krad said, enjoying the terror that appeared on her face. Daisuke followed his gaze to Hiroko's.

"Hiroko-sempai..?" Daisuke questioned. Her eyes were fixed on Krad, though.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would 'hime'"

And that's when "Pandora's box" opened.

With Dark

He sat ontop of the exit door on the roof top. Below him was blood stains, but only on the black fethers that were laying around.

"'Peace be to that of the cursed'… I what he would say right after he exterminated a creature from Greek mythology..." Dark whispered. He was hanging his head a minute ago but looked up at the sky now, with sad, distant eyes.

"Dad..."

His cellphone rang and Dark picked it up lazily.

"yeah?"

"I got new clothes for you. You seem to be pretty beat." Hitomi said on the other line. It almost startled Dark but he accepted her offer, "Thanks but could you hold those clothes for a bit? I have some more business to attend to."

She reluctantly agreed and Dark hanged up the phone. He stood up and looked at himself. His shirt was pretty ripped up as well as his pant but his chest looked even worse with the blood. Thankfully, it wasn't as deep of an injury so he could heal fast thanks to his half angel blood. Still…

"Man, I'm a total mess. Oh well, this will have to wait for later." Dark said as he got off the exit. As soon as he did, Krad arose from the roof up by a red light. He was carrying Hiroko like she was weightless on his right arm and Daisuke over his left sholder. They were both unconscious. Dark looked at him, completely off guard so he looked at them with questionable surprise.

"Wh-what have you done to them?" Dark harshly whispered.

"Take a hint." Krad said, "I've just disbanded what you love the most."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It stops here!**

**Hope it wasn't OOC. **

**Daisuke: were not continuing?...**

**Huh?...Oh! no, no! don't get that idea. Of course were continuing just that I'm stopping here for this chapter just for you and Dark to be in this section! **

**Dark: that's great but it's also on my mind on how Daisuke and Hiroko got to be in that position.**

**Hiroko: Yes, it wasn't easy seeing that I was very self conscious of my skirt almost going up. Can't we at least tell the audience how it went?**

**No. Next chapter.**

**Daisuke: Oh well, it's not like I want to know immediately how I got like that.**

**Dark *puts his arm over Dai's shoulder*: That's right, it would make me worry.**

**Hiroko: Don't start teasing the poor boy now, be kinky later.**

**Dark: oh? You mean like this? *nibbles at Daisuke's right ear lobe*. Makes Daisuke squirm and yelp.**

**OKAY! Time to leave! See ya! *perfectly flushed* **


	20. Chap 20, Greek Showdown pt 2

**Yay! It's the second part! Let's see how Daisuke got injured. **

**Warning: This is all fiction so please don't get mad at me when it comes to religion. Personally, I don't like messing with it but I do like this story so I will involve a little make believe about it.**

**Start the show! Date: 7/28/09**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously…

"Man, I'm a total mess. Oh well, this will have to wait for later." Dark said as he got off the exit. As soon as he did, Krad arose from the roof up by a red light. He was carrying Hiroko like she was weightless on his right arm and Daisuke over his left sholder. They were both unconscious. Dark looked at him, completely off guard so he looked at them with questionable surprise.

"Wh-what have you done to them?" Dark harshly whispered.

"Take a hint." Krad said, "I've just disbanded what you love the most."

**Chap. 20, Greek Showdown pt. 2**

During Dark's spell over the Nemean Lion, Krad had shown up behind Hiroko and Daisuke.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would 'hime'"

"Such a lowlife is threatening me?! I will not allow it!" Hiroko said as even her own aura made her feel like a different person. She was about to advance on him but he stopped her, dead frozen, when he spoke up.

"The lonely princess that was imprisoned on the moon." Krad said, smirking now.

Hiroko's eyes were wide again and spelled utter terror in them. Flashbacks in her head, so distinct and yet so foggy, they told her of how she came to be.

"Do you want to hear a story of tragic and dispair, Niwa?" Krad's gaze shifted to Daisuke now, catch the red head by surprise. Dai wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear it, let alone if he should. He looked back at Hiroko, motionless as she prepared herself to hear what response Daisuke was about to say. Krad continued anyways.

"I can assure you it's all true. For all you may know, it may serve you well." Krad said and then lifted his right hand out of his pocket that now had a feather, a white feather. Daisuke reacted to how he had that feather and remebered the back alley.

"That feather! Were you the one in that alley behind the restaruant?" Daisuke asked.

"My, you are smart." Krad said. By blowing it into the air, the feather went, at first, swiftly into the air and then shooted itself like an arrow; hitting directly at Hiroko's chest. She doubled over, the lights of her eyes fading. She was held in mid air, facing Krad.

"H-Hiroko-sempai!" Daisuke yelled, then ran to where Krad was, "Put her down!"

Daisuke grabbed at Krad's wrist where the feather came out of his hand. In a quick movement, Krad had his grip on Daisuke's left wrist and twisting it towards the back.

"AH!" Daisuke yelled, feeling his arm being pulled be Krad. Hiroko was now a limp body, no response as her eyes registered no light. It was like a giant, invisible hand gripping at her. Physically, she was sealed so not to speak but she was aware of what was happening.

'No! Damn it! Let go of him!'

Krad smirked as he caught a glimpse of Hiroko first, seeing her totally emotionless in his grasp, then he leaned in and bit Daisuke's ear. He yelled, feeling Krad's teeth sink in his earlobe; it was a hard bite! Krad then had let go of his ear, continuing to smirk.

"Listen to me closely, boy, I won't repeat this story again." Krad said as he straighten himself again and had gotten another feather. Then, in two swipes of his feather, as if it turned into a blade, had cut Daisuke's wrists. Out of the blood that came goozing out, halo like cuffs appeared and binded Daisuke's wrists. Daisuke cuoldn't do anything as he felt his cut wrists in pain from the binding of the cuffs Krad just put on him. Then, Krad grabbed Daisuke's hair and pulled his head back. He smirked as he was the only person that could hear Hiroko's horrific thoughts.

"Allow me to make you more comfortable." Krad said as he pushed Daisuke to the floor. The Halo bindings soon made chains all around Daisuke's body, hugging him tightly on to the floor. Krad leaned himself on the pale wall and crossed his arms.

"This girl made a contract with a demon during a war in Heaven. The war happened to be close to the beginning of all life on Earth, just before the banishment of the angel who turned into the Devil. Just by making the contract with that demon cost us the lives of almost a thousand angels! After that, many catastrofies happened. The last thing anyone ever heard of her is when Dark Mousy helped her escape by killing more of our kind!" Krad said, pointing his finger at Hiroko. At that instant, the grip that was on her tighten, making her stuggle in the inside.

_Lies! He's not telling you the truth! _Hiroko struggled to say, but failed to even show emotion to what Krad was saying.

Daisuke, still on the floor, hung his head, shadows from his hair covered around his eyes; unable to tell if they were open or not.

"Now, the reason why I'm telling you this is to lat you aid me in bringing the two into justice. Giving them their punishment of slaughtering angels is a noble cause. If you accept to give me a piece of your soul to win against them, you will be garaunteed a happy after life. Will you join me, Daisuke Niwa?" Krad asked, getting out of his mad man phase. He had gotten closer to Daisuke now, toweing over his own body with shadows. The storm outside, not as chaotic as it was earlier but threatened to shoot lightning at any time.

In Hiroko's mind, she waited for a response, holding her breath for what she thought might have been inevitable, a human believing in a would-be angel. _Daisuke…._ She prayed that, this time, this boy would be involved or go against them.

Suspense was evident around the hallways as Daisuke made his reply.

"I really don't understand," Daisuke started, his head still tilted down with shadows, "Is she really that bad? I…may not have seen it myself but…"

Daisuke lifted his face, his expression serious. "Who is the bad guy here and now? I think I know the answer to that."

Krad was taken a back. He expected the boy to fall for the agreement. Now, as he was about to slash out at him, Daisuke pushed himself off the floor and threw himself at Krad; causing the halo-like chains that were attached to the floor break. They both fell on the floor, making Krad lose concentration of holding Hiroko prisoner. Her body fell to the floor, limb at first then she began coughing for the loss of air in her lungs. She tried to quickly get up on her feet and assisst Daisuke to escape but a voice in her head, no, in her soul, told her to stop.

_**Let me take over, mistress. I will settle this with you.**_

_Thank you, Airess…_ Hiroko thought and let herself drift into her own conscence.

Daisuke struggled to get up but Krad tried to grab him and push him down to the floor. He pushed him hard on the floor, making the halo bindings cut through more of Dai's wrists.

"AH!" Daisuke yelled, shutting his eyes. Krad got closer to Daisuke's face, oblivious to Hiroko's releasement.

"So, who is the bad guy? Is all the information I gave you not good enough to change your mind?" Krad asked, holding Daisuke's shoulders tightly.

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked at him angerily, "I can see she's innocent! And so is Dark! Only someone who thinks like you do and do these sort of things is to be considered the real bad guy!" Daisuke yelled out. That made Krad even more mad. He took one of his feathers and was about to change it when they both heard chuckling noises. They both look at their left and see Hiroko. Her aura was changing.

"Thank you for not believing in this scumbag that can't even control his own conscence. I'll save you for sure, Daisuke Niwa." Hiroko said, having a commanding yet, somehow, soft voice. Then, her aura exploded around her, causing her features to change. Her hair went reddish black and her eyes became red. Her body, as well as the length of her hair, grew a few inches. Then, she held her arm into the air, materializing a rod in her palm with a sharp curve at the end; it looked like a sythe.

"Punishment is for the weak minded, and I will give you that lesson, Krad Whitelinn." Hiroko said. She moved her sythe and slashed at the floor. A huge wind goes and pushes Krad off of Daisuke and hits him hard on the wall at the end of the hallway. Hiroko rushed towards Daisuke and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Hiroko asked, sounding like herself for once. Daisuke looked at her and was about to say something until a spear came at them and Hiroko pushed Daisuke away.

"_**closed" **_Hiroko thought loudly in her head as she pushed Daisuke away from the spear.

"What the!" Hiroko started, looking at the spear in the floor that almost caught Daisuke's face! She looked back at Krad as he had the same spear separate into needles and pointed at the two.

"If you really want to punish me your going to have to do better than that." Krad said as the needles striked at the two non stop. They both screamed at the sudden cuts at the boddies and fell to the floor heavily. In Hiroko's mind, she was very much awake and she tapped into Daisuke's mind to see if her little incantation worked.

_Daisuke, are you awake?_

_Why can't I feel my body? What's going on senpai? _Daisuke asked, bewildered by what was now happening to him.

_I made it so you won't have to feel pain anymore. Don't worry, I won't let this guy hurt you. Dark's feather is still on you so that gives me a boost. _Hiroko assured him but that was better said than done. He may not feel the pain but there would be now garauntee that Krad may hit him again.

_Just play dead ok. I got an idea._

Krad walked up to their boddies and lifted Hiroko's head by her hair, seeing her face that was cut only once by the needles.

"What? No regeneration? Pathetic." Krad said as he flinged her body to the floor. He looked at Daisuke and smirked.

"It looks like now you'll see that you were wrong in opposing me. Let's show this to your friend shall we? He must be getting tired of that lion." Krad said, picking the both of them up and tossing Daisuke over his left shoulder while he carried Hiroko at his right side. Then, he spoke out an incantation and below his feet and above his head appeared fire. From the circle of fire that Krad was in, it didn't burn but more like it lifted him up and through the floors (all 4 floors).

_Daisuke,grab this._ Hiroko said in Dai's mind as she gave him a dagger with a saphire jewel at it's handle.

_Why are you giving me this?_

_It's to get Krad. Ill explain everything to you later, just try to hit somewhere on his body when I give you the signal, alright?_

_What's the signal?_

_At the count of three. _

_But, your only giving this to me in my mind, how am I supposed to use it?_

_Trust me, it'll work in out of your mind, now be still._

Krad arose from the roof up by a red light. He was carrying Hiroko like she was weightless on his right arm and Daisuke over his left sholder. They were both unconscious. Dark looked at him, completely off guard, he looked at them with questionable surprise. Dark was standing in front the exit now, feeling a little horrified at what may have happened to the two.

Then he felt Hiroko's presence getting stronger. His eyes widened and then looked closely at Daisuke. He had the feather on the back of his collar and waws glowing violet now, without Krad noticing. _Eh…?_

"Wh-what have you done to them?" Dark harshly whispered.

"Take a hint." Krad said, "I've just disbanded what you love the most."

And he laughed, thinking that he had won in the so called name of justice he had said before.

_Okay, 1, 2, 3!_

Krad felt the puntures of two sharp knifes stab at his back and at his stomach. He looked down at Hiroko, astonnished that he even had let his guard down. Hiroko let out a smile so that he would realize what was about to happen to him…again!

"Fanairi.‎ Kieredo. Kaptara!" Hiroko yelled out the incantation, making the saphire jewels on the daggars shine. A light did appear out of the punctures, seeping through. Out of Krad's body came out a smoke-like substance in the form of a dragon. Right then, Hiroko and Daisuke were dropped on the ground of the roof and Dai were left to see what else would happen to Krad as Dark also took over the spell cast on him.

"Fanairi.‎ Kieredo. Kaptara!" Dark Hiroko said one more time, making the shadowy figure that was coming out of Krad go back into his body and then to the saphire jewels on the daggar, making them pitch black. Krad fell to the floor, unconscious. The sky changed to normal and it was sunset. Hiroko removed the daggar out of his body and his injury quickly regenerated. Dark ran up to a very astonished Daisuke and knelt down.

"Daisuke, do you feel ok?" Dark asked, concerned. At the moment, his mind was still in a bit of a shock, so he didn't respond right away. Dark grabbed his shoulders and shook him after a few moments, waking Daisuke up from his trance. He blinked, looking at Dark now.

"Daisuke, are you awake?" Dark asked, then realized when he came to, "Geez, you got me scared there, answer me when you're awake."

Daisuke looked into Dark's eyes, then smiled, thinking that Dark was actually really worried about him. He gently placed his hands on Dark's arms, keeping his eyes on his expression as it changed.

"Yes Dark, I'll do that next time, ok?" Daisuke responded, then he remembered what Hiroko had told him about not feeling pain. He chuckled. It was all so weired and yet he was acting totally normal about it. Could it be because he had these two people around him, these people that even tried to save him even though he didn't quite knew them yet?

"Why are you laughing? Did Krad open your skull or something?" Dark asked, first time being puzzled. He let go of Daisuke as so did he.

_Do I even need to know them? They seem to be alright._ Daisuke soon changed his expression, looking back at Dark again, into a warm smile.

That took Dark off guard. "Daisuke…" He showed he was surprised.

"Thank you but…" then the mood was changed, "I don't feel anyhting thanks to you and Hiroko-senpai."

In a classic chibi anime form, Daisuke was smiling at Hiroko who was on the floor at the moment, exhausted. Dark looked at her direction and she looked at the two. "huh?....What?"

"You didn't." Dark just said. After a long period of time, she realised what he meant.

"Oh! Yeah, I did, so don't move me." Hiroko said, all of a sudden turning solenmly cool. She only moved her head, still laying there. She had also took off the other daggar from Krad, so she was now holding them at each hand. Daisuke looked at the two questioningly. Now out of the stage of "chibi mode", Dark goes up to her and stares down at her with the same nonchalaunt face that she had. Then Daisuke joins them.

"Daisuke"

"Yes"

"Let's pull her up"

"Right"

Hiroko's eyes widen and she started to scream, "Don't you dare touch me! I'll have both of your heads cut off if you do."

"Pfft, in your state, as if." Dark said, lifting her up with Daisuke by her arms and putting them on their shoulders. Hiroko cried in agony, her body feeling more pain than what should have _**not **_been. Thing is, making that incantation so that Daisuke wouldn't feel pain had also needed a transfer of power. So, in conclusion, Daisuke has all of her regeneration powers, making her feel more human with the needle cuts that were mainly meant for demons. Since she has a demon inside of her, it applies to her all the same. Bad luck, in other words. Now she can't move from the numbness.

"Aww, you did a brave thing Hiro-chan! I'm proud of you." Dark, said, acting like his usual self to tease her. Hiroko pouted, a river of tears coming down her face.

"No you aren't! Your causing more pain to my body you jerk!~" Hiroko said, adding one more thing to her complain, "And don't change my name into a boy's name~"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say Hiro-chan." Dark said, starting to walk forward with Daisuke towards the exit door. Hiroko looked at Dark and then at his injury across his torso. _That would need time to heal, his regeneration wouldn't help but_ _I bet he wants to believe he could do it on his own…._

Hiroko then looked at Daisuke._ He_ _may have cuts around him but my regeneration power has made it so that he wouldn't even bleed. That's good. Maybe I can get him to heal Dark. I think he hasn't noticed the injury on his chest yet. I'll make him notice._

She then looked at Dark. _Sorry, but this is also payback!_

"By the way, what about Krad-san?" Daisuke asked, making Hiroko stop in her tracks and Dark to look at him. They all stopped walking and looked back at the body on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him." Dark said, making Hiroko look at him like he wasn't supposed to say that sort of thing.

"Well, he'll wake up and not remember a single thing." Hiroko said, cutting Dark at the start.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"I'll explain it to you when me and-", Hiroko paused to give Dark a good hard tap on his chest where the injury was, surprising him with some pain, "_**Dark**_ here get some rest."

"_**Hiro-chan**_," Dark began, pressing on her arm, "we can tell him while we heal in Hitomi's house, ok?"

"Yes~" Hiroko said, crying from the pain again. Daisuke had a sweatdrop around his head now. He looked up at the sky that was filled with orange and pinkish colors. They started to move to the exit as he continued to look up.

_I wonder what'll happen now?..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for this chapter! The next one will explain even how Dark came to be with his wings. Stay tuned! Sorry this took way too long. I wasn't sure if I had done the right thing with bringing in the magic.**


	21. Chap 21, Sparks Fly

**Few reviews but I'll move on. By the way, I never read the manga just seen the anime tv show of ok? So only characters and some new ones, will be present. Sorry if I did not disclaim this earlier in the chapters.**

**Start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 21, Sparks Fly**

"Your doing it wrong." Dark said.

"It isn't something I know how to do, sorry." Daisuke said, his cheeks getting red as he felt Dark closer than ever.

"Here, do it like this" Dark said, huskily breathing down Daisuke's neck.

"L-like this?" Dausike's breath quivered as goosebumps went through his body. His cheeks were totally flushed.

"Yeah, your doing fine." Dark said, a smile creeping up.

"you can leave this to me-Ah!" Daisuke yelled as he felt Dark's head, tickiling his neck in the process.

"Oh my gosh! What are you two doing?!" Hiroko shouted, seeing the two guys' bodies together while being in the Kitchen. Dark had just colapsed on top of Daisuke's back. Daisuke, the only one who had his injuries all patched up thanks to Hiroko, was trying to preapare the food in Hitomi's house. Hitomi went grocery shopping for more ingredients but told Daisuke to take care of the soup by stiring it and adding a bit of the ingredients that were on the side every once in a while. Dai didn't know how to prepare this sort of soup so Dark went to check on him after his good rest of sleep and ended up colapsing on him.

"Dark, I told you not to get out of bed. Your injuries are still open!" Hiroko said as she went up to the two. As soon as she touched Dark, her nerves cried, making her jump away from the painful, light touch.

"Daisuke, can you get Dark to bed. I'll try to make sure the soup doesn't curdle." Hiroko said, looking at Dai. He nodded and took Dark's right arm over his neck and carried him like that to bed in one of the guest rooms at the end of the hall on the 1st floor. He unlocked the door successfully with one of his hands, the other supporting Dark's frame. Once inside, he tried to gently put him down when Dark suddenly woke up and knocked them both down roughly on the bed.

"Dark!"Daisuke wined, feeling his body under Dark's weight. He looked light but it was all the underlying muscles that must have made his body feel the opposite of light. "Come on, pull yourself together and get some rest." Daisuke tried pushing Dark by the shoulders, being careful about his injuries. It didn't work. Dai wasn't strong enough.

"You have a fever so you go rest with me." Dark said, his voice muffled through the sheets.

"Eh?" Daisuke questioned, not exactly noticing the flushed cheeks getting warmer or the rest of his body.

"You still have Hiroko's healing power on you. That's why your like that; not exactly feeling sick but you are, nonetheless." Dark said and then lifted his head from the side of Dai's head and looked down at Daisuke. His eyes were glazed and now that Daisuke knew about the fever, he felt their bodies in heat. Thankfully, Hitomi had brothers so he was wearing pajamas while Dark was wearing sweats and an undershirt. His breath was husky again as he began to speak.

"You're a lucky guy Daisuke."

Daisuke was confused on how Dark was acting. From the angle he was seeing at him, his cheeks were also tinted red.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. Dark leaned his head and his forehead touched Dai's forehead, startling Daisuke.

"You'll always be loved."

That almost stopped his heart from beating. _There's something about what he said just now, like a hiden meaning. _Daisuke thought as he felt his chest rise and fall now. Everything around him, to him, was sensitive; including Dark's breath.

"Dark…" Daisuke said, looking up at Dark's eyes, "I'm…sorry…" Then Daisuke fainted, his fever knocking him out. Dark smiled pleasantly, already knowing that the boy would faint sooner or later.

_Now why would you say sorry…? _Dark thought. He looked at Daisuke again, now asleep, his fever still around and the heat is pouring out of his body. _What a shame. I don't want to take advantage of you…might as well go down with you…_ Dark thought again as he felt himself faint; his body on top of Daisuke's.

From behind the door, Hiroko was peaking at them, her cheeks red.

_These two…I'm kinda glad theydidn't do anything beyond PG-16 but…I'm a little dissapointed at the same time…_Hiroko thought as she snapped to a conclusion. _Dark knew he would still be conscious even if he did drink that wine! He just wanted to look like the victim! _

Hiroko's jaw dropped. _He could blame me!_

Without her healing powers, which are a branch to the demon's powers that is inside of her, she can't quite compose herself.

With Krad

Krad was in his own mansion, being taken care of by maids. They tucked him in his bed and left when another man came into the room. With an old yet strong figure, his grey thick brows frowned maliciously as he stared at an unconscious Krad.

"You may leave." His voice came out powerful as he said that to the maids. They all left timidly. As soon as they left, a little bird appeared out of the curtains.

"I thank you for bringing the boy here, Hio." The man said. Out of the curtains came out a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes that were downcast. Her attaire wasn't something you would normally see in a store. (the same attire as when she visited the harada sisters in a tower). On her neck was a necklace underneath a stone-like-collar; crypted by swirls that meet a symbol of a wing at the front. She had her head hung low in front of the man that was addressing her.

"Making a mess like that and letting the soul that I put on him be captive by those renegade Angels!" The man yelled out, hitting the surface of a table nearby. He sat himself down on one of the armchairs that were in the room, close to Krad's bed. The room was in shadows by the long night blue curtains. The rest of the room, with the same color as the curtains, looked that of nighttime. Outside, the sun was about to set fully, making way for the stars.

Krad, who was tucked in his bed, had already recovered from his injuries, including where Hiroko and Daisuke stabbed him to get the evil soul out. He was beginning to awaken…

"Oh, so your awake? Good." The old man said, getting his cane and bringing it in front of him; ready to stand.

Krad's eyes fluttered open and looked around the room until his eyes met the old man. He sat up in his bed, his expression showing he was surprised to see the man there.

"Uncle…"

"You have failed again."

The room was silent as the two saw eye to eye. The young lady Hio stayed silently behind the curtains. Krad looked away for a second then back at him, "I know I did fail. Next time-"

"Next time what? You would have another clue for them to find where the brother of that danm child is? Not an option anymore." Krad's uncle said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"If you want another dark soul, go find one yourself. We the Hikari's have a good grasp on our belongings to let it go to waste." The uncle said as he left the room, making Krad ponder on what to do as his next move.

"Yes uncle…"

Hio, who was still behind the curtains in her meloncholy state, is still wavering whether she should come out or not.

"Hio." Krad voices out as he gazes at the right hand curtain where Hio is hiding. "Come out. You know I don't like cowards."

Reluctantly, she came out. "You called?"

"Find me a wondering soul and I'll do something about that body." Krad instructed, looking at her with serious eyes. Hio looked down and nodded. "Yes Master Krad…"

She went beyond the curtains to a balchony and jumped off it, landing safely on her feet and started her search.

Krad, still looking back from where she left, the curtains still moving from her swift movement, let his eye lids grow heavy until he completely fell to asleep on his king sized bed. Letting the cold breezes fill his void dreams.

With Daisuke

When Daisuke woke up, he found only darkness filling his eyesight. He closed them again, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. When he opened them again, he found himself in warm arms. His mind was still hazy from the sleep he was in and felt himself still in a bit of heat which made him feel comfortable. He snuggled up to the warmth he felt in front of him and closed his eyes. The arms that were holding him held him a little tighter and that's when he opened his eyes, wide, and looked up. He saw Dark's sleeping face, his chin off of Daisuke's head.

He didn't scream, he was too speachless and embarrased for that. Instead, he shrinked away from his embrace; sliding down from Dark's arms. He looked back at Dark now, sitting on the bed. They both had their Pj's on and were under the covers, _somehow…_Daisuke thought. He went a little closer to Dark and looked at his sleeping face. He soon felt a little happy as he kept his gaze on his face, softening.

_He looks serious in his sleep…maybe if he didn't have his eye brows like that he would look…_Daisuke thought, as he paused to imagine how Dark would look like without his eyebrows anchored down. _He would look innocent...no….he would lookhandsome even in his sleep…_Daisuke thought again and suddenly backed away. _Ok, maybe I'm thinking about this too much in detail._

He looked around the room and saw that it was Dark's pear bedroom for the night. Dai looked at the nightstand where it had a digital clock, it's red digit lights showing it was 7pm. The slumber he was in wasn't too long. He slipped out of bed and covered Dark's lower body with the sheets. He smiled back at him before looking at the slightly opened door. He went out of it, taking notice that the whole house was in blue shadows with lights coming in from outside through the window at the end of the hallway. When Daisuke peeked at the window from where he stood, he saw the sky was coming into nightfall still, but the sun was no longer visible.

He went to the kitchen area, patiently walking. He felt a light breeze from his right and unconcsiously rubbed his arms. He looked at his right where the table would be and a sliding door. He didn't notice the moon was already shining brightly into the night sky that was still developing; so the moonlight was spilling though the sliding bay window doors. He saw a figure that striked him to be a ghost at first.

_**(May I present you "STRENGTH." By Abingdon Boys School lyrics; Ending Song for the anime **__SOUL EATER. But without the instruments and much gentler on the loud parts ^ - ^;)_

"_**My dry lips are exposed to the frozen sun,  
my overflowing tears drip as they glitter and trace down my face…"**_

Daisuke was pulled by the sleeve and his mouth was instantly covered. He found himself on the floor next to Hitomi and she insinuated him to not say a word by putting a finger at her lips. Her gaze went back to the figure tht Daisuke saw. He looked back at the person and his eyes widened.

"_**To simply make up for my insufficient place, I kept searching for you.  
I gathered this inherited pain into my trembling finger."**_

The figure had flowing black hair that glistened as it twirled around the person's figure. It was a fact now, by the figure, it was a female for even the white dress that looked so familiar to Daisuke had twirled with her elegantly.

_Makoto…_Daisuke thought in an instant but reminded himself it was actually Hiroko. He has been helped by her since…_since I remembered about the Drama club's party in the school._ Daisuke thought.

That's right, the little lullaby that had resounded in his head was her halping him remember.

"_**This wish I hold deep within my heart,  
if it's called Destiny,  
the memories left behind and your face I've lost,  
will still continue to be deserted…"**_

She dances as if no one is watching. No one but in her mind is watching. This of course might as well be irony. Soft, glowing, small balls of blue light dance with her under the moonlight that is playing on her figure, making her seem like a ghost. Especially when the bandages that she had on recently were now flowing out a long way.

"_**I hesitate in my faint breath and wavering gaze…  
The sparkle piercing the eye of our grated souls embraces us both."**_

"_**If we didn't meet, would we have hurt each other?  
As we cuddle in the pain of our broken wings, let's gently go to sleep…"**_

Daisuke gasped as he thought he saw wings coming out of her back but they seem to hold no color to them, making them seem invisible.

"_**Because I can't return…because I can't go back,  
I give up my life…  
That distant day and these hands that loses everything  
yearn for your warmth…"**_

_Now that I think about it, why did she help me remember that time?_ Daisuke thought as he continued listening to her singing.

"_**Everyone holds their own sadness, they wish for a future but  
what you wanted was to break me with the strenght of a defiled base."**_

"_**Without saying it, I stopped my prayers  
and inscribed into them the name of Destiny.  
The memories left behind and your face I've lost,  
continue to be deserted within my starved heart…"**_

As Hiroko's song ended, the lights of the kitchen came on, followed by clapping. Daisuke and Hitmoi's eyes snapped away from Hiroko and to where the light swetich was, at the corner from where Daisuke was pulled away. Standing there, now in silence, Dark was in his pajamas and was leaning against the wall next to the switch. He didn't have bed hair but his face looked so peaceful still and his eyes glazed that it did look like he rolled out of bed.

"Dark-san!" Hiroko yelled out. She was back to normal, brown hair & hazel eyes now with her bandages back on and her own pajamas intact. Her face was red but her eyebrows were frowning. She was embarrased. Dark chuckled a bit as he noticed she went back to calling him "Dark-san".

"What? I thought that was a great performance. You even brought in a crowd." Dark said as he looked back at the table where under it was Daisuke and Hitomi.

"Mou!" Hiroko pouted, looking at the two under the table that were now rising up. Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, looking apologetically.

"Sorry Hiroko-san" Daisuke said, smiling a little. Hitomi's eyebrows frown but she also smiled. "Yeah, we were enjoying the night's song you sang."

"Don't sorry me! You both had no permission to see that." Hiroko said, her face still flushed red. Daisuke then let his arm down as he focused on Hiroko.

"But it was a great song you sang back there." Daisuke said sincerely. Hiroko was taken aback and turned into a another shade of red.

"A-arigato" Hiroko said in her stubborn way. Dark whistled low, amused at her reactions still. Hiroko turned back at Dark.

"Shut up you-you playboy!" Hiroko yelled out, taking her tongue out in the process.

"Aww, Hiro-chan! Your so cute when you try to kick my butt." Dark said, hugging her and then putting her in a head lock to rub her head rigorously. Hiroko tried to squirm away. Daisuke, who had kept quiet, looked at the scene in front of with humor and heart warmth. Suddenly, his shoulder's touched by Hitomi and he looks back at her.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate you guys living through that fight with some fireworks?" Hitomi offered, shaking a pack of stick-like fireworks back and forth.

They all looked at her and then nodded. Once outside in the backyard, Hitomi got out a lighter and started the fireworks…

Later

The spark from the fireworks in Hiroko's hand was soon going to extinguish, these sort of fireworks that were now the last of what Hitomi bought. Daisuke was on her side, having his own beside the other stick. Dark and Hitomi were at the window slide doors, talking about todays fight. The other two began their conversation quietly…

"Are you...ok with this? Having to know the truth about _**us**_?" Hiroko asked, looking at her spark. Daisuke looked at her for a moment and then back at their sparks. The Autum night, being gentle, made him feel good and relaxed.

" Yeah, I am." Daisuke simply said, making Hiroko look at him, stunned.

"R-really? Your not freaked out or anything?...Or plotting something against us?" Hiroko asked wildly.

""N-no! Nothing like that." Daisuke said, waving his hands back and forth, making the sparks on the end of his stick fly around. One or two touched his skin and he yelped.

"Oh, sorry about that. I took my powers back since there's no danger around now." Hiroko informed him, remembering how snuggled up he was with Dark. She turned her face the other way, trying to hide her face as she smiled silly.

"Ahem, well, anyways," Hiroko finally said, covering the part of his arm that got burned. A glowing warm light came from under it. "I believe you need to keep this as a secret for now. I'll tell you the details all in due time, ok? It might be hard to consume all of the truth of me and Dark and why Krad had such a soul."

Hiroko looked from the arm to Daisuke's expression, smiling. "Welcome to our Angel secret society, Daisuke-san." A sweatdrop appeared around her head as she said that. "well, that was dumb but I am giving you close idea to things."

Daisuke looked like he had no clue at first but then smiled. "Yeah, I get it. So… 'Im home'?"

Hiroko grinned. "Welcome home!"

And then, everyone's spark dissapeared and the trinkle of smoke wavered in the still night air.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, that lasted too long! And im not talking about the pages, either. I need insperation because I don't even have any new drawings down! **

**Sorry about this but I hope you guys will like this as a "well worth it" kind of reading.**

**See ya later… v.v ;;**


	22. Chap 22, The Prince Means Well

**. I'm Very ,very sorry! I had to work real hard for Graduation. What I got out of it to benefit both me & you all who read this: Better writing, thrilling moments, and no typos…well I can't promise the typos ^-^; **

**Start the show~**

**Chap. 22: The Prince Means Well**

The sunlight hit the curtains and managed to slip through the slit, setting itself on Daisuke's face. Morning had arrived. He awoke soon enough, slowly opening his eyes and then realization dawned on him. He quickly sat up on the bed he was on, his eyes wide, looking for a clock. On the table beside he found that it was a quarter to nine. A little too late to go to school. He was ready to panic when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in"

Dark came in, dressed up in regular clothes…well, they looked to be more expensive for normal clothes.

"Hey, get dressed," Dark said, throwing Daisuke some clothes. "We're going on a date."

"A what?" Daisuke exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. Dark closed the door before Dai could say anything. He did responded back behind the door. "Hiroko gave us a chance to relax before we told you anything so were going out for a change of scenery. Hurry up." Dark then walked away from the door, the sound of his footsteps left behind for Daisuke to hear.

Daisuke was left dumbstruck. He crawled out of bed, examining the clothes that were brought to him. He looked at his uniform that had sharp long wholes on them, courtesy of Krad's rampage. A sweatdrop formed. How was he going to explain _**that**_ to his parents? Dai pushed that thought aside quickly as he noticed the underwear that was thrown along with the shirt and pants. They weren't his style. Something close to classy as Dark was wearing. The white shirt had a cotton, black vest with it; a red tie and black pants to match. There was a tint of red on Daisuke's cheeks as he imagined that all of these clothes, including the boxers, were Dark's clothes.

Daisuke shaked his head vigourously, trying to get that thought out of his head. He looked around the room, remembering that there was a bathroom in each guest room. He found it, went in, closed the door, and got his clothes off; putting them on the toilet seat. Now naked, he looked at himself, he had almost forgetten about Hiroko's power that had healed him. He was still pretty amazed. Not a scratch was left on his body. He tried to look everywhere on his body to see if there signs of cuts and bruises. Not a single cut was on him but there was something else as he looked in the full body mirror that was between the shower doors and the toilet.

Two small wings were tattoed on his back with a seltic outline, making it seem like the outline was shimmering under the light. Daisuke's eyes widen at the discovery.

"What…is this..?" Daisuke spout out as he tried to reach for the right wing on his back.

"Don't touch it."

Daisuke turned around to find Dark at the door to the bathroom.

"Why? Why do I have this on my back?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"It's there from Hiroko's transfer of her abilities to you yesterday. Well, the day before yesterday, anyways. That means your capable of summoningthe power she gave you at htat time, in this case, healing." Dark explained, his arms were crossed and looked at Daisuke seriously.

"So…how come I can't touch them?" Daisuke asked. Before Dark could answer, he reached for the light switch and the towel next to it, throwing it at Daisuke. "First, cover yourself up before any of the girls see you."

Daisuke immidiately looked down and covered himself fast, his face burning up. He looked back up, even though the embarrassing moment's affect was still lingering on his face, he saw that Dark had no expression of humor but of seriousness. _What's wrong with him?_ Daisuke thought, his cheeks losing some color. Dark closed his eyes and turned to leave.

"I'll see you after your bath. Go to the kitchen. I'll tell you there about the wings so don't even scrub them." Dark said and then left without saying another word or turning around. This left Daisuke in awe. He looked down at the towel that was now covering his lower part of the body.

_Why did I care if he saw me like that…?_ Daisuke thought and then started his shower.

With Dark

Dark, found himself in Hiroko's room. He found her asleep again, even though she woke up early, gave him Daisuke's uniform and made breakfast when everyone was asleep, she had seemed to be wide awake. She had dressed up for going out with the group today and yet it was noticible that she needed more time to rest. She hasn't told Dark anything of what happened when she dissapeared so he made sure to ask if Hitomi knew when they were lighting up the fireworks. Hiroko hasn't told anyone of what happened that night it seems.

A little worried, Dark got closer to the bed where Hiroko just dumped herself on to. Her breathing wasn't like anyone else's when you sleep. It was slower and without a sound. Being an angel wasn't a walk in the park if you found yourself on Earth. Many things affect them, more than a regular person; for example, a cold can make an angel bedridden more than a normal person who can stay in bed for at least 2 days. Medicine can affect them in a bad way so most heavenly beings avoided getting sick all together, and avoid huge injuries.

Much information that Dark collected after his parent's death were running through his mind now. All he knew he could do for the young girl was to stay around her so that they both could circulate the negative energies that they lived through day by day.

He still remembers how she had stayed living with him when she was growing up after saving her from heaven's punishment. She had scars of fire and lightning all over her body and symbols of what demons would have on their bodies. Her punishment was for making a contract and let a demon live around heaven. Her brother ran away from it all, taking her with him. By the time Dark noticed what was going on, he had managaged to only save Hiroko. He himself was badly injured in the process but was happy enough to have her around...once after he was starting to feel the loneliness of his home.

"Dark-san?" She whispered, feeling the sleepiness leaving her. She sat up on the bed.

Dark, woke up from his thoughts to find Hiroko's hand gripping on his sleeve. He turned to her, now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I shouldn't be asleep during the daytime or else I won't be able to at night, you know that." Hiroko said, rubbing one of her eyes. Dark gave her a little smile, "Sorry, but I also know that you need the rest."

"Fine Mr. Right." Hiroko said, yawning afterwards. There was a moment of silence until Dark spoke, looking straight at her.

"….Hiroko, tell me what happened to you that night when you dissapeared..."

The request was so sudden for Hiroko she had to recompose herself. With a serious expression, she looked up at him.

"….I don't remember very well but Krad came and stabbed me many times with the heavenly feathers. I made it out in time but that left me in a state in where I even forgot who I am. It must have shocked me…"

"I see." Dark said, looking down at the floor. Another moment of silence passed until one of them spoke. There were precautious now that Daisuke was with them and haven't really conversed about the topic of them and Krad fighting, why they had wings or unique powers to him. Though they had a silght feeling on what Dai was thinking of them about that part, the two didn't make a sure enough move yet.

"Dark, did you dream anything with him? You must have at least saw something in his dreams since those are one of the side effects of the Celtic Wings he now has from me." Hiroko said, looking a little anxious.

"Yeah, I did see something." Dark said, looking down at the floor.

"Well? Was there anything about my brother? How about our Home?" Hiroko said,her eyes practically pleading for an answer. Dark showed a grave expression as he continued to look down at the floor.

"I…It's hard to tell what I saw. There was a mix of events occuring." Dark said as he tried to rememeber what he saw in Daisuke's dream.

Flashback

A full moon glowed blue in the night sky. It looked huge. It looked like it was barely touching the ground. Broken buildings were around yet the streets were clean with no debrie of what had happened in the city. There were dead trees around the buildings too. And if it wasn't the fact that it was a dream, Dark could have sworn it had felt below freezing. He had looked all around him but couldn't point to the source that was making the place feel so…desolate.

Usually, in a dream, he can pinpoint who and where is the person in the dream that's dreaming but this time there wasn't any sign, not a sense of feeling that the person who is dreaming this would be around. Suddenly, he sees a stream of light at the corner of his eye. Dark turned to see a figure going through a portal full of pale light. Unfortunately, the figure had it's details ecplipsed by the light but showed a smile before he left, making Dark feel uneasy to follow him. It was for sure a man, around his size and was just as slim as him.

"Come" a feathery, calm male's voice had spoken, his word echoing towards Dark. He followed the man through the portal.

Once there Dark had almost collapsed, feeling like someone had drain him of his stamina. The man holded his body up, his only detail still showed on where his face would be, the smile still pasted there. The outline of his head was spiky and yet waved in the small currents of cold air that were coming through the portal; now closing behind them.

Dark looked back at him and the man pointed at the scenery in front of them. The sky was cloudy and the sun was peaked behind it. The buildings were intact but with no color, only concrete. The whole place looked pale grey. Comparing to the other place Dark was in a moment ago, this place was still just as lonely as the other. Empty more like it.

As if he didn't notice it before, Dark saw that a huge, round, brown boulder was rolling around the the buildings. The only noise that came was from that boulder. It went around with nothing driving it, it's momentum kept going. He looked at his left, further in the town where a hill rose and was full of the buildings, the town changed from where he was to where he was seeing. The buildings over there were worn out and were brown and red. It also seemed that there was civilization over there, too.

"Will you protect him? Will you protect her? Can you love them both without hurting them?" The man said suddenly. Dark looked back, showing bewilderment. His eyes widened as the one who stood before him now were his parents.

Immediately he had awoken from the lucid dream, having a slight fever. He was about to jump out of bed when he realized that Daisuke had now clutched on to his shirt. It was like he wasn't in Dai's dreams since it seemed that Daisuke was suffering from a nightmare. Dark stayed and tried to calm Dai down in his sleep. Hesitantly at first, Dark passed his hand over Dai's hair and hugged him close. He stayed like that, stroking the red head's hair over and over. An idea hit him and his eyes widened again as he felt Dai's hair under his hand.

"You were the man in that dream.." Dark whispered. He looked down at the boy.

_How is it that he knows about my parents?_

Flashback ends

"I know you did something naughty~" Hiroko whispered into Dark's ear. Dark's cheeks had a faint blush. An image popped out in his head suddenly, how he saw Daisuke almost naked…he had avoided looking at his body and went straight for Daisuke's eyes but now that he thought about it, he might have looked too concentrated on him. Hiroko gushed out in squeels.

"Hiroko, I'll start bugging you about the one you like if you don't cut it out." Dark said.

Hiroko stopped her squeels and looked at Dark. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, that guy from _your_ dreams." Dark said amusingly. Hiroko kept looking at him and then she crossed her arms and looked away. She had a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Dark smirked, it got him interested.

"Aww~ Hiro-chan has a crush." Dark said as he let his arms hug her.

"Hey! Don't call me that! And no I don't!" Hiroko protested, trying to get away from his bear hug. She grabbed a pillow and went to the back of the room.

"I got a pillow and im not afraid to use it!"

Dark played along as he took his stance in front of the door for the pillow fight.

"Bring it!"

That made her laugh as she threw her pillow at him. He dodged it, naturally, but it did made a hit. The door was wide open as Daisuke was going to come in, dressed up and ready to go. He ended up on the floor with the pillow on his face. Chuckling, Dark went to him and picked him up.

"Are you ok?" Dark asked, extending his hand to him as Dai got the pillow off.

"Yeah" Daisuke replied, having a sweat drop around his head. He grabbed at Dark's hand and Dark lifted him up.

"Next time, watch out for anything when you go into a room, ok?" Dark warned, smiling at Dai as he too gave him a smile, nodding.

"Thanks" Daisuke said. Hiroko coughed as she noticed that they were still holding hands. Daisuke was the first to let go, a little embarressed. Hiroko went up to the boys, throwing the pillows that were on the floor towards the bed.

"Sorry about that, I don't know my own strength sometimes." Hiroko appologiezed, sheepishly.

"It's alright" Daisuke said, giving out one of his friendly smiles.

"We should start our nice day off from what happened yesterday." Hitomi said, coming around the hall, three doors away. She sounded closer than Daisuke thought but he had figured she might have been like Dark and Hiroko, some sort of magical creature.

"After a walk around the town, I think it's alright to say that we can tell you what's up with Dark and Hiroko." Hitomi informed.

"Aren't you one of them Hitomi-senpai?" Daisuke asked bluntly. Both Hiroko and Dark looked at him like he had two heads; not that that would surprise them if it was anything else. Hitomi composed herself.

"Um, no, not really, I'm more like their nurse and resercher but I'm human." Hitomi notified.

"You can think of her more along the lines of a psychic or a witch." Hiroko informed Daisuke, making him understand Hitomi's role in all this.

"Ok! Let's shop till we drop boys!" Hitomi said, slidding her arm past the two boys and grabbing Hiroko by the arm. The two laughed all the way to the entrance of the house, leaving the boys walking behind them. Dark looked over his shoulder and realized that he could still sense the small tattoed wings on Daisuke's back, radiating it's mysterious energy.

"Dark?" Daisuke said, waking Dark up from his revere.

"Yes?" Dark replied.

"Why can't you tell me the truth now?" Daisuke asked innocently. Dark was taken aback for a second. He didn't know what Daisuke was refering to until he got the point.

"It's a delect matter for Hiroko and I respect her wishes. I was going to tell you but," Dark said and then he slid his arm around Dai's shoulders, making him blush as he looked at Dark's face.

"Bare the wait for a little longer, alright?" Dark whispered, winking afterwards. Dai's blush increased.

"Hey! Will you hurry up, Hitomi's going to drive and you know how she likes to hurry on that road. Get a move on!" Hiroko said, waiting at the door. Dark lifted his face away from Dai's and smiled at Hiroko, "Ok, were coming."

He slaped Daisuke's back, "Come on", and jogged to the entrance and out. Daisuke followed shortly and Hiroko closed the door. The motor had already warmed the car up with Hitomi at the wheel.

Once in the car, both Dark and Hiroko hurried to put their seat belts on. Daisuke looked at them in question.

"Hitomi is like a rollercoaster, just letting you know that much." Hiroko informed Daisuke. Hiroko was in the front with Hitomi while Dai stayed in the back with Dark.

"Why is that-ah!~" Daisuke yelled as Hitomi started to burn rubber and zoomed away. Dark caught Daisuke as he feel on Dark's lap.

"Whoa, watch it there." Dark said, smiking. Daisuke blushed again and sat right up. Before Hitomi made a turn to the shopping part of town, Dark successfully put Dai's seat belt on.

"All set. Don't want you to die on me." Dark remarked, then looked at Daisuke. Daisuke looked back. He couldn't help but smile a little, not wanting to show that he was still blushing.

_What's gotten into me? Why am I always like this with him?_ Daisuke asked himself. Hitomi made another move as she turned sharply at the corner of her right, making Daisuke fall on to Dark. Dark restrained him instictively by the shoulders. Daisuke opened his eyes and looked up at him. They stayed like that for a bit. Daisuke was unaware of what he was doing as he looked into those amethyst eyes he had. There they were again, those deep eyes that he couldn't seem to get away from.

"Daisuke"

Hearing his name being voiced out so huskily snapped him back to reality and realized that their lips were mere inches away. Freaking out, Dai yelled and got away from Dark, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He let his hands cover the bump on his head, madly blushing.

Hiroko looked at the two, stiffling her giggle and covering up her own red face as the scene was getting intimate.

"What's wrong? You look like something scared you."

Both guys reacted and Dai spoke out loud, "No, it was nothing!"

They looked at each other and then Daisuke looked away, covering his red face from Dark. Dark looked back at him, considering his feelings and looked down out of the window, propping his head on his left arm. Hiroko grew worried. She was in high spirits this morning thanks to Dark and now there was no time to waste, she had come up with a plan to get the two to like each other even more and then they would tell Daisuke about their little past. Enjoying the shopping district, fooling around and having laughs was a perfect scenario...she just hoped everything would go as planned.

Hitomi made it to the shopping part of town and parked fast and easy once she found a news is, the guys weren't scared of the ride. Bad news was, Daisuke and Dark were avoiding eye contact; bad start to the plan.

'_No matter_,' Hiroko thought, '_I'll find a way to turn that around._'

They all got out of the car and Hiroko grinned. "Okay! It's the girl's pick and guys get to carry the bags! After that were gonna have a nice snack and then we'll let you guys buy whatever u want, how's that?"

"A-Alright!" Daisuke said, still red. Dark nodded with a faint smile. Hiroko felt awkward right away.

"Okay~ Let's go then."

Hitomi and Hiroko led the way as the other two walked behind them in silence. Still no eye contact.

'_Alright! First thing, drerssing room: I'll make them wear outfits in the same dressing room.'_ Hiroko thought, determination written in her eyes. She spotted a clothing store and headed straight for it.

"Oh, look! I bet you guys would look great in those!" Hiroko said, Hitomi followed suit and they both picked out their clothes. The girls didn't let them voice out their opinion as they were put into the same dressing room with the clothes pushed onto their chest. The two looked at each other as the girl's guarded the entrance.

"And don't come out until you have them on!" Hiroko yelled. They both had a sweat drop around their heads. Thankfully the dressing room had enough space for both of them to change but this was actually pushing it. Daisuke felt timid as he didn't know what to do as he hugged the clothes he was given to. Dark was looking at his back for a moment and then he placed the clothes on the hangers around the room and started undressing. Daisuke heard the sounds Dark's clothes were making. He turned around and then quickly looked away. His face was turning red and his eyes were wide. He caught a glimpse of Dark's bare torso while he was taking his shirt off.

"We might as well do as they say…" Dark said, his tone was serious. His eyes were closed as he hanged his shirt and jacket on another hanger. Daisuke relaxed his shoulders as he heard those words. It's as if Dark was trying to calm him down by being serious. Daisuke looked back at Dark.

"Or else we won't be able to live in peace by those two." Dark said, now fully dressed into the clothes that the girls picked. A black blazer with a white turtle neck shirt and black solid pants. He smiled at Daisuke, now knowing that Daisuke is a bit calm.

"I'll be outside of the dressing room." Dark announced as he walked out of the dressing room, leaving Daisuke alone. Daisuke looked back at Dark's clothes that were hanging and then back at the ones in his hand. _What am I thinking? Seriously, he's just my friend and…_

Daisuke's eyes softened as a small smile crept in on his face. _He means well…_

He put the clothes on the hangers on his side of the room and started to undress. Once he was finished Dai ran out of the dressing room and into the girls. He was wearing khaki pants with a beige shirt and a green jacket.

"Wow…you look good in them Daisuke." Hiroko complimented. Hitomi agreed, nodding as she saw his clothes. Dark looked at Daisuke as he had a black hat in his hands.

"Seems like it suits you." Dark commented, looking at Daisuke from head to toe. Daisuke smiled sheepishly, feeling a little embarressed.

"Thanks everyone." Said Daisuke.

"Well, now that you two got something, let us pick our own clothes. You guys can sit and wait or look around if you like. Hiroko went running along ahead with Hitomi following and were lost within the clothing wracks.

"I'll go change first then." Dark said as he began to walk to the dressing room where he left his clothes. Before he went in Daisuke stopped him.

"Wait!" Dai said as Dark turned around to face him. With an honest smile, he looked at Dark and said, "Thank you for being my friend."

Dark stayed in place for a while, realizing that Daisuke really thought of him as just a friend after all. _If that's the case then…_

"Your welcome" Dark said and he silently went inside to change.

Daisuke felt a little more relieved now, not noticing of what he had really done.

**_END OF CHAPTER 22_**

**Awww, Daisuke hurt Dark's feelings. I bet you people weren't expecting that. Sorry again for taking so long. I really had no more inspiration for this story or the others and a lot of other things kept happening but I will finally continue this story.**

**I need to read my fanfic. Just to make sure at what I've done though. **

**Oh and by the way, Hitomi only shows her bad side when she's stressed. I noticed the huge difference from the first Chapter. Hopefully this story will still interest many who have back then become fans of it. **

**Thank you & see you soon! **


	23. Chap 23, Play Fake Act pt 1

**Ok I'm actually going to continue this with or without reviews**

**Btw, for anyone who wondered why I ended it like that the last chapter….come on, you should know Dark by now. He won't back down from this, obviously.**

**Start the Show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 23: Play Fake Act pt.1**

Dark had decided to play along with what Hiroko was doing, trying to have him and Daisuke have a nice time together. Unfortunately, it has already started off on the wrong foot.

'_Thank you for being my friend?'_ Dark replayed it in his mind. He was upset that his feelings for the red head were not getting across. Now that Daisuke had the idea of them being friends instead of something more than that, it may get harder to convey his feelings without freaking him out. For now, Dark decided to continue their hangout for the rest of the day but he wouldn't promise he'll be nice.

As he finished dressing back into his own clothes, he noticed a shadow from the entrance. Daisuke was waiting beside the dressing room, leaning back and looking around from there.

_Alright, now that I've confirmed that Dark was meaning to be my friend I guess everything will turn back to normal between us. _Daisuke thought as he looked at the rack in front of him. _Though, when will they talk about what just happened yesterday?_

"It's all yours now." Dark said as he came out of the dressing room, looking away from Daisuke as the red head woke up from his thoughts.

"Ah, ok, thanks!" Daisuke said as he went inside the room. Once in the room he started taking his clothes off, not realizing that his own clothes that he left in the dressing room were gone. Dark outstretched through the curtains, not looking at him.

"Daisuke, give me the clothes from the store, Hiroko is going to go buy them now." Said Dark, a smirk already on his face as he imagined Daisuke's reaction to what would come afterwards.

"Oh, ok. That was fast..." Daisuke commented as he gave Dark the clothes he had taken off and put it in Dark's hand. Dark quickly pulled his had back out, seeing that the pants, shirt and jacket were there. He had that devilish look, a look of satisfaction as he heard what he wanted to hear.

"Um, Dark, where are my clothes?" Daisuke asked, sounding clueless. Dark moved away from the curtains as Daisuke popped his head out.

"Well, let's just say no one _else_ stole them, so keep calm." Dark teased as he showed Daisuke he had them in his hands.

"Your…not going to give them to me, are you…?" Daisuke asked, already thinking of his answer.

"Not unless you do as I say."

"Alright, what is it?"

"To agree with everything I say."

"Alright, alright, now please give me my clothes back" Daisuke pleaded, reaching for his clothes while covering his bottom half. A couple of girls walked on by and blushed, making Dai feel embarrassed and self conscious. He grabbed his clothes real quick and went inside the dressing room to change. Dark smiled amused of the situation he had put Daisuke in just now.

Daisuke soon came out of the room, his face was all red and he looked mad.

"Ok, what will it take for you to stop teasing me?" Daisuke asked, sounding infuriating with Dark.

_Oh, now that's a good question. What will it take me to stop teasing you? _Dark thought, smiling as he thought about it. He dismissed the ideas, knowing how Daisuke is already too into his idea of being friends. He plans to change that starting now.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea about that. Can you act?"

"Can I act?" Daisuke asked, looking at Dark with a puzzled. _What does he mean? Can I act? In what?_

"Yes, since I have seen you trying before in the show case. It seemed like you weren't sure of what you were doing. Embarrassed?" Dark said. To Daisuke, he sounded reasonable, of why he pulled off that stunt. Dai had been weary of the storyline, vaguely remembering how it went. They haven't exactly practiced since then and he doesn't know what day the show starts. Yet, he can't help but be at least a little mad at Dark.

"No, I'm not. I think I can act, just that it's not every day you get to dress up as a princess and try your role out with the prince who's from high school." Daisuke Informed. Seriously, no one in their right mind would act that role out if they're the opposite sex of the role you're playing as.

Dark chuckled.

"Your right." Said Dark, he moved a little closer towards Daisuke."So then, why don't you try it today?"

"What?" Daisuke's brow went up, not sure of how to reply to that.

"Hiroko had actually called the other Director with Hitomi. Both Directors agreed for us to have a day off but that doesn't mean we can't practice. Want to give it a try?" Dark proposed.

Daisuke was still unsure of what to say. Many things have already happened about the play and themselves since the show case and it has been only a week. He still had that competition with Risa on who will be taking the princess role. Does this mean Dark want him to take the princess role instead of Risa?

"You know, you did agree to do whatever I say. I say you should practice with me," Dark said and then extended his hand towards Daisuke, "Princess." and winked at Daisuke. Daisuke blushed a bit but shook Dark hand instead of letting that wink get to him.

"Fine, let's have it your way then." Daisuke said, looking at Dark straight in the eye and trying to maintain composure.

"It's settled then." Dark said. Before he could say more, the girls swiped Daisuke away from him and into the dressing room. As Dark stood planted onto the floor, he kept hearing Daisuke scream for help.

_Those girls can have their scary moments…_Dark thought; now having a sweat drop around his head. On the upside, who knew Daisuke could sound so helpless. It was pretty cute.

Hiroko soon opened the curtains wide enough so that Dark could see what they had done to poor Dai who had already formed tears in his eyes. Dark blinked, Daisuke looked just like a girl again, this time wearing a red long wig, a small, white blouse with short sleeves and a pink skirt that had cut in under his blouse from the stomach to his ankles. His shoes were also replaced with girls' shoes. They had left his pants on since it showed that they tried to roll it up. Besides the clothes and wig, there was a horribly big blush on Dai's face.

"Well, what do you think? We thought that this could help with the practice." Hitomi thought, smirking as she unfolded the whole scene of Daisuke and Dark actually practicing while being outside.

"Sorry we ease dropped on you guys. We couldn't resist." Hiroko said, feeling bashful.

Dark couldn't help but let out a sigh and a smile. Sometimes, Daisuke was unbearably cute to him. He blocked out all sounds at that moment, walked up to Daisuke and extent his hand. Daisuke looked at him and made eye contact, forgetting about his embarrassing moment in the dressing room. Dark touched Daisuke's bangs, his real bangs, and let them fall off and back into place. He felt the softness of his hair as it left his fingers, all the while looking at Daisuke in the eyes. To anyone, it may just be him seeing if the wig is a fake, but to him it was the opportunity to get this close and touch him so.

"I think he looks good…" Dark quietly said. Letting his words linger in Dai's mind, he broke eye contact and turned around.

"You should roll up your pants before going out." Dark said, having a tint of red on his cheeks and smirking. "I'll wait for you at the entrance."

Dark walked off to the entrance, leaving the three other people by the boys' dressing room. Hiroko and Hitomi looked at each other, one smiling while the other had a smirk on her face; feeling satisfied that Dark hadn't backed down from what he wanted.

Daisuke, on the other hand, showed a different reaction. He kept looking back at where Dark left. He slowly lifted up his right arm and touched his bangs from where Dark touched. He looked down at the floor now, thinking.

_I sometimes don't understand you, but why do I get the feeling that you want something from me…? _

"Daisuke" Hiroko said, noticing that he stayed motionless. She touched him by the shoulders and got him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Daisuke asked, looking back at her.

"Aren't you going to roll up your pants?"

Daisuke opened wide his eyes as he realized that Dark was actually going to wait at the entrance. He hurried fixing his pants and ran towards the entrance.

"Let's get started, princess." Dark said, as he now indicated for Daisuke to grab his arm and go. Daisuke reluctantly took it.

Dark got closer and whispered in his ear, "The first thing to do is making people believe you're a nice, generous girl, just like the one in the story." He then moved away from Dai's ear and smirked, "See if you could do that."

Daisuke looked up at Dark incredulously. _ He really wants me to act as a girl, huh?_

_There's that other side of him. I swear, I think I like him more._ Dark thought, his smirk turning into a grin.

Daisuke pulled himself together and thought about Risa, in her gestures. He closed his eyes and didn't let his face be seen by Dark as he thought about how he should act. _Generous, nice, feminine, generous, nice, feminine, generous, nice, feminine._

Daisuke then looked up at Dark with a smile on his face.

"So, where are we going?" Daisuke asked, still looking at Dark with a nice smile. Dark still had his smile. This was getting interesting.

"Let's go by that other clothing store across." Dark said, already receiving the ok from Daisuke but before they could…

"Ah, wait just a second." Daisuke said. He looked back and saw that Hiroko and Hitomi came out of the store, the clothes already in bags.

"Let's go, Hiroko-Senpai, Hitomi-Senpai." Daisuke said, again with that smile.

Hiroko's eyes widen as she blushed a bit. Hitomi stayed silent.

As Daisuke hugged Dark's arm, they walked across the street, leaving the girls gawking back at them.

_So cute…._ They both thought, never imagining that Daisuke could act so well as a girl, let alone a cute one. They crossed the street shortly, seeing that the two were already done window shopping and had gone inside the store.

_Hmmm, Risa usually likes cute, frilly clothes. Should I act like I want them? _Daisuke thought, still looking around. _I guess I could give it a try._

"Dark-kun, how about this one?" Daisuke asked, pointing at a sun flowered pattern blue dress. Dark decided to play dumb for this one, wanting Daisuke to act out more like a girl.

"What about it?"

_Shoot, I forgot about the generous part for a second!_ Daisuke thought as he quickly looked back where Hiroko and Hitomi were coming into the store.

_Perfect!_ Daisuke thought, already forming a plan in his head.

"For Hiroko. You know she would look nice in a dress like that." Daisuke suggested, giggling nervously.

_Oh god, I hope I'm pulling this off because he might just fool around with me using this practice. _

"I guess that would be nice." Dark said, a little surprised that Daisuke hadn't cracked out of the embarrassment. Daisuke had then let go of his arm and went to Hiroko and pointed at the dress. From the small distance that Dark was from the girls and Dai, he could hear that Hiroko was refusing politely as usual. Daisuke grabbed her arm and led her to the dress.

_That's weird, he's acting like that girl Risa…_ And then it dawned on him, he was trying to act like Risa and the Princess at the same time. It was a tad bit disappointing that he was using another girl as reference but he was starting to see that Daisuke had a girl in mind.

_Could it be that he likes Risa? _Dark thought, looking serious all of a sudden. As he kept looking at Daisuke and Hiroko fussing about the dress, he thought further of his discovery.

_END OF CHAPTER 23_

* * *

**Well, I tried thinking up more ideas but for some reason it's getting harder to go along with the little moments that I need to add to this story, even though I have been planning over and over what to do about the story line. Anyway, I'll have more, hopefully. **

**Ah~ it's like I a story with two other stories but you all will get to know about that soon enough. **

**Hope to see you guys soon. Keep reviewing. Bye-bye!**


	24. Chap 24, Looking For The Right Princess

**Here's another one for you guys. I had named the last one Play Fake Act pt.1 because it really does apply to the title of the story itself. **

**Oh and "mageia" is phonetically pronounced as magic in Greek: μαγεία**

**Start the Show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 24: Looking For the Right Princess**

Daisuke had tried hard to act like the princess in Sleeping Beauty, only in moderation. Due to Dark's challenge, he has taken it upon himself to act better as the role of Aurora. So far, he's been acting like Risa since he thought she would have been perfect to imitate with all her girly actions that he found cute. Lately, though, he had noticed that he hadn't thought about her as frequently as he would've done. He had wanted to protect her from Dark, to be the princess so that Risa wouldn't go through the heartbreak later on or, all together, be with someone else.

He's getting along with Hiroko and Hitomi through the shopping…or so he thinks.

_Daisuke seems desperate…_thought Hiroko as she tried to get out of a shirt that he 'thought' may have looked good on her. He'll never stop being dense that's for sure, no matter how much he acts.

_When it comes to girls, he's pretty clueless on what they like, huh?_ Hiroko thought, looking at the shirt.

_Too pink for my taste…_

She folded the shirt up and laid it down on the small table, on the side of the dressing room. She puts on her own shirt and picks up the pink shirt. Getting out of the dressing room, Hiroko looks around and spots Daisuke in the store. Dark was nowhere to be found and it seems Dai was looking for him.

Hitomi was in the next dressing room, putting on what she liked.

_Lucky. While Dark is vanishing off to his comfy spot and Hitomi is wearing whatever she wants, I'm stuck doing the awkward thing, giving advice to a guy on how to be a girl, _Thought Hiroko.

"Daisuke" Hiroko called, seeing his surprised reaction as he came towards her, she called out again.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Daisuke nodded. Hiroko thought of how to give him advice without helping too much. As soon as he was 5 ft close to her, she pulled him in the dressing room, making him yelp in the process.

Closing the curtains behind her, Hiroko started to whisper while looking directly at Daisuke.

"I know your trying hard but you're not exactly acting _like_ a princess."

Daisuke looked puzzled and so he whispered to her.

"What do you mean? Haven't I been acting like a girl? Or haven't I been generous enough?"

"What kind of generous girl would force another to wear this?"

Hiroko unfolded the shirt and lifted all its pink glory up to his face.

"I'm not going to promise you that I'll be nice but seriously, what were you thinking?"

Daisuke wearily sighed. Who was he kidding? He didn't know how to act like a modern girl, let alone a princess of some fairy tale. Hiroko also sighed, knowing how stressful it can become to control something so new to you. She patted his shoulder, willing to be nice and put him out of his misery.

"Look Daisuke, It's actually very easy to act like a girl."

"It is?"

"Yes. Just be yourself. Trust me; anyone will think you were a girl all this time with that wig and girl's clothing." Hiroko said, smiling at him.

"Thanks?" Dai said back, not sure whether to take it as advice.

"But, you know, if your only concern is how to act like a girl then you're seeing it the wrong way on how to take on this role."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no, I'm not about to spoil you, that you have to figure out for yourself. Now, let's get out of this place, I think we shopped enough for today." Hiroko announced. In a quick move, Dark opened the curtains and surprised Daisuke.

"This is the part where the princess has to run!"

_Figures he would be hearing our little conversation. Look at him, smiling like he was going to receive a present on Christmas day. _Hiroko thought as she glared at Dark as he and Daisuke run out of the store together.

Hiroko sighed. "Seriously, I think one day he'll turn into a real thief."

Hitomi got out of the dressing room and headed towards Hiroko.

"Don't you think it's time we left them alone?"

"Your right but we can't make it look too obvious or Daisuke will try to leave as well."

"Then I have an idea on how to make it convenient for us."

"Oh?" Hiroko said, her interest peaked at the sound of an idea.

With Dark & Daisuke

_A café shop? ..._ Daisuke thought as he came to a halt in front of a cafe. He leaned onto his knees for a second, panting.

"This is the place" Dark began as he turned to Daisuke, "You're going to have to act as my date in here."

"What?" Daisuke jerked his head up, blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh don't worry; you have the perfect disguise for it." Dark said, grinning at Dai as he said so. Daisuke composed himself as he looked directly at Dark. He was still feeling very embarrassed by the idea.

"Fine but this is just for the role." Dai said, prepared to go through with it. Dark soon after opened the door to the café and gestured Daisuke to go in.

"After you, my lady." Dark said with a smirk on his face while looking at Dai. Daisuke looked at him irritably for a second as he entered the café.

They sat down on the tall chairs in front of the windows, seeing the cars and people pass by. The café was quite classy with its cherry wood colored interior. It seemed that the whole café was made with cherry wood which made it have a nice atmosphere. The scent of coffee reached every inch of the place and conversations from a few people were mildly audible yet lively.

It was something that Dark enjoyed. Hiroko had found this little café to spend relaxing evenings with him after school. That was, of course, a childhood memory now. The place had not changed since.

"Dark? Dark?" Daisuke called out, making Dark wake up from his reminiscing.

"What?"

"I said, what about Hiroko and Hitomi senpai? Aren't they coming?"

"Oh, they should be coming around."

It fell silent again between them. While Dark was absorbing in a few fond memories of the past, Daisuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

_What would a girl do now? _Daisuke thought as he looked back and forth from Dark to the view outside. _Never mind what a girl would do, what can I do?_

"_**Just be yourself. Trust me."**_ Hiroko's words resounded in his mind. _Be myself huh?..._

Daisuke looks back at Dark who seems to be back to his own thoughts. In the moment, the sounds of the café, the streets and the people's chatter were out of his mind as he decided to try again with Dark.

"Dark"

Dark's eyes grew wide as he heard Daisuke sound his name. This time, it was with a different tone of voice that Dai tried to call out with. As Dark looked at Daisuke, he saw wings on him, just a glimpse of it as it was fading away.

"Mageía"

"Eh?" Daisuke looked puzzled. "What?"

Dark composed himself. He was only off guard about the little burst of power for a second.

"It's nothing…" Dark said, looking at Dai seriously for a bit.

_But…what the heck was that? It felt like his call went right through me…maybe I'm over thinking things now…_Dark thought ashis features softened. He remembered that Dai had called out to him.

"Now, what is it that you want?" Dark said calmly. Daisuke smiled a bit as he was about to answer.

"Maybe we should order something?" Daisuke said, sheepishly. It caught Dark off guard.

_He's back to his old self… _Dark thought.

"You sure? You don't want to wait for the girls?"

Just as soon as Dark said that, he received a huge hug from Hiroko; the bags swinging down to Dark's sides.

"Hiroko!" Dark said, surprised to not have heard her come in with the bags like that. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. To Daisuke, it showed that she ran to the café.

"Surprise! We made it!" Hiroko said.

"You didn't have to run, silly." Dark said, smiling at Hiroko while receiving a sharp glare from Daisuke.

_You were the one who ran first to the café and making me run with you, too! _Daisuke thought, _But where's Hitomi-__senpai__? _Daisuke thought. Right on cue, Hitomi showed up behind the other two, huffing and puffing.

"Hi-Hiroko, don't run so fast!" Hitomi tried to say, still trying to breathe through her sentence.

Hiroko lifted herself up from the hug and looked at her, still holding the bags.

"Sorry, I felt like running that time. It's like I have all this energy built up inside!" Hiroko enthusiastically said, showing that she had lots of energy by holding the bags up in mid air on each hand as if they were weightless.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't overdo it, you get weak easily."

"Mou!" Hiroko pouted, seeing that Hitomi had a good point.

"Maybe you should set those bags down," Daisuke said, pausing to think of how he should call her. "Hiroko-chan."

Hiroko looked directly at him as he said that, feeling stunned.

"Hiroko-chan?" Hiroko questioned, mainly wondering if what she heard was correct.

Daisuke nodded. "Hiroko-chan."

Hiroko turned around, had let the bags drop on the floor and held in her screams of 'so cute!' sayings.

Dark took this opportunity to lean in closer and whisper in Daisuke's ear as he saw the red head look at Hiroko nervously.

"She has mood swings." Dark whispered, smirking as he thought of another idea. He was so close to Daisuke's ear, he could nibble on it but decided against the idea. Dark wanted to encourage Daisuke to get closer to him, not think of him as some lustful jerk. With a small sigh, he sat back onto his chair.

"I think I know already…" Daisuke replied quitely, still looking at Hiroko while she engrossed herself in her thoughts.

_What a shame, I missed out on a good opportunity to see how he would react to that…_Dark thought, smirking inwardly as he imagined it.

Hiroko snapped herself out of her 'cuteness' moment, remembering the plan she and Hitomi had set up.

"Um, anyways, did you guys order yet?" Hiroko said, bouncing back to the two guys.

"Not yet but we were going to." Daisuke said.

"Oh good, because I was thinking of getting a hair cut right now with Hitomi."

"A hair cut? Now?" Daisuke questioned, thinking that it wouldn't be a good time to do that. Hiroko nodded, acting as innocently as possible. Holding up one of her strands of hair, she indicated that it was too long for her tastes.

"It's becoming unruly. I was hoping I could do it today since I have time. Plus, I don't normally pick hairstyles on my own so I was also hoping in having Hitomi come with me." Hiroko said, looking back at a worn out Hitomi who was sitting nearby.

"Well, that's a shame. And here I thought we would see you stuff your face with all the cakes they have here." Dark said, amused as he then saw Hiroko's face getting red with embarrassment.

"I don't stuff my face with cakes!" Hiroko yelled out, putting her fist up and close to her chest.

"Oh really? So what was that the other day when you came to my home with five cakes? If I remember correctly, you only gave me one while you kept the rest to yourself." Dark mentioned, getting more amused.

"I didn't eat the rest! I also gave some to Hitomi!"

"Right, I bet you only gave her one and you stuffed yourself with the other three."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Uh, guys…" Daisuke interrupted, feeling a little uneasy. Hiroko and Dark looked at him. "They're all watching…"

Instantly, Hiroko looked around, meeting the other people's glances.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hiroko said as she bowed apologetically.

"Hiroko, we better get going. If we don't go now, there might be more people in the hair salon." Hitomi informed.

"Right. Dark, please order a peach cobbler for me." Hiroko said as she picked up the bags and looked at all three.

"Hitomi, the usual?" Dark asked, looking back at Hitomi who nodded while getting up from her seat.

"Alright, were off! See you guys later!" Hiroko said, going out first, Hitomi following suit.

Daisuke looked out at the window, seeing Hiroko run to the other side of the street with the bags still on her arms. Hitomi was barely following her. Daisuke chuckled, a little happy that the day, so far, was going smoothly.

Looking at Daisuke, a smile formed on Dark's face.

_He looks cute, this way… _Dark thought, admiring Daisuke's smile. He decided to break the little moment, though, so that the two could eat.

"Well, shall we eat?" Dark said, holding up a menu. Daisuke looked back at him then at the menu that was right before him.

_Where did he get the menus? Actually, when did he get the menus?_ Daisuke thought, picking up the menu and looking at it. Some of the letters were in French and others were in Japanese. The good thing about it was the pictures of the dishes beside it. Once the waitress came by, the two ordered their lunch.

"Your girlfriend looks very cute, sir. How lucky!" the waitress said, touching her cheek as she looked bashful. Dark smirked, knowing how Daisuke is; he predicted that the little red head would feel embarrassed.

Indeed, Daisuke did look embarrassed as he gripped on the skirt that the girls gave him, looking down with a flushed face.

"Thank you, _she_ is pretty cute. I know I am lucky to have _her_ by my side." Dark said, looking at Daisuke as he said those words.

_Every little bit of it, I mean it. _Dark thought as he saw Daisuke's eyes turn wide open. His face was still red.

"I'll be right back with your orders, please wait patiently until then." The waitress said as she turned to go. Once she was out of sight, Daisuke leaned forward, looking a bit upset.

"Why would you say that?" Daisuke said in a hushed tone.

"Because I told you that you were to act as my date in this café." Dark said, his smirk never leaving his face. "May I remind you, you're wearing a girl's disguise. Of course they would think you're a girl since you look the part already. You pull it off so well."

Propping one of his elbows up on the table, he continued looking at Daisuke.

"You're almost ready to be my princess like this, no?"

"Wha-" was all Daisuke could say as he saw Dark chuckle from his expression. He closed his mouth, not knowing what to say at the moment.

_It's true; I could learn how to play the role like this but to this extent? I guess I have to show that I like the prince in the play…I guess I have no choice since I am trying hard for Ms. Harada. That's right, this is all for Ms. Harada's sake. _Daisuke thought, giving himself a mental pep talk. Through his expression, it showed that he had motivation in his eyes.

"Here are your lunches!" the waitress said as she put down two trays of salmon, rice and broccoli.

"Thank you" Daisuke said, having a hint of joy in his voice. As the waitress left delighted, Dark and Daisuke began to eat.

"Itadakimasu" Daisuke said first, already heading for the rice bowl and chopsticks.

"Don't be in such a rush, you'll choke like that." Dark said caringly. Daisuke looked at him with his brows frowning, chewing on the first bite. A bit of rice was showing on the side of his mouth. As he finished chewing, he finally talked.

"Dark, I want to ask this, why do you always act like this?"

"Like what?" Dark said, already finishing his first bite, too.

"Well, you're teasing me in one moment and then you turn nice on me. Then, you go and bring Ms. Harada into the play thing. Now, you're being all nice to me again even though now I'm trying for the role. What's up with that?"

"_Can't you tell that I like you more and more?" Is what I would like to say but it's not the right time, not just yet._ Dark thought, seeing the bit of rice on Daisuke's cheek.

"Because," Dark started as he leaned forward, closing the distance between him and Daisuke and picked out the rice from Dai's face. "It's hard to stay away from you." Just as he finished the sentence, he ate the little bit of rice that he took from Dai's face.

Daisuke's face grew red as he saw this. Dark's eyes never left him. He showed a smile and leaned back in his seat.

_What?..._was all Daisuke could processes through his mind.

"Anyone would be able to say that, your good company to be around." Dark commented, not wanting Daisuke to feel awkward or confused.

"A-ah…right" Daisuke said nervously as he settled down in his seat.

_I kind of thought he meant something else for a second there…_ Daisuke thought, trying to relax himself as he looked away from Dark.

Dark thought of another idea at the spur of the moment.

"You know, some girls would love to spoon feed a guy. I never tried it out myself and since no one else knows that we're here, I would like to give it a try." Dark began, looking at Daisuke as the red head slowly looked up at him.

"If you don't mind in doing the favor for me?"

Reluctantly, Daisuke nodded, agreeing with doing him this favor.

_I'm_ _in disguise as a girl. Absolutely NO ONE else will know of this!_ Daisuke thought, reminding himself of the situation.

"You can start with the chopsticks." Dark informed. A tint of blush formed on Dai's face as he slowly took Dark's chopsticks and held it in mid air.

"I would like a piece of salmon..." Dark commanded. Daisuke looked at him incredulously. The tint on his face was still there.

"Please?" Dark added. With that said, Daisuke leaned forward, had perfectly cut a piece of Dark's salmon. Dark opened his mouth as he received what Daisuke feed him.

"Hmm, not so lady-like or girly but at least it was good." Dark said after finishing it. Daisuke looked at him, a little upset.

"Well sorry but I wasn't given lessons for that, you know?" Daisuke said, crossing his arms.

Dark smiled. This was pretty blissful to him.

"Want to try again with dessert?" Dark questioned. Daisuke only thought about it for a second before saying his reply. "No thanks."

"It's better than lessons. This is free." Dark taunted. Daisuke couldn't help but look at him again, this time searching for a good reason to say no again. There weren't any.

"Just one more time. That's it."

"Whatever you say, princess."

And like that, they enjoyed another spoon feeding moment, not knowing that some of the other customers were looking at the two with envy.

* * *

**Whoa, I really made it long there. Even if you guys say it was short, I did 9 and a quarter of pages on Microsoft Word and took the time and effort to tap in my imagination to bring something good for you guys who love this pair. Hopefully, this chapter will pay off my debt from the last chapter which I heard felt pretty short.**

**Consider this your birthday present, all of you.**

**Til' next time, bye bye!**


	25. Chap 25, Kidnapped

**Alrighty! It's the 25****th**** chapter and I'm a little pumped up. Are you?**

**Let's start the show!**

**

* * *

**

******Chapter 25: Kidnapped**

**With Mio**

"Master Krad, I have spotted the fallen angels. What would you like me to do?" Hio asked as she waited for the answer over the cell phone.

"Get the girl and come back." Krad commanded and then paused, remembering something. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you can use some of the energy in capturing her. She does put up a fight."

"Yes Master Krad."

Without further delay, the call was ended and Mio got out of a clothing store where she left the corpse of the shop owner.

Across the street, she could see Hitomi running after Hiroko. She followed suit.

**With Dark & Daisuke**

As dessert came to the two boys, Daisuke couldn't help but to think of all that had happened so far. He was definitely curious as to what was going on between Dark and Krad and how things seemed to come out of a movie. So far, he had a feeling that they weren't going to explain anything to him until they were all grouped up again and staying in a secure place. For now, he just had to be patient about it.

On a different note, he did wanted to know how Dark received the injuries he go before coming to the roof top with Krad and Hiroko.

"Dark?" Daisuke began, eyeing at the Amethyst eyed boy as he looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Dark said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

_So elegant… _Daisuke thought before he proceeded questioning him.

"How did you get all those injuries up on the roof top yesterday?"

"Oh, that," Dark managed to say, averting his eyes from Daisuke's gaze for a second. "I get those injuries when I was fighting an ancient Greek lion."

Dark was still having second thoughts of telling Daisuke about Hiroko's and his ordeal. He was really getting attached to him which isn't a good idea seeing as their enemy can use anything against them just to kill Hiroko.

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed, not believing what he just heard.

"Relax, you didn't see it once you came up on the roof, right?" Dark said, leaning back on his chair.

"Besides, I can also recover from injuries like that just like Hiroko, so I'm fine." Dark said, pausing as he still saw Daisuke's stern look.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Trust me." Dark finished, gaining Daisuke's relieved sigh. Dark continued looking at Dai, not taking his thoughts of him seriously until now.

"What's the matter? Scared that I'll die?" Dark asked, grateful for being cared for but still wanting more from the red head.

"Ah…no, it's not that…" Daisuke awkwardly said. Now was his turn to avert his eyes from Dark's gaze. He noticed how much he cared for Dark but being in a problem where it may be possible for even an angel to die didn't settle well with him.

"It's not like you can die, right?" Daisuke said, hoping that the answer would be a good of good news to him. Dark's smile slowly disappeared, making Dai's heart sink and the feel of fear bury itself in his stomach.

"Daisuke," Dark began, daring his hand to touch Daisuke's hand. A small tint of blush rose up onto Dai's cheeks.

"Not everything lasts forever." Dark continued.

Dark's hand squeezed Dai's hand, seeing Daisuke's gaze lower down to his hands.

"I can't promise you that I won't die but," Dark paused, making Daisuke look back at him. "I will promise you that I will try to live, and you'll be the first to know."

Stunned, Daisuke kept looking at Dark until he felt Dark's hand leaving his.

A quick thought came to Daisuke's mind, one that he himself was startled with.

'_When did you start becoming serious about me?_'

His mind repeated the promise Dark just did to him just a moment ago. He now sensed that between Dark and him there may have been a much stronger bond of what he could think of as, friendship. For some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it but he let the feeling of being promised to slide away.

Looking back at his plate, he found that there was only one piece of strawberry cheese cake left.

"Hey!" Daisuke protested, snapping his glare to the perpetrator.

"Dark!"

"Hm?"

"Why did you eat all my cake?"

"I didn't eat your cake. You have no proof." Dark smirked, happy to pick on the red head's nerves.

"Oh yeah? Then how come there's a small piece of it on your cheek?" Daisuke asked, pointing at Dark's cheek.

Dark touched the piece of cake that was left on his cheek, looked at Daisuke and put it in his mouth.

"Delicious." Dark commented, smirking again as he saw Daisuke's face turn beat red. "You really do have good tastes."

Daisuke just gawked at him, not knowing what to say. Girls from other tables had seen Dark's performance and Dai's reaction and squealed.

_This day is just getting better and better…_ thought Dai. He sunk into his chair, his face still red.

**Hiroko & Hitomi**

"Hiroko, where are you going?" Hitomi asked, thinking that they were going to a nearby hair salon.

"I'm going to the salon _I know_." Hiroko replied, strutting down the side walk. She still had the bags in her hands.

"What? Why? We should at least go to one where it's close by the boys." Hitomi exclaimed, looking behind for anyone suspicious. Hiroko stopped walking and looked back at Hitomi, her face showing annoyance.

"So, in other words, you want to pry in to their business and have a good time?"

"It's not like that. Don't you feel it? There's something around here with great power." Hitomi said.

"And you're getting all that from when I rescued you? The wings on your back?" Hiroko asked, one of her eyebrows jerked up.

"Yeah, I guess." Hitomi said, unsure of how to explain the feeling she's having. Hiroko looked troubled.

_If I can't feel anything that she's feeling then-_

Hiroko's thoughts were interrupted as a sudden blast of light hit the two girls like a ton of bricks. They were thrown at opposite sides on the concrete floor as the smoke and debris from the impact cleared up. In the middle was a faint light orb and in it was Mio Hio. In her somewhat revealing white clothing, she quickly got out of the orb and onto the floor. Her eyes were dim, making her look serious and possibly even depressed.

Hiroko tried to get up first, feeling like the pain from the bruises and slight concussion from the fall was better that falling unconscious. Immediately, she felt a hand grasping her neck and lifting her up in the air. Hiroko opened her eyes to see who the culprit was.

"Mio Hio?" Hiroko gasped out, unable to get the girl's hand off of her neck. Mio just cocked her head to the side, seeing Hiroko turn a shade of blue.

"You remember me, huh?" Mio asked, already knowing the answer. Hiroko just kept struggling against Mio's grip. Mio leaned forward and closed in on Hiroko's ear.

"The little girl you changed into a meaningless _**thing**_ on the day you left Heaven has grown up quite a bit now and is living a miserable life because of you. Do you remember that day?" Mio whispered, her voice sounding venomous.

"I…don't know…what you're…talking…about…" Hiroko said as her vision got blurry and finally, she fainted. Mio scuffed at the reply, thinking that Hiroko may not have been thinking right due to the lack of oxygen in her brain. She went back to her orb of light and dumped Hiroko beside her feet.

Hitomi now waking up from being unconscious on the ground, got up and saw Mio getting ready to leave. She threw whatever she could find on the ground at Mio. Blue sparks lit up at where a bag of clothes hit the ord. The bag dropped, the front of it was burned. Hitomi watched hopelessly as Mio and Hiroko were lifted up in the air and disappeared in a cloud of fog.

As if time had stopped for that moment, Hitomi felt the incoming stares at her and the bags of clothes that lay on the ground. Hitomi picked up the stuff quickly and ran towards the café the boys were at.

**With Krad**

Krad was now up and out of bed, covering himself with a robe as he looked out into the clear blue sky. It was somewhat chilly still as the day went by but he didn't mind staying outside.

A knock was heard at the door and he told the person to come inside.

Satoshi Hiwatari came inside, his glasses hiding his expression.

"You called?" Hiwatari asked, his voice was serious yet cold.

"I need more energy." Krad replied. His back was still facing Hiwatari. Satoshi bit his lip, not wanting to do what Krad demanded. After a moment of silence Krad turned around and looked at Satoshi. His eyes were serious.

"Are you denying me?"

Satoshi stayed silent a bit longer, knowing that he couldn't back away for certain reasons. "…No…"

Reluctantly, he got closer to Krad. Krad lifted Satoshi's chin to see his face and removed his glasses.

"Good." And so Krad plunged in and took the boys lips onto his. His arms began to wander around the boy's body and embraced him in the end. Satoshi just let his arms go limb as he felt Krad deepening the kiss. It wasn't something he liked to do but having someone try and threatened your own mother to be killed wasn't an option.

Krad's wings came out, showing that he was full of the energy he needed. Yet he still continued. Satoshi noticed this and started to push Krad back.

"Stop it!" Satoshi said, succeeding into pushing Krad away. He tried rubbing off the feel of the kiss with the sleeve of his arm, viciously.

Krad smirked at the boy, licking his lips.

"You're such a good boy." Krad commented, sounding sarcastic at the same time.

"You're disgusting." Satoshi said, sporting an angry expression at Krad.

"You'll get to grow attached to me, all in due time." Krad said and then walked passed the boy and left the room.

Satoshi was left alone in the dark, cold room and kept hating ever second of the white angel and any other angel, but especially the white angel named Krad.

* * *

***looks around and then covers herself as to not be seen* If there's something you hate I'm really, really sorry! But hey,, on the upside, Satoshi hates this, too. So yeah, win/win? No? Ok . …**

**Um, sorry about the delay, I should really stop promising…. I thought that I would finish by sat. But it was too short so I tried to think of more.**


	26. Chap 26, A Long Story, A Long Kiss

**This must have been the longest chapter since the last one. Finally, I updated two chapters that I hope will peak your interests again just like it has done for me writing them. **

**Start the show now!

* * *

**

**Chap. 26, A Long Story, A Long Kiss**

Dark catches a glimpse of Hitomi's jacket as she ran fast towards the door of the café and opens it.

"We have a problem!" Hitomi shouts inside. Dark quickly got out of his chair and went over to her.

"Where's Hiroko?"

"That's the problem. She was kidnapped by some girl."

"A girl?" Dark questioned, puzzled by who the culprit was. "What did she look like?"

"Dressed up all in white, short, dirty blonde hair."

"Then she's with Krad. Crap."

"Let's go and get her then." Daisuke said, already at Dark's side, by the door.

"Wait, first we got to see how we'll get Hiroko back and who has her." Dark deducted, getting his wallet out and putting the money on the table. Since they were attracting attention, he knew the waitress would be there to pick up the tab.

"Let's go to my house." Dark said, putting on his jacket.

"Wait, your house?" Daisuke asked, showing that infamous look of surprise. Dark pulled Dai's hand forward, not giving the boy enough time to protest.

"We're going to my house because I'm also going to tell you how this all started." Dark said, now sounding serious. The three sped up their walking as they all headed for the car. Dark started explaining on the way there.

"The Heavens was where Hiroko came from. She wasn't born on Earth. Her parents, home, everything was in Heaven for her. Before she came to Earth, she was caught up in a mess, a misunderstanding." Dark paused, thinking of how he would say the rest.

_I can't reveal any more information than the necessary. Maybe I can stretch the truth a bit. _Dark thought.

"I saved her and fell out of the Heavens and into the night sky of Earth."

Daisuke, listening to the story intently, tried to keep up with Dark's long struts.

"Then, Krad came along as Heavens messenger, saying that we were renegade angels and that she didn't deserve to exist." Dark said, still holding onto Dai's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. Daisuke looked at his hand in surprise and then at Dark. He saw Dark's jaw line tightening. Dai frowned.

_Dark, is this hard for you to say?_ Daisuke thought as he kept looking up at Dark.

"We've been fighting like this for some time now. Krad seemed different every time we weren't fighting and he tends to forget about any fights we had. It's as if his memory was erased but it's mostly because of these evil spirits and demons he's been getting into his body; in order to try and kill Hiroko but it never works. Hiroko is too powerful for him. Unfortunately, thanks to him, she's having a bad time with her adoptive parents and school life. I think he's making her life miserable so that she could cave in and commit suicide." Dark said, pausing as a smile began to form on his face.

"But she won't lose. She says she **can't **commit suicide because she'll go to Hell. I swear, Hiroko is so attached to Heaven's rules that she's not willing to die. She's a strong girl, that Hiroko." Dark finished, making Daisuke gawk at him in awe.

Dai soon smiled. Hiroko was able to be admired despite what crimes she may have committed in Heaven. Yet, he didn't know whether to ask if it was true what Krad had told him back in the school. Daisuke decided to give it a shot.]

"I heard from Krad, before we got on to the roof, that Hiroko killed the other angels, is that the misunderstanding you talked about?" Daisuke asked.

Before he got an answer, they had reached the car. Dark and Hitomi sat in the front seats of the car while Daisuke took the back.

"Fasten your seat belts." Hitomi warned as she started the engine. Dark was already wearing his seat belt. Daisuke was too slow at putting his own. Hitomi ran out of the place as if the very Devil himself was running after them; and she drove more recklessly than ever! Both boys grabbed hold of whatever was in their grasp for dear life as they felt Hitomi accelerate and make sharp turns. A red light had stopped the car suddenly, making Daisuke fall forward, screaming in the process. Dark caught him on time.

"Gotcha!" Dark said as Daisuke's head slowly moved up to see Dark by the corner of his eye.

"Sorry!" Dai apologized, realizing that he had been caught again from falling.

"Yes." Dark suddenly said.

"What?" Daisuke blinked twice, not knowing what Dark meant with such an out-of-the-blue word.

"The question you asked earlier, I'm responding to it. Yes, Hiroko did kill angels." Dark announced, letting Daisuke go. Hitomi looked at the two from the corner of her eye, keeping quiet about what they we're talking about.

Stunned, Daisuke sat back on the seat and buckled up before the car moved again. They were all quiet until they reached Dark's mansion. Daisuke looked up at it and gawked.

_I think I saw this mansion in a painting somewhere before but from where…?_ Daisuke thought.

"Dai, come on in." Dark shouted as he had jogged up to the door and opened it. Hitomi followed suit and then Daisuke entered last. Immediately, Daisuke had felt a sensation of ice dust falling on him. He looked up and around to see if he had anything on him. Dark saw this and chuckled.

"You felt it too, huh?" Dark asked, receiving Daisuke's attention.

"Uh yeah, like ice dust fell on me." Daisuke described, going towards Dark. Hitomi grabbed the stuff they brought and went to the living room.

"It's because of the wings on your back. They let you feel anything that's demonic or spiritual. Think of them as training wheel for becoming an angel since, technically, you're still human." Dark informed and then pointed at the entrance of the door.

"That sensation you felt came from the barrier surrounding this mansion-"

"And that you still need to fix!" Hitomi shouted from the living room, cutting into Dark's explanation.

"Right…" Dark paused, finding himself in an awkward moment.

"Anyways, there are other things those wings permit you to do and feel. It'll be a little while, maybe hours, until you can fly by yourself." Dark said, finishing his explanation.

Daisuke couldn't believe what he just heard.

_Fly? I can fly? I can become an angel?_ Daisuke thought with joy. His expression was once again full of surprise with a hint of that joy he was feeling.

"Come on. Let's go to the living room. There's something else I need to tell you." Dark said as he led the way to the living room, making Daisuke think on what else Dark has to say.

Looking at the mansion from the inside, Dai had to admit it looked great, both in and out but it had a feeling of solitude to it, so he felt. Daisuke had been noticing things changing around him when he met Dark and now he would be able to do things he never knew he would do. All thanks to Dark letting him know a little more about himself and what world he lives in.

_Feels like he's letting me in his heart now…_Daisuke thought, getting a warm feeling in his chest and a smile on his face.

"I'll let you two guys talk things out. I'm going to get the stuff ready." Hitomi said, making her way to the staircase across from the entrance.

"Thanks." Dark said, making his way to the sofas. "Sit in front of me."

As Daisuke made his way to the arm chair that was in front of Dark and sat down, he wondered what else Dark was going to say to him. Dark's expression turned serious, so he noticed.

"Angels, when they stay out of Heavens domain, tend to lose spiritual energy. Hiroko was born as a different kind of angel where she has an unlimited supply of energy within her. She won't be fine though. There are others like Krad that can abuse her for this supply of energy. Force her to give her own spiritual energy to them. Anyone can do that to her, even someone who's human. That's another reason why Hitomi and I are careful in taking care of her.

"Another thing is that Hiroko could fight back just as long as they don't have her in a barrier. It's most likely that Krad will have put her in one if he has her. You remember those northern lights phenomenon?" Dark asked.

"Ah, you mean on the night we…went to that restaurant?" Daisuke said awkwardly, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Yeah, that was Hiroko's doing. It's like her own little distress signal for when something goes wrong with her. At that time she couldn't control her own powers so she relies on me for that. That's what she lacks, just for being on Earth. I had to go right away or else her powers would have gotten crazy. The same thing will most likely happen again and we need to make sure it doesn't happen." Dark explained.

"What do we need to do then?" Daisuke asked, already on the edge of the armchair, listening intently what Dark had been saying.

"We need to rescue her of course but I need a transfer of energy to do that."

"And how do we do that?"

"Simple, we need to kiss."

"Oh, that is simple-" He got out of his chair "wait, what?" Daisuke freaked out, not thinking that a transfer of energy would involve a kiss. His face got red just thinking about it.

"Daisuke, you're going to have to do this eventually." Dark said, also standing up, his eyes looked seriously at Daisuke.

"Why me? Isn't there someone else?" Daisuke asked, his face getting another shade of red.

"You're the only one that has gotten close to me, which means you're the only one that can do this." Dark said, getting closer. Daisuke looked at him, wide eyed at his confession of the situation. It somehow touched him, making a direct hit at his heart.

Dark: 1. Daisuke: 0.

"Can you please help me in getting Hiroko back…?" Dark quietly asked, looking down at Daisuke's face. The red head couldn't help but look at Dark in the eyes.

Dark: 2. Daisuke: 0.

"I promise I won't abuse this of you." Dark said last. Daisuke's eyes widened and his cheeks were fully red. He could've sworn he just heard his heart skip a beat.

Dark: 3. Daisuke: 0. Game over. Daisuke was hooked on.

The boy looked down for a second, making up his mind about the offer and looked back up again at Dark.

"…alright…" Daisuke said, timidly getting closer to Dark and closing the gap between their bodies. Dark's hands drifted towards Dai's hands, lacing his fingers with Dai's. Dark's eyes were sincere as he looked into Daisuke's eyes.

"Thank you…" Dark said, his face now getting closer to the other and then he felt soft lips touch his. He could feel Daisuke's cheeks burning up and his eyelashes fluttering until he closed his eyes.

Dark had just started kissing Daisuke and it was only a light kiss but he instantly felt the spiritual energy he needed for a while now. All those other times he had kissed Daisuke, his body had not taken in the spiritual energy he needed. Sure, there were others, girls who he had dated and kissed but there was one thing to the transfer of energy that he had not told Daisuke about.

The angel who would receive the energy has to be in love with the one who gives it. With this kiss, it was proof enough to Dark himself that he was in love with Daisuke.

On a different topic, feeling that Dai's spiritual energy was coming into his body may not be enough, he deepened the kiss, making Dai's mouth open up and invite his tongue inside. Plus, he wanted to let the kiss linger a bit longer.

Daisuke was caught in surprise, his eyes opened up wide as he felt Dark tongue play along with his. Dark's hands traveled along Daisuke's body, making the boy shudder at his touch. Daisuke was soon embraced by Dark; the wig went right off in the process. Daisuke was starting to get into the kiss, his body suddenly feeling hot. By instinct, Dai closed his eyes, savoring what he was feeling. He wrapped his arms around Dark's waist, letting himself feel the kiss.

_Why does this feel...good…?_ Daisuke thought idly, not exactly thinking straight.

The energy that was going into Dark was starting to well up inside and he could feel that his wings would soon pop out of his back. All he could do now was wait until that could happen but he didn't want to just wait. He didn't want to stop what was happening.

_No, I shouldn't. I promised Daisuke that I wouldn't abuse this of him._ Dark thought, fighting himself for what was right to do and what he wanted to do.

Daisuke was still well into the kiss, forgetting what it was for in the first place and returned the kiss, mimicking what Dark was doing. He was starting to feel something else besides the heat that was coming off of them both. A part of him was curious as to how Dark was reacting to his kiss. Daisuke opened his eyes and saw that Dark was taken aback by his actions.

_That kind of makes me happy…._Daisuke thought.

Dark couldn't help it. Thanks to what Daisuke did, he felt like doing more than just kissing. He left what he was doing in Dai's mouth and nibbled onto the boy's lip. He heard a successful moan coming out of Dai, telling him that the red head enjoyed it.

Suddenly, Dark felt his wings come out of his back and spread open. Daisuke opened his eyes again, which were glazed from the feeling that he was going through. He saw the black wings on Dark's back flutter open and expand.

_It's just like that time on the balcony…they're pretty beautiful from here…_Daisuke thought idly.

Dark gave him one last kiss before he stopped, lingering on Daisuke's lips. His hands cupped Daisuke's face as he distanced his lips from the boy's.

"That's enough." Dark said, panting. His voice was husky and his eyes were glazed. Dark let his forehead leaned on to Daisuke's, closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat that was radiating off of both of them. Dai was also panting, needing the air now that they stopped kissing.

After a moment, the two cooled down and started breathing just fine. Dark slowly distanced himself from Daisuke, making Dai miss his warmth. He looked at Dark's face, the lips that he just touched with passion was now forming into a soft smile. A tint of blush formed on Daisuke's face, realizing of what he was thinking. He noticed that Dark's wings were huge; abnormal to what he thought would be a normal size. Little did he knew that his own spiritual energy made them that way and that Dark's wings didn't used to be that size.

"Daisuke" Dark called and Daisuke quickly looked up at Dark, giving him his undivided attention.

"Thank you…" Dark said, pausing to see what Daisuke would say or do. Daisuke's expression was that of being surprised, along with extra blush. He immediately felt a little happiness forming in his chest but didn't know if it would be a good idea to show it.

"Thank you for helping and understanding me." Dark finished, thinking that the boy was just into the kiss and not into _him._ Unfortunately, he just made Dai's happy feeling sink and Daisuke himself didn't know why.

"Let's get ready to rescue Hiroko." Dark announced his eyes downcast as he turned to go up stairs. He knew that he maybe just forced Daisuke into doing this but he felt pretty lousy that it didn't wake up the boys feelings for him, even if he did return the kiss at that time. For all he knew, the red head may have thought of someone else.

Daisuke, on the other hand, didn't follow Dark until he was out of view. His head hung down, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

_Am I…Sad? For what? For helping him get his wings?...why am I sad...? _Daisuke debated in his mind.

Having to love someone is harsh, especially when you can't figure out your feelings!

* * *

**Ah~ That was long. I wanted to input more, like the rescue but then I thought that I couldn't finish it with 15 pages in word. Hope you liked that kiss everyone! See ya!**


	27. Chap 27, Save Me

Sorry for the very late update (3 months huh? That's long~) Anyways, here's your present:

There will be lyrics! 1st song is original and it's from chap. 17 only changed a bit. 2nd Song: **_Hurry Up And Save Me by Tiffany Giardina._**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 27: Save Me**_

_"__Big Brother?__ Big Brother?" A little girl shouted, running around the mansion, looking for her brother. Her long __red hair__ waved around in the air as she ran from room to room. The hallways on the second floor of the mansion were dark and the little girl could only see a thin strip of light coming out of the room at the end of the hallway. She peeked inside, not making a sound. She found her brother talking to her friend. The conversation they held was in whispers._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" The raven haired boy asked, his face showing concern and seriousness. He looked to be around the same age as the girl, 11, only a little taller. His expression seemed to be out of place with his age._

_A much taller boy, seeming to be around age 17, was a few feet away from the other boy. His spiky red bangs were shadowing his eyes. _

_"Yes. It's the only way to keep her and everyone safe while Argentine gets a new body." The taller boy said. The raven haired kid looked like he was about to tear up. He bit his lower lip to prevent the tears from coming out._

_"But... doesn't that mean we won't get to see you anymore?"_

_The teen's __red eyes __softened and he extended his hands to cup the boy's face._

_"I can't say for certain if when you can see me again but you can bet we will meet one day, okay?"_

_The little boy nodded, sniffling in the process of welding up his tears. The teen smiled, sadly and gave the boy a warm, whole hearted embrace. The boy's tears gave way as he too hugged the teen and he crie, silently as they both let their last hug linger. The teen began to sing out a melody, quietly. _

_"The Northern winds can change the things,"_

_"But not the heart...just the mind." _

"_Can you hear that name, it's calling for you..."_

_"Come home~"_

"_Be by my side. Stay a while~"_

_The girl that was behind the door was also crying silently s the singing continued, feeling the sadness that the two boys emitted swallow her heart up._

"**Be by my side. Stay a while~"**

_'Why is big brother leaving?' she thought. _

"**Don't go away. I believe in you~" **

Hiroko opened her heavy eyelids, feeling like she slept for a week. She felt warm, though, as if she was sleeping on clouds under the sun. As she came to, Hiroko felt someone stroke her hair gently while a melody was still playing from the dream.

"**You're searching for that home. That home I see in your heart." **Sang the person quietly.

Her body tensed up as she immediately felt that her own body was leaning on the person who was petting her head.

_Krad? _Was her first thought as she pushed the body away from hers. Hiroko looked at the culprit who was being so intimate with her, eyes wide as she looked at the person.

_**Begin Song**_

"Who... who are you?" Hiroko asked, her cheeks were sporting a light hue of pink as she realized that a boy had been touching her. The person before her smiled, trying to sit down again. His smile seemed to have looked mischievous.

"Just an old friend."

**With Daisuke **

_**I'm going through the same day**__**  
**__**Same place, same way I always do**_

Daisuke went up the stairs, slowly, after what just happened to him.

_I still feel his lips on mine…_Daisuke thought, immediately growing red and embarrassed. He wasn't used to this. He looked up on the steps where Dark had walked up after the kiss. His imagination toyed with him, thinking that he just saw Dark coming along the steps.

_**Then I saw you from the corner of my eye**__**  
**__**And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie**_

Daisuke shook his head, his face was tinted scarlet. He looked back at the stair case and soon spotted a black feather on the steps.

Daisuke climbed up to the feather and picked it up. Looking at it, a thought came to him: _I wonder what Dark is doing now…?_

_**Oh, you got to me**_

He wondered what were Dark's feelings exactly. Just for a moment, he let himself think up of scenarios of the answers he wanted to know.

He looked back down at the living room and spotted his wig on the floor. Dai's eyes widened as he checked his head. His cheeks were starting to get red again.

_He took the wig off?...why would he…_Daisuke then shook his head, his face feeling hot. _Maybe I shouldn't be guessing…_

_**My life was alright, living in black and white**_

Daisuke went back for the wig, sighing as he decided not to think about the deeper meaning behind the kiss. He looked back at the feather and closely analyzed it. Anyone would have thought it would have been any ordinary feather. Judging by the situation that he was in now, he had a second thought about it. As he kept on looking at the feather, he noticed that there was an aura he could see coming from the feather and going into Daisuke's veins.

He immediately realized how drained he feels and how that little bit of aura was actually what Dark took from the kiss.

_**But you changed my point of view**_

_Oh…so, he really did use that kiss to get some energy…_

He didn't understand what was going on with himself but he did know that if he just let himself feel what he's feeling now, he might know what's happening to him, to understand his own feelings. After all, it was only before he met Dark that he lived an average life of a teenage boy.

_**Show me your colors, show me your colors**__**  
**__**'Cause without you I'm blue (without you I'm-)**_

All of a sudden Daisuke heard what sounded like sparks of electricity coming from one of the rooms upstairs. Automatically, he ran up the steps, yelling out at the same time.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled out, reaching to the room where the spark was.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

"Dark, are you alright?"Daisuke said before he paused, looking at the scene in front of him with confusion. Dark turned around, holding what looked like a ball of spark in violet color. He smirked, knowing what the red head was thinking.

"Aww, where you that worried for me?" he asked, feeling good about the idea and, at the same time, humorous. Daisuke blushed, seeing Dark's face made the moment of the kiss reappear in his head. He looked away from the other's face, looking back at the object in question. His cheeks only showed a tint of blush.

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

"I thought Krad came in and attacked you, that's all." Daisuke admitted, still feeling embarrassed about his outburst. Dark closed his eyes as his smirked stayed on his face. He fully turned his body towards Dai now. Knowing how Daisuke felt, he took advantage of the moment and closed the distance between them. He saw his second chance at showing his feelings for the boy.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

"Open your mouth." Dark said, looking at Daisuke straight in the eye. Daisuke looked back at Dark, surprised. The blush he had on his cheeks grew as his imagination told him otherwise of the situation.

"Huh?" Daisuke managed to say, freaking out.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

Dark chuckled and he raised his hand to Daisuke's eye level. In his hand, he showed what looked like a small, pebble-like ball with a yellowish glow to it. The violet, electrical ball was now shrunk into that small yellow ball.

"Swallow it. This is to protect you just in case you're in danger."

Daisuke kept looking at him, feeling embarrassed at how he keeps reacting around Dark.

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

Dark saw the boy willing to have to swallow the energy and so he gently pushed the little ball into Daisuke's mouth, letting the boy swallow it.

"See? That wasn't so hard. It was made from the energy that you gave me so you get a little back as well as protection." Dark explained.

Daisuke looked at him in the eye, mildly surprised that Dark would (and could) do that.

_**(Show me your colors x2) **_

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA MINGLE ALL NIGHT OR ARE WE GOING TO SAVE HIROKO?" Hitomi questioned, yelling from downstairs. Startled, Daisuke looked at the hallway and then back at Dark.

_**save me**_

"We should go." Dai said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

_**save me**_

"Yeah, let's go-" Dark said, pausing as he thought of what to do next, smiling at the thought, "Princess."

_**save me**_

Before Daisuke could protest, in a swift movement, he felt himself being lifted off the floor, bridal style, and into the air.

_**save me**_

"D-D-Dark?" Daisuke yelled out, hugging Dark's neck as they swooped down to the first floor and landed in front of the entrance to the front door. Dark didn't put Daisuke down as the door just opened by itself and he went right through and up to the car. Hitomi was waiting, impatiently but waiting for the two to get in the car so they could hurry up and get Hiroko back.

"Can you put me down, I can walk you know." Dai remarked, feeling a little conscious about his body being so close to Dark's; a tint of pink kept staining his cheeks. Dark had put Daisuke down, as instructed, with a little irritation. He took the wig from Daisuke's hand and placed it on the boy.

"So un-cute." Dark muttered, getting close enough to Daisuke's face so that he could hear. Daisuke madly blushed and started to look mad. It made him look cuter, though.

"Whatever!" Daisuke yelled, getting in the car and putting his seat belt on. Dark also got into the car and got his seat belt on fast. In a matter of seconds, they hurried up to the other side of town where Krad lived.

**With Hiroko**

_**I have to have control of myself**_

The boy that was right in front of her had such a distant feel to him. His eyes had a very light blue hue to it and his hair was somewhat of a dirty blond color. At a second glance, Hiroko started to think otherwise of his looks. Still, she reserved herself and wanted to know who the boy was.

_**My thoughts **_

_I feel like I met him before but that's impossible. I would have remembered him, I mean, who could forget those kinds of eyes? His pupil itself looks strange._

_**My mind**_

Hiroko made up her mind, facing the boy who still had a smirk on his face, looked at him straight in the eye and breathed in deeply.

"Alright, tell me, how is it that you're an old friend? I don't even know you."

_**Cause the way it's going down in my life **_

_Right, I can't take any chances. I wasn't saved so many times by Dark to let it all go to waste now…especially since I need to find that person I keep seeing in my dreams…_Hiroko thought, looking at the walls around her. She was definitely still in that weird ball of light that Mio Hio was in before.

_No matter where I am, I always get reminded that I'm in a continuous cycle of me being the damsel in distress and Krad trying to kill me… _

_**I feel like a prisoner in a light**_

"Let me guess, you feel like you can't trust me just because you're always being chased and killed after, am I right?" the boy said, keeping focus with the girl. Hiroko only looked back at him with no reply, stunned that this person knew what was happening. It's like he read her mind!

_**Are you feeling me?**_

"Don't worry. I'm not your enemy, I'm your ally." the boy said, extended his hand shake Hiroko's. Hiroko just looked at it, questioning what he was doing.

"My name is Argentine and even though you may not have memory of me, I can assure you, I am your friend. Just an old friend of yours" Argentine said, giving Hiroko a polite smile this time. Hiroko suddenly felt a small nudge that she really did know him from somewhere. She slowly extended her hand and shook his hand.

"Hiroko, my name is Hiroko." Hiroko said, her cheeks sporting a light tint of pink. Argentine's smile grew a bit wider.

"I know." Hiroko cocked one of her eyebrows. _"I know"?_

He paused as he looked around. "You want to get out? I can help you get out if you like?"

_Eh…?_ Hiroko thought, not having to expect this boy help her get out. But then again how did he get in?

_**Cause the way you make my - break my - shake my walls around**_

"Will you let me help you? I promise I won't hurt you." Argentine said, giving Hiroko some reassurance.

_For some reason, I feel like I…CAN trust him…_Hiroko thought as she took his hand as well as he lending his own hand.

_**I feel like I'm breaking out! **_

"Alright, close your eyes and open your mind." Argentine said. Skeptic at first, she looked at him for a moment and then did as she was told. Hiroko started feeling that her mind was literally unlocking itself and letting someone else in. She could hear her pulse now.

"_What is this?" _Hiroko thought, her eyebrows frowning. The feeling that she was now getting through her body was that of Ice and fire, mingling.

"_Relax and you won't feel like you're being invaded. Right now my conscious is with your conscious. Try and accept me."_ Argentine said, reassuring Hiroko that everything was going to be ok.

_**Show me your colors, show me your colors**_

In an instant, Hiroko felt a powerful warm light coming from her chest. She opened her eyes to see what it was.

There, below her chin, she saw cold mist coming out along with an icy color blue hue of light.

"_Okay, you might feel strange but it's nothing to be alarmed about." _Argentine said, feeling Hiroko getting worried.

"_What do you mean?" _Hiroko asked in her mind. As if to answer her question,her eyes widen as her heart beat resounded more and more in her mind. She felt her whole body tingle with the cold and hot sensations.

_**'Cause without you I'm blue (without you I'm-)**_

Her whole body changed. Her hair grew longer and changed into a blond color while her eyes turned into a blue hue. As she kept on seeing her own changes, her sight fogged up at each side, as if she was trapped in ice.

"_What's happening?"_ Hiroko thought, feeling a little scared about what was happening.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

"_Your debut with a devil. Don't worry, I'll get you out and keep you safe. Trust me."_ Argentine said.

"_A devil?" _Hiroko thought. Argentine ignored her outburst as he made sure the changes were finished.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

On the sidelines, behind the walls that shadow the corridors, a certain person was watching Hiroko's transformation.

**With Dark & Daisuke**

As always, Hitomi wasn't so very settled at keeping a low profile while she drove, so she ended up almost hitting and breaking a fire hydrant at the curb. Dark and Daisuke kept on grabbing at whatever they could for the seat belts were not enough this time around.

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

"Geez Hitomi! Would it kill you to ride this thing more smoothly? Damn now everyone knows that we're here." Dark complained, getting out of the car.

_**(Hurry, Hurry up)**_

Daisuke felt a little unsteady as he got out of the car, taking caution of where he put his foot. He slipped, thinking that his foot was on the concrete floor when it was still inside of the car. Dark caught him gracefully.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save me)**_

"Honestly, you really are getting so attached to me that you want me to save you from every fall?" Dark asked, his smile was mocking the boy in front of him as Daisuke's face grew crimson red from the question. Stuttering, he looked away from Dark, "Sh-shut up, you don't have to catch me!"

_**Hurry up and save me (Save you)**_

"Hn, have it your way, you know I'm right." Dark said.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save me)**_

"Can you guys hurry up? God, it's like you don't want to save Hiroko" Hitomi exclaimed, crossing her arms as she went to the back of the car.

_**Hurry up and save me **_

"Don't say that, of course we want to save Hiroko, right, Daisuke?" Dark said, looking down at Dai. Hiding his red face from Dark, Daisuke just nodded.

"Well, we better hurry." Dark said, looking at the mansion in front of him. Daisuke looked back at him and then at the mansion.

_Whatever happens in there, we got to save Hiroko…I owe her that much…_ Daisuke thought.

"Yeah, let's go save her." Daisuke said as he mentally prepared himself.

**With Hiroko**

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

"_You ready, Hiroko?"_ Argentine asked. They were still inside the globe of light but the transformation was done and so they were ready to head out.

"_I feel like I'm in a video game for some reason…"_reported Hiroko, feeling her out-of body experience for one moment and then back into her mind she went.

"_Don't sweat it. We're both using your body to get out. I'll need your cooperation if you want to get out."_

"_How do we get out then?" _Hiroko asked, looking at Argentine in her mind. It was like she was in outer space since the rest of her surroundings were filled with specs of light. Yet, her vision was still the same. She knew she was in control of her body as she moved her own hand to confirm so, but she didn't feel like she was the only one. Argentine was right beside her and it made it seem that all the weird things that have happened since she could remember until now were nothing compared to the moment she was experiencing now. It definitely felt weird.

"_You do it like this."_ Argentine said and as he said it he extended Hiroko's hand and out of her palm materialized a beautiful glass shaped sword with a golden ornament of a sapphire with swirls on its handle. The feeling of having it in her hands was incredible. She could feel the power within it but it wasn't what she expected coming from a demon. Another thing was how he extended her hand. It felt like he was holding her hand instead of himself using it. It made her blush just thinking about it.

It seemed that she could keep her own thoughts to herself. She felt sweet relief knowing that.

With one slash of the sword onto the globe of light, it broke the whole thing, setting them free. Hiroko's jaw dropped as she found herself out of her body again.

_**My window's opened up**_

"_Come on, let's go!" _Argentine said as Hiroko's body began running out of the broken shell of the ball.

_**Tonight I'm crawling out**_

"_Wait, what about my friends?"_ Hiroko suddenly asked, making Argentine stop in his tracks.

_**Will you be there? **_

"_What do you mean?" _Argentine asked, a little puzzled.

_**Are you waiting?**_

"_Dark and everyone else?" They must be trying to save me._ Hiroko explained, feeling a little worried that they may get caught while trying to come to her rescue.

_**Will you be there?**_

"_Well, I don't see them around. We can look outside to see if there is any trace of them."_ Argentine said, looking around for any signs of human life in the mansion.

On the other side of the mansion, the guys were trying to see if there were any occupants in the mansion

_**Will you save me? **_

_But- _Hiroko said until she was cut by Argentine.

_Look, my top priority is to keep you safe. We can't waste time in here or they'll catch us. If I don't get you out of here now then not even your friends will be able to, okay? _Argentine said. Making it clear that there may not be a second chance, they both dismissed the topic. Without further talking, Hiroko just nodded and they headed out, looking for a way out.

_**((So just save me x2))**_

**With Dark & Daisuke**

"There's hardly anyone in here…" Hitomi noticed. Daisuke looked at Hitomi and then at Dark, a little puzzled about what was going on.

"Isn't there supposed to be guards or something?" Dai asked quietly. They were hiding behind the many walls of the mansion, now close to where Hiroko was trapped in the globe of light.

"OR something is right. This was obviously a trap to get rid of us too." Dark said, looking around with caution. He looked back at Dai, still in disguise since noon. On a second thought, he thought that it may just be him that they were trying to get rid off as well but he didn't want to make Daisuke worry too much.

_**You can save me**_

Even in the dark, he could still see those red eyes full of worry. Dark patted Dai on the head, feeling a little sorry for bringing him along. _Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him…_

Daisuke looked up at him in question.

_**I know **__**you can save me x2**_

"Do you think they've done something to Hiroko already?" Hitomi asked, mostly to herself since now she wasn't sure what to think.

"Don't worry, if they have done anything to her, we would have all felt its effect." Dark answered, looking back at the corridor.

In the middle of this particular mansion was a wide staircase leading to the second and third floors.

_**So just, so just save me (Without you I'm-)**_

Throughout the mansion, it was silent until the sound of clapping echoed throughout the place. It was coming from Mio who was coming down the staircase, still wearing her white clothing.

"How amusing, so you think you can save that girl from her destiny? Your efforts on her are wasted." Mio said, talking in a haughty manner.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me **_

"I don't have time to be dealing with you." Dark said, getting out of the shadows and into the dim light of the corridor.

"Oh? And do you think she's waiting for you? At the moment she could have even lost faith in you. There's no point in saving someone who has given up on you, right?" Mio said.

_**Hurry up and save me, Hurry up and save me**_

"I came here to save her and I will save her…"Dark said, then he looked at Mio straight in the eye with dead serious eyes, giving everyone in the room goose bumps, "even if it means going straight through you."

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

Mio's eyes widen as she received a punch on her abdomen. Oh he was definitely serious about this now.

_**Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)**_

"If you want to stop me now's the time to fight. That's what you came here for, right?" Dark whispered into her ear.

_**Hurry up and save me (are you?)**_

Angry, she pushed him away, holding her stomach from the punch.

_**Hurry up and save me (are you?)**_

"You have a strong body…for a girl" Dark said, still looking at her.

_**Hurry up and save me (are you?)**_

From behind the walls, Daisuke and Hitomi saw the fight unfolding. It was shocking to see Dark fight since Daisuke hadn't been there when they first encountered Krad. Daisuke's eyes were wide, not able to look away.

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

Just then, Dark looked back and smiled at Daisuke. "Go already. You need to find her for me. I'll take care of things here."

Daisuke just kept on staring, not believing what he was hearing.

_**(Save me)**_

"Go. I'll be safe, _don't worry._" Dark repeated and then looked back at Mio.

Mio smirked, "and who says I'll let your little girlfriends find that little wrench, hm?" and in a moment's notice, she let out a bunch of white chains that at the end had metallic spikes.

_Girlfriends?..._Daisuke thought, forgetting that he was in costume. The chains picked their targets and quickly went and attacked Dai and Hitomi.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save me)**_

Daisuke tried to get out of the way, tripping in the process. The chains had gone to their targets but it was useless as a barrier of yellow electricity showed all around Dai. He looked around and he found that Hitomi was in a similar barrier, only it was made out of blue swirls of energy. The chains were deflected by the barriers, making the wielder of the chains even angrier.

"Daisuke, go and hurry up. Find Hiroko and get out." Dark commanded, pausing as he put up a barrier of his own, "Go now!"

_**Hurry up and save me (Save you)**_

Daisuke nodded, making up his mind, and hurried away with Hitomi.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save me)**_

"Heh, you looking a little weak there. If I didn't know any better, I say your energy is draining." Dark said, all the while his smile mocked Mio's attempts of hitting any of the intruders.

"Shut up. What makes you think I'll get weak? Besides that, I think we both know that my _master_ will get to that girl first, no?" Mio said, smiling evilly at Dark.

_**Hurry up and save me **_

Dark's eye's changed again, his power emitting now thanks to Daisuke. "Let's start, shall we?"

"With pleasure." Mio said, extending her chains to all corners around her, covering her blind spots.

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you (Show me your colors)**_

**With Hiroko & Argentine**

"Shit." Was all Hiroko could say as they saw Krad descending from above and right in front of them.

"Such a lovely evening, isn't it, _my little guardian angel_?" Krad said, showing off his evil smile as part of his humor. He landed on the stone tiled ground, close to Hiroko.

_**(Save you)**_

"I suppose it would be nice to take a stroll around the garden. Shall we, _mademoiselle_?" Krad mocked, extending his hand.

"_This is making me sick by the minute." _Hiroko said to Argentine, talking in her mind so that Krad wouldn't hear.

"_I hear you loud and clear."_ Argentine said, feeling that somewhat repulsiveness linger in his stomach. With a swift movement, he kissed Hiroko on the cheek, taking her off guard and charged with her body towards Krad; his sword pointing straight towards the white winged angel.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save me)**_

Hiroko found herself only looking at the fight that had commenced, her cheeks tinted rosy red. She was lost for words as the boy who she didn't know until now had kissed her.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save you)**_

Argentine aimed at Krad, missed, and went straight into the garden, making that as his battleground.

_**Hurry up and save me (Save me)**_

"A game of cat and mouse, huh? How exciting." Krad commented as he went into the garden.

_**Hurry up and save me **_

"_Hiroko, I want you to know now that you shouldn't be scared and instead fight with me. You can fight with or without your demon side."_

"_How do you know about that?" _Hiroko asked, a little suspicious and surprised that he knew of that when they just met.

"_Because I've always been with you. Because you have saved me the moment I met you." _Argentine said tenderly, looking into her eyes as he said these words.

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

Hiroko was yet again taken away by this boy. Who the heck was he to be saying these sorts of things? Well, whatever he was doing, it was definitely working on her because her cheeks were starting to grow redder and her heart beated faster.

_**Save you**_

"_Now, in order for me to fight this guy, I need you to work with me, fight with me, and we can both get away from here."_

"_I…I don't know how exactly am I supposed to fight like this."_

Argentine smiled at her and took her hand. "_By just moving with me, by sending your energy through the sword, by defending this body, you can fight like this."_

_**Save me**_

Krad kept getting closer and closer, tearing off a few dead plants since it was fall.

"Where are you little mouse? Come out come out where ever you are..."

_**Save me**_

Hiroko gasped as she looked back at the intruder that had found her.

* * *

**End of chapter 27**

How you like them apples? Hope this was good enough for you to forgive my tardiness. Review people! Bye bye~


	28. Chap 28, The Difference Between Us

**Hmmm, isn't this nice. Another chapter ready for you guys….shit I'm late delivering it! Um I don't remember….how silly of me but did I reveal the subject of Dark's parents to Daisuke? Hmmm I don't remember.**

**Some words may be bold due to the power that lay in them.**

**Greek Translation goes in order: "Breaking. Ice."**

Σπάζοντας. Πάγος.

Spázontas. Págos.

**And yes, I'm still using for my Japanese names. **

**HACHIROU** 八郎 m Japanese

_八 __(hachi)_ "eight" and _郎 __(rou)_ "son"

**AIKO**愛子 f Japanese

_愛 __(ai)_ "love, affection" and _子 __(ko)_ "child"

* * *

**Chap. 28, The Difference Between Us**

Hitomi quickly covered Hiroko's mouth, surprising her.

"Shhh. It's just me." Hitomi whispered. Daisuke was right behind her, looking out to see if Krad was around the vicinity.

"Daisuke! You came to rescue me, too?" Hiroko asked, even more surprised to see him involved in her mess.

"Hiroko, don't be so loud." Hitomi whispered before Daisuke could say anything. Hiroko whispered her apologies before talking to Dai.

"Of course I came to save you. You did protect me back at school, remember?" Daisuke whispered, having a sincere smile on his face.

"Yeah, I did but, why are you still dressed like that?"Hiroko questioned, looking up and down the boy's body. Daisuke blushed, embarrassed.

"I guess it's to disguise myself." Daisuke whispered, not sure of the reason. "But your look has changed again."

"Well, that's because I already received help." Hiroko mentioned, wanting to change the subject quickly. Argentine kept silent looking at the rest of the people who he wasn't exactly familiar with. Still, he had a smile on his face as he saw everyone getting along as if there was no danger. "Anyways, how did you guys know where to find me? This is the garden of the Hikari's. " Hiroko asked.

"How else do you think? Did you forget you gave us _wings_?" Hitomi asked, pointing her thumb at her back. Daisuke understood now what she meant by that, having to remember of the wings tattooed on his back. A smile appeared on Hitomi's face as she saw Hiroko shy away.

"I forgot. It's been awhile since I got to use _that_."Hiroko admitted, looking at the ground.

"Well, we shouldn't be chatting here. Dark is also here and he's buying us time so we better hurry and get out of here-" Hitomi explained before being interrupted.

"And then do what, escape while you still have a chance? Don't push your luck." Krad said, flying in the sky above the group. Everyone looked up for a few seconds and then they all started to run under the bushes and vines; Krad following suit from the sky. Everyone split up, Hitomi and Daisuke went to the left and spread out from there while Hiroko took the right, not knowing the place as well as Dark or Hitomi.

"_Hiroko, you should go to the left."_ Argentine said, still letting her drive her own body. She seemed to be running towards a clearing, risking herself to be exposed.

"_No, I think I should settle this. Sorry but I'm going to fight Krad."_ Hiroko said, seeing a clearing up ahead. Krad started to notice the blond hair underneath the vines.

"_Do you think you'll be able to? I won't let you do this if you don't have the confidence or strength." _Argentine said, ready to pull Hiroko back and take control of her body.

"_It's worth trying; after all, this isn't the first time I tried to fight him head to head."_ Hiroko told Argentine, full of determination as she made it to the clearing where the ground was steady with white floor tiles. As if it was already second nature, she extended her hand and materialized the crystal sword. She stood her ground as she saw Krad pick up speed towards her, steadied himself and landed a few feet in front of her.

"Ho? What's this, you plan on taking me on fair and square this time?" Krad said, putting a hand on his hip.

"Enough playing games Krad. I had it up to here with you. It's time we settled the score." Hiroko said, looking at Krad dead on, taking a stance.

"_Will you join me, Argentine?" _Hiroko asked.

"_With pleasure." _

"If you want it that way, be my guest." Krad said, taking out a feather from his coat and changing it into his own sword. "Ladies first."

Hiroko braced herself as she felt Argentine hold her hands onto the sword and charged at Krad. She swings under and Krad blocks it with his sword, making sparks as the two objects graze each other. She backed away a few steps away and charged again, this time aiming at Krad's chest. Krad evades it and strikes at Hiroko, making her hit the ground a few feet from him.

"Hn, you don't put up a good fight now that you're in that form." Krad said, smiling as he noticed the difference between each appearance Hiroko makes.

"_Can you stand up?"_ Argentine asked, feeling a little guilty that he could exactly help her at the moment. Without a word, she slowly started to get up, blood dripping onto the tiled floor. She touched the long cut on her face, feeling like it was burning as blood continued to trickle down her right cheek.

"_Hiroko, let me take over."_

"_No, it's fine…"_ Hiroko said, feeling the cut surge with that burning feeling again.

"It's just fine." He lips thinned as her anger started to rise.

"_Alright," _Hiroko started to say in her mind, taking her sword and standing up, letting the sharp object be positioned in front and center, aiming at Krad. _"Let's try that again."_

Her eyes were full of determination this time as she looked at Krad. Krad smile did not falter as he saw what he had done to her.

_Splendid..._was all he thought as his eyes trailed down at the blood that kept going down her cheek.

Hiroko charged at him again, this time with more speed. Expecting the same attack, Krad looked surprised as Hiroko disappeared right when she was close to striking him and, instead, ended up hitting Krad on the side. A nice long cut grazed Krad's bare skin, his clothes ripped from the sword's slash. Merciless, Hiroko continued to attack, spinning around Krad as she did the first time and landed another hit landed on Krad's other side, confusing him even more as he couldn't see her movements.

As she was close to landing another hit at his back, Krad moved away from her and held his right side, which was now oozing out blood.

"What? Not planting another remark on me?" Hiroko said, keeping her stance and aiming her sword's end at Krad.

Daisuke and Hitomi popped their heads out from the bushes, looking for any signs of the fight that was sounding off all over the garden.

Krad started to laugh. "You honestly think you're doing something good by doing this? On the contrary, you're becoming more and more like a demon." He paused as he lifted his sword and aimed it towards Hiroko. "I'll show you just how much of a demon you have become _guardian._"

Knowing that Hitomi and Daisuke were around, he threw his sword at the two and it had dissipated into hundreds of sharp feathers. Daisuke and Hitomi braced themselves, not thinking that their own barriers would protect them against someone who was a little stronger than themselves. The feathers were deflected by the barriers, making Krad frown.

"Oh? You had made sure this time that your friends wouldn't get hurt." Krad said, turning his attention to Hiroko. "How thoughtful of you." Krad said, not noticing the anger that had completely rose up and now was dangerously coming out from the girl.

"This is even better than I thought. Not only you will see how much you've changed but also you'll have an audience to tell you otherwise." With a smile he dismissed his speech and stood up straight. He extended his hand and the feathers that were now on the floor close to Dai and Hitomi rose up and went back to the original shape and into his hand.

He aimed it at her and said before starting his attack, "You who claims to be Angel, I will break you."

"Tsk" was all Hiroko said, her eyes icy blue as she saw Krad dead on. Her teeth were clenched together and her hands were so tight around the handle to her sword that her fingers were turned white.

_First he attacks and hunts me down, then he attacks anyone who's close to me and now he plans to prove that I'm changing into a demon? _Hiroko thought, letting her instincts kick in.

"_Hiroko, don't let yourself go. He's taunting you, can't you see that?"_ Argentine said, trying to convince the girl to stay calm but she was far from being calm. She couldn't hear him anymore. Everything else was distant. The only thing that was in her mind now was showing Krad how wrong he was, what difference there was between the two of them.

Daisuke felt the rhythm of his heart beat resounded through him, an inner voice telling him to get Hiroko out of there.

It was too late to stop her.

"Spázontas" Hiroko said out loud, her aura changing and her tone of voice lowering. Her eyes threw daggers at Krad, making it a type of warning to him to be out of plain sight. The ground started to break in chunks around her and levitated, turning into huge piles of iced tiles and soil. Argentine became powerless to stop what was coming next.

"Págos!" she screamed out. At that moment, as Hitomi & Daisuke looked in surprise at what was happening, as Krad defended himself the best he could, everyone saw how explosive the attack was.

The ice flew at Krad rapidly, 5 at a time, hit after hit as the ice met metal. He kept slicing them in the middle one after another but he couldn't keep up, being pushed back at every impact that his sword took and soon found himself buried in the destruction of the ice; Icy patches of debris filled the air. Once cleared, everyone saw no trace of Krad as the piles of ice covered the spot he stood on. Daisuke's jaw dropped, never seeing anything quite large scale like that before. He stared at the pile of rubble, thinking if Krad will pop his head out of there anytime soon. That didn't seem to happen though.

Hiroko's body was still standing but in the inside of her mind, she wasn't.

Out of breath, she knelt down on her conscious' dark floor, Argentine supporting her weight.

"_Why didn't you listen to me? Now you hardly have any energy left." _Argentine exclaimed, looking a bit mad.

"_I'm sorry…Argentine…" _Hiroko said faintly, looking at Argentine from the corner of her dull eye until she collapsed into his arms. He stroked her hair again, as he did earlier. Argentine gazed at her for a moment, feeling a bit sad.

"_I'll protect you, like I always have…"_ Argentine whispered, leaning over to get closer to Hiroko's face. _"Hikaru…"_

He let her head lay on the dark floor, reflecting the abyss in here mind. He stood up and took control of Hiroko's body. He stared at where Krad once stood and had the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw the said angel. Suddenly he heard loud voices coming from her side of the garden. Hitomi and Daisuke came running towards him, not knowing it was him that they would talk to instead of Hiroko.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi and Daisuke asked in unison.

"Mhm, I'm alright." Argentine said, borrowing Hiroko's voice. So far, he had them tricked.

"Good, we should go to Dark now that we found you." Hitomi suggested, already leaving the place.

" 'kay. " Daisuke said as he was about to run after Hitomi. Argentine was about to sprint towards them when he stopped and looked back at the ruble. Something told him that it wasn't the end off Krad right there and then. _At least for the moment we're fine…_ Argentine thought.

Daisuke looked back at him, seeing Hiroko's eyes looking directly at the ruble, where Krad stood. It was shocking to see Hiroko in that state, looking the way she did and actually injuring, possibly killing another person. Even if that person was being the bad guy here, it's still shocking. A feeling crept up in the back of his heart, one that told him she shouldn't be seeing this scene anymore. Daisuke went back to her.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he took Hiroko's arm to bring her away from there.

Argentine, being woken up from his revere, looked back at Daisuke, surprised, and could only nod as they both ran away from the garden.

_I thought I saw Sora there for a second…_argentine thought as the doors behind them locked with a loud thud.

**With Dark**

_Maybe this is dragging it for too long… _Dark thought, as he dodged again the spear-chain. Hio looked she was getting fed up with all of Dark's attempts at dodging her attacks and he could feel that from where he was standing.

"Stop dodging!" Hio exclaimed as she tried again for who knows how many times to hit Dark.

"I can't, you know that" Dark said, jumping from the pillar and back onto the ground as speak sank into the pillar. Hio pulled it out with frustration.

_At least this is fun._ Dark thought, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"Damn it!" Hio yelled out as she let all the chained spears fly towards Dark from all directions. He flew away from his position and landed behind Hio. He was a lot faster than before so Hio didn't realize in time when Dark had been behind her.

"Sorry about this." Dark said as he took a feather out, held her by her shoulders and tapped it once on Hio's forehead. She struggled to get away from him until she was touched by the feather; once she was touched, all of her senses went blank and her eyes slowly closed. Unconscious, the chained spears went back inside her body and Dark laid her on where they now stood on, the only staircase in the first floor.

_It's a good thing I did that before everyone came. She would've become deadly if she saw Hiroko._ Dark thought, grimly as he remembered how he first met the girl. It's been years since she was seen and she still looks the same. She was _one_ of the reasons why Dark went all out on protecting Hiroko, even distancing himself from her ever so slightly so that whoever came after her would be fooled in seeing him as their target instead of a girl.

Well, there were many more important reasons, but that may have to be cleared out later.

He went down the stairs and onto the center of the place when he heard footsteps coming from his left. Looking at that direction, he saw Hitomi and Daisuke and someone else that was with them. Blonde hair and turquoise eyes shown through the dark part of the corridor, something told him it was Hiroko…

…and something told him it was someone else…

A chill went up his spine as soon as he felt that doubt, the confusion inside of him swell up.

Just when the group came out of the shadows completely, Dark's eyes widened at who it really could've been that planted this doubt in him. There was this familiar glimmer in Hiroko's eyes that told him exactly who the person really was.

"Hey Dark…" Hiroko's voices sounded out, giving a serious look towards Dark as they faced each other. Dark knew better than to say that person's name now, and right on the spot. "Sorry for the trouble…again…." Hiroko said, lastly. Taking that as a cue of acting normally, Dark recomposed himself and smiled, knowing that Hiroko was in there, somewhere.

"It's no problem, you know that. As long as you're safe, _Hiroko_, it's fine." Dark said, emphasizing that he was directing his attention to Hiroko and not anyone else. Knowing what that meant, Argentine looked down at the floor, smiling sadly as he knew he had to have a long talk with Dark after this.

"Is everyone else alright?" Dark asked, now paying attention to the other two.

"I'm pretty good." Hitomi said.

"I'm all good here." Daisuke said, looking a little relieved that Dark was also okay. He then looked at one of the steps on the stair case. Mio's body was lying on the floor, her white chains disappeared.

_Did he…? No he probably didn't do too much to harm her…right?_ Daisuke thought, his thoughts interrupted when Dark kept looking at him. He looked up to him for a second and noticed him having a pleasant smile on his face. Dai was caught off guard by that; his cheeks, having a slight hue of pink onto them.

"I'm glad you're safe." Dark said quietly and then turned so that Daisuke couldn't see his face.

_Eh…? Why did he suddenly turn away?_ Daisuke thought innocently, not knowing Dark's conflicting thoughts.

"We should get out of here now that we all checked out that we're fine right?" Hitomi said, not waiting for a response as she started moving. "Well? Let's go!" she answered herself as she took hold of Hiroko and dragged her away.

Argentine felt an evil aura around the mansion all of the sudden and Hiroko's eyes shown with fierce light reflected on it when he looked up.

Dark was the second to feel it and then Daisuke and Hitomi followed suit.

There was a sound of tapping on the floor and then two solid knocks.

Alarmed, Dark took Daisuke's hand, "We have to get out of here pronto!"

"No one is leaving here tonight." An old, male voice spoke out through the halls. All around the group, there was raining light coming from above and forming a dome around them. They were trapped. An old man sporting a blood red colored suit and a cane whose handle was shaped like smooth porcelain wings was coming down the steps, up to where Mio was. He looked at her for a second and moved his attention back to the group of teens.

"Having Mercy on her? That doesn't amaze me." The old man said. He had cold, dark blue eyes that didn't accept much light in them and his hair was combed back, as white as snow. He held an aura that made you shiver and it starting to get to Daisuke. His hand tightened where Dark was holding onto. Dark moved his head slightly to his left, looking from the corner of his eye to see if Daisuke was alright or not and he felt Dai's hand squeezing his.

_What is this feeling I'm getting? I feel scared and alarmed yet...what is this feeling in my chest?_ Daisuke thought, his face growing serious.

"Dark Mousy I presume?" The old man asked, still keeping that serious (scary) face. No one made any moves as they saw the old man standing there like a hawk seeing its prey. "We finally meet. Tell me, how has it been without your parents all this time? The family name has not come up through the stock market in quite some time. Are you perhaps keeping a tight budget?"

And the whole room went silent.

_Eh…? Dark's parents are actually…dead…?_ Was Daisuke could register as he felt worried for Dark. _He was living alone all this time?_

Dark squeezed Daisuke's hand as he bit in his anger.

Dark was a little more than shocked to know that this person knew of his parents let alone the stocks and funds. Yes, the stocks were 'removed' after his parents died; slowly, and then put back with a new name. As for funds, he had put them away and made sure they were safe for when there was a problem or an emergency. Dark has thought this through but he didn't think anyone would come out of the closet and ask him. It made him angry that he knew about his business.

"Did I strike a nerve there?" The old man asked, smirking as he saw Dark's eyes give a menacing look. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not here to talk about money or anything of the sort. I'm here to talk about _**Hikaru of the radiant star**_."

"What?" Dark spout out. He did not expect that anyone but the angels and demons would know of her name. Hiroko's hand gripped at the shirt around her chest. Argentine knew of who he was talking about and he didn't like it one bit. In Hiroko's mind, he held her tighter, not wanting to let go. He soon felt a warm light around him. He noticed it was coming from Daisuke. That light was not there yet he could sense the power from the boy. _It feels so familiar…_

As soon as that name was brought out, a heart beat was heard once and Daisuke felt its vibrations go through him. He suddenly felt his body turning hot and his knees threatened to collapse from under him. The heart beat came again, one after another, faster this time.

_Eh? Eh? EH? What is this feeling? It's growing in my chest! Ah! _Daisuke thought painfully as a white light came out of his chest and enveloped him and the rest of the people who were around. No one saw it coming from him as it blinded everyone and broke through the trap. It filled the whole room and then the halls and rooms until it covered the whole mansion. A bird of light soon formed. It spread its wings and opened its mouth to screech out its presence to the world. And then, it dispersed, its energy returning back to the spot where it was released. A man that was in his early 20's was standing where Daisuke stood once. He picked up the glasses that were on the floor and put them back on to a now unconscious Hitomi. He sat her up straight next to a beam looked back at the old man.

He was dressed in a white suite with a red shirt underneath. His hair was very much like Daisuke's, except the lower back part was a long, thin ponytail that reached up to the bottom of his shoulder blades. It was the same red color of both hair and eyes. Right now, he looked serious as he stared at the old man. Besides the old man, Dark and Argentine were still standing. Hiroko was still unconscious and her body was still being used.

Dark had covered his eyes, not knowing what happened to his little red head. He didn't even notice where the light came from. As soon as Dark uncovered his eyes, they went wide at the sight of the man now standing before them. Argentine had a similar look on Hiroko's face as he also saw the man. The old man had removed his shield that had also covered Mio from the 'holy' light.

"I am Sora Aiko, one of the 12 Guardians of the sky. Hachirou Hikari, as your name says, you are the eighth son to the Hikari house. What would the eighth son want with my little sister?"

"I take it you're the one who got her away from her punishment. Tell me why you had gone through such lengths as to prevent her from being punished of her sin."

"You know very well she was just a child when that happened and therefore should not have been punished in the first place. She only took in a demon that was once a guardian and was still turning. That boy knew the difference of what was right and wrong and did not influence her. She did not think the consequences of bring that boy into her body and going back up to heaven."

"But she was a chosen guardian!"

"A recently chosen guardian. She was not fully taught of the responsibilities of a guardian yet."

"Then why did she end up not being taught?"

"Because there was an accident." Sora said lastly, sounding solemn as he closed his eyes. "She just fell when I took my eyes off of her for a second…and I suppose that you now know who that girl is, I might as well say her human name. Hiroko didn't do anything wrong. She just did what she thought was best at that time. She didn't mean to bring a demon into heaven so easily. It was an accident."

And so ends the interrogation.

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

SO um….listen I know I over did it with the waiting but could you guys forgive me? Please? You may leave your comments and questions in the review.


	29. Chap 29, I've Missed You

**Dark will be out of character this time around. Cuz you ppl have not known him as a child in this fan fiction, 'this is what he might have been'. Also, please don't forget, Hiroko's real name is Hikaru, there is no new character here in this chapter.**

**Oh please remember this as I will not and will link to the story: "You see your Angel but I'll always be your Prince."**

**You'll see something similar to that soon. I know I may have changed some things, but my earlier plans didn't make sense to the sequence of how the story goes.**

**Sorry for the lateness, again.**

**Start the show plz~**

* * *

**Chapter 29: "I've Missed You"**

For a moment, he was holding onto Daisuke's hand, squeezing it enough to give some reassurance to each other. The next, there was a strong light coming from behind that he never felt would come out. Dark had to cover his eyes since it was too radiant for him to see through.

Once the light disappeared, he realized that he had let go of Daisuke. He had been so quiet this whole time, Dark never heard him react when the light came around. Turning fast behind him to see if the little red head was there, he thought he caught a glimpse of a red feather. He slowly looked up to a man with a white suit, paralyzed by the faint familiarity of a distant memory coming back to him. His wide eyes stayed glued to the man who picked up Hitomi's glasses and left it on her face, picking her up, bridal style, and walked towards the beam where he sat her down.

Dark's cheeks began to grow rosy red from seeing the man and he caught himself before he could show them.

_I-It's him. He came back! _His childish self thought with excitement, the excitement he used to have while he was a child. He smiled sincerely at the old memories but quickly snapped out of it. Those were days long gone…

"I am Sora Aiko, one of the 12 Guardians of the sky. Hachirou Hikari, as your name says, you are the eighth son to the Hikari house. What would the eighth son want with my little sister?" the man said, showing a serious face at the old man. Dark's eyebrows frowned. He never remembered the man with red hair sounding so serious before, not even when he needed to depart from him and Hikaru.

"I take it you're the one who got her away from her punishment. Tell me why you had gone through such lengths as to prevent her from being punished of her sin." Hachirou said, still standing where he was.

_It looks like he's stronger than we thought…_ Dark thought, now focusing on the moment.

"You know very well she was just a child when that happened and therefore should not have been punished in the first place. She only took in a demon that was once a guardian and was still turning. That boy knew the difference of what was right and wrong and did not influence her. She did not think the consequences of bringing that boy into her body and going back up to heaven." The red eyed man said.

_That's right. Hikaru made a mistake of bringing a demon into the sky when she didn't know it was a demon. She wasn't taught yet of where demons come from, just where they reside and their ugly form. That guy was still changing into a demon but didn't look like a demon yet. He still looked angelic and still had a good heart. _Dark thought, remembering the reason of why Hikaru and Sora fell from the sky and right into his backyard.

"But she was a chosen guardian!"

"A _recently_ chosen guardian. She was not fully taught of the responsibilities of a guardian yet." Sora quickly interjected.

_How does he know all this stuff?_ Dark thought incredulously. He caught a glimpse of Hiroko as her mouth was left wide open, astonished.

_I would've laughed if it wasn't for how serious this situation had turned out._ Dark thought.

"Then why did she end up not being taught?"

"Because there was an accident." Sora said lastly, sounding solemn as he closed his eyes.

Dark took in a sharp breath. Hearing him say it in such a sad tone made his heartbeat. Achingly. _Aiko…_Dark rang his name in his mind as he realized he liked the guy very much still, after all this time.

"She just fell when I took my eyes off of her for a second…and I suppose that you now know who that girl is, I might as well say her human name. Hiroko didn't do anything wrong. She just did what she thought was best at that time. She didn't mean to bring a demon into heaven so easily. It was an accident." Sora said lastly. He looked torn apart, as if this was too much to swallow.

"Well, I suppose that's all I wanted to know." Hachirou Hikari said as he knocked on the floor with his cane twice, manipulating Hio's body to stand up and shield him. "You can have her since she's useless to me now."

He threw Hio's body at Sora, thinking he could get away with that as a distraction.

Sora caught the girl and summoned Hachirou's cane to his hand, the handle breaking in the process.

"Do you think I'm going to let you have your way with this matter?" Sora said threateningly.

The old man was caught off guard as he saw his cane break right in front of him. He clenched his teeth and faced Sora.

"We'll see if I can or not, Sora Aiko." Hachirou said as he raised his arm up and was grabbed by an injured, flying Krad, who both disappeared into a ball of light that dispersed after entering it through the ceiling.

Sora sighed and let Hio's body lean against the last steps and handle of the staircase, putting the broken cane down beside her. He straightened up and looked at the two who were still conscious.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it, Dark, Argentine?" Sora said, now smiling at the two, the heavy atmosphere disappearing.

Dark couldn't say anything as he faced reality now. He knew this must have been some sort of miracle but he didn't know how long it would last. It's disappointing.

"Wh-what about that Hachirou guy? Aren't we going to catch him?" Argentine said through Hiroko's lips, the voice still coming out as feminine.

"No, no. It'll be a waste of time. At the moment they pose no threat." Sora said nonchalantly. "I can take her home now, so you can stop supporting her body. Isn't it stressful for you since it isn't your body? You've just woken up."

Argentine looked up at the man, feeling the admiration he used to have for him ever since he met him. It was true, he was a soul, a demon but a soul in the world of the humans, therefore his soul was put in strain whenever he uses a body for too long. Argentine looked down and nodded. "Sure."

Hiroko's body slowly changed back to the way it was and her body fell into Sora's arms, still unconscious. Like a holograph, Argentine flew beside her head, looking down at her. "_Will this be alright? What happens when she wakes up? I didn't tell her about the truth about all of us you know."_

"Don't worry, when she wakes up, I won't be around." Sora said, making Dark flinch at this. "You can make up whatever you like until we can tell her the truth."

_So it's going to end again, seeing you…_ Dark thought as he looked at Sora. He looked very much like Daisuke, now that he thought about it, but their personalities were only similar. _So Daisuke was the reincarnation of Sora…I see. I can't believe I found him… _Dark thought bitterly, knowing that it was him and at the same time it wasn't the same person he knew. Was this why he so quickly started to love Daisuke? Was it because of Sora? He didn't want to think about it.

"Dark?" Sora called out to him, his face close to Dark's. Dark quickly snapped out of his revere. There was a dust of pink on his cheeks as he felt Sora's eyes on him. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, uh, yes, I am." Dark answered awkwardly, turning his head so that Sora wouldn't see his blush…or look directly at his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright then." Sora said, standing straight and readjusting Hiroko in his arms. He smiled as he looked forward to the exit.

"Let's talk in a more fitting setting, shall we?" Sora said as he led the way outside. The doors swung open with ease as he exited the mansion. Dark quickly scooped up Hitomi and also left the mansion. Once in front of the car, Dark fidgeted with Hitomi's body as he tried to get her keys. As he finally got it, he unlocked the doors with the small control that was for the car. Sora opened the back door, letting Hiroko's back lean on the seat as he put her seatbelt on and closed the door. She was asleep now but was in a heavy sleep. Argentine stayed by her side the whole time, watching over her. Sora chuckled.

"You know, nothing is going to happen if you keep staring at her. She'll be motionless the entire time so you won't see her make faces." Sora commented, seeing Argentine's face flush red with embarrassment, his eyes wide at the comment. Sora still smiled.

"_I'm not looking at her for that!"_ Argentine whispered harshly, feeling his own cheeks. He turned, not wanting to show more of his own face. Dark had stayed still, looking at Sora's teasing. _It really has been a while..._

As if sensing his stare, Sora looked at Dark. He tried to get Hitomi back up in his arms after getting the keys, feeling a little embarrassed since he got caught. Closing his eyes and having his smile linger on, Sora goes to him and takes Hitomi from him with ease. Dark looks up at him again, surprised.

"I can handle the rest, try and get Mio Hio here okay?" Sora said. Dark nodded, not looking at him in the eyes. He ran back to the mansion where the girl was still stationed. Still unconscious.

She was now out of the old man's grasp. Having that Sora crushed the very thing that held her captive all this time, poisoning her mind, she was now out cold and wouldn't be able to wake up for a few days. Mio had turned into a fallen angel, now that she was here on earth and wouldn't be able to go back. This all means one thing, more possibilities of there being problems because of too much exposure of these angels. People were already seeing the weird phenomenon in the skies as it is thanks to Hiroko going out of control the other night.

All these thoughts were passing by Dark's head. Well, he tried to get Sora off his mind.

In actuality, he really had been thinking about him all these years, but never did he thought it would turn out that he loved the guy. He thought it was admiration or even brotherly love. When he met Daisuke for the first time, he enjoyed the little time they had together. Even though he was just plainly asking where the meeting was going to be held, it felt to him that he had met him before and that if they could have, they would've been great friends. Now though, he had fallen for Daisuke and realized his old feelings for Sora were actually 'love' as well. Did he love the same person? Not exactly.

_So…I have to choose one, huh?_ Dark thought last as he had already picked up the girl and the broken cane. With his wings still out and large, he flew over to the car. It was passed midnight now. He figured not many would see.

He was being as reckless as when he first met them. You can say time reversed back to how it was then with the coming of Sora for Dark.

Once he reached the car, Sora was waiting patiently for him with that same smile. That smile seemed to have made Dark forget of all the little things that he was trying to shove in his head. Lately, that had only worked when Daisuke smiled. This was a tough situation for him.

Dark let Mio's legs down, opened the door with his free hand and carefully but swiftly let her body lean on the other two girls, all huddled up. Argentine looked up from Hiroko's face and saw how weird Dark was acting.

"_I'll close the door for you. Let's just get out of here already, okay?" _Argentine said quietly, making sure not to wake the girls up.

Dark nodded and went to the driver's side quickly. He breathed in slowly, closing his eyes as he laid his hand on the handle before going inside. Soon, his wings dispersed in small balls of violet light all around him. His brows furrowed, feeling a bit of pain. He took too much life energy from Daisuke so his body couldn't handle it once it was dispersed. It's like the equivalence of a blood transfusion: too risky to handle yet necessary.

He opened his eyes and looked down to his right hand, extending his fingers, and all the violet balls turned to one at the palm of his hand. Dark opened the door of the car, sat down and showed the ball or life force to him. Sora just blinked at it, not sure what to say.

"Don't you need to replenish your energy? Even in that body, you still need it since you just woke up." Dark said, looking at the wheel in front of him, waiting for his response. Sora just smiled, pleasantly again.

"Tsundere."

Dark's head jerked up at the mention of that. He looked straight at Sora, his cheeks: pink.

"Don't say that! I wasn't sure if you would accept it. Understand?" Dark said, a little quickly than what he would've liked to have explained. Sora chuckled, softly.

Argentine looked at them curiously, not exactly knowing what was happening.

_Great, I'm losing a lot of composure here._ Dark thought, straightening in his seat and getting a key out of his sleeve with his free hand. Sora looked at Dark's hand, where the life force and key came out of. Sora then looked at Dark's face and nodded.

"I humbly accept." Sora finally said, taking the violet ball of light into his hands and cupping it to the center of his chest. It immediately responded and slowly went inside his body, making a dance of violet and red light all around him. From the corner of his eye, Dark looked at him as the other was doing this.

Once Sora was done, he felt more _'revived'_ than when he entered this world through Daisuke.

"Thank you, Dark-san." Sora said with a polite smile on his face. Dark quickly looked away, now having a bit of pink on his cheeks as he started the car.

"No problem."

They quickly ran out of there and headed for the mansion, not caring if the police were nearby.

**With the Harada twins**

"Risa?" Riku asked, opening the door just a bit to see inside the room. The place was dark but the light of the moon streaming in from the balcony made it so that it wouldn't be pitch black. She looked around and then saw her sister's shadow coming from the balcony.

Riku walked inside, going towards Risa's side. "There you are. I thought you went to bed already."

Risa didn't look back; instead she kept her eyes locked on a part of the town that she could see.

"No, I was reading my cards to see if there were any changes in my future. I wanted to know if I could be with Dark-san but then…" Risa said, pausing to look at a card she was holding on to, "the cards said something else."

Riku looked down at the card, wondering what Risa meant. "What does it say?"

"It tells of a huge change. It looks like we're going to be part of something serious." Risa replied, looking back at the place she had been looking at. "And I just saw something that looked like one of my cards."

"Wha? What was it?" Riku asked, now looking at the direction her sister was looking at. It was a huge mansion.

"A bird, a very bright, pretty one." Risa said quietly, then looking at her card. It showed of the bird that she was referring to, similar looking to that of Sora's awakening.

"So…you think we're going to be in some sort of trouble?" Riku asked, not exactly understanding. Risa then smiled as she looked to her sister's way, "Maybe."

The night continued on quietly…

**With Dark**

Once at the mansion, Dark set Hitomi down in one of the guest's bedrooms while Sora placed Hiroko in another room, Argentine tagging along behind him. After he pulled the blankets over the unconscious girl, Dark went to fetch for Hio Mio when he heard Sora's voice.

"Leave the girl in the study. We need to look through her mind."

Startled, Dark hesitated to go get Mio, understanding what they _really_ needed to do. He came back pretty fast. With swift movements, Dark managed to get the girl into the study and onto a comfy patted chair without waking her up, if that was possible. Sora came downstairs, leaving Argentine to look after Hiroko.

"It's been a while since I've done this but we have to know how they managed to find Hikaru without the Almighty's help." Sora said, walking into the study with a fast pace. He crouched in front of Mio and started to look at her.

Dark was leaning against the desk, his hands holding onto the edges. "You know, the spells that you've showed me are probably wearing off."

"Oh?" murmured Sora, inspecting the girl's physical features, making sure there wasn't a single scratch. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I met Krad, I made sure to use this spell that you taught me about making people forget whatever _'Angelic'_ thing they would see. Tonight, it showed that it hasn't worked." Dark explained, getting off of the desk. Sora sighed as he stopped his inspection, straighten up, and looked at Dark.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to make that power of yours stronger then."

Dark looked at Sora with a bit of shock. Was there such a thing to an angel? Does the word _'upgrade' _exist in Heaven?

"Come outside for a moment." Sora asked as he turned on his heel and headed straight for the door. Dark followed afterwards.

Just out of the study, the atmosphere that was around them a moment ago, all business-like, was changed into a more nostalgic type.

"Dark, first off, I'm happy…" Sora started to say, whose back was at Dark, started to turn around and gave the most sincere of smiles. Quite the replica of Daisuke's smiles but much adult-like. "To have once again seen you."

Dark's eyes were wide, not having seen this person throw one of his nicest smiles since he was a kid, he started to have a certain feeling welling up inside his chest.

"And look how you've grown, into a fine young man." Sora said enthusiastically, just like how he used to talk to Dark.

"Oh please, you're talking as if you were an old geezer." Dark amused, his grin now showing. _God, I really missed you…_

"Isn't that the case?" Sora asked, immediately laughing at what he said. Dark joined along. Their sounds of laughter filled up the sad and dark mansion, reliving its youthful days. Things were much brighter back then.

Argentine couldn't resist and smiled as he tried to take a peek at the two men from the second floor. The study was close by the staircase, so the two were definitely visible. He smiled, remembering the good old days when they all had fun, as if they were family. The family that helped him change from that shell he was slowly becoming into a regular guy.

Eventually, the two men settled their laughter and looked at each other, still smiling. Finally, Sora ended up breaking the silence.

"Isn't there something you've wanted to do?" Sora asked, knowing the answer already. Dark's smile almost faltered, feeling a little embarrassed and a little surprised. To confirm what Sora was trying to say, he opened his arms, giving Dark entry. "Come on, I'm right here."

Dark's mouth was slightly opened, his hair now covering his eyes. Then, he bolted towards Sora and hugging him, his face buried in the other's shoulder.

"I've missed you….so much…." Dark said through muffled sounds. Sora gently placed his arms around the teen, closing his eyes and letting his right hand go over Dark's head softly.

"Yeah…I know….me too…" Sora said. A small smile was present on his face as he said those words, memories flooding his mind.

Argentine slowly went back into Hiroko's room and quietly shut the door closed. It was a happy reunion after all.

* * *

**Oh god, I really was gonna cry there. Hope it wasn't too sappy on Dark's part. He has feelings you know.**

**I learned something when I was reading some fan fictions from a writer who also has writer's block: push through that writers block!**

**So that's what I'm gonna try to do. Cheer me on people! :D**


	30. Chap 30, When we met pt 1

**Hello~ It's me again, trying to give you a special treat~ A Detour!**

**Have any of you seen Dark in a much younger form? I have, they show it in the manga of DN Angel but he's only 14 years old in that time. Imagine how he would look like when he was 10 or 8! Well, this is the answer to why I have been saying such things, I'm introducing the 8 & 10 year old Dark Mousy today! *sounds of fire works*….ah too much? Btw, there's a pic. Of him as my avatar/icon/whatever you call it.**

***puts fireworks away*Ahem….anyways, here's a special~ let's read a bit of the script now from the show, a.k.a. the diary of Dark Mousy.**

**Italics for when young Dark has his writing there, which means it's his POV. Flash backs are normal text except when Dark is talking from Diary~ and yes, I will put it in our kind of time cause my imagination isn't working for me at the moment. :D**

* * *

**Chap. 30, When we met pt. 1**

_June 24, 1995_

_It was a chilly, stormy night when my life fully changed…and I had recently lost my parents in an accident…._

_Honestly, now that I think about it, it was thanks to all that has happened that I came to this realization that I could at least protect someone who's important to me. A friend that needs me. And it was thanks to that friend's brother that I came out of my stupor and decided to 'live' again. _

**Flashback**

_I had just started being feed by the maids of the mansion. They were still grieving for my parent's deaths. They were…very kind people towards the maids and so they also felt sad of how I wasn't reacting like a normal boy should be. _

"Young Master, please eat. We don't want you to get sick now, do we?" _one of the maids had said, but I didn't hear them, I just kept staring at the food, not really thinking at all. I had felt that person's shifting movements, felt their stare on me. I could tell they weren't comfortable…well, now I could tell._

_These people that were before me, they pitied me and didn't want me to act the way I did that night._

Dark kept looking at his food, his eyes voided of that spark of life. He closed his eyes and took off the napkin that was neatly folded onto his lap. He dismissed himself, quietly, from the table and headed for the greenhouse out at the back of the mansion. The maid that was right beside him and the others that were standing around had all looked back at the kid with sad, worried faces.

"What should we do about the Young Master?" one said to the rest of the maids. They all looked at each other, their faces weary from the situation. They still wore their attire, all long hair put into a bun, French, formal uniforms for all. They were still there, dedicated to their only master now.

"I think he's been depressed long enough, don't you think? It's already been six months since the Masters have died-"

"Shhhhh! He'll hear you!"

"So what now? He won't eat and he hardly sleeps. He just keeps on staring at the sky."

"Even his studies have been held back. He can't keep this up any longer."

"What do you propose we should do?"

Suddenly, they heard lightening and some of the women screamed in fear. It was a very close and loud thunder, joined in by the lightening that lit the dark mansion. The candles were all over in the mansion but it didn't seem to take away the gloom that was bestowed upon it.

"W-we should try to get the Young Master out of there. That lightening was too close!"

"Your right, come everyone." They all huddled up and went to go get their young master who was only 8 at the time. He was found by the lilies that his mother used to plant. They weren't in bloom just yet. He grazed it, gently feeling the texture of it through his finger tips. He felt numb all over, as if life really was escaping him. He never felt this sort of sadness before and he certainly never felt it last this long either. His empty, huge, dark brown eyes looked above where the ceiling of the green house was somewhat covered with cracks of veins all over the place.

Beyond that, he saw the pelts of rain coming down, suddenly washing over the greenhouse as if a waterfall was above him. His mouth opened slightly at the scene unfolding in front of him. He saw the lightning go across the sky and the loud booming sound the thunder made later on. It looked as if the sky was angry tonight.

The maids whispered one had been pushed out of the huddled group, making sure that they get the young master out calmly. Lately, he's been following his own way of doing things and not exactly being kind to anyone in the mansion. He even kicked his way out of the grasp of the security guards outside because he wanted to take a walk alone when he was still being protected. It was thought that perhaps the Masters that died in the accident might have been assassinated but there was no proof of that. Still, even the guards were taking precautions of the matter and tried their best at keeping Dark safe at the time.

As the maid approached Dark, lightening strikedd across the sky, followed by thunder. The maid stifled a scream, closing her eyes as she heard the thunder. 'Too close! Too close!' she thought. The maid braced herself, as it was her duty to take care of the boy. She looked straight at the child bravely as she was about to convince him that it was hazardous to stay in the green house while the lightning was beginning to hit closer to the place.

"Come now, Young Master, you don't want to get hurt by this storm now, do you?" She said, extending her hand to the child. He never even glanced at her. He just kept looking at the sky, lost in his thoughts; as if he was mesmerized by the way the storm grew.

The maid felt like giving up already, affected recently by the deaths of her masters, she didn't exactly have the 'strength' to go on and keep convincing the young master to budge from his position. She looked at him with that sad expression, wondering if the boy will ever regain even an ounce of happiness.

_At that time…I honestly never thought that my answer to what to do for the rest of my life would really come out of the sky. It made me see that there was still hope for me._

Suddenly Dark saw something you wouldn't usually see when there's a storm.

A small part of the clouds were somewhat fast at ripping apart, making way for specs of dots to fall out.

Dark opened his mouth a little more, not believing what he was seeing. After another lightening, his eyes were slowly getting color, life, curiosity into them. His mind slowly understood what was going on around him and as his eyes adjusted to the last lightning strike, he could see…

Red wings...a man falling down with another person covered up in his arms….he was falling with red wings on his back….

Dark quickly inhaled, "A fallen Angel….!"

The gears in his head were now in motion as his eyes held full life and light in them. Now a new emotion was presented in his eyes, alertness.

"Quickly! Get everyone to come outside with bed sheets!" Dark ordered to the maid that was beside him.

She was startled when she saw him react this way. "W-what?"

And he repeated it again, this time much louder: "Get everyone to come outside with bed sheets! Now! Go! Go! Go!"

"AH! Yes! Yes! Right away sir!" She yelled out, running away from the boy as she and the others did as they were told. As they all left, Dark sprinted to the other side of the greenhouse where the glass door led to the backyard. The wind had almost knocked him back in as he opened the door. His reflexes had woken up and covered his face with one arm while the other held onto the handle of the door. This was no ordinary storm.

Dark was quickly drenched as he stood his ground in the back yard, trying to see the supposed angel that was falling down from the sky. As if he was looking through a sniper's gun, he looked everywhere in the sky until he found the angel struggling to fly right. From the distance that dark had to see from, he couldn't make out that one of its wings were bleeding.

The boy felt a little hopeless and a little stupid but he ran further into the opening and cupped his mouth. "HEEEEEEEEEY! OVER HEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

He wondered if the storm would ever let his voice reach them. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning striked close to where the angel was trying to fly, making Dark's eyes grow wide. He felt just like that time when some officers had told him of his parent's death.

'n-no….I gotta do something…!' he thought, struggling to get a grip on lost hope. The young Dark really didn't want to feel this emotion, the feeling that equals to losing 'everything' again. He ran a little further into the back yard, following the angel as it changed course due to the lightning strikes. 'it can't hear me…' Dark thought, not sure what else to do.

Again, lightning went through the sky and closer to Earth. It was as if it was trying to aim for the angel.

"YOUNG MASTEEEEEER!" One of the maids yelled out, trying to get to the boy in time before another lightning bolt striked.

"It's very dangerous out here! Please come inside!" Another maid said. Each maid was holding onto large amount of bed sheets in their arms. Dark saw this and took action.

"Everyone open all the sheets and overlap them! Hurry up!"

The maids and even the butlers that joined them quickly did as they were told. Dark caught their attention as soon as they were done.

"Everyone, do you see that up there?" Dark screamed now, trying to get through to the group of employees as another lightning bolt had went through the sky. He pointed at the angel who was still struggling to fly. It was reaching the land much quicker than anyone would have liked.

All the butlers and Maids were dumbstruck at the sight of an angel trying to fly through this storm.

"Hey! Snap out of it! We need to save that angel!" Dark shouted, making the rest of the people react and getting ready for his command.

"Everyone, try to scream out to the angel so that it can land on the sheets!" Dark shouted the command. Everyone else nodded and screamed out to the angel.

"ANGEEEEEEL! OVER HEEEEEEEERE!"

The angel's head turned towards the people down below him who we're screaming. The appearance was becoming more apparent as everyone saw the angel flying much closer to the land. It was a young man, looked to be around 20 years of age with red hair. His hair seemed to be longer as it was swaying around like a tail tied up in a ring. His clothes were torn and it showed that he was carrying another person much smaller in his arms, wrapped with the same cloth that he was wearing.

Some of the maids gasped as they knew how serious the situation has gotten. They all nodded to each other and tightened their grips on the bed sheets and spread a little wider.

He was about to go closer and try to land safely, flapping his tattered wings as much as possible, when another sound of thunder came around and before anyone else knew it, the angel was falling from the sky at rapid speed. Some of the maids gasped as they had seen lightning hit the very back of the angel.

Dark's breath was caught in his throat, not believing that the incident actually happened. He saw that now the person that the angel had been carrying was out of his arms and dived towards the Earth with as much speed as the angel was.

Dark and the employees advanced as the two that were falling were close to the blankets.

"Over here guys!" Dark said, making everyone more a little more to his side as the angel and the other person in the torn sheets were falling towards the bed sheets.

"SAFE!" Dark called out, seeing that the sheets were strong enough, even with the rain and wind, to hold the two people.

"Butlers, take these two inside now! Maids, prepare to take care of them!" Dark ordered.

"Yes Young Master!" the employees said, rushing off to do as they were told. They maids had let go of the sheets in an instant and the butlers rushed to move in and carry the two people inside of the mansion. Dark ran right behind them, trying to keep up with the employees.

Another lightning strike down on the earth, close to Dark and he practically flew inside the mansion, unconscious.

"Young Master!" one of the maids screamed.

Some of the maids tried to close the glass door, the wind not letting them do so without a fight, while some other maids screamed.

**Later on…**

The day turned into night and everyone was still in an uproar. The head butler made sure that everyone did their job in taking care of the Young Master and his newly found guests.

The maids and some butlers, who had soon changed into new uniforms, went to work and took care of the mess that had been made along with some of them taking care of the young master as they tucked him in his bed.

"Argh!" the angel hissed in pain as one of the maids had tried dabbing on alcohol at the edges of his wound where the lightning stroke. He was now lying on a guest bed. His clothes were removed by the butlers and the maids took care of some of his injuries since they found a few more everywhere else on his body. The most challenging part of healing the angel was that his wings, which not only were getting in the way of his burned back, were new to them in any medical field. Were they supposed to treat it as a bird's wings? Was it supposed to be treated differently due to him being a different creature? They didn't know.

The maid hesitated in dabbing anymore on as his wings also responded to the pain, she didn't want to get hit by them.

"T-Tell me, where is she?" the angel asked, struggling to keep consciousness.

"Oh, you mean the other guest?" the maid was caught by surprise. She didn't think he knew how to speak Japanese. "She's alright. We bandaged her up in the next room so now she should be well and sound asleep."

She heard him sigh and his muscles relaxed a bit under her left hand which was below the wound he received.

"I'm sorry for the bother…" he finally said after a long period of silence. The maid smiled, her hair was still wet from the rain (she had quickly changed and was put watch over this man) so some of her golden strands fell down. "It's no bother at all."

"What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

"Um, Menou Edstrom. I come from Paris but my mother wanted that name for me." She answered shyly.

"Ah, Ms. Menou…my name is Sora Aiko." The man said as he felt the fatigue take over. "Thank you, Ms. Menou…" he said last as he fell asleep; his wings limping at the sides.

'Well, at least he stopped his wings from flailing all over the place.' Menou thought, now smiling at the man who even though had showed a lot of pain, had acted like a gentleman.

In the other room, the butlers were taking care of the unconscious boy, their young master.

"Shouldn't we call for a doctor?" one butler asked as he tucked in the newly bandaged little angel who was now sound asleep. All the employees knew of medical treatment but this was out of the question. Their master being knocked out due to lightning almost striking him, their guests came in flying from the sky, one of them has tattered wings and a burned back, and their other guest turns out to be an angel as well with a huge slash on their back. Any expert on these people would surely be appreciated right about now.

"No, it'll be alright. We don't need any further commotion here." The head butler said. "Plus, as we are now, this is enough of the help. We are plenty in number so we should be fine. The Young Master will be fine."

"This will be a looooong ass night, huh?" the same butler said. He was quickly fwapped over the head by the head butler.

"Manners, Rafael." Was all the head butler said as he turned on his heel and left, leaving the other butler grumbling while stroking his new bump. He looked down at the sleeping angel, their little wings made an outline under the sheets. This angel, which was smaller than the Young Master, had a terrible slash on its back. It's sad to see someone so young get hurt, whether it was emotional or physical.

"The Young Master tried to save you and the other person but who would have thought that you people were already in such bad conditions." The butler named Rafael said, reaching out to get a few hair strands out of the way from their guest's face.

"And Rafael, change your clothes, too. You're wetting the bed!" The head butler shouted from the next room over where the other guest was, startling Rafael. This particular butler was the youngest and newest addition to the staff but he came before the accident. It's been a year working there for him and yet he was as professional as the rest of the people there. Still, he was much better at interacting with the Young Master than the rest of them so that's got to be something.

He composed himself as he got off of the bed, carrying the first aid kit with him. He smiled at the small angel in the bed and then he turned to leave.

The night followed on, quietly, with no more disruptions.

**_END OF CHAPTER 30_**

* * *

**Hehe, I had wanted to put that girl in the story as well. You know, right? Menou-san showed up as a ghost that carried the angel-like necklace at the museum in the anime series and she is showed twice in the manga. She was known to be Daisuke's grandpa's _crush, _or so I think.**

**Aww, I wanted to hide the fact that the little bundled up person in Sora's arms was a girl but I couldn't hide it. Oh well, I could feel there was poor choice of words this time around in some areas so you don't have to tell me people, I already know. Deal with it! :)**

**Also, I had wanted to make this longer, as in add more stuff to it but I wanted to make the next day special so the diary thing will go on for one more page. Hey, think of it this way, you'll see Daisuke in a new light (even though that isn't exactly Daisuke).**

**I've been pushing myself to get this idea out of the way since a year ago. Finally, it's time I show it to you all! Plus, I've been happy since it's been awhile that I got reviews and actually received them. I know the reason why, too~ Stupid settings didn't let me have my reviews! D:**

**Well, bye bye, until next time~….idk when that'll be.**


	31. Chap 31, When we met pt 2

**I'm back from the dead~! And can you imagine that this (may as well be) a second season?**

**I have to say, reading back almost all of my chapters for this story had made me realize:**

**A lot of typos**

**Too many details**

**And I REALLY don't like to admit this but guys, I actually messed up on the storyline. How? *grins sheepishly* I was going with the flow, that's how. **

**I seriously want to correct these, well, most of them. I won't though. **

**One more chapter of this journal thing and then it goes automatically (yes right) into the next chapter! And I PROMISE you guys that DAISUKE and DARK will be seen TOGETHER at the end of this extremely long chapter. So let's do this!**

**Oh and the first Disclaimer like this: This is purely my imagination into this plus references and such. Anything that you have not heard of is most likely my doing. Anything else is positively likely to be from the creator of DN Angel, ****Yukiru Sugisaki****.**

**Caution: This will be a VERY LONG chapter and its all due as an apology to you guys who waited so long. I'm truly sorry for such a long wait.**

**Read on~**

* * *

**Chap. 31, When I met you Pt. 2**

The morning light seeped through the thin opening of the curtains, making sure it's presence was known to the young boy in the bedroom.

"Hey brother, is he from the Yura clan? His hair is jet black!" a harsh whisper gave away, near the boy's side. Dark was slowly coming out of his dreams, feeling the warmth of his bed, the sun rays coming through the thin opening of the curtain and a strong heat next to his right side. It felt close to his hand, too, even the shifting on the bed was now more apparent.

"Shhh, he's stirring. We should let our little savior have some rest, don't you think?" A man's voice was heard now, a little further ahead from him than the first voice. Slowly, Dark starts to remember what had happened the day before and quickly sits up. His eyes are wide open and he sees straight ahead of him. The room was shrouded with shadows from the curtains, dying it with a light shade of yellow on the white walls.

Suddenly, he felt the pain on his back and knew it was from the impact of colliding with the maids after the lightening stroke close to him. Apparently his knee was the only victim as it had hit the hard floor of the small green house his mother had once he fell.

"Oh hey, he was awake!" the girl's voice said cheerfully as Dark felt a weight pushing him back onto the bed.

"Comon', let's play already!" red, bright eyes came into Dark's view as he opened his eyes in shock. He was never treated like this before as he was always home schooled. He didn't go play with any kids outside and if he ever met a child around his age, they would always treat him with the utmost respect, so why does this person treat him differently?

"Now Hikaru, be nice. He obviously got injured from saving us." The man said. Dark looked at the man that had said that and found himself to be more shocked. Was this the man he saw in the sky on that stormy night?

He definitely looked angelic, with all those myths that had said angels looked beautiful. He had the same color of eyes and hair as the little girl that had just woke him up only, there was this more gentle sophistication look going on around him.

"Wings….?" Dark tried to say as he couldn't quite stop looking at the man in front of him.

"Oh? Are you asking where I put them?" the man said, sounding a little amused by the way he's being watched. He made his wings reappear as he turned slightly so that Dark could see. He chuckled as soon as he saw the boy's expression. Even Dark's mouth dropped.

"My name is Sora Aiko, I am one of the 12 Guardians of the sky and that little one right beside you is Hikaru Aiko," he paused, "my little sister."

Dark looked quickly at the girl and back at the man, "I'm Dark Mousy. I don't have exactly a title but I do own this mansion. Your-welcomed-here-as-long-as-you-like." He quickly said, feeling a little nervous now.

Sora began, "Thank y-"

"Thanks! Now, as a token of gratitude, let me help you!" Hikaru said, cutting her brother off.

"Huh?" was all Dark could say before he saw the girl quickly pull off the covers and hover her hands over his injured knee that was now in bandages. A warm, soft light slowly escaped out of her hands and she smiled at Dark as he looked back at her from where her hands were.

"They started to call me Hikaru the Radiant because I could do things like this and some other stuff no other angel could do. I am happy that you took care of us so," she then smiled brightly, "thank you very much Dark-chan!"

_At that moment, I was perfectly taken aback by her and I was sincerely admiring the two angels that I had managed to save that stormy night. Was it destiny? I don't believe that. For what it's worth, I'm glad they came into my life._

_After that, the days passed by quickly. My life had started to become less dull, less sad and more…cherished than before. Sora had shown me and taught me many things, even telling me about how he and Hikaru got into a problem that made them fall out of the sky. I'm sure to write more of it in this journal since…it's still fresh in my mind of everything that the three of us-no, four of us have done together. Though, he used to not talk so much at first, Argentine did warm up to us. _

_It had later been discovered, right after Sora told me of his reason to escape with Hikaru from her punishment, that a ghost had also been living with us. It had surprised me at first of the news but the way we met didn't leave me feeling scared of him. _

_My life felt blissful with everyone until that horrible night came where that peacefulness turned into shreds. In my memory, even now, the events that occurred that night were crystal clear and yet I remember them as flashes of lightening had once again accompanied the mansion._

_We four were at the living room, sitting on the rug and enjoying the many stories Sora and Argentine told to me and Hikaru. They were telling scary stories, that night, to us so we were pretty scared. Dunno how Sora got the story though. Nothing like telling scary stories at the fireplace, on a stormy night, I guess... _

"The Grunt heard the sounds of the poor girl and he clawed his way towards her, making sure the little girl would not escap-"

"Stop! ~ Stop, stop, stop it!" Hikaru yelled out, cutting Sora off as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. A sweat drop formed around Dark's head as he looked at Hikaru.

"Hey, you ok? It's just a story." Dark said, thinking that'll calm her down.

"No, I don't want to hear any more scary stuff! I don't want to know if the little girl dies!" Hikaru yelled out and hid behind Dark.

"We should stop. She's getting scared..." Argentine said, looking at Hikaru sympathetically.

"Aww, and just when she finally gave into hearing a scary story, too." Dark mocked. At this, Hikaru reacted.

"N-no! I can still listen!" Hikaru announced as she sat back down next to Dark and looked attentive towards Sora and Argentine. Dark smirked; he was getting the hang of this. Lately, he started to manage Hikaru and get more along with her. No more was he the clueless, awkward boy he used to be 2 years ago when he met the three.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Sora asked. He had started getting used to living in the human world. Sure, he was an angel still but he had to grow accustom to the place that would have probably be where he would one day die in. He was a fallen angel and there are no special privileges in the land of man for him.

Maybe Hikaru has a chance for being so young when she had left Heaven.

"Yes, I-" Lightening had accompanied thunder at the same time, as if in an attempt to scare her. She quickly screamed and hugged her brother, quivering a bit as she held on firmly around his waist. Sora smiled and patted her head, comforting her a bit.

"Alright, I'll tell you later when the storm is gone, okay?" Sora softly said. Hikaru nodded, not wanting to show her face. Dark soon got up and stretched his arms up above his head.

"I think it's time we all go to bed." Dark announced, making it easier for Hikaru to not be so embarrassed. Argentine merely nodded and tucked at the girl's white sleeve. Around the mansion, a few maids and butlers were still around; making sure things were prepared for the night.

The head butler appeared right before Dark and bowed to him.

"Are you ready for bed Master Dark?"

"Yes. I'll be going with my friends, if that's ok with you."

"Certainly. I bid you all a goodnight…"

Sora and Dark nodded and walked up the stairs, Argentine following silently and, of course, without being seen. The head butler rose back up with a glint in his eye. An ominous aura came all around him as he kept looking at their backs.

In Hikaru's bedroom, Sora tucked in his sister and petted her head until she fell asleep. Dark stayed by the door, waiting for Sora's daily stories that he would hear at night.

Argentine, then, stayed and watched over. He felt that tonight would be a very long one…

Sora quietly closed the door, Dark facing him.

"So, are we going to continue that guardian thing you were talking about earlier?" Dark asked, lifting his hands up and entwining his fingers at the back of his head as he stared up at Sora.

"Ah, yes, that. Well, it is a custom that a guardian does not get to be replaced unless they either die without a reincarnation being guaranteed or they accept someone else as their replacement for the meantime." Sora explained as they both headed for Dark's room where one of the butler's were waiting, Ralph.

"Meantime?" Dark questioned, not getting what Sora was saying exactly.

"Yeah, 'meantime'. Sort of like saying they are a substitute until the next official guardian comes around." Sora tried to explain. He opened the door to Dark's room to let the boy in but they both stayed at the entrance, still talking. Instead of Ralph being there, Menou was unfolding the bed.

"I'll be done here soon Young Master." She said. Dark just nodded to her and continued his conversation with Sora.

"There is one thing we angels usually remember even at the worst of times." Sora mentioned, sounding very serious and foreboding.

"What's that?"

"There is always a reason for things happening. We all just play around, we feign innocence and we act it out." Sora said then added, "Though, I'm beginning to say 'fake' innocence, instead. I honestly think Hikaru has a better grip on your lingo than I do."

Sora chuckled and Dark couldn't help but do the same.

"I swear you sound like one of those new teachers I hear about" Dark said. "Can I call you sensei?"

"No, Sora-san is just fine. It does feel awkward when you say that." Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay"

"Now, go to bed so that-"

Suddenly, one of the maids from downstairs screamed. Dark, Sora and even Menou got up to the banister to see what happened. In the middle of the floor, standing there was their head butler holding onto his glasses in his hand while looking down at the unconscious maid. His back was turned, but even so, only the glimmer of his glasses and the outlines of him and the maid's body had shown. It was so pitch black down there!

"You know…" the head butler started saying as he stood in the unnatural darkness that enveloped the 1st floor in front of the entrance. "Hearing you people every day gets tiring." He turned around and had a smirk on his face; strangely looking younger than he looked. Even the mustache he usually had grey was now smaller and darker.

Sora straitened himself as he faced the butler and kept eye contact. "I did wonder why no one 'sold us out'."

"I had to tie up all the boys that would tell. If I had let that happen, how would I manage to kill you and your sister?" said the butler, smirking as the words came out of his mouth.

"I see. Did you take their souls or are you holding them hostage?"

"If I told you the answer, what would _**you **_do?" butler cocked his brow. "Rescue them?"

"Well," Sora smiles, "We're about to find out"

"Right" the butler smiled too as he took off his glasses and tossed them behind; landing near the entrance. Just as soon as the glasses landed on the marble floor, the two men went head on each other, finally exposing their wings and the strength of good Vs. evil that now showed as white powdery smoke and dark clouds; enveloping their lower bodies and almost the entire first floor.

"Young Master, we have to get you to safety!" Menou told Dark, willing up the courage to try and get through the fighting of the supernatural beings. Dark nodded, having gotten lost watching such an epic fight right in front of him. He started to move down the stairs, Menou trying to get into the study room for safety and leading him there. Every so often he would notice an immersive clash from the corner of his eye.

The two beings had swords, making Dark remember the images in his mythology books that he read with Sora.

_The thought struck me right there and then, that this is for real. This whole fight between angels and demons is happening right in front of me! I couldn't stop looking at them the whole time as I numbly felt Menou tugged at my hand._

The former head butler made a sharp turn as he dodged Sora's strike and managed to cut his back. Sora screams, feeling the pain shoot through his back fast. The cut turns his blood black, making it corrupt as Sora tries to slash back at the former butler for the injury. Once Sora looked at the butler, his vision blurred a bit, and he felt this injury pulse in pain.

"Do you like what I just did? It's my own little move that I improved, unlike the rest of my kind." The former butler said, smirking as he lifted up his black sword, now having Sora's blood turned black. "Of course, this is just like poison for a guardian such as you."

He threw a quick swing at the ground, throwing away most of the blood. "I've already tried it on the butlers here before they made their rounds. Well, _almost_ all of them."

Sora grunted as he tried to lift his sword, finding the strength, still, to fight.

"I'm not going to allow you to kill anymore lives here!" Sora announced as he lunged himself against the x-butler. The demon countered, putting his sword in the way to block the attack. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with the strength that Sora had unleashed out of nowhere.

"Y-you don't plan to do…" The demon began to say, fear creeping into his voice as he felt his sword crack under the pressure. A red aura of light had begun to burst forth from Sora's chest. He didn't say anything as he kept on pushing the other up. The white powdery clouds kept on increasing, as if aiding him in the fight.

"I think in Japan they call this Kamikaze…" Sora quietly said right before he shot up into the ceiling and out, taking the x-butler up with him at high speeds. The clouds that they formed increased on the first floor and up where they left. The rubble that quickly fell off from the impact was now threatening the ones down below. Menou navigated through it swiftly as she had descended the stairs and was close to the study. Just as soon as she was close to reaching the handle, one of the butlers caught her wrist and twisted her away from Dark, holding her in his arms tightly.

Menou struggled as Dark focused on the situation and tried to pry the man's arms off of Menou in vain.

"No, Young Master you must go into the study and keep safe!" Menou warned, as she still struggled in her captors arms.

"I won't leave you behind! Let go of her-" Dark finally looked up to see who of the butlers it was and was caught with the words in his mouth. The eyes looked back at him, glowing grey in its color. It was as if he was seeing a ghost. Dark couldn't recognize the butler at all, now that the 1st floor was practically engulfed by darkness.

"No!" cried Dark as he still tried kicking and pulling on the butler's shirt and pants with all his might. Another butler comes and scoops up Dark. Of course, kicking and struggling against the perpetrator.

Then, as if by luck, a bright light had ripped through the darkness, letting Dark see for an instant those that surrounded them; with ghostly eyes and bloodied clothes. The light faded slowly to reveal a little girl with starlight blond hair and icy blue eyes. She stood up from her crouched position, showing a dent on the floor.

Before Dark could blink, the girl moved rapidly through the crowd of butlers and hitting them fast with her sword that seemed to have come out of nowhere. As she danced with her sword slashing at the backs and fronts of all the butlers that were there, the men simply fell on the floor, sprawled and limp.

Menou, who was released after the blonde had slashed the back of her captor, hugged Dark as if protecting him and looked straight at the girl who had her back turned to them.

Out of the silence and the rain falling through the hole in the ceiling that was created momentarily, Dark finally called out.

"H-Hikaru?"

Menou slowly looked at the Young Master in disbelief. The girl that had saved them was none other than one of the fallen angels. The blonde turned around and revealed that she only looked similar to Hikaru. With her whole look changed, she didn't look much like the lively girl they knew.

"Hey, glad that you're both alright" Hikaru responded. Dark ran towards her, happy that she managed to not get captured.

"How did you change?" Dark asked, referring to how Hikaru looked. At first she looked uncertain to tell Dark anything. Changing her mind, she reluctantly told him.

"I just…made the contract with Argentine complete. I'm…I guess I'm _fused_ with him, you could say…" Hikaru said, suddenly feeling awkward from the explanation. And just as it ended, with lightening speed, she carried BOTH Dark and Menou over her shoulders to a safe distance as Sora and the ex-butler crashed down fast into the middle of the rubble. The white and black smoke from before was nowhere in sight.

Black liquid rained down on them along with the steady rainfall for a couple of minutes, leaving only the dripping sounds echo through the mansion.

In a much secluded zone where the bodies of the butlers are not littered over, Dark, Hikaru, and Menou stared in astounding horror. They hadn't thought things would escalate fast as to there be so much gore. Menou and Dark didn't move from their spot as Hikaru slowly went towards where her brother was.

_I didn't notice it…when Hikaru went towards Sora… until I actually saw her kneel down there and not move at all. Just staring down at what I couldn't see from where I was. I was starting to dread the idea that crept in my head._

'_Could…could Sora have died…?' It seemed impossible that an Angel could die just as easily as anyone else…_

Dark's eyes widened his dread now more visible. He too, slowly, walked closer towards the crash. Menou reacted first, pulling Dark back as Hikaru was lunged at the staircase. Droplets of black liquid trailed its way from Hikaru as the impact caused her a rather severe injury on her torso. A crazed, dysfunctional laugh was heard from the rubble where the ex butler stood. Some limbs looked broken and his whole body was covered in the black liquid.

"Looks like big brother AIN'T GONNA HELP YA! A-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he gloated, his hideous laugh echoing along with the eerie snaps and cracks of bones being put into place.

Dark gasped, looking at the scene unfolding before him. The worst possible scenario was now happening and he did not have the power to do anything. Completely devastated, he tried getting loose from Menou's secure arms. He needed to know that Sora and Hikaru were still alive. That he could still be with them for however long they could.

Hikaru slowly got up after a few seconds of the ex butler's laughter and dusted herself off. It almost looked like she didn't mind the big gash that was on her torso.

"You….are the worst…" Hikaru had said suddenly, her voice low and dangerous.

The butler only crossed his arms, a smirk appearing on his face. "I've heard better little guardian. You might as well leave the witty comments to someone like your brother here-ah wait, I guess he can't speak now."

He then walked out of the crater and stood on the edge of the rubble. "That 'kamikaze' thing he tried to pull didn't kill me after all. Maybe it was the poison I gave him. I guess I was just too generous". He extended his hand, as if waiting for Hikaru to dance with him. "Now, little guardian, let me finish your life in the most merciful way. It's the least I could do for you after all this running around we both did."

A heavy silence fell amongst them. Hikaru stood with her head tilting down, not saying a word for awhile until the room started getting hot.

"What's your name, demon?" Hikaru suddenly said. The question seemed almost threatening. Her voice so low, only the ex butler had heard her and he did not continue with his bemused behavior.

"I'm not that willing to give my name like nothing. Just call me Aoi." The butler said, his hand still extended as he waited for a general response. Instead of some pointless response, he just got the memo that the temperature in the mansion has gone higher than originally.

"Right, Aoi. You are quite despicable. Who would have thought things would have turned out this way, hm?" Hikaru muttered. Her hair changed as well her clothes, in size and colors, eventually making her look like yet another person before him. He was astounded as he never thought the guardian could do something like this. Another surprise was that she sounded older, too.

Hikaru smirked as she looked at Aoi straight in the eye. Her whole appearance changed to a demonic theme. Her clothes were red, just a one piece fiery dress. Hikaru's injury was still visible on her now exposed torso, right above the helm of the dress. Her hair was jet black and her eyes had turned ruby in color. Seeing a kid like that made you wonder if it was a vengeful spirit of a dead child or – even a demon.

She lunged at Aoi, rapidly developing a scythe from out of wisps of darkness, and head on hit him with it. Hikaru grinned as she saw the surprise in the demon's face. He had guarded himself quickly with his own arm, getting it cut by the scythe.

'What the—? That poison should have more of an effect on her than her brother. Why isn't she dead yet?!' Aoi thought frantically as Hikaru pushed the scythe deeper into his arm. He didn't feel any pain but it showed how much he was freaked out by the situation.

"What the hell are you!?" Aoi yelled, taking a step back.

"What? You don't like playing rough? But I'm just getting started!" Hikaru said, ignoring his question and ominously looking at Aoi straight in the eye. His own black blood was now dry on him and he could feel himself getting weak. He really didn't foresee things going this way for him. At best, he had planned some other being would have interfered with his plans tonight. Being beaten by a little girl, it was not something he liked very much.

Aoi quickly took his cut arm off the scythe with ease and jumped a few feet back, passing the crater where Sora laid. He materialized his sword now, out of the clouds of darkness that slowly came out of him and pointed his weapon at Hikaru.

"I want answers little girl! Are you or are you not the guardian angel called Hikaru the Radiant?" Aoi questioned, sounding more cowardice and serious. Hikaru just stared at him, not smiling like she was a few seconds ago. This freaked Aoi out more. She just stared back at him and then at where her brother was. She could see him so clearly in the dark now. His clothing was tattered, his wings matted with blood and the black liquid that was Aoi's blood. She could tell there were no bones broken, but, his wings seemed beyond repair. Sora was just lying, unconsciously, in a pool of his own blood.

Hikaru showed a look of disgust on her face when she inspected how her brother looked down there and then looked back at Aoi.

"'I'm not that willing to give my name like nothing. Just call me' Aria" Hikaru mimicked, as if actually answering his question with mockery.

And he did get mad for the mockery.

Dark stood there motionless, not knowing what to do. Menou had not wanted to restrain him as they were now both immersed in what was happening. The only thing he could guess what was happening was that, Hikaru turned into the very thing she was fighting and his now confronting the ex-butler that is now called Aoi.

Aoi now looked pissed at whatever Hikaru had said and seemed to threaten her.

"IF YOU DECIDE TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME LITTLE GIRL THEN YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR!" Aoi screamed. Without warning, he ran towards Dark, trying to snatch him as a hostage. Dark's eyes widen in realization and screamed as he was just millimeters away from Aoi's grasp. Before the demon could successfully catch Dark, he was shot in the back by a huge blast or molten lava.

Aoi screamed in agony as he passed by Dark and landed on the double doors of the entrance. The boy was frozen in place as both Menou and Hikaru went to him. Menou hugged him in worry of his safety while Hikaru walked right to him and stopped by his side; not daring to see his face.

"Are you alright" Hikaru asked, still sounding so much older than she looked.

"Y—yeah" Dark stuttered, still feeling the shock. Hikaru nodded and continued walking towards the ex-butler. She could see him writhing in pain from what she had done to him. As she stood watching him, the skin on both his arm and back we're not healing up. Both demons and angels can heal fast in any given time, except when they are poisoned or burned by anything that's their level of existence potent and dangerous enough. Tonight was shown an example of just that.

Hikaru readied another blast of magma, raising her hand up and making it huge so that nothing remained for him. Aoi looked up and tried his best to smirk from all the pain he was in.

"Well, there's nothing else to it. I think I figured out what you are and it's no wonder your down here on earth. Those angels must have exiled you." Aoi weakly said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"I'm saying YOU'RE A BLOODY MONSTER! HAHAHAHAHA! A BLOOD MONSTER THAT'LL FINISH HUMANITY JUST LIKE IT'LL FINISH ME!" Aoi cackled, laughing like a madman as he threw his head back. Enraged and hurt, Hikaru threw the now formed magma ball at him from above her head and incinerating every little piece of himself. The laughs still echoed even after he was long gone.

Hikaru just stood there, looking at the spot Aoi was on, thinking of what he had said. She felt someone tucking at her dress. Hikaru turned around to see Dark smiling confidently at her.

Taken back by the expression on his face, Dark quickly said "That was pretty cool Hikaru, so don't worry about what that guy said, you protected us and I thank you for it."

Feeling a bit relieved, Hikaru smiled "You always know what to say. Thank you" and she proceeded to hug him. She was about to put her arms around him until her whole appearance changed back to her old self. She was back in her night gown and her hair was back to its red color. Her eyelids grew heavy and she landed on Dark's chest gruffly. Dark tried his best to keep her weight up as he started to panic.

"H-hey, Hikaru? What's wrong? Hikaru?" Dark asked, shaking the girl by the shoulders. He looked down at where her injury was and saw that it was bleeding excessively down her white night gown. Her childish face was slowly growing pale.

"M-Menou! Help! I think Hikaru is dying!" Dark frantically looked back at Menou who was running towards him. Menou looked at Hikaru and she also grew worried. Seeing as the girl was very light, Menou carried her to the stair case and laid her down at the foot of it.

"If we press on her injury, she'll make it! I'll go get the gauze!" Menou said as she was about to sprint up the stairs and get the first aid kit from the closet when someone caught her ankle.

"No, don't. It wouldn't save her life anyway." Sora spoke weakly as he dragged himself from the crater to where everyone else was. They didn't even notice him when he came out of the crater. Menou jumped from the stairs easily and stood next to Sora, making him sit down against the railings.

"The poison has seeped through enough of her body. There's only one way I could think of that would help." Sora said solemnly, looking down at his sister's face. She looked to be in great pain and had clutched her nightgown close to the injury. Dark held onto her right hand, not knowing what to do.

"Argentine, please show yourself." Sora called out and as he did, Argentine faded into existence and was found where Hikaru's head was laid.

"Listen to me, all of you. We need to hide Hikaru. We need her to blend in with human beings. If she is found by more demons before she is awakened as the Head Guardian, she would be dragged into hell. This isn't the first time this happens, she did fall there in the first place. The demons there think that whatever touches hell stays there as their property. The only way to prevent that is to let her awaken into her role as the Head Guardian. She needs time in order to do that….

"After she has become the Head Guardian, they'll assign her to guard something important. That's her key to redeem herself and stay as an angel. Until then, though, her whole being needs to be that of a human. The only way to do that is…." Sora ended abruptly, looking up at Argentine. The ghost understood exactly what he was trying to say.

"What is it…that 'only' way?" Dark asked quietly, not understanding why the two had looked at each other.

"I have to seal her memories, her looks, her everything…" Argentine answered, looking at Dark seriously as Dark looked back at him. "You people here call it amnesia. Her looks would probably be called here a 'total makeover'. The girl you knew up until now will sleep while another replaces her. She won't recognize you…"

Dark's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked back at Hikaru, imagining how it would be like being with a person that you used to know.

Argentine continued, "She cannot know of what she really is either. It's the only way to save her."

"So…you'll take Hikaru away? You'll put a different girl? You—you could do that?" Dark asked, hesitant on what might come next.

Argentine looked at him in the eye and nodded once. The young master felt lost and held onto Hikaru's hand tighter.

"In order to do all that, Argentine has to sleep as well." Sora intercepted, "By dwelling within her and locking her with him inside her soul."

"May I ask, what can be done about the butlers and maids?" Menou quietly asked. Her question made everyone look at her. Her eyes were downcast as she sat next to Sora and held his left wing up. She didn't seem to mind the gore.

"I'm afraid the butlers were taken by the head butler long before they were being manipulated. I can still feel the maids are still alive though. They were surrounded by the butlers, up until Hikaru obliterated the demon. For the moment, they are well." Sora said, still looking solemn.

Menou nodded and closed her eyes, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. She was glad that at least the maids were sparred.

"Now, the problem we have now is after I heal Hikaru and seal her person away, who will take care of her? There is bound to be other beings after her cause of what she is. They may find her…." Sora explained, worried etched in his face and voice. "And, take her life away now that she's on Earth. Her soul won't go anywhere; she would really seize to exist…"

At this point, all Dark could do was stop himself from imagining things and just concentrate on the present time. He gulped as he looked back at Hikaru.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dark asked. He paused for a second as he felt a much heavier silence surround them all. He restated his question, "Can I, somehow, help Hikaru?"

Dark looked up at everyone, who were staring at him, and furrowed his eyebrows at their expressions. Menou, who was the only other present that did not know what was happening, stared quietly at her young master; having already felt what may have needed to be done to help Hikaru.

'Something possibly drastic' she thought. While the other two seem to have their faces blanch at the mere idea of letting a child help in what could be considered '_otherworldly'_ things; if you consider a ghost getting any more white than transparent.

Finally, a small gasp of pain sounded off from Hikaru, waking everyone else up from their thoughts.

Time was ticking.

They didn't have time to think about it.

Not anymore.

"You – you could try and help by becoming…" Argentine fell silent. He couldn't continue the rest of the sentence.

Sora sighed and looked Dark in the eye now. "You can become an Angel."

Dark's eyes went wide.

"L–like a Guardian Angel or something?" Dark struggled to say.

"Well, if you try to protect her with all that I've shown you, then, yes, a Guardian Angel." Sora responded. Dark's eyes brightened. To think, he could be able to protect someone he cared for with his own hands. Then, that twinkle in his eyes faded as he saw Sora's expression was still serious and solemn.

"Don't worry, I think I can take care of Hikaru. I'm pretty sure I can." Dark said, trying to sound confident enough to not make them worry. Sora did not waver.

"You may be chased after in the process. She cannot know of what she really is either. It's the only way to save happened here can happen to anyone else around you should you accept this task." Sora informed. Dark looked at Sora, startled. He slowly nodded, confirming what he understood was what he may have to do after Hikaru was cured and changed.

"Alright, I will start with healing her…" Sora started and looked at Dark sadly," I'm sorry for any hardships you go through and I hope you can live a happy life."

Dark, confused, slowly took his hands away from Hikaru as Sora shifted his weight and set himself in front of the girl's body. He put his hands on her stomach and started chanting…Latin. He started some sort of prayer in the eyes of who did not know.

Argentine had closed his eyes, keeping his hands at the sides of Hikaru's head as she started to wince from the pain she still felt, intensify. The black liquid that was rapidly combining with her blood was being removed, as if it was a thick web on her torso, and pulled out of her body. Sora's hands pulled the poison away, lifting his hands that were on top of one another. The poison then went straight into Sora's body through his cuts. He doubled over, holding his sides.

Dark looked from Sora back to Hikaru with worry. He then saw that Hikaru was now perfectly fine. No trace of the black liquid now but a large scar extending from her torso and disappearing into her night gown. Sora recomposed himself and looked at Argentine, shaking off the pain that he now felt ten times worse. Argentine nodded, opening his eyes to look at everyone and then shutting them for the final time. His features melted into a pure, bright light. It was so bright that Dark had to cover his eyes from it. The young master looked back to find Argentine missing, replaced by an orb of icy blue light. Sora, who had his hands up again in the same position as before, moved the orb without touching it to Hikaru's scarred torso. The scar instantly went away once the orb went inside of her.

Two heart beats resonated from Hikaru and it soon turned into one. The sound of a heart beating powerfully stopped and the sleeping girl's features changed. Honey colored hair replaced the fiery red that she had and her complexion was not that of the fair angel that she was but that of a normal girl. The change was complete.

"Now there is only a little bit left of me to help you" Sora quietly said, barely above a whisper. He sat down next to the girl's feet and beckoned for Dark to come closer. The boy did so, and held Sora's hand as the angel grasped his.

"There is only my shell now. It'll help you in turning into an angel. You'll find more information about all that you need to know in your little library. I had made sure to leave you with it when I started to live under your care. I thank you for all that you have given me and Hikaru. You are a very good boy." Sora said weakly.

Dark couldn't help the tears that were now escaping his eyes. He didn't want to show his teary side just when Sora was in such a condition but the whole ordeal made it so hard for him to contain himself of the moment.

"I should be the one thanking you..." Dark said, sniffling as he tried to dry his cheeks with his other hand. Sora smiled weakly. He knew what the boy meant by that but did not let him continue any further.

"I may see you again someday…" Sora started, making Dark look at him in surprise. "It won't be too soon but, we will see each other. Till then, you try to keep strong. Don't be too hard on yourself. And always know that where ever you go, you will be loved by someone. You don't have to be alone."

That only made Dark's tears flow out more.

"Don't be sad. A part of me will be with you" Sora continued to smile at the boy as little orbs of light were now forming around him and entered Dark's body. The resonating heart beat was heard again, but Dark did not pay attention to it this time. His hair turned purple and his teary eyes changed to amethyst.

"You will do great things, so be proud. I will leave peacefully knowing that you and Hikaru will be fine." Sora whispered, his hand, as well as the rest of his body, started to fade.

Dark nodded, not noticing the slow transition. "Don't worry about a thing! Hikaru will be in good hands!"

Sora closed his eyes, his smile growing a bit bigger. "I know she is…I know….thank you…."

His hand went limp and Dark tried to grasp it even tighter, to not let it fall, but all he could grab was thin air. Sora had fully disappeared. The small orbs of light that remained went up into the sky where the hole in the ceiling was.

Dark had his head down, his face downcast.

Menou slowly got up from her trance at seeing what would have been considered impossible to see and hugged Dark. They stayed like that for a while, not moving, not even making a sound.

They heard shuffling of clothing nearby and the two turned to see the girl on the staircase awake. Dark dried his cheeks and went up to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?" Dark said, his voice sounding reassuring to the girl who looked at him with honey brown eyes. For a second, he could have sworn he saw hazel eyes. They were big, curious disks that looked back at him, telling him that she was fully awake and clueless. A twinge of guilt hit him, he wasn't sure why, though. He extended his hand and held the girl's hand. She seemed to be confused of the motion.

"Do you know where you are or who I am?" Dark asked cautiously, unsure of Sora and Argentine's plan. If it had, the last two years with them would be considered a wonderful, fleeting dream to him that he knew now he may never get back.

And so it was confirmed.

"No. I don't recognize this place….or you…" the girl said, he voice that of a shy little girl. Dark was relieved and yet had the feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew he wasn't completely alone but he also knew that the people he had met, the beings that he had such a great bond to, were gone.

"Oh…" Dark said quietly and then cleared his throat. "Well, um, my name is Dark, Dark Mouse. I…I found you around the woods and…brought you here. I know it doesn't look good at the moment but, well, I had a bit of an accident here." Dark managed to say.

He now had a role to fill. Hikaru did need someone to take care of her and it was not like it was the end of the world for the young master. So, he started to cope with everything, starting with a made up story.

'Right, so now that I said where I found her, I guess the normal thing to ask next is what's her name. If I need to lead her on thinking I found her then I have to make up a pretty good story for her to believe.' Dark thought quickly as he smiled politely at her.

"Can you tell me your name and where you live?" Dark asked.

"Um….no….I – I don't remember my name. I can't even remember where I live…" the girl responded. She now started to look worried as she held up a soft fist to her mouth and continued looking at Dark.

"O-oh! Well, I guess we could look for help. I'm sure it'll be all alright." Dark started, a little nervous on how his little façade was playing out. "How about I give you a name?"

The girl nodded in agreement, not minding the lack of her actual name, which ever that is to her. Dark started to pounder on what name he should pick. He couldn't just pick the same one as she was originally named. It may attract unwanted attention from certain beings.

"Hmmm, I know! Hiroko! How's that sound?" Dark said, thinking that the name reminded him of how she was always so generous with her things, always wanting to share or give away than keep it all to herself. Plus, she was still a child so it applied to her very well. The girl nodded, now named Hiroko, and shyly smiled at Dark.

Hiroko looked around and suddenly showed fear. She moved closer to Dark and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Dark looked down at the shirt and back up at her.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked.

"Why is it so dark?" Hiroko quietly asked. It startled Dark a bit. She, as he was coming to terms with the whole situation, was acting like a normal human little girl. Dark put up a small smile and patted the girl's back.

"It's not that dark. Don't worry about it either. There's nothing to be afraid of cause we're here." Dark reassured Hiroko. She looked up and for a moment her eyes held uncertainty till she decided that he was right.

There was knocking on the wall and Hiroko froze up from its unknown source. Dark pushed her behind him, staying on guard. He wasn't 100% sure Hikaru annihilated the demon yet. The knocking was quickly followed by yelling.

"HEEEEEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Rafael's yelling was heard. It came from the closet door close to the dining room on the right of the entrance hall. They all looked at the direction and Dark huffed. He seriously thought there would be more trouble.

The young master went towards all the banging and opened it. "Rafael, why were you in here in the first place?"

Rafael looked all disheveled in his seat, and smiled awkwardly towards his young master. "Sorry, I just ended up taking a nap here."

"In a cramped closet?" Dark asked as he pulled Rafael out of the closet. He went around the entrance doors and surveyed the place from there. The maids have huddled up around the young master and Hiroko, also looking around.

Rafael made a low whistle-like sound as he looked from the rubble and towards the young master.

"I missed the party?"

Dark looked at him and sighed, a small smile playing on his features as his eyebrows frowned.

"If only you'd known…"

_June 27, 1995_

_After the incident involving Sora and the Head Butler, I made sure she was comfortable in the mansion. The maids were given a break for a week after that while Hiroko and I stayed at another wing of the mansion. After the maids came back, I told them all that pretty soon they were going to receive new jobs. I can imagine them not wanting to come back here after that disaster from the other night but I was happy that they all did. _

_They were all confused about the job assignment news but I explained and they thanked me. I was, thankfully, not kissed and plummeted to death from all the gratitude. _

_As everything was being 'rebuilt', I found the maids taking a liking to Hiroko. I told them that for certain precautions and due to her memory being completely erased, she was 'a new girl'. They all got the picture and started to speak with her more often. _

_September 14, 1999_

_It's been a while since the mansion was restored. I had made sure that some of the maids joined me to take a walk around town. Each of them, including Menou, got a new job there. _

_This was my apology for them. It must have been traumatic what they went through. The worst part of it all is that, due to what happened in the fight, much energy from those two got out and now…as much as I can't believe this…the maids back there look 'forever young'. It seems like their internal clocks have stopped moving. Possibly only their ages are frozen in time. The fight was pretty cataclysmic and I'm pretty sure I can reverse the effects on the maids. First, though, I think I need to train. Big time. _

_Strange, Rafael seems like he wasn't affected by the 'frozen age' energy. I have no explanation of this but he apologized and told me that he was going to stay with a relative out of the country. I didn't mind this and dismissed him. Glad he wasn't exposed to anything. _

_In another note, I was thinking of letting Hiroko go to school. She probably needs to learn how humans act around her age. Who knows, maybe I'll join her once I finish my high school level work with the home teacher._

_September 29, 1999_

_I can fly just fine now. Seems I have wings just like Sora, although they did hurt when they came out and...well it was pretty uncomfortable when sleeping, I'm fine with them now. Hiroko's wings are invisible and only I can see them…I guess it's because of the seal. _

_For some strange reason, Hiroko asked me about people. Specifically being with a person, someone. I thought she was too young to be thinking like that. Hell, I can admit I was born a genius! Hehe, but seriously, she started a new life and all, so I just told her to just take it easy and focus on the now. It looks like she didn't like my answer so she went inside the mansion. Maybe she'll get answers once she starts middle school. Hiroko deserves to be around more people than just me. _

_That reminds me…I can't let her live with me for long…There might be some suspicion with not only the law but with the demons like the Head Butler…_

_Maybe I should find a family for Hiroko, too… _

_May 16, 2005_

_Hey, it's been a while, huh? Yeah, I was focused on my training a lot more after Hiroko went to a new home... A few things happened here and there and now I made the mistake of letting some bad folks adopt her…They had planned to put some facts against me, above it all was me being under aged to have Hiroko live with me again. She stopped them from advancing any further and I had refused to be the bad guy that they were making me out to be._

_I already finished college level in business and I decided to stop my education for now as I go into school with Hiroko…now that I think about it… when Hiroko asked me "Do you ever think of being with someone you love…like really love?" I had thought that she was too young or that she was referring about couples but maybe she didn't pick her words right. Maybe she just meant love as in anyone you would consider being close to…? OR maybe she could just be missing Argentine without even knowing it, who knows. a_

_Yet that question kept playing in my head… I thought about it and since I'm technically alone in my home now… I kind of want to know how that feels like. It's not like it'll happen in a flash and I fall for someone, no, I know that much…Maybe I'm just now starting to feel the loneliness._

_I'll stop writing for now. Hope to put this journal for better use. See ya._

Dark looked at the journal, skimming it over with bandaged hands. Closing the journal and feeling satisfied of all the memories in it, he looked back at the sleeping Daisuke on his lap.

"You know something, Dai? I'm pretty glad things turned out the way they did…" Dark whispered a smile on his face as he gently pushed some of Daisuke's locks of hair away from the boy's face. Dai shifted a bit on Dark's lap before continuing his sleeping, unaware of where he was.

Menou, who still looks 17 since that time, walked in with a hot chocolate in one hand and tea in the other.

"How are you doing?" she asked, a small smile formed on her lips as she saw Dai still sleeping on Dark's lap.

"I'm fine, don't you worry. It's this little guy that you need to worry about. He'll be sleeping for at least 2 days before he's 100% better." Dark informed, taking the tea that Menou made. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Thank you for coming with the journal. I'm glad you came to help out here after so long."

Menou was taken aback. He was still the young master she once took care of and he was now being more affectionate than ever before. It showed how much he changed, especially since he met Daisuke.

Flushed, Menou tried to respond with a, "Oh no, it was my pleasure to have come by and after you had given me the journal in such a state of mind. I just had to know how you were doing!" before hearing Dark chuckle.

"It's ok, no need to get embarrassed. You had every right to worry. After all, you were the one that made sure I was still ok since _that_ time" Dark said.

Menou humbly nodded, closing her eyes. "Once I got the call from Hitomi-san, I made sure I came with the journal. I thought that maybe you would have wanted it after the training with Sora-sama." And then she added her surprise to the conversation, "I still can't believe that the Angel came back through that boy! This really does prove that reincarnation does exist!"

"Yeah…" Dark drifted away from the conversation, looking back at the sleeping red head.

Menou got the hint and took the hot chocolate that was meant for Daisuke. "I'll be with Hiroko-sama. Please excuse me." And she left.

Dark simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of Daisuke.

_Now that I know Sora won't be coming back this time, what will happen with you? Will you grow wings? Will you now be able to defend yourself? If you can't…then I can't guarantee I can protect you but…_ Dark thought as he placed the now empty tea cup on a close by table and leaned on Daisuke's head.

"I'll try my best at protecting you, too." Dark whispered, slowly closing his eyes and letting the bitter feeling come into his heart again "Even if it means keeping you away from me…"

* * *

**Review? IM SO SORRY MY FOLKS! IM SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO BRING UP! I was also worried I got a bit rusty in my writing...Anyways!  
**

**._. I'll post (hopeully) soon again ('Cause life happens)….**


	32. Chap 32, Embarrassed

Hello~ We are back to our regular show~ Yeah! So now what? Uhm, I will try my best not to let Dark be ooc? Yeah, that's my goal! So tell me guys if you feel that Dark's character is not at satisfactory and I will bore my head back into the DNAngel world just to get him back in shape. Ok?

On a different note: omg…I remember starting this when I was in my sophomore year in high school. Sh** how long has it been?!

Warning: This chapter contains naughty suggestions. By naughty I mean perverted! So if you are not knowledgeable about pervy things, you'll feel very lost ._.

Btw… AIKO 愛子 f  
From Japanese _愛__(ai)_ "love, affection" and _子__(ko)_ "child".

Let's start the show!

**Chap. 32, Embarrassed**

Hiroko stretched her arms, not yet opening her eyes. She had the vague feeling that the sun would be blaring out at where ever she was. As she cautiously opens her eyes, she looked at the first thing in front of her.

She screamed.

_**Downstairs in the kitchen…**_

Dark was eating his morning meal with Menou and Hitomi.

"Hiroko-sama?!" Menou yelled out, almost jumping out of her chair. Dark placed a hand on her forearm, making Menou look back at him. He was still drinking his orange juice and _still_ looking at the stocks on his morning paper; ignoring the scream that everyone probably heard.

"Sh-shouldn't we check on her?" Menou asked, now looking at both Dark and Hitomi. The two of them just kept doing what they were doing, making Menou feel awkward.

"Nope. Just let her have her moment. Its definitely nothing to be worried about." Dark replied, putting his juice down and flipping the newspaper to another page. He had retracted his hand and was now leaning his head on it. Hitomi nodded and kept on eating her pancakes.

Menou sweat-dropped. A lot has changed after all.

_**With Daisuke**_

The red head jumped a bit in the bed he was laying on. The scream had startled him, enough to wake up. He got on all fours, rubbing his eye with one hand, looked around groggily and finally stretched in the air.

It occurred to him right then about his situation.

He didn't recognize where he was

He didn't recall ever going to a bed

All that he could remember was the sensation he felt right before blacking out

He immediately touched where his heart was, looking down at himself and realized that he was wearing baggy clothes. At further inspection, he also realized that he had no underwear on either.

…..

…..

…..

Just baggy pants.

He screamed.

. / . . / . . / . . / .

Dark's eye twitched at the second scream. '_They might as well be related….'_ He thought, amused, as he finished his breakfast and folded up the paper. Menou looked back at him with somewhat puppy eyes. Dark smirked, deciding he had enough fun in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll check now on them now." Dark announced, tossing his newspaper aside and leaving his dishes in the sink. He walked nonchalantly through the small hallway that connected the kitchen to the dinning room, used-to-be-servant's quarters and finally to the main hall where the entrance was.

He jogged up the stairs towards where the first rooms were and looked at both his room and Hiroko's.

'_Hmmm, who should I start with first?' _Dark debated, the coy smile set on his face as he touched his chin in mock contemplation. _'Guess I'll check on this little one…'_ He thought as he reached for the handle to the door…

_**With Hiroko**_

'_What the hell?!' _was all the teen thought about as she threw a pillow at the transparent boy in front of her. Her face was still beat red as she glared at Argentine.

He just floated about, his arms outstretched and cradled the back of his head. His clothes had changed from the last time he was seen. Now it was just an old fashioned shirt, long shorts and a trench coat that seemed way over used. He gave up fast in explaining why he was even there and just dodged all the attacks Hiroko was giving him.

"How is it that you think you can just touch me that way, you freaking pervert!" Hiroko demanded, throwing one of the more smaller pillows she found on the bed.

Argentine just kept staring at the ceiling, not bothering to make eye contact. He didn't want to show how embarrassed he was either.

"I'm sorry? I didn't mean to actually do what I did just now. I was unintentional." Argentine said quietly. A bit of pink tint came on his cheeks as he recalled what he did.

"I don't even know you that well- you think I would buy that? For all I know you could have done it on purpose!" Hiroko yelled.

Argentine just sighed as if he was hearing a lecture. "You've been influenced too much by some pervert."

"What was that?!"

Argentine continued on, "It could be that Dark had become more perverted over the years though…It's the only other explanation I could think of…"

He ended up imagining Dark doing lewd pranks to women and blushed a bit more. Hiroko was just shocked she heard a complete stranger say that.

"How could you? Dark is pretty damn respectable towards girls! The most he does is tease around and make himself seem like the 'dream boy' any girl wants! You have no right to judge him that way!" Hiroko said, now throwing anything in sight at Argentine. He avert them all with ease and included one small pillow to purposely go through his stomach region.

_**With Daisuke**_

"Not here…" Daisuke mumbled, looking under the bed for his…underpants. He shivered a bit, not liking the feeling of just wearing pants. He looked at the drawers and hesitated. He didn't know where he was. What happened if he was in another person's room? Would he have seen much more embarrassing things than what was happening to him now? Probably.

Well, it was too late now. He ransacked – looked through the sheets, pillows, under the bed and now, this first drawer. Might as well go all the way.

He opened the drawer and looked inside. A row of neatly placed undershirts were all that could be seen. He looked through each layer, careful not to mess it all up. Nothing. Puzzled at where his underwear could have been placed, he sat Indian style and crossed his arms; looking at the floor as he did so.

'_Maybe they're being washed? Along with the rest of my clothes?'_, Daisuke thought. His shoulders relaxed at that thought. _'Guess there could be no point in getting all worried for that…'_

"Or maybe someone just found you unconscious, had their way with you and left you in the bed like that." Dark whispered behind Daisuke, scaring the poor red head out of his stupor.

Daisuke jumped far into the closet doors, looking back at Dark, and immediately turned red.

"D-dark! H-how, I mean, when did you come in?" Daisuke stuttered. Dark was on the bed when he scared Daisuke so he got off and walked towards the little guy. He put his hands in his pockets as he got close.

"When you were looking under the bed." Dark simply replied.

"O-oh…I…I didn't hear you come in…. or get on the bed." Dai quietly said, feeling very surprised that he hadn't seen or heard Dark. He was pretty good at sensing people. He suddenly felt that uncomfortable feeling come back and he felt himself become more unconscious of himself as that feeling passed by him.

This didn't go unnoticed but Dark went on – "I can hide my presence."

'_Heck, I can hide my existence if I want to…' _Dark joked dryly. He got closer.

Daisuke looked up and caught Dark's eyes. Something from the earlier response seemed off to him, till it clicked in his head. Dai, realizing what just happened, his eyes widened a bit.

"You…you knew what I was thinking?" Daisuke asked. Dark stopped. Dai asked again. "You can read my mind, too?"

The room stayed silent for a second.

Dark placed a small smile on his lips as he responded, "I can do many things."

Amazed yet a bit bothered, Daisuke discontinued the conversation and just stayed staring at the man before him. His thoughts swirled and overtook his conscious.

'_So he's not only a real angel but can do all these things and more…'_

"Hey."

Daisuke woke up from his daydream to see that Dark got _extremely _close to him. Namely his face. His face got red again and he was quickly reminded of his dilemma. He stretched the front of his shirt, not knowing whether or not if Dark actually knew about his problem.

Dark's face turned that to of a deadpan expression. _'Unbelievable. He already forgot I can read his mind.'_

"One: Those are MY clothes." Dark pointed at the part where Dai had pulled down on. Daisuke made a small sound and let go of the shirt.

"Two" Dark got Daisuke's attention back at his face. "I'm the one who put those clothes on you"

To this, Daisuke's face got inexplicably red.

"And three" Dark paused as he saw Daisuke gulped. "Your clothes were ripped up."

As Dark moved towards the door of the room, Daisuke was left with a pale face.

'_My clothes….'_

"Just come and get breakfast will you? You crybaby!" Dark accused, feeling in the mood, again, to tease Daisuke.

'_Looks like he forgot about that girl costume…'_ Dark thought. _'Good thing he had that on. I'm sure no one recognized him that night.'_

"Sh-shut up! I'm not crying about it!" Daisuke yelled, feeling irritated that his own clothes were disposed of without him knowing it. Question was – _'HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!'_

A quick thought entered Dark's mind, making him blush ever so slightly.

_**Flashback**_

"Good, now you know what to do with that attack I showed you." Sora announced. Both of them were slowly descending to the ground of the old back yard. Dark quickly sat onto the earthy land and threw his head back. He had multiple scratches and bruises now showing. They were fresh, from the looks of it.

"I –" Dark couldn't say. He really wanted to catch his breath. _'Oh to heck with it! Lets talk like this.'_

'_Very well. Though we shouldn't. Your mind is slowly losing consciousness.'_

'_hmph!'_

A couple of moments passed and Dark got his breathing straighten out.

"Okay, I'm good." Dark said, looking up at his mentor. "So, with that, you think I can defeat Krad?"

Sora nodded.

"Good…good…" Dark drifted. He suddenly had a thought. "What will happ –"

"Shh. Don't think about that. I'm not the important person here you should feel worry or sadness for. I lived and had a good time here. My existence was all set and it all felt fulfilled. I left knowing that Hikaru and you would be just fine. So don't think about it…" Sora said.

Dark fell silent again, still feeling a twinge of sadness.

"Besides, its not me you like most of all. Its this talented boy." Sora said, tapping softly at the center of his chest. He smiled sincerely at the spot, knowing that the little red head would also be just fine. The life he gave up for a new one. The red angel was very pleased with that thought.

It felt like he had some sort of strange bond with the human being and that made him happy. Even if it was for a very short time and nothing more.

Sora looked at Dark, his soft smile turned into a big brightened one. "I just can't believe you won't become a father anytime soon!"

"Hey!" Dark hollered. Sora laughed, making dark laugh a bit. "I'm WAAAAAAAAAAAY too young to get a kid. Besides, Daisuke's a handful!"

Sora laughed harder. "Bu –but! Don't you love the guy? Love itself is suppose to make things complicated!"

Dark slowly stopped laughing along. He didn't know what to say first.

"Oh!" Sora tried to calm down. "If your wondering about what I just said," he chuckled "I was the guardian of the skies and my clan represented 'love', sort of speak. So I saw much of what it pertains to 'love' from looking at everyone on Earth in the skies. Plus, don't you remember? My last name was Aiko. It literally means love."

"Ah." Was all Dark could say as he looked at the ground. Another quiet moment.

"You can't say it?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I should." Dark replied. His hair covered his eyes.

"You can't say you like the boy?" Sora restated.

...

Sora sighed and looked away.

"You still have problems holding onto people who are near you…" Sora clarified.

'_It may have started with me and his parents, though…'_, Sora thought sadly.

Just one second of silence passed before Dark looked at his mentor and flat out said "No I don't."

Sora's head snapped back at him with the same dead panned expression as Dark now bore. "Don't start acting proud."

They stared at each other with the same expression before Dark's face fell and he looked at the ground again.

"I think I do…" Dark said quietly.

"What was that? You think you what?" Sora said, now feeling the fatigue. Time was almost up for him.

Frustrated, Dark stood up and expanded his wings, "I can't say it!"

"Well, your gonna have to one day then!" Sora said, giving Dark a stern look before flying a bit high.

"Because one day he's going to catch you saying it! The whole _'I love you Daisuke Niwa'_ phrase!" Sora shouted out, enough to make anyone 5 miles away to hear. Dark madly blushed, shushing Sora as he flew up towards where his mentor was.

"Don't say that out loud! You want to get the neighbors to…know…?" Dark stopped as he noticed Sora's eyes droop. With half opened eyes, Sora smiled at Dark.

"Well, time to see what you feel when this happens…I'll see you in the afterlife, Dark", Sora said before falling forward. His clothes, which were tattered from the recent and sudden training he had with Dark, were slowly disintegrating into tiny specks of gold and red, falling down to the Earth. The long hair on Sora's back, along with his wings, has also disintegrated into the gold and red dust. His body had shrunk to that of the boy that now softly hit Dark's torso, Daisuke. Dark had grabbed the boy by the shoulders immediately, the feeling of dread washed away as quickly as it came.

Dark relaxed as he knew he had Daisuke safely in his arms. He looked down at the boy's spiky yet soft hair, thinking of what Sora had said.

'_Huh, guess there's an afterlife where I can see him after all..'_ Dark thought, as he smiled down at the boy in his arms. He descended slowly towards the ground. Knowing the amount of energy that was depleted from Daisuke's body, he would need all the rest, or relaxation, he needed. Dark was now careful with not waking him up.

As soon as he landed and was about to pick Daisuke's legs up, he noticed that the boy was not wearing a thing on his upper body.

'_W-wait a second…. does that mean...'_ Dark began, the gears in his head starting to stop it's momentum, _'Did Sora just pulled the wool over my –Oh no, he did this on purpose!'_

Dark closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his mouth, and tried lifting the red head's legs onto his arm. He hurried towards the study, remembering how everything was placed and all he needed to do was go straight away. By that time, both Sora and himself called upon Menou to come over so as to help with attending to the other unconscious 3 people in the mansion.

Argentine would not leave Hiroko's side at all…So the poor spirit couldn't help as much in the form he took.

Dark pushed the door to the studies open, his eyes still closed, and laid Daisuke on the dark red velvet sofa. He quickly went out of the study, now opening his eyes, and went to Menou. To say the least, he looked pretty disheveled when she looked at him.

"Are you alright? Was the training that bad?" Menou asked, a bit worried.

"I'm ok. I need covers." Dark asked, his nervousness edged just a bit in his voice but other than that, he seemed collected as usual. Menou nodded and went to go fetch them. The objects and materials that were usually needed even in the past were still where they were left. He kept them there even after so many years. The same went for photo albums and the such.

Dark went up the steps and into his room, taking out of his closet a dress shirt and black pants from his drawers. He raced down and even jumped the last 6 steps to the last floor. Menou handed him the covers before the wind caught up to him, sending some of her hair flying. Dark gave a small 'thanks' and went into the study, shutting his eyes as he went in.

He went up to the sleeping boy and laid the cover over him first. With that he opened his eyes and started lifting Dai's upper body up, putting the arms in the sleeves and buttoning from top to bottom. Dark sighed and looked at the lower half frustratingly.

'_Being a gentleman even towards this guy is exhuasting!'_, Dark exasperated. He wanted to at least respect Daisuke's wishes. He was pretty sure Dai didn't want to be seen naked by him anyway. He let his hands find Dai's feet and quickly moved them up to the boy's hips. Dark stood up immediately, looking down at Daisuke to see if he woke up.

Dead as a rock.

He let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the mahogany desk. He knew he was usually…composed, but somehow he couldn't be like that all the time. Not around Daisuke. Not when his opinion mattered that much.

He looked behind and found that his left hand had landed on his old journal. Looking back at Daisuke and finding him trying to snuggle into the covers, he looked at his journal with a warm smile.

"Might as well…"

_**Flashback Ends**_

Dark opened the door to Hikaru's room, Daisuke tagging behind, when he got hit straight in the face by an alarm clock! Well, he would have, if it weren't for his sharp reflexes…

With his unanimous dead panned expression, he looked back at the culprit who just stared wide-eyed at Dark; lowering down his right hand with the alarm clock still grasped. Argentine was still transparent and so the two looked at each other through Argentine's stomach region.

The snow white haired boy merely greeted Dark as if they were old friends.

"Hey Argentine. I see you were making yourself comfortable there." Dark said, completely ignoring the sudden glare Hiroko was giving the two. Daisuke looked up to the floating ghost and let his jaw drop.

He now believed his world was changing, slowly, though.

Argentine looked slightly lower towards Daisuke and locked eyes with him. He was just as frozen stiff as Dai. Dark had to clear his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Anyways, I need you guys to come to school with me. It's been long enough that you two haven't gone to school." Dark said, sounding like a parent of the two if anything at the moment.

Hiroko looked at him curiously, "How long did…" she drifted off, looking at Daisuke who was still looking at Argentine, with his mouth closed now, and vise verse. Awkwardly she continued, "_we _sleep?"

"About a week."

"A…A week…?" Hiroko barely mumbled, her face turned pale. "Y-you mean that I missed school…and have to do all that work…that's worth a week?!"

"Yes….," Dark began to say before Hiroko let herself fall on the bed, "and no…drama queen…"

To that, Hiroko raised her head up, supporting her upper body with her elbows. "R-really?"

"Yes, really. With and I had to cover for .you." Dark said as he looked directly at Daisuke's face, making sure he had his full attention. Startled, Daisuke took a step back as he was now inches away from Dark's face.

"Wh-what?" was all Dai could ask. Dark narrowed his eyes and then pointed at Argentine.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen more amazing things than a ghost!" Dark exclaimed.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. He had a feeling of where this was going. "Like you?"

Dark got closer. "Yes, like me."

Daisuke blushed at the proximity and took another step back, bumping into the entrance beam. Hiroko sweat-dropped. Having that sort of display right in front of her early in the morning was a nice change to the usual day to day life she led but she did enjoy their privacy best. The brunette glanced up at Argentine and the faintest image of him doing the same as what the two _lovebirds_ were doing made her blush as well. It didn't help that the boy was staring at her intently, too.

"ANYWAYS!" Hiroko practically yelled, "I think me and Daisuke should get prepared now and go to school.

Dark leaned back and stood up straight, looking at the clock in his hand. "Yeah, you both should. There's still time." He then tossed the clock towards Hiroko and walked out, dragging a reluctant red head out as well. Hiroko proceeded to try and catch the clock. She failed and it landed on her knee as she tried to sit.

Hiroko immediately placed her hands on her knee, feeling the pain from the metallic object.

'_Shoot! Ow! Why did I have to be such a klutz at this time!'_ Hiroko thought, staying as still as she could while holding onto her knee. Argentine watched as the brunette still held onto her knee. He was debating whether or not it would be wise to go and help her. Then again, he was pretty unwelcome just recently. He looked back at where Dark had left.

Could the violet haired man really had done that on purpose? For what? For the two of them to get along? Well, it seemed it was the most logical thing to do at the moment. Argentine looked at Hiroko and floated towards her. She felt him get closer and looked up at him, already feeling defensive.

"Don't touch me!" Hiroko yelled out, causing Argentine to stop in his tracks. He was already kneeling in front of her on the bed. Hiroko turned back and shut her eyes. She already had tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She held her tears back for a while now.

"Just don't move me…I'll be fine. I just need a bit more time to endure it." Was all she said. Argentine looked at her seriously and, with his own powers, took Hiroko's hands away from the now bruising spot on her knee and making her stay still. Surprised, Hiroko looked back at Argentine.

"What are you –"

"I'm helping you." Argentine immediately said, shutting Hiroko up in the process. He placed his hands on her knee and a frost-like aura came around and under it, enveloping the bruise in a cool embrace. Slowly, the bruise faded away. Once it was all gone, the frost went away as well as his hands.

"I knew someone who helped me the same way that I helped you just now. She was someone real treasured to me. She even helped me change to the guy that's now speaking to you…"Argentine started and then drifted off as he looked at Hiroko. Hiroko could now move. She let her arms go down, her full attention was now on the boy in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure I'll see her again…In the mean time," Argentine extended his right hand, making Hiroko look at it, "I'm sure she would have wanted me to make friends. Would you do me the honor of being your friend?"

Hiroko's eyes widened a bit as she looked from his hand to his face. Slowly, she lifted her left hand and shook his hand. They both held their hands there. Just for a bit. Hiroko then looked at Argentine in the eyes seriously, "I'm good at guessing."

To that, Argentine held his breath. He didn't want her to know OR guess who he was and what was his real relationship with her just yet. It would ruin the build up he was hoping to make.

"And, from what you old me…" Hiroko said, now making the suspense go thick in the air for him. "I can tell that she's really around, somewhere. And that you really had a good relationship with her."

Hiroko then smiles, "I'm pretty sure, now, you are a 100% good spirit." She then proceeded to let go of Argentine's hand. He sighed in relief.

Outside on the first floor, under the staircase, were Dark and Daisuke. They hadn't left the other two totally alone but their presence was not known. Daisuke smiled up at Dark, still not understanding how Argentine came around but he figured as long as everything worked out for the better, he wasn't going to bombard Dark with questions for the moment. Dark looked down at Daisuke and gave him a grin.

"But," Hiroko sinisterly began, her expression was starting to scare Argentine a bit, "If you dare touch me like _that_ ever again, I'll make sure, somehow, make you nonexistent. Got it?"

Argentine nodded once, knowing full well that soon Hiroko can actually banish any spirit without help from anyone. She smiled again and got out of bed.

"I'll be taking a shower now. Don't come in, 'kay?" the brunette announced before going for the shower in her room.

All three males had a sweat drop around their heads. Maybe they didn't reconcile after all…?

End of Chapter 32~

Well, I was happy when I received reviews and favorites! Also, To the nice guest named Hikari, your not rude.

So I'll explain, for those of you who do not get why was Daisuke "asleep" when it was clear that Sora was using his body. Now, there are regular angels and then there are guardians in this little story of mine. The guardians are the ones who take care of a certain place and/or thing. They have nearly as unlimited of power as their one and only God. These guardians are what most people around the world would see as their gods. Yes, I know this is delicate but bear with me its just an idea for the story. Nothing big.

Because of these close-to-God powers, Daisuke was able to still be a separate identity when Sora overtook his body. The guardians can do anything they please, so long as its for a good cause and they keep in mind that they are, in a way, serving their creator by helping out. In a sense, its like a bunch of siblings helping their old man with the chores of a huge house.

Hmmm, this kinda sounds like disappointing info now that I put it here… but it was the logic behind most of the plot. Sorta.

Think of it this way, at least your favorite little red head had managed to stay as himself! If I hadn't added that idea in, Dark would have been seriously mind-f***** about who he really liked still. Why? 'Cause, with the lack of ideas I had at the time this stopped running, Sora and Daisuke would have slowly melted their personalities into one, that being the cost of Sora being brought out. Yup! Aren't you guys glad I thought this through a bit more?

Oh and I still consider this a T rated story. So sorry but no explicit sex till I branch out a M rated one shot…That won't happen until I'm done with this so XP sucks to be you lol! Jk jk

See ya later~


	33. Chap 33, This is the Plan

***coughs up a lung* I'm a pretty sick adult now. No such changes from being a sick adolescent. Meh, I'll live. Also, if you, the reader, need any clerifications, please tell me. I would love to explain. Of course, no spoilers, though…I have a feeling that I'm going to be in trouble…**

**Lyrics: "Quiet" by LIGHTS (Although, I felt like I kinda ruined the moment of the song….)**

**Let's start the show!**

* * *

**Chap. 33, This Is the Plan**

"Here you go~" Menou chimed as she passed the breakfast plates to Hiroko and Daisuke. Hitomi leaned on the huge metallic fridge, close to where Hiroko was, enjoying the company. Dark was on Daisuke's side as well, seeing the two dig into their food. With tears of joy already popping out the sides of the girl's eyes, Hiroko expressed herself with a bit of a mouthful.

"alphways sho goood!"

Dark chuckled. "Not with your mouth full…" He noticed Daisuke was almost scarfing the food down himself. Dark passed the orange juice towards Dai and the red head gladly took it.

"So, now what?" Hitomi asked. The others just looked towards Dark for answers.

"Since the old man won't be using any...angelic powers for now, he'll probably resume with doing physical. So, to widen the lookout for any weird signs like that, I'll be appointing Menou to be an assistant teacher at our schools." Dark announced.

Daisuke looks at Dark right away, stunned. "You can do that?"

Dark nods in return, a smirk now forming on his lips. "Sure I can. I'm pretty popular with the staff."

Daisuke was starring at the violet haired boy, not knowing how to express himself. Hiroko looked the red head over in curiosity.

'_No jealousy yet?'_ she thought as she finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm done."

Hiroko got up and headed for the sink. Dark stood up and placed a hand at the center of Daisuke's back. The boy grew rigid as he felt the sudden contact.

"Not so fast, Hiroko." Hitomi said as she saw the brunette about to leave the kitchen. She wanted to make a quick exit before it got 'good'. Hitomi detached herself from the fridge and stride her way to the girl.

"We need to talk." Hitomi said and glanced back as she took a confused Hiroko to the main entrance. Menou just looked to and fro and decided to hitch with the "Look at the time" act and went straight to the guests rooms. It was only Daisuke and Dark now…

The red head felt _very _conscious of the situation at hand. Dark still had his hand on the boy's back. He hadn't moved an inch or said anything. He got up his courage and decided to see what was up.

"Uh, Dark – ah!" Daisuke yelped as he was embraced by the young man in back of him. Dai's face went red and he looked everywhere but at Dark. He had no clue what was going on or why he was so suddenly this close to him.

"Ah, um, D-Dark? Is..is everything alright?"

"How was it?" Dark asked quietly. Daisuke was utterly confused now.

"What?"

"How was…your first time…being involved in all this…?"

'_Oh…_' Daisuke thought as he seemed to get how Dark was thinking. It was some ride, for starters. He remembers going to the amusement park a few times when he was little, how he felt when he rode on all the fast and really-high-up rides. This was definitely different. Yet Dai also felt that he should stay for more. No, not for the action or the strange and mysterious situations that keep unfolding one after another. It would be for…

_**I'm not yours and you're not mine**_

Daisuke pats Dark on the head, as Dark had arched his body and he himself was still sitting down on the high chairs. Dark looked at the boy and was met by a sweet smile.

_**But we can sit and pass the time**_

"It was okay."

Dark didn't exactly hear. He was too busy being stunned by the smile, the warm eyes and the close proximity they had. It all felt like a dream, then. But he didn't want to dream. To be off guard. He had plenty of times in the past. Dark wanted to shake it off.

_**No fighting wars, no ringing chimes**_

Dark smiled, though, and laughed a bit as he gave Daisuke a bigger hug, lifting him off the chair in the process. He surprised him greatly.

_**We're just feeling fine**_

"D-DARK!" Dai yelled out, a little terrified and annoyed how he was being spun around now.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled. He was delighted that Dai didn't take any of this the wrong way and turned the other cheek. Not only that but he was happy that the boy did not get targeted in the fight last night or the time before that. It was like all was right with the world.

_**This where we're supposed to be**_

Dark set Daisuke down. The red head was dizzy now from the spins so he held onto Dark, all the while being a little mad at the guy. Dark couldn't help but grin.

"Chill _Dai-chan_, I got you"

"Oh? Now it's Dai-chan, huh?" Daisuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck as if feeling the dizziness disappear like that. His dissatisfaction was showing through, making the other chuckle.

"You're easy to tease." Dark said, a smile still on his face. Dai blushed, his eyebrows frowning.

"No I'm not!" Daisuke exclaimed, pouting as he didn't know what else to do.

"See?" Dark snickered and poked at Dai's cheek. Daisuke 'hmph'ed as he looked the other way while crossing his arms.

**With Hiroko**

Hitomi led Hiroko to the backyard near a tree. It had been struck by lightning ever since the two angels fell onto Earth. Now it's still ever new branches held colored leaves. The two stood under it, enjoying the scenery as the leaves fell around. Finally, Hiroko sat on the ground and looked up at Hitomi.

"So? What was that that you needed to talk about?" Hiroko spoke up first. Hitomi looked down and smiled. He smile usually meant she was being mischievous, though.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to leave those two alone."

Hiroko had a sweat drop around her head by this time. She totally forgot to read the mood.

"Oh…." Was what Hiroko managed to say. Hitomi looked around herself, seeing the leaves fall.

_**Sitting by a broken tree**_

"When you were unconscious, Krad never showed up to school…" Hitomi suddenly yet quietly said. It startled Hiroko for a second. It hit her like a ton of bricks; Hitomi liked Krad…

She felt the tumbling guilt grow. All she could remember before passing out was Argentine warning her, her losing control over her own emotions, and Krad trying to kill her.

"But that's a good thing." Hitomi said, snapping Hiroko out of her thoughts. The younger of the two wanted to apologize but it didn't seem like the other was finished. "It means he won't be coming after you too soon."

Hiroko, although grateful, felt worried. She wasn't sure how she made it out alive but…did she just kill someone?

"Hey, um, whatever happened in there, I'm so – " Hitomi cut off Hiroko.

"It's ok!"

Silence fell between the two for a moment.

"It's okay…because he was only a crush." Hitomi confessed. "Besides, don't guys have a code thing? 'Bro's before gals', or something? Well, that's the same for you and me."

Hiroko's eyes widened. A smile started to form on her lips. "Hitomi…"

_**No tragedy, no poetry**_

"We're friends and that won't change." Hitomi finished. Hiroko hugged Hitomi's legs.

"Hitomi! Your such a good friend!" A river of tears started to form on Hiroko's face as Hitomi tried to get the girl off of her.

"H-hey! Hiroko! I'm gonna fall!"

And just as she said that, she fell; the leaves left her with a softer landing. Hiroko apologized profusely while laughing. Hitomi couldn't help but smile. She could get annoyed but what was the point?

_**Just staring at the sky**_

"Hiroko?"

"Hm?"

"You didn't kill anyone, by the way…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Krad got away with the guy that was running it all."

"Oh…"

"But you did left him pretty injured."

"Me?" Hiroko was puzzled. She thought she had blacked out.

"Yeah, but we can talk about that bit later. School will start soon." Hitomi said as she stood up and dusted off her uniform. "Get ready soon, 'kay?"

"Okay" Hiroko responded as she looked at her friend walk away.

"I thought she would stay longer…"

Hiroko, spooked, snapped her head to where Hitomi was to find Argentine there.

"Do you mind not doing that? I'm not used to you just yet." Hiroko said, rubbing the goosebumps away from her arm. The corners of the young man's mouth slightly rose up.

"As you wish…" Argentine said. _'If I have to, I'll wait right beside you till you DO get used to me…'_

_**I could wait a thousand hours**_

The clouds were slowly starting to move in as the two looked at each other.

"Hey, Argentine…what happened back in that mansion..?" Hiroko asked, seeing Argentine's turquoise eyes flicker a light inside them. He looked away, smiling reluctantly to himself.

"Well…I took over your body after you collapsed. I defeated that angel and protected your body."

Hiroko somehow felt uneasy about that.

"How did you..?" the brunette couldn't ask more. She suddenly felt that she didn't want to know how it came to that point, either.

"Look, when you started to rise your anger, your spirit changed. It was slow at first but all the overwhelming anger you had ignited an attack powerful enough to handicap that man. It was very risky cause you could have died…"

Argentine positioned himself so as to be facing the shocked girl in front of him.

"So, try to stay in control of your temper when you fight…...", Then Argentine's eyes grew soft for the first time in front of her, "please…"

Hiroko regained her composure. "Yes, I'll…I'll try to remember that…"

Argentine let out a sigh of relief he thought he didn't held in before. It began to drizzle as the sun was devoured by the clouds.

_**Stay the same in sun and showers**_

Hiroko scrambled to the safety of the mansion, covering her head with her hands as she went, although futile. Argentine tagged along. He was still very much attached to her soul. Hiroko watched as Argentine floated to her side while she passed her hands on her head, taking off some of the rain drops that fell on her.

"Hey, Argentine?"

"Hm?"

"When you…" Hiroko blushed, making Argentine give his full attention to her, "when you…touched me there…were you conscious of it?"

Argentine had a tint of blush on his cheeks now. So she didn't let that go, huh?

"I didn't think of it in a sexual way…if that is what you're asking…", he started, "but since I do come from within your soul…I ended up staying close to 'it'."

"W-well," Hiroko turned her red face away from the spirit, "You only laid your head there so…I guess its fine."

He could tell she still had much of her innocence. He smiled at that, glad that there was still something left of the little girl he met so long ago. He still remembered how he ended up seeing the angel fell into Hell and how he mended her wings and took care of her till she felt better. He was still in the process of changing into a demon but he still had some good in him.

This girl was no different than the little lifesaver he received from above at that time.

_**Pick apart hundred flowers**_

Dark and Daisuke spotted the two and were going up to them, Hiroko's bag in Daisuke's hand, when Dark stopped in his tracks.

He noticed something there between the two that he hadn't seen before. Small, very tiny orbs of light were floating around their backs as Argentine looked back at the rain with Hiroko by his side, the girl starring at the rain and far up the sky.

Dark quickly stopped Dai from taking another step, pulling him back and covering his mouth as he knew how the other, on cue even, yelped at the sudden tug. Daisuke struggled and Dark ended up shushing him by wrapping his arms around the boy further. Daisuke's face began heating up as he felt the other's chest rising and falling. The close proximity making it hard for Daisuke to choose whether to panic or to let the action linger.

Dark slowly lowered his head, close enough so that he could whisper into Daisuke's ear. His breath made the younger one shudder.

"Look"

And so the red head did.

_**Just to be Quiet**_

They were like fireflies floating around the two that were seeing the rain. Yet Daisuke had the distinct feeling that they didn't know it themselves. He relaxed in the others now loosening embrace. He looked up at Dark and the other, out of custom now towards the boy, smiled back at him.

The rain had started to go down sporadically and the four joined up with each other at the main hall.

**With Menou**

Menou had gone up the steps and into the guest room where the young girl, Mio Hio. She had also been unconscious for a week and had not yet awoken. Menou had come close to the girl, a washcloth in hand as she removed the damp washcloth that was on Mio's temple beforehand. She was ice cold and had remained that way since she left the other mansion.

Sweat had remained on her face and body, though, so with Menou's help she managed to stay alive in her condition. They weren't all too sure what she was either and had then made preparations for her to be kept well. Including an I.V. for any nutrients she may have needed.

Just when Menou damped out all the sweat from the girl's face, Mio began speaking while still being unconscious. The voice, however, was not that of a young lady.

"_**Satoshi….Satoshi….Krad….Hachirou…..**_" Mio said, her face now straining to wake up but cannot.

Suddenly, all the furniture aimed straight at the door and lunged themselves at it. All except for the bed. Menou shrieked and ducked as the lamp flew off of the flying drawers. She covered Mio's body for anything else that may come at them. Once she was sure that nothing was going to happen, she let go of Mio and sat on the bed, looking at the girl. She had a calm, almost happy face as she started again; this time practically cooing.

"_**My sweet boy….my sweet boy…**_"

* * *

**AND SCENE! That's a wrap. Good enough sho- *duck and covers* look, in this world (my world) those glares and angry stares ARE DAGGERS! So please watch where your pointing that thing!...Eyes…whatever!**

**I was trying to get a good job and I failed horribly so here I am again!...Yeah, thanks for the enthusiasm…ha.**

**Anyways, hope you all liked this and sorry for the delay. I am attempting to put good ass fillers in this cause otherwise I would end it too soon without explaining anything.**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**


	34. Chap 34, A School Day with You

**Um Hello. O.o; This is the part where I just go out and say….I can't successfully make fillers. So the next few chapters are sorta attempted fillers. Once again, I tried ._. Heck, I even attempted to look at a random episode of the English subtitled anime just to get a good grasp of it all (cuz I'm up to date with the manga and I don't feel like going thru it again). It has been awhile since I got into this.**

**Also, I'm SO going to rate my oh-so-obvious rated-M chapters. Idk there is something that a certain guy here is thinking about that should be rated…something…Okay so um…**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 34, A School Day with You**

After the five people on the first floor scrambled up to the second to see what the commotion was about, they made way to Menou and eventually were able to get inside…by blasting through.

Menou opened her eyes to the debris that was thrown off into the hall with one swift movement of Dark's wings. They dispersed into tiny violet balls of light, floating in the air for a second before quickly going into the back of his body, into the uniform and between the shoulder blades.

"Are you ok?!" Hiroko asked as she jogged towards Menou. Shaking, she held onto Hiroko and nodded, looking back at the bed where Mio Hio laid on. The girl just lay there, not moving, and not talking like she did before the rest of the company came up. They all looked at the girl, Argentine now moving closer to her. After a moment of watching her, he looked back at the rest of the people.

"This girl is similar to Hiroko." Argentine announced, floating a little to the end of the bed. Dark gave him an incredulous look.

"What? You're telling me that this girl is a human being and has a ghost inside of her?" Dark asked.

"Not necessarily." Argentine replied, facing Dark. "She's not human, that much is certain. She's a creation of a very powerful being, albeit that guy that you fought back in that mansion. Also, she doesn't necessarily have a ghost on her. The body of the person is somewhere else. I can sense the spirit inside of her. It's like it's real body is in a state of stillness and this girl is it's medium."

"So, it's like that out of body experience? Like that person is in a coma and it's having an out of body experience?" Daisuke asked, unknowingly impressing Dark.

"Yes" Argentine finalized, getting back to Hiroko's side. Dark crossed his arms, thinking now.

"So, from what we could gather, we probably have something important of that Hachirou guy. We can wait for her to wake up and tell us a few things about that guy, too. And, since Sora broke-"

"Sora?" Daisuke asked, curious as to know who that person was.

"Uh. I'll tell you later." Dark said, not daring himself to look at Hiroko as he already knew her curious eyes were looking at him for answers, too.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Dark smirked at Daisuke before continuing, "Since Sora broke old man Hachirou's cane, he's going to need a new power source."

"Couldn't that take a few days?" Hiroko asked. Dark shook his head.

"That cane was ridiculously powerful. He needs to _**find**_ another just as powerful. He must have dug that broken one up from under the mansion since I didn't sense much of a spiritual energy there." Dark explained. He kept note of the girl sleeping in front of him.

"Wait, you can sense spiritual energy?" Daisuke asked, feeling a little dumbstruck.

"Comes with the wings." Dark said, nonchalantly pointing a thumb at his back.

"Not, really. I mean, _**I**_ don't have any wings and I could sense spiritual energy, too." Hiroko said, eying Dark when she mentioned 'wings'.

Dark simply rolled his eyes.

'_Witty as ever'_.

"So, now that we established what's going to happen, let's go to school before we run late." Dark announced as he turned and started jogging down the stairs. The rest, including Menou, scrambled to catch up with Dark.

"But what about the furniture and the door?!" Daisuke asked, catching up to the taller boy.

"We'll fix it later!" Dark said, opening the entrance door and seeing Hitomi ready in the driver's seat. He almost gulped. Almost. He saw that the rain was going down at a regular pace. It wouldn't be such a bad day. He could tell.

Daisuke by passed him soon after, paling faster than a person seeing a ghost.

"What about the girl?!" Hiroko asked, keeping mind to Hitomi being in the driver's seat.

"No one will come and whisk her away if that's what you're thinking" Dark said, cheekily looking at Hiroko. She glared at him, remembering how she ended up in Niwa's house. She went jogged towards the front seat.

"So, I should go straight to the Principal's office, right?" Menou said, a bag already on hand for the plan.

"Yup, go get em' teach!" Dark said, slapping a hand on Menou's back and grinning like a delinquent on a prank spree. She blushed a little at the word 'teach' and continued to the back of the car. Daisuke had looked back for a split second before going in and showed a small scowl before going into the back seat.

This was not unnoticed by Hiroko.

Dark closed the door and locked it. Looking at it, he then got a feather out from under his shirt and whispered into it. He blew on it then and placed it on the door. Immediately, it turned into a sort of design on the door, covering the whole double doors completely.

The car honked, adding to the 'being late' feeling. He slowly walked to the car, opened the door eloquently and went into the back seat area just as slowly. Just to get on Hitomi's nerves.

_**School campus**_

Once they arrived, they all got out of the vehicle and looked at each other. Then back at the driver's seat as Hitomi left the vehicle.

"Hey…I thought you drive lousy…" Dark said, instantly receiving a sharpener flying by his ear, dodging it with ease.

"Not when Menou is in the car do I care to drive well." Hitomi said, directing her reasoning to the rest of the people looking at her. She turned on her heel then and walked to the stair case where the trolley going up the hill was. She actually managed to find a parking space right in front of the entrance.

They all followed suit and while they couldn't catch up with Hitomi on the stairs, they all decided to see her on top in the trolley. It was a little crowded and so when Hiroko managed to find a seat, it made it so that the others had to stand. She looked up at Menou and felt a little bad about it.

"Do you want to take my seat?" Hiroko asked as she already got up from her seat. Menou, already looking as just apologetic as Hiroko, moved her hands in front of her in surrender, not wanting to make Hiroko give her seat up.

A little away from the two girls, Dark and Daisuke looked all around them to find that there were no seats available and lots of girl's, more than guys, were crowding the place. Without much else to do, they both looked at each other…then glanced around some more.

The trolley made an abrupt start, causing many to catch each other. Dark quickly steadied Daisuke as the red head bumped straight into him. As his first reaction, Dai stayed motionless for a few seconds, his eyes wide as he noticed his position on the older male. A tint of blush made its way on his face as he felt his hand on Dark's chest. An old memory popped in his head and he quickly looked up at Dark.

"Uhh…s-sorry about that…" Daisuke said as he stood away from the violet haired boy. He had remembered when Risa had been in the trolley and he had not felt what he felt now. He couldn't put a word to it. It was lost in his head.

Dark just nodded and looked somewhere else.

While the two guys had their awkward moment, the girl's a similar one. Menou was instantly caught by Hiroko as she also felt herself about to bump into her. As soon as they were close to bumping into one another, Argentine took action, having the opportunity to always reside within Hiroko, and manipulated her body into catching Menou within arm's length. He caught her by the shoulders and the two girls looked at each other, stunned on how quick that was.

With a small smile, Menou was about to thank Hiroko for the fast catch but paused as she noticed that the other did not let go and once she looked at the girl in front of her again, she realized the others eyes were turquoise.

Hiroko knew she was not in control and thanked whatever it was that saved both their hides…till she remembered that she now has a spirit with her and was still holding onto Menou. Now she couldn't move her head. She was starting to feel awkward about it. Awkward and slowly getting annoyed.

Argentine did not know what was going on. One minute he was minding his own business, the next, he had wanted to stop the collision from happening and now this. He was in some strange euphoria once he made contact with Menou. It was so much energy suppressing her clock from ticking again, her body from aging that it had blown his senses away. It was like he was being softly electrocuted into rapture. If that was even possible. He looked at her and all he saw was brightness of the sun all around her and the girl's eyes were just there that he could not look away! It was a strange feeling yet he couldn't let go. He didn't feel himself respond to the obvious fact that he had to let go now.

Fully annoyed at both the stares and the slow soreness of her arms being kept outstretched, Hiroko snapped. One of her eye brows twitched as she kept on looking at Menou. The other feeling a bit intimidated about the whole thing.

"Ahem, I think I just realized I left my contacts at home Menou" Hiroko practically yelled, awakening Argentine from his trance and taking control of her own body. Menou squeaked as she was let go of. As if the hands that held her were glued and only now she was freed. She smoothed out the sleeves of her beige blouse and looked away, a tint of blush showing on her cheeks as she still felt the stares on them both. Menou mumbled a "Sure, let's find it later…" and stayed silent.

Hiroko, on her part, had a huge argument in her head, making her look rather weird.

'What was that?' Hiroko thought, already figuring that she would talk to Argentine straight away.

'I…don't know, really.' Argentine responded sheepishly. It wasn't exactly like imagining a figure looking at anywhere but at her, it was an automatic image in her head, as if invading her mind, of Argentine's upper body. It was weird, felt weird too, but she was used to weird so Hiroko shrugged the feeling aside.

'Well, something happened back there. What was it? Did you suddenly have an epiphany or something?' Hiroko exclaimed, feeling for a slight second that it could've been him falling for Menou. She didn't let that show though.

'Well, no, not exactly. I just had a rush of…energy…'

She blinked a couple of times, her face changing from that of being upset to that of confusion.

'Energy?'

Argentine nodded, not sure of how to start explaining.

'So you got high on energy?' Hiroko questioned. The turquoise eyed boy looked at her as if she had two heads.

'What? High?'

She hadn't known that he was not up to date with modern society.

'Well, never mind, we'll talk later…' Hiroko thought, now taking a glimpse at the people and Menou. A few had been looking at her facial expressions while some others stared at Menou as she was the only one who stood out in the trolley. She sneered at them, not liking what they were causing the other girl to feel.

"What are you looking at?!" Hiroko yelled, making them all turn the other way or stop staring. She got closer to Menou who was, at the moment, growing more and more nervous.

"Hey…" Hiroko gently nudged the blonde, making her look back. She heard the other making a small 'oh..' as she turned and looked into her eyes; making sure they weren't turquoise.

"I'm ok. Alright?" Hiroko assured her and she nodded. Menou didn't feel older than her thanks to her situation, making these moments feel weird to her. She went along with it though. Menou ended up sitting down in the space where Hiroko was on. Hiroko hanged around one of the few poles that were in the trolley and looked around as the vehicle kept moving up hill.

The trolley finally made it up the hill and for what felt like hours to all four of the guys was actually just 15 minutes. Everyone had kept their thoughts to themselves after their little moment, hearing the rain turn into a soft drizzle. They saw that Hitomi had actually waited for them. Once they were all out, they joined up with her and set out to the campus, straight to the middle school. As they walked, they talked about what was going on at the school and what they may have missed. To Daisuke's surprise, Dark and Wizz substituted them in the most bizarre way possible.

"By the way, how do you know what things I missed and what my parents said? I mean, I guess I understand about my parents but.." Daisuke asked, not knowing the answer he was going to receive.

"Oh, simple. I used to do this for Hiro-_chan_ back when she couldn't control her powers more and ended up fainting for the day." Dark said, getting a shove at his side. Didn't affect him one bit.

"I heard that…" muttered Hiroko.

"Anyways, I got Wizz and told him to act as Hiroko this time." Dark explained, already receiving an odd look from the red head.

"Wizz? You mean the white bunny you have?" Daisuke asked. He didn't think that bunny was something…extra special.

"Yeah, that's the one. So-"

"Wait, how? He's just a bunny!"

They all stopped walking.

"Look, that '_bunny'_ is not exactly a bunny. That little guy is a great deal of help when I need him. We just transform our bodies and look like you two."

"So let me get this straight," Daisuke began, trying to fathom what he just heard. "You two look just like Hiroko and I when you '_transform'_?"

Quickly, Dark covered Dai's mouth and inclined his head so that he would whisper in his ear. The red head looked all around and saw the other three girls were looking around, a little alarmed.

"Can't yell out what we're talking about" Dark whispered. Daisuke tried not to shiver and instead nodded. He was let go of and repositioned to face Dark again.

"We literally change shape and looks to look just like you and Hiroko. This is only possible 'cause of my powers as an angel" Dark explained. He looked into Daisuke's eyes, seeing if he understood. That had made Dai lose focus for a bit till he snapped himself out of it and managed a small "ok". Dark nodded and they all proceeded to the middle school.

The only one, besides Menou, that had to go into the middle school was Daisuke so out of courtesy; Dark led them all to his school first. Usually this type of treatment was for the ladies but he couldn't help it. He liked seeing a surprised Daisuke. And was he surprised? Yes, when he noticed that is.

"So, you were saying?" Hiroko asked, also interested.

"Well, you know how I and Wizz take turns to go in your place? This time I choose to be Daisuke and I let Wizz be you." Dark said, turning his head slightly so that he was addressing both of them.

"What?" the two teens asked in unison.

"What's wrong with picking me?" Hiroko asked afterward.

" 'Cause…I don't want to be the chick all the time…" Dark said, grinning as he turned and looked at both of them. '_Let's face it. I would love the idea to forever top someone than be bottom but that's not the topic at hand...'_

Daisuke understood immediately, putting himself in Dark's shoes. He wouldn't want to always be the girl either; a good example was how he reacted to the news about his role in the play. Nope, he didn't like it one bit but what could he do about it. This time he owed it to both Drama clubs.

What Dai didn't understand was that Dark was taunting both of them. Something that Hiroko was used to but not able to ignore.

"Oh really? I never saw you in a girl's outfit before. Why don't you actually wear one for a day and YOU act like a girl for a change?" Hiroko demanded, huffing out. Dark merely raised a brow at her direction.

"I act and look and wear YOUR uniform whenever I have to substitute you…How is that not different from what you are asking?" Dark said, already feeling a little proud of himself. Hiroko glared up at him. Daisuke and the rest just watched.

The red head was seemingly interested on how it was all going to end up with. He DID dress up as a girl for a day and he would definitely like to see if Dark could pull it off. Which he already bet that the older one wouldn't look that great in a girl's outfit to begin with.

"You know what I mean! Keep your shape as a male and act like a girl!" Hiroko exclaimed loud enough so that a few students could hear them. Dark's eye twitched as he now could feel the stares on him and the group. This looked like a challenge…

"If you do, you'll prove to us that you're a pretty good actor and I don't need to tell you anything for the rest of the week about the role in your play." Hiroko said.

"You could have been a little quiet about this…" Dark said and then sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. It would be a relief from a certain producer if I don't hear your mouth all the time on stage."

To that, Hiroko glared some more at Dark.

"But I have a condition." Dark added. Hiroko wasn't surprised.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Someone else has to join me in being my partner."

It grew pretty silent and an idea formed in Hiroko's mind. She knew where he was going with this.

"…you already have a partner…" Hiroko began, looking slowly at Daisuke. The red head blinked twice before he got what they were planning. He freaked out.

"NO WAY am I getting caught up with this!" Daisuke yelled out. More people decided to stick around and watch.

"Come on Daisuke! You could be '_my date_'~" Dark said, pretending to swoon and looping his arm around the others, joking around of course. Some of the passerby laughed at that, others like their friends tried to stifle their giggles.

It was pretty embarrassing to Daisuke that he turned bright red at it all.

"I don't know…I don't think I'd be all that good anyway…This is all too embarrassing for me…" Daisuke said, putting his head down so that they wouldn't see his red face. _'Plus, what if we get into trouble again like what happened last time?'_ Dai thought.

"Naaah, don't be like that. You'll do just fine. You just have to be my guy for the day." Dark said, still in a joking kind of mood. Daisuke didn't respond. Dark looked down and stopped joking about. He knelled down and looked up at Daisuke. The boy's face was slowly turning back to it's normal color.

"Hey…it'll be okay. I kinda need you for this. To tell you the truth, it'll be pretty embarrassing without you. Do you want me to go at it all alone?" Dark reasoned. He could be very persuasive at times. Daisuke looked at him in the eyes. He knew he didn't want Dark to do this act alone. The guy helped him when he had to dress up as a girl. It was only fair he repaid like this. Daisuke nodded with new determination. He was sure he wanted to do this now.

"Yes, I'll help you with this." Daisuke said, making Dark smile up at him as he was still kneeling. Daisuke continued, adding his own condition. "But just know that I don't owe you anything like this after!"

Dark chuckled and stood up, still smiling. "Thanks"

"Now all we need to do is figure out the day." Hiroko said.

"This weekend would be nice…" Daisuke mumbled. Dark heard him loud and clear, though.

"That sounds good." Dark glanced back at the boy beside him, stunned that he had been heard.  
We'll think about the time later.

"What? Time? Huh?" Hiroko asked in vain.

Once they got to the school, Menou and Daisuke separated from their little group and looked at them.

"So, see you later when we're sharing the gym. Good luck on that quiz!" said Dark, a smirk playing on his face.

"Ah, ok – wait what?!" Daisuke asked, not believing his own luck.

"You'll do fine" Hitomi reassured.

"But I haven't studied! I've been asleep all this time!" Daisuke panicked.

Dark reached for the boy's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, making Dai calm down.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." said Dark. He let his arm go back to his side and started walking to the High school section, waving as he went. Hiroko ran after him, along with Hitomi.

"See ya Daisuke!" She said as she tried to catch up.

Why did he feel like something would happen today, he wasn't sure. It's like Dark knew and passed the information onto him. Even though that's not what really happened. He looked beside him to find Menou smiling down at him. She was slightly taller but not as tall as Dark.

"Let's start the school day, okay?" Menou said, being enthusiastic. It rubbed off on Dai and he soon returned the smile, nodding as he did so.

"Yeah, let's go"

**Later in the day…**

Daisuke stared at his paper intently. Very intently. Super intently. As in he got way too close to his paper.

Everyone else in the room scribbled along on their papers.

It was quiet and didn't do any good to the tension that was building up around him.

He finally screamed on the inside.

'_Why, dear God why?!' _He thought as he tried not to let a whimper escape out of his mouth. It was math. IT WAS MATH and the rest of the test consisted of new equations he did not go over on the first days of school. Heck, he even forgot the date! He could feel his brain going on overload.

Daisuke sighed, heavily, closing his eyes and letting himself think of happy thoughts. He did two of them already that he knew but he couldn't possibly wing it right? What would his mother say? And then he groaned. '_That's right. I haven't seen my mother for a long time. What __**would **__she say?!'_

He sighed again.

'_Oh…wait a second. Didn't Dark say he transformed to look like me?' _Daisuke thought. For a moment, a slight moment, he felt joy and relief, and then he remembered. He remembered how Dark was sometimes. A joker in normal people's clothing. He'd never been one to joke the way Dark did. Dai let his head fall. He knew he was doomed either way.

A few rows back, close to the slide doors, was Riku Harada. She had finished her test with only 20 minutes to spare. As usual, she took things seriously and studied last night and the day before, after track and field. Now all she was doing was starring at Daisuke. Riku couldn't help it. Something weird happened to him last week. It was still fresh in her mind.

**Flashback**

Daisuke had looked bored in class and not taken notes. Not that she had noticed or anything. It was just uncharacteristic of him to do that. She just had a feeling that it wasn't like him to not take notes or daydream while looking out the window. Just stared at the front. Looking bored.

He had propped up his elbow on the table and let his face lean in on his right hand. He didn't look like he was paying attention to the lecture at all. Yet the teacher never tried snapping him out of it. Weird.

It was weird and so to her, it was also a little suspicious. She had continued to stare at him some more, seeing if there was anything else that she could spot.

Suddenly his head tilted back, enough to look back at her direction, albeit all lazily. He just stared at her. It had taken Riku aback and she was flabbergasted when he continued starring at her. That was not right. That was not him! Her womanly instinct screamed at her so, as if she was in one of those horror movies where the monster hid in people's bodies as a disguise. Her eyes grew wide, slowly, when she noticed him starring back.

Then, as a bonus to her new found fright of him, he added a wink.

That almost stopped her heart from beating and making a grave for her right there and then.

'_That was…' _she had no words for it. She couldn't think clearly and ultimately felt confused beyond belief.

**Flashback done**

She was checking. This time making sure Daisuke was back to his old self. There had been more things the red head had done around her and to her during last week but she always had a chill running up her spine whenever she remembered the specifics.

Riku opted for the 'it's because that scared me' feeling as she was feeling confused even now. Yeah, it had to be that.

'_Looks like he's back to normal…although, it does look like he forgot about this test…'_ thought Riku. She shook her head slightly and smiled. She liked this Daisuke _waaaay_ better than he was a week ago.

…

'_That __**seriously**__ did not mean I like him…okay?'_ thought Riku, reassuring herself with that last thought as she turned the other way.

Finally, it was down to 10 minutes, and Dai made up his mind before time was up. He HAD to wing it. There was no option for him to choose anyway. He rushed through the test, filling out bubbles without having to look at the question and showing a little work in the ones he thought he knew. When the bell rang and the teacher announced for the tests to be on his desk, Daisuke finished putting up the date and hoping he at least got a C.

'_Fat chance…_' he thought, miserably. He now wished Dark would have been considerate enough as to have let him had notes from his classes that he missed. He placed the test on the teacher's desk and went to pack up for his things. P.E. was going to start soon and today the girls had the classroom to change in. As he got his backpack and headed out towards the door, keeping his head low as he went through the door, entered the hallway and immediately bumped into someone.

His back pack fell along with the other person's bag. Daisuke looked at the person he bumped into, his reflexes had been fast enough to hold said person from falling. He gasped.

"Hiw-Hiwatari!" Daisuke gawked at him, letting go as if he'd been touched by fire. He felt like he hadn't seen the blue haired boy in years! He'd forgotten how he really was. Now, in a clearer light, he could see the boy was slouching, almost looking half dead as his eyes slightly turned to Daisuke. With a thin line forming on his lips, he slowly picked up his back pack and rose.

Just at that moment, Risa had been walking towards the class when she saw the two males. She was about to great them when she saw Hiwatari collapsing. She gasped and ran for it as Daisuke caught the blue haired boy just in time.

"Hiwatari-san!" both Risa and Daisuke yelled, shocked to have seen _'the prince'_ faint out of nowhere. Riku, who had been watching how Daisuke was acting all day, ran straight to the door of the classroom and saw what happened.

"I'll have to take him to the infirmary…" Daisuke said as he wrapped one arm around the other boy's waist and took his arm over his own shoulders. He began his track to the nurse's office, not being so slow about it either.

"I'll go with you!" Risa said, already picking up both back packs and heading towards the direction of the infirmary when Riku held her back.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Riku warned, gripping onto Risa's shoulder.

"Comon Riku! I'm also worried!" Risa said, making Riku let go with just one shove of her shoulder. "I'll come back, promise!"

And just like that, Risa caught up to Daisuke and Hiwatari as Riku's shouts were slowly fading. She looked back, grinning.

'_Ha! Now I don't need to go to P.E.'_ Risa thought, celebrating in her head.

Once they made it to the nurse's office, the nurse had told Dai to leave Hiwatari on one of the beds closest to the windows. He did as he was told. Risa placed Hiwatari's bag on the nurse's desk nearby and stared back at the boy in the bed. He still had his glasses on and his brows were furrowed . He slightly perspired.

The nurse made way and started to check on the boy. After a few minutes, she pulled the curtains and told the two to wait outside. Once out there, Risa gave Daisuke back his back pack. He smiled back at her and told her thanks. As a first, he did not pay so much attention initially as he did all the other times. He was starting to grow a little self conscious, though.

"Hey, um, is everything alright Niwa-kun?" Risa asked, remembering her cards from the following week. If her reading of tarot cards were correct, then Niwa was going to get himself into some complicated things.

He didn't think she would ask something so out of the blue to him. He nodded, slowly, testing the waters. He was pretty sure he was looking fine today.

"Well…you sure? You're not in trouble or anything, right?" Risa asked one more time. She felt an uneasy feeling now. What was this? Fear? Anxiety?

Daisuke gave her a confused look. He would have probably swooned or something at the thought of being cared for by his crush but this time he didn't feel that. Instead, it just made him wonder why she asked if he would even be in trouble.

"I'm fine Mrs. Harada, don't worry about it. I'm not in anything…" Daisuke said, now thinking of how to explain the events prior to this without lying, "that's against the law, ok?"

'_Smooth Daisuke, smooth'_ he thought, he honestly could not believe what he said. Against the law? Well, no, he wasn't doing anything against the law but saying that already made him look suspicious no? Nevertheless, Risa had calmed down a bit and accepted that answer.

'_Wonder where that awful feeling went?'_ thought Risa.

"Well Niwa-kun, if anything, I'll be there for you. After all, you did give me a good offer back at the competition!" Risa said, suddenly cheering herself up. Daisuke looked at her as if she had two heads.

"What competition?" Dai asked, feeling very lost.

"Niwa! How could you forget? It was last week that we faced off for the princess role!" Risa exclaimed, astonished at his lack of memory. On the other hand, Daisuke felt like he got right out of a roller coaster and to a dive to the concrete. He HAD forgotten all about the princess competition. How could he, really? At that time of accepting the duel it made him feel all mixed up inside. Now that both Dark and him were friends and sharing an important secret, he had forgotten all about it. At least, that's what he thought that made him forget.

"I-I thought that competition was going to be put off for later…" Dai nervously said. If Dark had acted as him, he really did wonder what happened between him and Risa. What was this about a deal?

"Huh? Niwa-kun, you're really out of it. We both already competed because you wanted to get it over with but now that I think about it, if you hadn't told me that you could get me into a real date with Mr. Dark at the beginning of the competition, I would have not even bothered to compete." Risa explained, setting a finger to her lip in contemplation.

Daisuke just stared, gawking at her disbelievingly. Did Dark seriously just – no, he needed to talk to him straight away. He wanted to hear it out of his mouth what _he_ had _done_ for him.

Just then, the nurse opened the door and asked the two to walk back inside the office. The curtains were away from Hiwatari's bed now, showing an unconscious blue haired boy on the white sheets. A white cloth was over his forehead.

The nurse turned towards them, already guessing that they would want to know what happened to him.

"He's pretty anemic so he's just suffering from a slight fever and fatigue. He'll be able to get better later on in the day." The nurse said.

The two teens in front of her nodded and walked towards Hiwatari. They both could see that his glasses, which Daisuke automatically learned were fake in their first year, was gone and he had more sweat coming out of him.

"I have to be going soon for my lunch break so you two decide if you'll stay or go." The nurse said, already picking her stuff out and leaving the door open for them. The two standing in the room now looked back at their companion, wondering what to do. The bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. With a jolt, Daisuke remembered that he needed to go to the high school building for a mixed P.E. class. He knew he couldn't miss any more of his school days, even if Dark did help in that department, it sucked being clueless.

Risa noticed his anxiousness and readied herself for a free period. Of course, by getting ready, she meant putting up an act.

"Hey, Niwa-kun, I can stay if you like?"

"Really?" Daisuke asked, surprised and happy to hear that.

"Yeah, I can take care of Hiwatari-san until the nurse arrives. I have no problem with it." Risa said, offering up her best act yet. She really didn't want to run any laps.

And now Daisuke remembered why he had fallen for the girl in the first place. She was sweet, sweet enough to offer her time up to take care of another even! He started feeling something swell up in his chest and had to turn the other way so as to not show a small blush creeping in.

"Thanks Mrs. Harada!" Dai said as he began to run away from the nurse's office. Risa just stood there, not being able to answer back. She turned her face from the now closed door with an evil grin on her face, looking back at Hiwatari now. That would have sent the wrong impression if he saw that but he wasn't awake to witness it. She went to the chair next to the window and sat down, placing her back pack beside her on the floor. She looked back at the boy that was on the bed in front of her. His hair was slightly messed with thanks to the damp cloth that was on his forehead. Hiwatari's skin complexion was also strangely noticing. It looked ashen to Risa.

She never really bothered to see the boys' detail's until now and had so reminded herself to snap out of it; looking anywhere but at him with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Risa couldn't resist for long and sneaked a peak at him to see any changes. She figured he'll need that cloth to be changed pretty soon.

Risa sighed, stood up and went to the medicine cabinet to fetch another cloth. Once that was found, she went to the small bathroom on the other side of the room and washed the cloth. At the same time, she wondered where the nurse had a bowl to use. It was no where in sight.

She went back to the blue haired boy on the bed and up to his side. Risa looked at him for a second, seeing that he really was sweating a lot. She personally didn't like sweat.

She decided to make an exception here, though, as she took the cloth from his head and lightly dabbed it on his temple and cheeks.

Risa had remembered the times when she was sick like this, always having help like this. If it wasn't Riku helping her like this, it was her mother. She was glad that she could at least do something during these types of situations. It was good practice, or so she told herself.

Hiwatari moved his eyebrows and was now frowning, pulling Risa back to reality.

'_Must be a bad dream…'_ Risa concluded after watching his movements. She placed the new cloth on his head and placed the old one at the sink of the bathroom. Ready for fresh use. Deciding to go back to where the boy was, Risa sat down and looked at her cellphone. She could text in peace.

"Hikari…."

Risa looked back up, hearing Hiwatari speak. She was a little shocked that he had spoken, even if it was barely audible. She continued looking at him, seeing if he would stir. Nothing. She went back to look at her phone only to have her thoughts interrupted again by the boy.

"I need you…"

Risa didn't know what to even **think** of that.

After that, nothing else was said and she eventually went back to her phone.

* * *

**I wanted to put more so I debated on that and then I got horribly sick by my stupidity of being in front of an old fan, sweating…S*** I now owe you all 2 chapters! D:**

…**.**

**I-I can do whatever I feel like with the classes! :D Anyways, next chapter will be "School relations" and will be a filler, sorta. I think the definition of a filler is a pointless chapter of a story or something but I see that I can't actually pull that off so these will be kinda rolling the story at a snail's pace? I don't know anymore! D:**

**I guess you are slowly figuring out what pairings I'm making here besides the prime and main couple Dark and Daisuke. Trust me. Trust yourself that when I place Dark and Daisuke as the pairing at the summary, I mean those two will definitely stay together at the end. Just that these two need some epiphanies or obstacles in order to be a couple and grow…plus, I have a plot bigger than life, I'm sure, to show you all. I might as well make you guess what couples (bet some will even think it isn't necessary but...) will be present here, too. There may be a misunderstanding or two...**

**Uh, I would like reviews though. Just to see if I'm entertaining you guys so far. Have a nice day/night!**


	35. Chap 35, Passing the Time

…**I have no clue what I'm doing but I'm just going with the flow as usual…**

* * *

Chap. 35, Passing the Time

Rich, blonde hair was shining under the afternoon light as the kids in the middle school filled in the noise in and out of the school. A pair of chocolate brown eyes were starring at said blonde hair.

"-hara….Saehara….SAEHARA!" Riku yelled, snapping Saehara out of his stupor. It was too late, though. Next thing he knew, Saehara was on the floor, in the fetal position, covering his stomach as the ball had hit him there pretty hard. In alarm, Riku ran towards him, sending the signal to the teacher to stop the volleyball match.

With a grunt, Riku and one of Saehara's friends pulled the boy to the side lines where the walls of the gymnasium were and let him lean on the wall. Saehara slouched down and rubbed at his stomach, thankful that the pain was slowly leaving him. Riku shook her head in disapproval at how the boy in front of her let himself get hit. At this point, his friends came running along with Daisuke who had seen Saehara get hit with the volleyball.

"What happened?!" one said

"Are you alright?!" another said

"Man you went down pretty hard…"

"I'm alright already, knock it off!" Saehara yelled. Everyone stopped talking at once and waited for the boy to say more. Saehara rubbed his stomach some more, feeling better now that the pain was subsiding.

"I just saw someone and I thought…I just couldn't look away." Saehara said, a small tint of blush on his cheeks. His friends and even Daisuke and Riku looked at each other. His other friends then laughed a little and decided to pat the boy's back.

"Same old Saehara. Something **always** catches your eye!"

"If it'll make a story or a pretty picture, you have your full attention on it!"

"Aww shaddup you guys!" Saehara yelled, shrugging them off and wanting to throw a playful punch or two. Daisuke smiled, his eyebrows frowned. It would have been better for Saehara to go to the nurse's office but it seemed that the action wasn't needed.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't had your attention away from the game, the ball wouldn't have hit you" Riku said, putting her hands on her hips and burrowing her eyebrows as she looked down at Saehara. The boy on the floor sat up now, no longer rubbing his stomach but leaving his hand there.

"Relax, Harada. I was just spacing out. No harm in that." Saehara said, now starting to feel better.

"Looks to me as if you fell in love at first sight.." Dark said, suddenly appearing behind Daisuke. The red head jumped when he heard the deep voice behind himself and got out of the way. Clad in black sweats with the same two stripes on the sides as the middle school's gym uniform for guys, Dark stood with his hands in his pockets. A bit of sweat on his brow from one of the basket ball games they had at the moment in the gym.

Saehara's face fell from it's cockiness and was replaced with shyness. His cheeks were distinctly rosy now.

"She just looked pretty…" Saehara said as he looked at the floor, remembering how the girl looked. Shiny blond hair, soft blue eyes, and a fair complexion. He hadn't seen any girl look like that in the entire school. It had stunned him. Dark had seen it a mile away. He's seen that kind of thing for years now.

"Whoa, Saehara never acted like that!" one of his friends said, astounded at how the other was acting up.

"Knock it off you guys!" Saehara smacked them away as the other two guys laughed.

"Well, at least your doing okay." Daisuke said as he held a hand out for Saehara to grab on. The other boy did so and stood up, his cheeks returned to a small blush.

"I've never seen that girl before…have you?" Saehara asked, his question came out quietly. Dark smirked and turned his head to the side.

"Maybe…?" Was all Dark said, now starting to enjoy himself. Saehara's brows furrowed as he looked at the teen.

"You do know her!" Saehara yelled as he marched up to the high school-er. Dark just looked back at him, his playful smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I do~" joked Dark. Saehara grabbed the other by the shirt and in an almost desperate attempt, tried to ask the number one question that was occupying his thoughts.

"How do I get to meet her?! Please tell me who she is!" Okay, two things.

Dark's smirk grew into a smile…a devious one.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you owe **me** after you get to see her."

Daisuke and Riku exchanged looks and continued watching with deadpanned faces. They were pretty much thinking the same thing: _'What is Dark up to?'_

"Fine fine, just tell me already!" Said Saehara, sealing the deal with his impatient attitude.

"Teacher's lounge, Middle School's main building." Dark simply said. Saehara thanked him quickly and tried to run to the place instructed. Until he got caught by the teacher. The boy now tried to excuse himself but the teacher didn't believe a word he said and dragged Saehara away from the doors to 'freedom'.

Dark chuckled a bit and Riku gave him the stink eye while Daisuke shook his head. He was trying not to pay attention to the weird knots in his stomach that were forming. Who knows why the feeling was there. Suddenly, though, Dark signaled for Daisuke as he turned to one of the courts.

"Come on Daisiuke, let's play volleyball. You and Me. One on one" Dark challenged, already jogging to the court where a couple of girls were lounging around. Daisuke looked at Dark, a little stunned at the offer that might as well have been a challenge to others. Riku's eyes widened and took a step forward, placing her hand on Dai's shoulder.

"He's calling you out. Weren't you buddies on the play already? I can't believe how childish he is…" said Riku, mumbling the last part out to herself as she turned her head from Dai's face to the court. Dark was wooing the ladies at the court, telling them _nicely_ to get off the court for some one on one playtime. Daisuke looked at Riku, a little alarmed at the misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, Riku. It's just a game. He only wants to play with someone…" Daisuke said and then noticed what he had tried to say didn't sound right. Dark could have played with anyone, right? Well, then again, they **were **_friends_,no? Yet, it had somehow told Riku that it was a challenge instead of a friendly one on one match….

'_Why?'_ Dai thought, the last question that popped up in his head as Dark called out to him again.

"Hey, princess! Would you mind hurrying up?! We don't have all day!" Dark shouted from his position on the court. The girls that were on the sideline giggled and smiled, looking at the high schooler with interest. Dai scrunched up his nose for a bit.

"If it's a challenge then I think I'll take it." Daisuke said, looking determined at the violet haired man. Riku looked at him in surprise, not having seen much of this side of the red head. Without being able to say a thing, Riku watched as Daisuke jogged towards the other side of the net where Dark was.

Looking at Daisuke leave to play a game of volleyball, alone, with Dark Mousy from High school…It had made Riku feel…_**something**_, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was a fleeting emotion. And just as it came, it left quickly.

"Riku! Come on! Let's play a game!" One of the girls from her class shouted, already in another court with a few others from the same class. Her chocolate eyes looked back at the two males for a second and then looked back at her classmate, smiling and telling her she was on her way.

**With Dark and Daisuke**

"Have you ever played one on one with anyone before?" Dark asked as he got into position to spike the ball. Dai just shrugged, remembering that he might have played a game like it before but wasn't sure how long ago it was.

"I played with Saehara and some of the guys one time but- I mean, yeah, just that it's been awhile" Daisuke corrected himself, almost losing his train of thought when he saw that the ball was hit and he had to hit it back before it fell to the floor. He barely made it.

Dark looked unimpressed but changed his expression to the norm when it was his turn to hit the ball back.

"Well, I haven't played in a long time so we're the same there." Dark said, seeing Daisuke momentarily hit the ball back. It almost felt like playing ball, just regular throwing and catching, only this was volleyball…and they were talking all casual, too.

"For someone who doesn't remember playing one on one-" Dark started as he hit the ball hard so that it could go further out to the court on Dai's side. Daisuke sprinted for it and managed to hit it perfectly. "You sure are pretty good for it."

Daisuke blinked as he realized what was going on and then smiled at Dark. Dark hit the ball back at the regular pace he had it before but Daisuke wasn't having none of that. He decided to get a little serious.

"For someone who hasn't played in a while-" Daisuke started as he hit the ball, purposely making it go closer to him on the other side of the net, making Dark jump and hit it down hard. "Your pretty good."

Dark smirked, a smirk that usually made the girls scream with pleasure or swoon.

It gave Daisuke the biggest goosebumps he had ever had. He was sure that he didn't feel something like that before.

"Now we're talking!" Dark said as he got the ball that bounced off the court while Daisule was into his sudden shiver. The two started to play more aggressively as their gym period went by.

Mansion of Mousy

"I have to get out of here…" Mio said quietly in the deserted room. She had woken up moments after the teens had left the mansion. She could feel the aura of the owner's, wrapping snugly around the mansion. She automatically knew that even if she wanted to get out of the mansion, she wouldn't be able to. Nothing would get in or out.

"At least I wont be seeing that detestable old man anymore if I'm stuck in here…" Mio said, still having that older adult voice to her. "Still, I need to see him. I need to see Satoshi!"

With a determined will, Mio's body moved and headed out of the unhinged door frame and into the hall. Her bare feet could feel the carpeted floor as she walked down the stairs, slowly in taking everything that she saw. The mansion looked gloomy but by her standards, it was the most happiest mansion on the planet compared to the one she was in before coming here.

"I'm starting to dislike mansions…" Mio muttered, now ignoring the look of the place. Once she made it to the bottom of the stair case, she felt her feet grow cold, now noticing that she couldn't will her own body heat. She tried to ignore that, too, as she saw the big entrance doors to her freedom.

Mio's eyes looked at it for a moment longer before sighing and going to it. She pulled first on the door's handles and with no luck she tried pushing. Nothing. Not a budge. She knew she had no chance of opening the door, let alone leave the place she was in now. Mio looked elsewhere, glancing back at the second floor, the room where she was in. She only now noticed the things on the side of the hallway, all the furniture had been stacked on each other on the floor in front of the room.

She decided to not go back up just yet and headed towards the dining room. It felt empty. The whole mansion felt empty and she couldn't help but feel it consume her, slowly.

Mio continued on, not wanting to grow back into unconsciousness. It felt so easy to her but she wasn't going to give up without seeing Satoshi. She found herself in a kitchen, very much the same atmosphere as the rest of the house. If she remembered correctly how she used to cook then maybe she could make something for the stomach she had to feed. Looking into the cupboards and then the fridge, she found herself bread, peaches and slices of ham.

"I could cook but I really don't have time for this…" Mio said. She sounded more and more exhausted by the minute. She prepared herself a sandwich and took the peaches as dessert.

'_That should be enough for this body…_' Mio thought. Looking about the whole mansion this time, she found that there were certain doors locked and even overshadowed by that aura she could feel all around the house. It felt as if a person was hugging the mansion from the outside. It left an uneasy feeling to her and made her want to see the person she was looking for even more…

Finally, she found some shoes from the room next door to where she had been asleep and put them on. Afterwards, she spotted the greenhouse and the doors that led to the backyard. At least she would be able to break the windows, or at least that's what she thought. Throwing whatever sharp or heavy object she could at it, the glass panes would not even move or make a sound.

'_That's odd…_' Mio thought but shook her head and sat down on a nearby stone bench in the greenhouse.

'_No, that's not odd. It's been so long since I fell from grace that I had forgotten what an angel's power really is…All I had was what I brought with me down here…_' Mio sighed and let her head lean on the glass pane. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in her thoughts.

'_I even aged and had a child with a human being. I never thought acting like a human while not being one would bring me so much love down here…and now,'_ Mio opened her now pale blue eyes. She starred up at the glass ceiling as she started to hear the rain fall on the part of the greenhouse that was outside.

'_Now I am stripped away from my child and have this marionette to function with…'_ She thought bitterly, trying not to cry.

'_Now I don't have much time…'_ the woman thought as she gave in to her sobs and buried her face into Mio's hands.

With Risa & Satoshi

'_He has long eyelashes…'_ Risa thought for the 3rd time. She had been sitting in the infirmary for what felt like eternity. Why did it felt like it took forever to be in that single room? She wasted the battery to her cellphone, that's why. With nothing else to do, besides to day dream about a possible future date with Dark, was to actually look at the boy in front of her.

Now, he wasn't _**that**_ good looking but she had to admit, now looking at him closely without him walking away or scowling, that he looked easy on the eyes. Pale skin, paler that her own, made him always stand out whenever it had been dark. She remembered from when she had been in the auditorium. His face was striking at times, too, which she never thought about until now. It almost made her jealous how he could probably pull off a feminine look, looking better than her. Almost. At least he was a boy and she didn't have to deal with stuck up girls.

'_Still, he sure looks nice…'_ Risa thought, getting an inch closer whenever she made an observation about Satoshi.

"Hikari…" Satoshi mumbled in his sleep. Risa made a mental note that this was definitely the last time she holds her breath around him. His mumblings had caught her off guard too many times since her cellphone died and she resulted in staring at the boy. She had removed herself from the position she was in now, earlier, but she couldn't stop looking at his delicate features.

'_I bet I look like a weirdo doing this…'_ Risa thought, now a tint of blush on her cheeks as it dawned on her that if anyone caught her being this close to Hiwatari, she would look like a perv. She sighed and decided to straighten herself out in her chair.

'_And no matter what I do, he won't wake up…'_ thought Risa as she attempted to poke Hiwatari on his leg. No movement, other than the slow and shallow breathing, was made. Risa pouted.

'_And yeah, I thought it was a pretty good idea, too, to stay with him so that I could ditch gym but it's starting to get boring!' _Risa stared back at the sleeping boy and sent a small glare to him, '_Would it hurt you to at least wake up?!'_

And right away, his brow furrowed slightly for a few seconds, making the girl catch her breath for who knows how many times. His face was composed once again and Risa breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Phew! I thought for a second there I called him-'_

"Harada" Satoshi suddenly said. Goosebumps rose up and down Risa's back as she was being called out. Maybe she **did ** call him out with her thoughts…That scared her!

Slowly, Satoshi rose from the bed and sat down, looking at Risa with half lidded eyes. There was something about the way he looked at her that sent her heart beating a bit rapidly. She blamed the sudden scare he gave her, though. After all, she liked Mr. Dark, not him.

The blue haired boy looked around and spotted his glasses on the nurse's desk. He wasn't feeling 100% better but when has he ever rested well enough to keep moving? Never these days…He still planned to get out of bed, take his belongings and go finish the rest of the school day.

Even if he didn't need it.

Risa saw how he tried to pull his legs to the other side of the bed and begin removing the sheets and she quickly stood up.

"Hey, you shouldn't get up yet. You won't be able to leave. Just keep on resting" said Risa as she was about to outstretch her hand to reach for the covers he was promptly removing. He didn't let her, though, and ended up getting out of bed, his cold and calculating expression was thrown at her in full throttle. It startled her.

"You don't have to worry about this. I'm fine now," Satoshi said, his eyes holding her gaze, "Besides, we'll both benefit from this when I leave. You'll have your free extra period all to yourself and I'll be continuing on with my school day."

Risa's eyes widened when he said his proposition. Of course she wanted that free extra period but she didn't want it the way he thought she wanted it. It made her sound shallow. It was a first she felt that she wanted to prove someone wrong, especially Hiwatari; but she was beginning to grow mad with that statement and wanted to leave him to his miserable self.

Risa's eyebrow's furrowed as a frown had grown on her face, looking at him as he left her gaze to go get his glasses. A bitter smirk had formed when he saw that he hit the nail right.

"Well if you want it that way, fine! I **will **go!" yelled Risa as she instantly took her stuff and strutted to the door. Just as she opened the door, she looked back and saw that the boy had put his glasses on.

"You can just fend for yourself all you like now!" yelled Risa as she stuck her tongue out at him and left, slamming the door shut in the process. She took a moment to catch her breath and calm down. It had infuriated her how he could be so sadistic at times, with anyone. That didn't mean he should have rejected her for being there! She was helping after all!

'…_Even if it was on a whim…'_ Risa thought, now feeling guilty for what happened back there. She leaned on the door and sighed, simmering down.

'_What am I doing? I just fought with someone who obviously wasn't feeling great…'_ thought Risa, continuing to look down at the floor now. Just then, she heard something falling onto the floor. She stood up straight and wondered what fell. Looking back at the door, she decided to peak inside to see what fell onto the floor.

Risa's eyes widened as she gasped. She could see Satoshi on the floor, breathing heavily. She rushed towards him and knelled on the floor next to his back.

"H-Hiwatari! Hiwatari!" Risa called for him, trying to see if he was fully conscious or not. He seemed to have beads of sweat now quickly forming on his face.

'_This isn't good. If he's sweating like this then the floor isn't a good place to leave him'_ Risa instantly thought as she tried picking Satoshi's head and torso up as much as possible. He felt pretty heavy already!

Satoshi, opened cradled onto her arm, opened his eyes, still half lidded with the exception of how the returned fever made them look. He looked at her, still panting in small amounts of air.

"I thought…you were going to leave me fending for myself…" Satoshi managed, feeling now the fever taking hold of his senses. Risa blushed as another true statement was made.

"Y-yeah but it's not like I'd leave you on the floor and getting your condition worse!" Risa said, stuttering from the embarrassment. She still looked mad, though, as she said this. Satoshi merely let his eyes close and let a small smile form on his lips.

"Alright…" was all he said as he tried lifting himself up. Risa tried to help him sit up first and then copied what Daisuke did earlier with the boy's body. She put one arm around his back, underneath his arms and took his arm and slunk it around her neck. She never knew how heavy boys could be till that moment.

Risa tried her best but ended up stumbling to the bed, falling sideways with Satoshi on the rustled covers. She grunted, feeling the weight of the boy's body being on her side, her legs somewhat pinned with his on the outside of the bed.

"Hiwatari-san, your too heavy!" Risa complained as she tried to get Satoshi off of her and onto the bed. With all the strength he had left, he moved off of her and let himself fall on the bed, his head landing on the damp cloth that had fallen earlier. With another grunt, Risa untangled her legs from his and stood, looking at how Satoshi was laying down on the bed. He was still panting and still sweating a lot...

She tried not to think about the sweat that may have been on her as much. It was something she wasn't comfortable thinking about. With a few pulls and an order to make him turn on the bed, Satoshi was back to the position he had found himself in before, along with a newly damped cloth on his forehead. Risa wiped away some sweat from her brow and looked down at him with the feeling of accomplishment. Her sister Riku would never believe this even if Saehara **did **manage to take pictures of this.

She felt a sense of accomplishment fill her and she lifted her nose in the air, placing her hands on her hips as she did so. '_And she said I never do anything helpful. Well I showed her!'_

"Harada"

Risa immediately looked at Satoshi, feeling the thoughts she just had being lodged to the back of her neck.

"Yes?" Risa meekly said.

'_Oh…'_ She thought as she saw a sleeping Satoshi. Now, strangely, looking more at peace than he had before. _'He's just asleep…'_

Then it hit her. '_He's asleep and he's saying my name…?'_

In silent wonderment, she slowly sat back down on the chair she had occupied before and placed her things onto her lap, continuing to look at the sleeping boy. He was now slightly panting at times but, otherwise, he'd been quiet after that.

'_I wonder what he's dreaming now about me…'_ Risa thought.

'_At least he isn't saying that Hikari girl's name…wait a minute!' _Risa blushed as she looked directly to her bag on her lap. _'What do I care if he starts saying names in his sleep?!'_

She dared a peek at the blue haired boy, still feeling her face flushed, and made sure he really was asleep.

'_Well, that thought came out of nowhere…'_ She ended and sighed, closing her eyes and relaxed her body on the chair. Hopefully the period ended soon so that lunch time would be next.

With Argentine & Hiroko

'_I'm soooo BORED!'_ Hiroko thought, exasperated by the lecture that the class was having. Beside her, Hitomi was staring at the board. Very much zoning out. Glancing back to the window, Hiroko looked at the pouring rain.

'_Man, this is depressing…'_

'_**Do you always complain…?'**_ a male's voice echoed in her head. Her face deadpanned.

'_Well, I wouldn't have been heard since my complains are in my __**head…**__!'_ Hiroko thought as she hufed and burried her head in her arms on the desk.

'_hmmm…'_ echoed Argentine as she floated around the dark place that was Hiroko's mind. He'd been trying not to go too deep into her mind, for private reasons. So far the two haven't been in sync since they left Hachirou's Mansion. She was starting to avoid him and he couldn't blame her. After all, she knew nothing about him and was a male that looked around her age. And she didn't know he held some memories, still covered up by Sora's and his own 'magic'.

He shook those thoughts away before they could be leaked out and be known to the girl. It wasn't time for her to know everything. Argentine looked up and saw that his view was limited to two arms. He sighed and appeared outside of the girl and into the class. Hiroko instantly sat up straight and looked up at him floating slightly above her.

"What are you doing?!" Hiroko whispered, not wanting to be heard or seen talking to a ghost. Argentine looked down for a second and then back up.

**"Nothing. I'm just trying to see what else there is to do…"** Argentine said in a rather calm and neutral voice. Hiroko looked more alarmed and looked all around the class room to see if any gazes were directed at him. All the students in the class were either asleep on their arms and hands or actually paying attention to what the teacher wrote on the board just now. The brunette looked back, puzzled. All Argentine did was lay back in mid air and act non chalauntly about her little paranoia.

"I can see you so clearly…" Hiroko barely whispered, lost in her puzzlement as she stared at Argentine.

**"Yes…and no one else can in this class. Unless they have been blessed by angel blood."**

Out of habit now, Hiroko turned in her seat, expecting to see Argentine right next to her, sitting. She wasn't used to ghosts. She hardly seen one let alone a few. Hiroko looked upwards just as Argentine closed his eyes and turned on his side, not allowing Hiroko to see his face.

**"I'll tell you another time when you shouldn't be busy…"** said Argentine as he hinted out that the girl below him now should be paying attention instead of looking up at the ceiling.

She didn't listen and stayed looking up at him, stubbornly rejecting him.

'I want to know what that means exactly. I'm no angel and I see Dark with wings. Does that mean he's an angel?' Hiroko questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued looking at the boy's back. He turned his head down to look down at her, not saying a word for a couple of seconds. He unnerved her.

'WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING AT LEAST?!' Hiroko yelled in her head. Her voiceless thoughts making waves of energy all around her as if she was in a shallow lake. Still, no one looked at her and Hitomi had only managed to wake up from the sleep she was in.

Lazily, Argentine looked at the teacher giving the lecture. Completely untouched by the girl's exclamation. He shuddered inwardly, though, when he felt the wave of energy out of her. He could now see that the angel's blood has that kind of effect on him. Then again, she doesn't know that. Instead of telling her anything, he flew towards the teacher and stared at him for a moment –

"What are you –" Hiroko asked – before putting a hand through him. To say the teacher was startled was an understatement.

"Now right before the – AH! AHHHHHH!" Mr. Okeida screamed, jumping around and backing up towards the black board. He kept touching his torso, frantically, as his huge eyes looked down at it. A few students burst out laughing at the sudden action and others looked with widened eyes at their teacher. Hiroko was, in a similar fashion, looking at the teacher the same way, only with her mouth wide open. Argentine flew back towards Hiroko and closed her mouth for her.

"**Anymore questions?" Argentine asked, still keeping his nonchalant attitude.**

Hiroko snapped her gaze towards him, "Why the heck did you do that?!"

Forgetting that she needed to talk in her mind, the students that were around her looked at her funny and even with their eyebrow's turning upwards. Argentine smiled a small smile and dissipated.

**'I'll tell you when you shouldn't be busy.' **Was his reply. Hiroko sighed, knowing that she needed to work on communicating well with Argentine to get answers. She looked back and saw a disheveled teacher in front of her, waving a tiny icicle.

"Maybe YOU could tell ME why I suddenly felt like something cold went through me right after class!" Mr. Okeida yelled and slammed a slip of paper with big, red words saying 'DETENTION' written on it.

"And while your at it, tell me your little magician tricks, too, Ms. Asakura!"

Hiroko just looked at it and then back at the teacher who walked away and up to the classroom.

Hitomi just gave her the 'I feel so sorry' look before looking back at the front of the class. The teacher continued his lecture after calming the class down and apologizing for his sudden outburst. Hiroko looked at the window, now seeing the rain lighten up a little. She grumbled.

'Stupid Argentine, getting me into trouble and leaving me hanging…' Hiroko thought before it hit her.

How DID Argentine end up leaving an ICICLE on the teacher?

In another part of the campus, two boys ended their class looking at each other with fire burning in their eyes.

"Your...pretty…good….Daisuke…" said Dark, panting as he balanced his hands on his knees, trying to get some air in his lungs.

"You…too….Dark" said Daisuke in a similar fashion as Dark. He too was now leaning onto his knees. The bell rung a few seconds ago and it was now lunch time for the students. They knew that, if they wanted to they could have taken their time in the showers. Finally, Dark straightened himself and walked towards Dai, extending a hand towards the teen.

Daisuke took a deep breath before smiling up at the man and taking his hand.

"Good game!" Daisuke said at the same time as did Dark. They looked at each other before Dai laughed merrily along with a chuckling Dark.

"Come on. Lets hit the showers." Dark offered as he started walking towards the lockers of the gym. Daisuke walked beside him, nodding as he did so.

* * *

**Well, this is waaaaay passed overdue, huh? At least I did it and another one is in the making. Lets not take any chances, though, folks. I may just be trolling you guys again….Did I say trolling? I didn't mean it as it sounded…I'm not even good at April Fools…** **More fillers soon…**


	36. Chap 36, Reporting

**Okay, Halloween got me distracted for the whole month. No biggie. Still a filler… that's my only excuse to anyone's question of what's gonna happen next.**

**Ira Nordiana (guest): Yes, I would love it if you could draw all this out. Visuals are better and I really do hope I can see what you've made. (YAY! ITS GOOD ENOUGH TO BE DRAWN! Im over the moon with this).**

**Ahem, Lets Start the show shall we?**

* * *

**Chap. 36, Reporting**

He hadn't thought about it. It was absolutely normal for guys to take showers after gym. It was perfectly normal for guys to _get in_ the showers before changing…can this be stressed anymore than needed? It had dawned on Daisuke rather slowly and once the idea of being naked with Dark _alone_ in the Men's locker room, he had felt very conscious of himself and the young man before him.

He wondered why he hadn't felt this way before when Dark had appeared to him in the bathroom the other day. As he saw Dark start to take his shirt off, Daisuke's thoughts had started to spiral out of control and before he could go any further on with the flashy images in his head, he blurted out his concerns.

"I REALLY don't think I should go shower!" Daisuke shouted as he shut his eyes, making Dark look back at him un-phased. Getting his arms out of his shirt and standing up straight, Dark continued looking at the red head.

He had half a mind to just grab the boy by the shoulders, give him a kiss and just say "Is this what friends do Daisuke?" just to prove here and now that it would be perfectly fine to join him in the same stall. Clearly the red head isn't ready for such a move on him so Dark went for the latter.

The young man place his hand on the boy's shoulder, making Dai look up at him, and smiled.

"What _are_ you thinking? We worked up a sweat out there. If anything, you need the showers mores than I do!" Dark snickered. Daisuke's face practically illuminated red as he turned from embarrassed to mad from the teasing.

"Are you saying I stink?" Daisuke asked, his brows furrowed at the question. Dark chuckled. Teasing the boy was an alternative to bond with him, too, he thought. It was an alright alternative to what he had wanted to do.

Dark grinned at the red head, not giving a word out or even a nod. This made Daisuke stand his ground, realizing that it was just teasing and nothing more. He knew he shouldn't give in to Dark's teasing. Daisuke turned his body to the side and crossed his arms, his eyelids drooping a little at the obvious provocation.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Dark. I'm not falling for that." Dai said. Dark smirked at this, his amethyst eyes danced as he recomposed himself and waved his hand in front of his face, also not facing the boy.

"Pew ew! What IS that smell?!" Dark said, raising his voice for exaggeration. At the corner of his eye, he saw how Daisuke simmered. Dark saw how the boy's dead panned face was facing his direction. Dai looked like he didn't like the tease.

"Cut it out Dark…" was all Daisuk said in a slight bitter tone.

"Oh man, Dai you seriously need the showers!" Dark exaggerated again.

"Dark, I mean it, cut it out" Daisuke said, this time in a stern voice as he moved his body, facing Dark now.

"I don't know why but a certain someone really – ha ha ha!" Dark was interrupted as he ran away from Daisuke. As he dodged the red head, he took off his pants, leaving his boxers on, and heading straight for one of the wide stalls where the showers were. In a swift movement, he turned the knob for the water to come down, turned his body around and caught a surprised Daisuke as the boy slammed into the other taller one and landed on the tiled floor of the showers. Successfully getting wet.

Dai could feel the vibrations on Dark's chest as he looked up at the teen, seeing him chuckling from the landing. The drops of water was starting to cascade down his hair and lashes, looking thru a veil of it now. He remembered why he was there in there first place. With his brows furrowed again, Daisuke continued looking at the other with a slight pout to his cheeks. How could Dark not catch that look and feel himself try to tense up.

He wanted to hug the red head but held himself back.

'_One step at a time…_' Dark thought as he loosened up and looked at Dai.

"And now your wet" said Dark, amusement now in his eyes. Daisuke's face lowered down on Dark's chest a bit, trying to show now more than then that he didn't exactly like it. Yet, he had to admit to himself, it felt kinda fun being with the older male. It was fun ever since he met him. It was strange and dangerous, yet fun. It was an odd feeling that Daisuke wasn't completely used to now. He finally learned how to feel comfortable with the strange events surrounding Dark and the girl he met along with him.

Yet, Dai could never get used to Dark's antics. He tried something new.

Daisuke's bangs covered his eyes as he slowly lifted himself up. The amusement from Dark's eyes was gone by the time Daisuke was on his knees and hands.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked as he looked at the boy, not knowing what's going on now.

"Hey, Dark?" Daisuke whispered, making Dark look at him questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ticklish?" Daisuke looked at Dark now with a witty smirk on his face, completely unlike him. It added to the small, uneasy feeling Dark was getting from the red head.

"No?" Dark half questioned. Since he could remember, no one had ever tickled him so he wouldn't know. Just as those words left his mouth, however, Daisuke placed his fingers into the older male's sides and started to wiggle them around. Dark laughed as he saw this. Well, now he knew he wasn't ticklish but this was a great way to find out.

Hearing the laugh, Daisuke continued, now enjoying himself as he made his way up and down the sides.

Now it was hilarious how the red head continued his fruitless attempt to torture Dark. It made him feel strangely warm, despite the somewhat cold water showering them both. No, it wasn't only the warmth, it was the feeling of his heart swelling. He knew what it was soon enough yet he wasn't familiar to it. He shrugged the feeling off and was about to tell Daisuke to stop when said boy reached out to Dark's neck and tried to tickle the teen there. As soon as he began tickling Dark there, Daisuke's wrists were taken and he found himself somehow pinned under the teen's body on the floor. He definitely noticed how fluid the motion was. Dai felt like he practically flowed to the floor.

Dark made sure his movements were swift and precise enough to not hurt the boy under him now. His hair had flipped in the process and with the water coming down on his head now, it had come around his head, the longest of his hair barely touched Dai's face. Daisuke stared up at Dark, blinking away sudden small drops of water going around his eyes.

There was something about Dark's eyes that were entrancing. As if he could make magic come about with just by looking into his amethyst eyes. Yet Dai felt something more than that, even, but he couldn't put words to it. He just felt stuck there, unable tear his gaze from Dark's.

Finally, though, he realized what he had done before he was pinned to the floor and furiously blushed.

Dark took the hint rather quickly, stood up and lent a hand to Daisuke.

"Come on, you, we need to meet up with the others." Dark said, now trying to calm the red head from earlier. Timidly, Daisuke accepted his hand and was hauled up. Dark grinned and ran to the last stall all the way on the other side of the room. It was a whole row of them and they had taken one of the middle stalls just now. Puzzled, Daisuke peaked from the stall he was in and looked at where Dark was waving from.

"I'll take this one. Let's see who can take a shower the fastest" said Dark, yelling from where he stood. This completely took Daisuke's mind off of what just happened, he saw, as the boy smiled while shaking his head. He combed his hair with a passing of his hand over his head and jogged back to the locker where he left his things; bringing along droplets of water.

"Dark, you forgot your towel!" Dai hollered as he got both of their towels.

"I'll just go to the lockers in my birthday suit. It's not like someone doesn't want to see me in all my glory." Dark said, adding in an exaggerated, narcissistic tone.

Dai couldn't help but scoff as his first thought that came to mind was of girls from their class trying to take a peek at Dark's body…

And then he immediately blocked that image out of his already bright red head.

'_What is wrong with me?!_' Daisuke screamed in his thoughts, now going back to the stall they used, almost forgetting the towels cradled in his arms. He jumped as he felt the water wake him up, ran back out and threw Dark's half wet towel into the stall, successfully landing on Dark's head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" Daisuke shouted back as he quickly went took off all his clothing, leaving his towel on the door. Dark took the towel off his head and let it hang on the large door. He stared at it while hearing Daisuke fumble with the soap. Since he had powers, he could cheat his way out of a lot of things. He still planned on looking like a lady this weekend but he'd do it his way.

Dark was definitely curious on how Dai would '_court_' him to a date. Then there was that whole chemistry between them now. He wasn't sure if Daisuke noticed it yet but they had been getting along very well. Only time would tell, and their date, on how their little relationship would go. He just hoped he didn't slip in an obvious hint that he liked Dai. Otherwise he would see a very confused and panicked red head.

He almost slipped with that kiss in his home and now, he had a feeling that he'd need Daisuke again for that. If it wasn't obvious the first time he purposely kissed him that he liked the guy then the second time may prove it to the little guy.

Yes, he ruled out the very first time he kissed Daisuke. He didn't do it with a clear mind.

He was woken up from his thoughts when he heard Dai slip and fall in the showers. He couldn't help it, he laughed.

**With Hiroko & Hitomi**

"I swear to you, this **_poltergeist_** has made it to my blacklist with that stunt he pulled" Hiroko said as she walked through the semi-empty hallway, heading to the cafeteria in the high school building. Hitomi walked beside her, adjusting the strap on her backpack.

"**I am not a poltergeist. I'm just a simple spirit" **said Argentine, who was now floating above the girls, laying down on his back with his fingers intertwined on his stomach. He seemed to be thinking about something yet he pipped up as soon as he heard the word 'poltergeist'. Hitomi looked up at him now. It was her first time being close to a ghost, now that she thought about it.

"I think he probably thought you were bored enough to see a prank on the teacher, Hiroko." Hitomi said, now looking forward as they made a turn; getting closer to the cafeteria. To this, Hiroko huffed.

"I have made it through life getting bored and not dying out of it. I don't need him messing my time at school, thank you very much." Hiroko said.

"**Why do you have a problem with me? Every time I do something, you get mad."** Argentine asked, repositioning himself and now laying on his stomach, floating beside Hiroko. Said girl turned her head, her brows were immediately frowning, her lips in a thin line.

"I don't know you. You're a ghost that comes out of nowhere and attaches to me all of the sudden. Best part, I first meet you when I wake up at a mansion where they abducted me! How do I know if your not just oppressing everyone here and trying to mess me up just for kicks?" Hiroko said.

Argentine looked back at her, surprised at first on how she attacked him with words but his face slowly deadpanned. Couldn't she feel that he himself was too weak to 'oppress' anyone?

Hiroko briskly walked away from him. Hitomi followed, unaffected by the display of the two.

_**Guess not…**_ Argentine thought to himself. As he tried to catch up to the girls, he over heard someone talking from one of the stair cases they passed by.

"You'll catch her next time, Saehara." One voice said.

"I only saw her walking around the gym today. I never seen someone like that and I know everyone in the campus. **Everyone.**" Another said, seeming to be Saehara.

"Yeah, you make that pretty obvious with that camera of yours. I think your journalism is out the window this time."

There was a moment of silence and then, "Whatever…I know I haven't seen her before so I'll just snoop around and see who she is."

"Will you then stop calling her 'your beauty' all the time?"

"It suits her! She's so beautiful"

A grunt was then heard followed by footsteps going up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Saehara yelled as a boy with spiky blonde hair emerged from the staircase. The boy looked in front of him and blinked.

"What the…?" the boy muttered. Saehara ran up to his side, a little puzzled at the other boy's sudden pause on the stairs.

"What's up?" Saehara asked. The boy pointed out to the hallway in front of them both.

"Mist?" was all he said as cold air showed wafting in the air.

**In the Cafeteria**

Dark rolled an apple from one arm to the other and popped it up in the air, only to land right in his hand.

Daisuke took a pork cutlet and egg bowl that the lunch lady just made and continued down the line; Ignoring the violet haired guy next to him. Dark stopped his antics and stared at Dai, not liking the lack of attention. He was, in his way, trying to apologize.

"Daisuke" Dark called and Dai made a mental note to stop giving him attention whenever his name was called. He normally never gives the cold shoulder to anyone but he felt like he should and could with Dark. The taller one of the two seemingly pouted as he saw Dai pick up miso soup.

"You should get the hamburg rice bowl, it looks good." Dark said as he looked at the fore mentioned dish.

"Why aren't – "Daisuke quickly closed his mouth and turned further away from the teen.

'_I almost asked him why he wasn't eating himself. I gotta pay attention more often and not fall for any misleads.'_ Daisuke thought as he made his way towards the cashier. As soon as he felt for his pockets to see where his money was, he realized he hadn't any on him due to the fact that he'd been unconscious for a week. Meaning no allowance money. By instinct, he looked back at the lady who was at the register and then at Dark.

That smirk was back on the teen's face, as Dai is now so used to it being there, and waved a wallet in the air.

"Forgot your money, didn't you?" Dark asked. It was more like a statement but he didn't need to hint out that something had gone on since a week ago. Besides, he knew he automatically won in getting Daisuke's attention and so was acting accordingly.

Daisuke frowned, noticing the 'victory' gleam in Dark's eyes. He then sighed and nodded. Dark paid the lady, adding in his apple on Dai's tray, and they both headed to a random table that was close to the outside.

It had continued raining, in a steady pace now, and they were right next to the blue doors leading outside onto the campus; which meant that they had to be pretty quiet with any supernatural business that they would talk about.

Dai looked about the huge room, looking for any familiar faces. Some were from his class and others were from neighboring classes. The cafeteria, from what he could see, was similar looking to the one from the middle school. Beige walls, 2 blue striped lines on the bases from floor to ceiling, and where all the food was stationed was where the entrance doors to the building was. The circular tables where white with the rims being blue, along with the plastic chairs. Everything similar, only in a blue version. He wondered why not black or yellow like their uniforms.

"Hey, Daisuke?" Dark said and reached out to the boy's shoulder. Daisuke was flung back to the memory of when he first saw the enormous violet wings in the mansion. The way he was held as a second kiss was stolen from him in the name of helping the other out. Dai looked back at the teen. Dark looked somewhat serious as he stared back at the red head.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the showers. Forgive me?" Dark asked, strangely enough, showing his version of puppy dog eyes. A little taken back by the question and the sudden images in his head, Daisuke blushed a little and turned away, trying to hide his face.

"Sure, I forgive you" was all the red head said, not being able to see Dark's expression. The taller teen's gaze lingered as he examined what he just saw. Reading all that was obvious. Finally, though, Dark smiled and let go of the boy's shoulder; in time to see the girls getting their trays and walking over to the table. It startled Daisuke once the two sat at the table.

"So, it looks like there was nothing going on in our day. What about you guys?" Hiroko said, peeved still at what happened in her last class and only showing a bit of it now. Argentine was nowhere to be found so she assumed the spirit went somewhere else.

"Oh, you know, had to slay a mythical lion weeks ago and so that means I'm supposed to fight against Midgard's mythical snake **Jormungand **this week. Come on, Hiro-_**chan – **_" Hiroko's eye twitched at the pronunciation of this " – if you don't feel anything then I don't either." Dark said, enjoying the little teasing he was able to do here.

Clearing her throat in annoyance, she looked at Dark again "You haven't seen Krad either?"

"Last time I've seen him was at the mansion when he nicely swung by and picked up the old man." Replied Dark, now taking the apple from Dai's tray looking at it in a bored fashion and biting into it .

"Really? Hmmm," Hiroko said, now placing a hand on her chin, "he must be occupied with that guy then."

"Yeah, probably doing his bidding. I wouldn't be shocked to see dead people out in the streets soon." Dark said nonchalantly. Only Hitomi and Dai were eating their food silently as they both listened to what the two said. So much for being secretive. They weren't even bothering with whispering the information out.

"There wouldn't be dead people out on the streets…" said Dai, quietly moving his food around.

Dark looked back at him, his voice softer in tone, "You just saw an angel, Dai. Are you going to tell me you don't believe that anything is possible?"

Daisuke looked back at him, surprised he had called himself an angel. He didn't believe Krad could be but those were the only angels he had seen. "I guess your right, but still, the dead? Like in the movies?"

"**Anything **can happen. Wizz is a shape shifter, you should have died by the attack that Krad did in the hallways but you didn't. I saved you. I'm some being that not even Dark knows! Heck, I have a _ghost_ on my back! I don't know about you but that seems like a huge amount of prove to see that a bunch of zombies walking around." Hiroko said. Daisuke looked back at his food, thinking of what he had gone through himself.

"This would mean that we don't have to go to school and continue classes, so I'm hoping for as much." Hitomi said, eating away as if unaffected by what they were talking about. Hiroko laughed.

"Don't even pray for that. We are better off in battling out test grades than zombies. There's always that one fact that you'll eventually get bitten." Hiroko stated, amused.

"Bitten? Vampires do that, too." Dark mentioned, also amused.

"Vampires and Zombies, oh my!~" Hiroko said, in a sing song voice. They laughed.

"Alright, well, since we have nothing to report here it's safe to assume that we can continue with our boring lives for today." Hitomi said, already seeing that they were getting off track. Hiroko nodded, figuring that they should probably continue with what they were talking about before.

"If anything, though, we should be on alert. In case something swings on by and does it's usual mayhem." Dark advised. They all agreed.

"Hey, Dark?" said Daisuke. The other turned, munching on his half-eaten apple.

"Hm?"

"Why are you only eating an apple?"

"Oh, 'cause I'm not hungry." Dark simply said. The other looked at him incredulously.

"You played a lot in gym. You gotta eat more than that." Daisuke said. Dark frowned.

"I don't feel hungry…" Dark repeated.

"Eat something more." Daisuke said.

"No" Dark said, his brows frowning. He had been leaning on his right hand and he was tempted to turn the other cheek. Hiroko caught Daisuke's eye and motioned for him to pick up his chopsticks and force the food onto the other. He got the hint and took a bit of his rice.

"Here, eat this." Dai said, his face deadpanned. Dark looked at him questioningly, not expecting the offer of food in such a way. He stopped leaning on his hand and reached for the chopsticks but Dai held onto them firmly.

"No, just eat it."

Dark's eyes widened. Without another word, Dark accepted and took in the bit of rice.

'_Never thought he'd feed me here…'_ Dark thought, looking all bored as he chewed on the rice.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hiroko said, a smug look on her face. Dark looked back at her, for a moment, showing her an expression that made her stay quiet. He turned to Dai, now seeing a piece of pork between the chopsticks. Dark groaned. It wasn't the best place to do that but he accepted it gladly. He just wasn't showing it.

**With Satoshi**

Waking up slowly, Satoshi let his eyes stay closed, observing all the sounds around him. He felt surprisingly peaceful and comfortable at the moment and for once he took advantage of said moment. From what he could tell, his fever had lowered down, a window was open which rustled the curtains inside the room and most probably Risa was sleeping on his right arm; unless that was a really heavy bag that he's feeling there.

Satoshi, reluctantly, opened his eyes and looked down to where his numbing arm lay. Indeed, there was a certain Risa Harada laying her head on his arm. Frowning, Satoshi sat up, slightly tugging his own arm up with him. The brunette laid still on his arm. Normally, he would have woken her up, abruptly, too. Yet he didn't want to. He didn't see the point in doing that. Strangely enough, he didn't mind her being there.

He looked around, seeing that the nurse had not come. His things were on the nurse's table, his glasses neatly on top of his glasses. He normally didn't need glasses but he adjusted just fine with and without them.

Looking down, he saw that the small towel was on his stomach. He removed that before it could soak the sheets through. He couldn't help but let his mind wander off.

He couldn't see his mother.

He was held captive the moment he found out his mother was somewhere in the mansion.

To top it all off, he was straight and he was being forced to give his whole soul's energy to a brainwashed fallen angel.

That is, if he even was one. All he knew was that the guy was being controlled by the old man Hachirou.

Satoshi shook the thoughts out of his head. He had such a nice wake up call just now. He shouldn't ruin it. He glanced at the clock on the wall and he felt his own shoulders slouch. It was the middle of lunch time. He looked back down at the sleeping girl, her hair almost covered her face as it had cascaded around her shoulders. The bag pack had fallen off her lap and laid practically under the bed. From all this, he could tell she was quite the heavy sleeper. Satoshi sighed, knowing he had to put some sort of effort into waking the girl up. With his free hand, he shook Risa's left shoulder gently.

"Harada…Harada…" Satoshi whispered. It was all he could do so as to not be rough. Back at the mansion, before Dark and the rest came by, he used to wake Krad up with a kick or a good punch on the shoulder. He showed as much animosity as he could just to not be touched so…passionately, but it never worked. Krad seemed to be some strange masochist and he disliked the situation greatly.

Yet this was a girl that he had no reason to be rough with. With the secret talent that he has at acting, he played many things off nicely. Including pretending to not know how Hiroko got out of her cage. This time, he tried harder at waking Harada up. He pressed a little more his hand onto her shoulder and shook her a little more.

Nothing. She moved her head instead.

This was starting to get annoying. How else would he wake her up?

'_Honestly, my whole arm is going to sleep…'_ Satoshi thought, annoyed at how his methods aren't waking Risa up. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He leaned forward and shook the girl gently again.

"Risa….Risa wake up or you'll be late for lunch…" Satoshi said, in the most softest tone he could talk in. Yes, he knew that this was very **very** odd of him to do, but he wanted to try. Try something different and new from his usual life. The life he was now forced to live through just to get his mother out of harm's way.

Risa woke up with a start and looked back at Satoshi. His eyes had softened a little and the corners of his mouth rose just a little upwards. He saw that she had a bit of hair at the corner of her mouth and an imprint of her clothing from laying on it on her cheek on the opposite side. She looked like a regular kind of girl and he was strangely happy to see something _normal _ after all the supernatural stuff that has happened.

"Finally your awake." Satoshi said, and to this, Risa stayed motionless; just looking at him in surprise.

'_Was that him? Did that prince-like voice come from him?'_ Risa thought as she looked at him. And then he proceeded with his usual attitude. He looked back at his arm and rubbed it a little.

"You got my arm numb." Accused Satoshi. Risa's eyebrows furrowed.

'_Couldn't be.'_ Risa thought.

"Sorry…" muttered Risa as she sat straight, her gaze turned away from him. He looked at her for a while, thinking of how easy it was to push her away with the right words to say. Of how uneasy it was to do the same with the people he lived with. He quickly threw those thoughts to the back of his head.

"You don't have to stay here all day…" he began, debating whether or not to point out why she was here in the first place or not.

"I just wanted to help…" Risa muttered. She wasn't sure if admitting that was okay or not. She honestly thought he would just kick her out now. A long period of silence stretched between them before either one could speak again. Satoshi tried something new.

"Thank you…"

Risa's head whirled to face him, her expression surprised again.

"But I think you need something to eat"

Risa's shoulder's slumped. She was half expecting him to do something amazing next. Her stomach growled on cue and her cheeks reddened as she slowly hugged her abdomen.

"You also need to finish classes" Satoshi said, hiding a smile under his monotone voice. Best not to embarrass her and make any enemies, including a girl with a built in battery, a capability to make others feel her wrath in some way or another, and that happens to be a classmate two seats away from him. There was enough serious matters to handle to just fiddle with nonsense in school. His only temporary sanctuary.

"I guess I can go for the afternoon classes…maybe I'll get you some notes…" Risa said, reluctant to stand up. Unlike other times, this one didn't feel like he was kicking her out and away from him. Not that he only did that to her. She'd seen it with practically everyone. Some even blamed it on that he was a know-it-all that thought of others as pesky insects or that he was above them all and did not need to talk to anyone for thinking of himself as perfect.

She knew and yet she didn't know the truth. It was always speculation that he wasn't really like that and yet…

Satoshi nodded and reached down for the bag pack with his now fully awake arm. "Here you go"

Risa took it slowly. He was really being civil with her and it kinda caught her off guard.

"Thank you…" said Risa, she then made her way to the exit and looked back.

"I'm not moving from here. You go and take your lunch. I'm not exactly hungry." Satoshi said, he didn't know why he put out excuses exactly but he didn't have a slight feeling she would have come back just to give him something to eat. Risa nodded once, understanding and not arguing with the guy proved best method for her. Though now, she wasn't sure on what to say now that she left. She opted for not saying anything.

Once Risa closed the door, awkwardly too, Satoshi let himself land on the bed and stare at the clear light blue ceiling; leaving himself drift with his thoughts.

**Afternoon: Hiroko & Argentine**

"Class dismissed"

"Rise!"

"Bow!"

'_Its finally the end of the daaaaaaay~'_ Hiroko thought as she stretched her arms up in the air.

"**Do we get to go back to the mansion?"** Argentine asked as he hovered over Hiroko's head. He had been picking up on all the things he missed through the girl's classes.

'_For dinner, yeah. Not for the night…hey wait a sec…Who says your coming too?_' Hiroko thought, now looking up at him.

"**I'm not? But I'm attached to you –"**

'_Not my problem. Your not my captive so you are free to go wherever you want. And I thought mediums had it rough…'_ Hiroko thought as she took her things, placed them in her bag and left the classroom, walking briskly as she did so. Argentine followed suit, now walking in sync with her.

"**Are you always this cold?" **Argentine asked, paused and then said,** "Are you Bipolar?"**

Hiroko stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned fully towards him.

"Look, I don't know what's your situation but that doesn't mean that you can bother me like that whenever you like. No, I'm not that _cold_ and no, I'm not_ Bipolar_ either. I just think that you should just not waste your time here and instead go where your needed." Hiroko said, placing an index finger on Argentine's chest and prodding him whenever she mentioned cold or bipolar.

She turned on her heel and jogged down the steps to the first floor. Argentine looked back, astonished at the explosive personality he was faced with. He quickly followed once he recovered, noticing some of the students looking back at where Hiroko was and whispering to each other or to themselves. Once he caught up to Hiroko, he was about to float straight to her when he noticed Saehara at the hedges on the side of the building outside, close to where Hiroko was walking to. His mischievous side kicked in, not at all by his permission, mind you. It was more of an impulse.

"**Wanna learn about ghosts?**" Argentine said, zooming by Hiroko before she could say anything.

Pulling her skirt back down from the wind the spirit created, Hiroko looked about and couldn't see where he went.

"Argentine?" Hiroko called out, whispering as she didn't want anyone to overhear her. Her little confrontation with him was forgotten.

Argentine went into the boy in the hedges and immediately found out why Saehara was there in the first place. He remembered of the two boys talking about a girl. It was like pulling out a file on the guy and seeing everything he's ever said, thought or done. Its funny how only demons could posses people and know completely everything about them in a second.

He moved Saehara's body, getting out of the hedges and spun around once, displaying himself controlling the boy.

"See?" Saehara said.

Hiroko looked at him with wide eyes.

"I..I see…I can see you and at the same time I can see him." Hiroko stuttered. She hadn't been witnessed to a possession before, especially not one demonstrated to her.

Argentine smiled inwardly. It was good to know that some of her old powers were coming back now that he was no longer half of the seal that prevented her from showing any power.

"Hiroko?" Menou called out from the window nearby. The other two looked up at her and she smiled.

"Ah, please wait down there. I'll join you in a second." Menou said before Hiroko could put a word in, again.

"This should be fun…" Saehara said, making the brunette look at him, her eyes glowering at him.

"You better not do anything funny…" Hiroko warned. Saehara only raised his hands, showing he had nothing up his sleeves. Menou walked out of the doors soon enough, placing her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. Her hair cascaded down from her medium sized bow making up her ponytail to the long ends of her hair, reaching all around her. Finally, she looked up with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. I was actually wanting to know if anything happened today. It seems I have to stay a little longer and I may not get home till everyone has gone to their own beds." Menou explained.

"Oh, well, um, no, nothing has happened but if anything, you should watch out for yourself and warn us if you see anything." Advised Hiroko. '_I sound like a cop…'_

Saehara chuckled, making Hiroko and Menou look at him. She almost forgot about Argentine possessing him.

"Oh, and you are – if you don't mind me asking?" Menou asked, now straightening herself up.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Saehara said and pointed at where he was. "Could you stand here for a second?"

Menou, a little confused at the request, complied. Seeing that there was nothing bad about it, she did so without question. Hiroko just watched, seeing if he was going to do anything weird. Argentine moved Saehara's body to the hedges, turned and threw himself at Menou while getting out of Saehara right before landing on the blonde. They both heard her yelp before she landed on the ground. Saehara immediately took hold of his consciousness, now looking around before looking down at where he was.

Hiroko looked back at the floating ghost, incredulous at what he had done just now.

"Argentine!"

"**It's alright. Its what he wanted**" Argentine said. They both looked back at the two on the brick stoned ground.

"Hiroko-Senpai?" Saehara questioned as he first saw the brunette then down where he was. One moment, Saehara found out where the beautiful blonde girl was, the next thing he knew, he found himself laying on the ground with the same girl underneath him. He scrambled to his knees and checked on Menou in a frantic manner.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Saehara asked, taking her hand and looking around her as she sat on one of her calf. She fixed herself up before responding to Saehara.

"I'm in fine, don't worry about me" Menou said, smiling at the boy as she smoothed out her skirt. "If wasn't such a bad fall."

Relieved, Saehara hurried himself to stand first and lift the girl up. Once she stood up, she looked down at him and they both separated from the close proximity they were in. Argentine floated back to Hiroko's side and crossed his arms, smirking at her. She harrumphed and looked at the two in front of her.

Clearing his throat, Saehara turned to her and smiled "My name is Takeshi Saehara, nice to finally meet you" he gasped, "I mean, its good to meet you!"

Menou laughed an airy laugh and introduced herself. "I'm the new aid in the middle school, Ms. Kurashina Menou. Please call me Kurashina, if you will."

Saehara's shoulders slumped a bit, thinking that he wouldn't be able to call her by her first name anyway. He'd probably have a hard time, due to the embarrassment – and then it hits him.

"Wait, you're an aid?" asked Saehara, feeling a little detached from reality.

"That's right." Menou said, her blindingly good nature smile still on her face.

"As in your practically a teacher?" he asked again, dumbfounded.

"Well, I suppose so…" Menou said, feeling unsure as this IS an undercover look.

"But…." Saehara looked at her up and down, making her feel conscious. "but you don't look like one. You look like a high school student, if anything."

Menou looked down at her shoes, feeling her own smile crumble slowly. She knew that time stopped for her. She knew she was practically immortal like that and that most women wouldn't have minded the young look. Then again, most women didn't have her situation. If It weren't for Dark, she would have been jobless. Her young looks didn't get her the jobs she would have liked. High schools, some of them, demanded that students don't work and in turn some jobs didn't accept students.

She was lucky she had Dark's seal of approval. A special recommendation to certain jobs. Working at the school was one of them. But the problem that her and all the other maids were affected by the fight against the demon and angel and their time stopped in a most peculiar and fragile way.

Her body was to remain with what it had since that day on.

Hiroko looked at her worriedly now, thinking that that little comment could have gotten to her. Argentine patted the brunette on the shoulder, making her look up at him. He gave her a knowing look and let his hand rest on her shoulder as they continued looking in silence.

"I know, I get that all the time." Menou began, "but I can assure you that I am a teacher's aid." She looked up at him, "and I may look young but I'm certainly old enough for the job."

"…Your 30?" Saehara dared ask.

"What?! No! I'm not that old!" Menou exclaimed, freaking out that anyone, _anyone_ would think that she would be **that** old.

"I see teacher's aids around that age so –"

"There are **younger** aids than that!" Menou exclaimed again.

Hiroko let out a breath that she didn't think she was holding and smiled, glad that the two were getting along nicely. She moved towards them when she felt a slight tug in her head. It was weird. It was the feeling of a string being pulled. She stopped and touched the left side of her head.

Again. There it was again. This time it accompanied it with flashes of pictures. Of children.

A boy with raven hair holding a colorful ball in his hands.

Argentine looking all sad and lonely.

A girl in the mirror with red hair.

A man that looked a lot like Daisuke yet wasn't.

Another man with a mustache and glasses.

And just as quickly as her visions came, they left. It made her instantly feel heavy. Hiroko fell on her knees, wincing as she felt the stone cut easily her knees. Argentine looked down at her in surprise, as well as the other two that were in front. They all moved to pick her up and she tried to get her surroundings straight as a ringing sound in her head began, dizziness followed suit.

"Hiroko – I mean, Ms. Asakura, are you having a headache? Are you feeling faint or dizzy?" Menou asked, grabbing hold of her right arm and pulling her up, Saehara to the left was doing the same gesture.

"I – I'm fine. I think…I think I'm feeling a little dizzy." Hiroko said. Argentine went into her to see what was wrong with her mind. What he found was not what he'd thought he would find. Something small, like a rip of some sort. No, it wasn't like that.

It was like seeing a black room, dark with no lights, and finding it within seconds that it had lights in the distance of an unknown origin, and ribbons of different shapes and colors thrown all over the abyss-like floor. The frosty view he always saw when looking to the outside world was still there but other than the place and view, nothing else was the same as he saw it before. It was strange but not freaky.

He predicted that pretty soon it'll get even more weird. He walked about and picked up a ribbon, a red short one, and found himself seeing a vision of a little girl with red long hair, smiling at him. He shook it off and dropped the ribbon, stepping back as he did so.

'_**So it's starting at this end, too? She's going to start remembering all the things we made her forget…**_' Argentine thought to himself, now looking grimly at the red ribbon. '_**And with that, all her powers will come at her in full force…**_'

Outside of Hiroko's head, Menou and Saehara walked with her to the entrance of the trolley.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's and lie down?" Menou asked.

"I'm sure. I'd rather go straight to the mansion than stay all afternoon at school…no hard feelings, Takeshi…" Hiroko said, looking from the corner of her eye at Saehara.

"Okay, your sounding way too polite by using my last name there. This is serious, huh?" Saehara half joked. He hadn't exactly known the girl but with his snooping abilities for gossip let him know a little about her.

"Oh haha…I can be nice whenever I want to…" Hiroko mocked weakly. "I'll be fine, though. I never fainted in my entire life and I never will. Besides, I'm not feeling dizzy anymore."

She boarded the trolley and sat to the nearest seat. "If you see Dark, tell him I went to the mansion early." She said to Menou.

"I will" said Menou.

"We will" said Saehara.

The two said in unison. They looked at each other and Saehara gave her a confused look. Menou recovered quickly. "I meant 'we' "

A few other students boarded the trolley as well. Soon there would be a ton of the schools' population there. Hiroko felt her head heavy as her eyelids drooped.

"Get some rest Asakura, We'll see each other tomorrow in the auditorium." Saehara said, putting his hands in his pockets and seeing the brunette through the glass windows. The doors started to close there.

"Yeah, I will." Said Hiroko, fighting sleep that would eventually win her. And off the trolley went, down the hill and to the town.

**With Dark & Daisuke**

"Hey Niwa," a petite girl with raven hair came up to Dai hugging a thin book. Daisuke gave his full attention to the girl as he placed in his bag the last of his homework.

"Oh, Kirikawa, hello."

"You have cleaning duty tomorrow. I remembered to tell you just as you asked so do a good job again at cleaning." Kirikawa said, shying away after she said it. Daisuke looked at her confusedly.

'_Why did she say that?'_ He thought, clasping his bag shut and carrying it out with him from his classroom. _'Maybe it has to do something with Dark…wait…Dark….'_

Daisuke stopped in the middle of the hallway, now thinking.

'_She acted all shy around me too…what the heck DID he do while I was away?'_

He shook his head and looked out of one of the nearby windows.

'_First thing's first. Gotta check on Hiwatari and see if he's feeling alright.'_ Daisuke thought as he made his way to the infirmary of the middle school. Before he could go in, though, he heard his name being called for from. He turned, now realizing that it was Dark yelling out to him from the other side of the hallway. His red eyes went wide at the range he was able to hear the other.

"DAISUKE!" Dark called once more, jogging a little towards the boy. Dai blushed as he saw a few students' attention on them. Once Dark made it to Dai's side, the red head took his hand and lead him away from the path he was heading to and went up a flight of stairs.

"Could you please not call out my name. People start looking and – "

"There's nothing wrong with that." Dark said innocently.

"Its embarrassing! People call each other by their last names, you know?" Dai informed as they made it to the roof. He led Dark out into the open and closed the doors behind him.

"And your making a big deal out of this now?" Dark asked, playing off a confused look. Daisuke stopped and slumped over, sighing.

"It was just their stares that got to me. Sorry." Daisuke apologized. Dark got closer and patted his back.

"That's okay, Dai. Your not the first that gets bothered by stares." Dark began, and Daisuke looked up at him questioningly, "You actually took it very well compared to Hiro-chan."

"Really? Hiroko-Senpai gets more bothered by the staring?" Daisuke asked, allowing the formalities to come by as well as allowing an arm around his shoulders.

"More than how you reacted to them? Sure. But there's always a solution to things like this." Dark said and took his arm off the boy's shoulder.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"This." Dark said as he demonstrated his solution, grabbing his hand and pulling the red head from the roof to the floor they were at before. Daisuke was starting to feel uncomfortable and wanted to pull away but Dark held firmly. Mind you, not as much as to crush it.

'_And since I remember the other students saying what happened earlier today, I know exactly where Daisuke was heading off to. Gotta give him credit, he's pretty self-less when he can be.'_ Dark thought as he headed straight to the infirmary. Daisuke struggling to get his hand away.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Dai asked, feeling close to freaking out just to get his hand freed. Dark turned and showed their hands together.

"This was the solution with Hiroko." He simply said and continued down another flight of stairs.

"Ehh?! THIS was the solution?!" Daisuke exclaimed, thinking that Hiroko was probably embarrassed beyond belief by this. At least he felt that way.

"Yeah, and you'll also join me all the way to the mansion for some dinner, too" Dark said, not looking at the boy and his cheeks tinted slightly pink from the last thing he said. He actually wanted to ask the boy but seeing as he didn't have the time he ended up ordering the boy instead.

There was no other reply back and the red head soon felt himself relax and then slouch as he followed the other through winding staircases.

'_This is probably like when there are bossy girlfriends and they make you do whatever they want….'_ Then Daisuke's eyes widened, '_Wait, where did I get that?! Why did I just compare Dark to a girl? __**A girlfriend?!**__ Maybe I didn't get enough sleep…'_

He trudged along, following Dark all the way to the infirmary.

* * *

_**End of Chapter?**_** Well, I honestly wanted it longer but its already 18 pages in Microsoft. I swear this was going to be 50 pages or something when I looked at my notes and back. YES, I made notes. Finally all in order for this story.**

**I have a feeling that I'm going bad at this but just bear with me if that's the case. Or just tell me. *sniffle***

**More fillers soon…yes, I'll call them fillers cause none of the big stuff will happen just yet. Also, still not sure how Towa will fit into all this but I'll put her in here, too, somewhere…speaking of characters being added here, 'Kirikawa' is a made up and not so important character. You may discard her. **

**Aaaand sorry if the characters may be ooc. I don't think I noticed but I have a feeling… Just tell me, will you? Please?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and (if you did) reviewing~ Have a good night/day!**


End file.
